Green with Evil Red with Rage! a MMPR story
by qwerty avelat
Summary: A what if story set during and after Green with Evil. What if Jason had not been able to get his morpher back? A new evil red ranger and a new Power Ranger world comes into being. Features all characters from mmpr. written up into mmpr season 2
1. Chapter 1

**Rebooted for grammar and an expanded back story, all other chapters will remain in tack but will be grammar checked. Chapter 2 is now part of what used to be chapter one.**

**Hey guys I don't own the power rangers. If I did I'd be off making money making a TV series instead of sitting around writing a poorly planned out fan fic.**

**This is an alternate universe story so all Power ranger cannon after Green with evil from Mighty Morphing is out. I'm not well versed on Ranger continuity so I'm sorry for anything I wreck. I loved this series of episodes though. They are my absolute favorite power ranger episodes and I thought Goldar had much more potential then they gave him in the episodes. So this RPG asks: What would have happened if Goldar hadn't messed with Jason about his power morpher and just kept his big mouth shut?**

Billy and Trini stared. This world was so much more peaceful then their own.

"I cannot believe it, this place is a paradise". Trini said "I can't believe that one moment in time made all the difference." Trini said

"We don't have to leave you know." Billy said "We could just stay on this world."

"I don't know about that Billy. It seems wrong. Zordon would want us to stay and fix our own mess. This isn't our world. We can't run away from our own planet." Trini said "I just wish this was our world."

"You are correct in your assessment Trini." Billy said powering off the portal "But the experience was enlightening. I envy that world."

Trini nodded. One could see that twenty years had had their toll on her. She and Billy both looked tired and beaten, but yet their spirits reflected all the good things Zordon saw in them all those years ago.

Trini could close her eyes and see the events unfold in her mind, especially the event which was the difference between paradise and hell. Why couldn't they have won? Why did the green ranger have to stay evil?

**You** are already familiar with the world that Billy and Trini saw. You know how Jason destroyed the sword of darkness and lifted the spell. In their world however we all were not so lucky, for whatever reason Goldar decided that messing with Jason was a waste of time. Instead of messing with Jason and his power morpher he went straight for the kill. This is where our worlds separate never to be the same again.

"**When** I'm done, I'm going to finish the rest of the power rangers," Laughed Goldar "without a leader they will be helpless! After that, your family and then the rest of the city of Angel Grove will soon fall. Soon the world will be Rita's! Ha! Ha! Ha!" gloated Goldar.

"You'll never get away with it." Jason growled.

"I am finished with this game." Goldar raised his sword when suddenly the Green Ranger materialized and informed Goldar that he was told to personally see to the Red Ranger's end. The battle went as before but Jason was getting weaker faster.

Green Ranger laughed "So, we meet again. I've been looking forward to this. "  
>Jason looked at Tommy "You wear a Green Ranger costume, yet your loyalties with Rita."<p>

"I'm her Green Ranger, and she is my Empress!" Tommy said passionately.

"She's evil!" yelled Jason.  
>Tommy laughed "Yeah, and so am I!"<br>They continued to fight.

"You are a skilled warrior." Tommy said respectively.  
>"Listen to this; I don't want to fight you!" Jason said bluntly<br>" Because you know I'll win!" scoffed Tommy.

"No!" Jason contradicted "Because if you're truly a Ranger, you'd be on Zordon's side and not Rita's!"

Tommy laughed "Zordon is a memory! Rita will soon rule the world!"

They continued to fight.

Green ranger knocked Jason down.

"I need my morpher." thought Jason desperately.

Green Ranger stood over Jason laughing "It is over. I am the victor! What do you think of my sword? Your about to pay the price of defeat, for what it's worth you put up a pretty good fight, but now the battle is finished." He swung down but Jason vanished from sight, teleported out by the Rangers. "Huh? What? No!" howled the Green Ranger.

"You had him at your mercy and you let him escape!" yelled Goldar.  
>"He was teleported out, Goldar!" Tommy hollered.<br>Goldar retorted "You had more than enough time to dispose of him Green Ranger, Rita trusted you."

"Give me another chance and trust me, I _will_ destroy them!" Tommy said.  
>"You may yet get a chance to prove yourself, but for now you will remain where you are!" Goldar laughed then disappeared.<p>

Tommy looked down. "I will not fail again. I'll make sure of it." He started to practice his martial arts.

"**Jason**! Are you alright?" asked Kimberly.

"No." said Jason with an exhausted voice "Rita stole my power coin."

"No!" said Trini "Who knows what she'll do with it?"

"Whatever it is it won't be good." Jason said grimly.

**It** was easy to guess what happened after that. The megazord could not be summond. The Green Ranger was too strong and with the help of Rita's magic, Goldar, and Scorpina the Zords were only able to repell the attack. The Zords' weapons were down and were pretty much destroyed.

"I can't help anymore." Jason said in an upset voice "I'm useless in a fight without any powers."

"You're not useless." Kimberly said defiantly.

"I let Rita get my power coin." Jason said miserably. "It's my fault she's winning."

"It is not your fault Jason," Zordon said "but we have one last chance. Rangers you must find another source of power and the only possible power is the ninja power. It's only a legend, but it is our only hope. We must stop Rita before she destroys Angel Grove."

**Rita** was deciding on her next move. She wanted to finish off Zordon for all time. "Green Ranger has not been able to do it alone." She growled "I want to secure my victory."

"Too bad there aren't more green rangers. There are five of the other power rangers." Squat said.

Rita yelled "Yes! Of course! Green Ranger needs another ranger. Zords are always more powerful together. I have a red power coin. I need a red ranger, one as powerful as my Green Ranger." She turned to Tommy who had been standing behind Goldar "Green Ranger where did you learn martial arts?"

Tommy closed his eyes for a moment and could see the old martial arts school. It was a nice building, but a small school. He could see himself warming up and his friends cheering him on. "I can take you there my empress." Tommy said.

"Good, go to earth and bring me a student well suited to serve me. They should be strong, cunning, and well suited to be your partner, Green Ranger." Rita said "When you lure them out I will test them."

"I think I know someone." Tommy said his eyes flashed green "I will not fail you empress."

**Tommy** was at his old town and down his old street. Memories went by him like a stream of water. He felt no great attachment to these memories, as he was still under the influence of Rita's spell, but he did see everything: the park, the school, the stores, all his old familiar places. He took a look at the house that used to be his home. He could not even remember before the Olivers had adopted him; this was truly his home. He glanced at the house next door.

A girl was walking onto the porch with a gym bag. She had short dark brown hair, almost black, which curled just a bit. She had deep brown eyes and medium olive skin. She was rather short but looked to be around fourteen years old. She had an annoyed looking scowl on her face and cold angry eyes. She was a rather pretty girl except for the fact that she had a black eye. She walked looking at the ground shuffling along. She wore a karate uniform and bright red sneakers with purple laces.

"Yeah, yeah, I know mom!" The girl yelled "I've got to get to class!" She slammed the door looking annoyed. "Like no one's ever gotten in a fight before." She muttered as walked down the porch and hopped onto a bike "Hi Ho Silver! Away!" she said with a slight grin.

**Tommy** had a sudden flash back of a girl on that same porch, but much younger. She couldn't be more than three years old. She wore pink overalls and a white shirt. She held a fruit popsicles. "You want one?"

"Oh yeah!" said a small four year old who was indeed Tommy. He took one and opened it then opened the girl's popsicle as well.

"Don't spoil your dinner. Raquel's dad will be home soon, and then we can eat." Tommy's mother called, she turned to Raquel's mom "He really will. This is going to be a great barbeque."

"Ok mom." Tommy yelled as the two raced down the yard. They sat on the back step eating popsicles.

"I'm so glad those two get on." Raquel's mother said with a sigh.

"Of course they get on; best friends like us kids would have to be best friends too." Tommy's mother laughed.

Raquel stopped "Tommy how long have we been friends?"

"I don't know. I can't remember. Forever I guess." Tommy shrugged.

"Guess that's what makes ups best friends." Raquel laughed "Best friends forever."

"**Twinkle **Toes? Twinkle Toes Tommy!" The girl yelled excitedly

"Raquel." Tommy said haughtily "What are you doing here?"

"I, unlike you still live here," Raquel growled in an almost hurt voice "and unlike you, I have to get to karate practice. What's your problem Twinkle Toes? Did the big city kick you out? You look horrible." she said with a sort of cold and still hurt voice.

Tommy shook his head watching the girl. His life rushed past him as he walked down the street.

"**Wait** for me Twinkle Toes!" a six year old Raquel yelled as she sped down the street on her bike.

A seven year old Tommy complied by stopping at the corner. Raquel stopped a minute later. "I can't wait till my dad gets home. He's going to take off my training wheels. I bet I go twice as fast then!" Raquel said excitedly.

"He gets back tonight right?" Tommy said.

"Yeah, he went on a trip. Now that he's going to be back though we're going to go to the park and play games. He's even going to be here for my recital! And then for the summer we're going on vacation to the beach in Angel Grove. Cool huh?" Raquel said.

"Are you sure?" Tommy said doubtfully "He didn't do anything he said he would last time he came home."

"No way, he promised to keep his promises." Raquel said confidently "Wait that's his car!" she pointing at her houses drive way. She started peddling faster and then suddenly stopped as the car pulled out of the drive way. Her mother stood on the porch looking angry. Raquel turned around and rode back to Tommy. "My dad has very important work. He's just busy." She muttered.

Tommy looked around for a minute then said "Want to go to the park and play some basket ball?"

Raquel shrugged.

"Come on." Tommy said grabbing her arm "We'll pick up my ball and go." Raquel gave a smile and the two kids ran off.

**Tommy** followed Raquel down the street. Memory after memory trickled past him. Here was where he went to school, here were Raquel took dance, here where he had his big bike wreck, and over there was where he used to sit on his father's shoulders to watch the fourth of July parade. All his happy childhood memories that in his heart he knew he could never regain.

They approached the karate school. People smiled and said hello to Tommy.

"Is the dynamic duo back in action?" a kid called

"Hey it's Twinkle Toes Tommy!" Another kid yelled "Good to see you man!"

"City boy walking," Laughed another "Triple T come over here!"

But Tommy gave no reply but instead watched Raquel in class. Raquel was the only girl in her level. Most girls in the town had other activities they would rather do by her age, but Raquel was hopelessly in love with her karate lessons. Tommy watched Raquel go through drill after drill. She was obviously superior to most of the kids in her class; despite being smaller and younger than most of them. They had some sparring and Tommy's interest was piqued.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on I'll be easy on you little girl." her opponent laughed.

The other kids made shocked noises. "You can tell he's new." One kid muttered.

Raquel had a scowl on her face "I hope you're hungry, because you're about to eat those words."

She charged at the guy. She was fast with excellent form and adgility. She clearly was the superior opponent. She growled anger glowing in her eyes and knocked the other kid down. She jumped on top of him started punching him in the face. "No one calls me a little girl." She hissed. She would have continued hitting the kid except the teacher grabbed her hand.

"Raquel, that is enough!" Her teacher yelled. "What is wrong with you? You have always been prone to anger, but never this badly. You do not attack when you have clearly already won."

"Yes teacher." Raquel said trying to sound respectful. He pulled her aside.

"Raquel you can not continue this. If you can not behave you will have to leave. I do not understand, you used to be such a good student." The teacher said.

"I'm still a good student. I won." Raquel growled.

"You used to be so happy and full of life, what happened to that exuberant girl who first walked in here?" the teacher asked.

Raquel looked at the ground "She's never coming back." She said in a bitter voice "So if I'm not welcome here."

"Go home." The teacher said "and calm down please. Come back tomorrow and we will talk."

Tommy closed his eyes. He knew where that girl had gone.

**A** knock came on the door and a nine year old Tommy opened it "Raquel I- Raquel you're crying."

An 8 year old girl in blue jeans and a green and black striped shirt was trying to wipe back tears. "C-can I come in?" Raquel said.

"Yeah, sure, are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you want me to call my mom? She's in the yard." Tommy said.

"Your mother's at my house with my mom, she just got there. I just couldn't stand being there anymore." Raquel said.

"Why? What's the matter?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing," Raquel laughed bitterly "What you have to know everything Twinkle Toes?"

"Raquel something is very wrong." Tommy said looking at her. Raquel didn't say anything but walked inside.

"Well, have some milk. Maybe you'll feel better. Whatever it is it can't be that bad." Tommy said grabbing a paper cup and pouring some.

"It is." Raquel muttered.

She sat down and held the glass. Her hands trembled and she started to sob "Tommy, you won't laugh will you." She said.

"I promise whatever it is I won't laugh." Tommy said earnestly.

"And you won't go telling everyone will you?" Raquel said.

"I won't. Raquel what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"You promise. You can't tell anyone, ever!" Raquel said her eyes as sharp as knives.

"I'd never tell. Trust me Raquel." Tommy said.

Raquel muttered something.

"What did you say?" Tommy said.  
>Raquel's tears stopped and she stood up "My dad left." She said with a growl "He's got another family and kids he likes better than me." She said making a fist. The paper cup closed in on itself and milk spilled to the floor. Raquel watched the milk spread. Neither child spoke for a while.<p>

"I don't understand." Tommy said "What do you mean to families?"

"I don't know." Raquel said starting to pace "I don't understand either. Tommy I don't understand. I've been really good havn't I? You've seen my room it's spotless. I do all my chores and do well at school. Why would my dad want a different kid? I tried to fix everything my parents faught about. Tommy, I was the best girl I could possibly be and it wasn't enough. I don't understand, how can my dad have two families? And why doesn't he love me anymore?" she punched the air next to her. "Why'd mom let him go? She says he's never coming back. She said she never wants to see him again. He left when I was at school and when I came back mom was tearing up all the pictures with him in it. She said we weren't going to talk about him anymore either."

Tommy's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe this. Suddenly Raquel stopped "Mom says she doesn't want to even think about dad. What if I remind her of him like the pictures? You think she won't want me around anymore? Tommy, what if mom leaves like dad? I don't want to live all alone. I want my mom and I want my dad!"

Tommy put his arm around Raquel's shoulder "Don't worry, everythings going to be all right."

Raquel pulled away. Her eyes hardened "No it won't be alright. It's never going to be right again."

She paced around punching her fist into her hand. She needed to move. She couldn't stand being still "Tommy I must be a very bad girl because I hate my parents. I hate everyone and everything! I just need to-" she said she kicked the chair she had been sitting in and it fell over "I can't stay here. I have to go outside. I just need to go to the park." She said running to the door, "I'm sorry Tommy, I shouldn't have come. Don't tell." She ran out of sight. Tommy grabbed the umbrella by the door and the house key and followed her. The two ran all the way to the park and right up the wrong end of the slide. Rain trickled down on them. Tommy opened up the umbrella over them.

"Tommy I'm scared. I feel so weird." Raquel said "Tommy, you won't leave will you? We're friends forever right?"

"Don't be afraid. We're best friends forever and ever Raquel." Tommy said.

"I guess I don't hate everyone," Raquel said quietly "just most everyone but you."

**Raquel** went to grab her gym bag and walked out angrily. Tommy followed her "What are you stocking me?" laughed Raquel "Look I'm glad your back, if you want to hang out later or something-"Raquel started but suddenly Tommy said "Putties attack."

Raquel was suddenly surrounded by putties and they attacked her. She growled angrily. "What in the world?" She fought hard and brutally. Raquel quickly beat the putties though she was definitely surprised. "You brought those monsters? What is your problem Thomas Oliver?" she growled as she lunged herself at him.

"**What** is your problem Raquel Rivera?" Tommy yelled. He was yet again nine years old and was pulling his friend Raquel off another kid in front of the karate studio.

"You're the one who wanted to come here Twinkle Toes." Raquel yelled

"Fighting isn't aloud here Raquel." Tommy said "We've got class, come on."

"Fine, you're lucky Twinkle Toes here doesn't want me to pound you. Don't ever call me shrimp again," Raquel said making a fist "Or else." She cracked her knuckles.

"This isn't like you." Tommy said "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Raquel muttered.

"You're always so mad. You want to talk about it." Tommy said.

"What are you a shrink?" Raquel said with a grin "I'm fine, I just lost my temper."

"Maybe you could talk to your mom?" Tommy suggested.

"No." Raquel said "I don't want to give her more problems. She's already trying to work two jobs. She doesn't need to worry about me. I'm tough Twinkle Toes I can take care of myself."

She turned and walked in. The other kids started to move away from her. Raquel had been out of control for the last few months and almost every kid in town was avoiding her.

"Come on Raquel, let's you and me spar." Tommy said light heartedly.

Raquel frowned "You're going down Twinkle Toes." She laughed.

**Tommy** blocked her as she attacked "What do you think my empress?"

"She will do nicely." Rita laughed out of nowhere and suddenly Raquel was hit by an evil magic spell and fell asleep. "She fights well and with much fire. Who is she?"

"Her name is Raquel. We have had a close friendship all my life. She is very loyal, well suited for serving you, and I have fought with her many times in the past. We will be an excellent team." Tommy said darkly.

"Indeed you will, and with her Red Ranger power she will fight for me." Rita laughed

Tommy looked at Raquel. Her eyes were half open looking almost accusingly at him. A small part of him inside felt awful. This was his childhood friend. She trusted him.

Raquel was in a dream state.

"You're leaving?" A fourteen year old Raquel said in shock.

"My dad's got a job in Angel Grove." Tommy said.

Raquel growled "You can't be leaving! I won't let you!"

"Raquel there is nothing we can do about it." Tommy said "My dad's going so I have to go."

Raquel glared at him "I don't like it."

"I don't either, but hey Angel Grove is a neat place. You can write, maybe visit." Tommy said brightly.

"You'll forget. You're the most forgetful person on earth." Raquel said quietly "You'd forget to go to practice if we didn't go together every day."

Raquel's expression was cold and bitter but she tried to smile "Well I've got to head to dance." She said "See you tonight."

Raquel walked to the other side of the school and stopped. She gave an angry howl and kicked over a garbage can. "Friends forever, huh, nothing is forever Twinkle Toes. Everyone always leaves." She yelled.

She could see it all: her father's car pulling away; her mother going to work tired, weary, and always so distant now; and now Tommy and the Olivers. It was unfair. It was- Tommy was attacking her. Her friend had turned on her, why?

She stood in Tommy's kitchen holding a cup of milk "I don't understand either!" she said.

**Rita** put Raquel into her crystal ball and Tommy was teleported to the moon. She performed the same ceremony on Raquel she had on Tommy except with red lights instead of green.

Tommy watched impassively as Raquel sat up.

"How can I serve my empress?" Raquel said in a monotone.

"The power rangers are on their way to gain ninja power. You and the green ranger will stop them, gain this power for yourselves and destroy the power rangers. Now prepare to prepare the first power coin and become my Red ranger." The coin appeared in Raquel's hand "and now Morph into the Red Ranger." Raquel morphed. "To the destruction of the power rangers and of Zordon." Raquel laughed darkly.

"Green Ranger, fill her in, and you two make sure you do not fail." Rita said.

"Your wish is our command empress." Red and Green ranger said together they teleported away.

"Now Goldar and Scorpina can destroy the pathetic city of Angel Grove," Rita laughed "and no one can stop me this time."


	3. Chapter 2 update

**Raquel** was silent as Tommy filled her in "Well why do we want to stop the rangers right now? Let them lead us to this power source. Let them do the work for us." She said haughtily "It's a much better plan then destroy them now."

"Ok," Tommy said "but then we will destroy them quickly. I will not fail again."

They followed quietly as the rangers stumbled upon the temple and into the room and looked around.

"Who's out there? I want answers?" sang a voice

"We're looking for Ninjor." Said Jason.

Billy looked into the vase and eventually Ninjor came out.

"Now what do you want? And make it quick." Ninjor said

Jason stumbled to find the right words, "We need to get new power coins. Rita destroyed our old ones."

"Times up and what a lovely story." Ninjor said dismissively, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Please, we're the power rangers." Trini said.

"Which means what?" Ninjor asked.

"Which means the worlds in dange,r and we can't help if we don't have any power." Zack said.

"Not my problem. Go away please." Ninjor sang.

"I can't believe he's the one who created the power coins." Said Kimberly "What are we going to do? The world is going to be destroyed because we don't have any powers to stop Rita."

"We'll just have to do what we can." Jason said "we can never give up."

"Come on." Said Billy

"Wait a minute." Ninjor said "Your hearts speak the truth. You've convinced me you are not after the power out of greed. If the power of Ninjor really lives within your souls, we've really got something here."

Ninjor had them join in a circle and gave them the power, just like in the ninja quest episode, except Jason could no longer be the red ranger "and Jason you now will become one with the power of the white falcon. The zords however are not complete; you cannot form a megazord since there are two dino-Zord coins drawing energy from the morphing grid."

The power of Ninjor ran through them. Suddenly Raquel and Tommy suddenly jumped down trying to grab the power, but Ninjor deflected them. His power pushed them back. Ninjor turned on the two evil rangers "You two, however, are not pure. There is an evil aura surrounding you, though it does not emanate from you."

"We cannot allow them to gain such power." Raquel growled

"You are right, call your zord." Tommy said.

Suddenly the red Tyrannosaurus zord and green dragon zord came up. They stood ready to attack, but instead of fighting the Zords just stood there docilely refusing to attack Ninjor.

"I thought these things were fighting machines." Raquel growled.

"Attack the rangers instead." Tommy yelled.

Raquel did but Ninjor stood in their way and of course the Zords would not touch Ninjor.

"It would be better for the world if you did not have this power." Ninjor said "I'll take those coins now, but do not fear, you two shall not be harmed. I will work to release you from the evil that now infests your souls."

"I cannot allow that. My empress commands me to destroy the power rangers." Tommy said

Raquel suddenly had a bright idea and rammed her zord into the wall causing much destruction to the temple. The ceiling began to cave in. She powered down her ranger costume "Come on Twinkle Toes." Raquel yelled "Better to cut our losses. We can't fight what we can't touch."

Tommy didn't want to leave, but after seeing the wisdom in Raquel's words he willingly left as well. The pair ran faster than Ninjor or the rangers could go.

"This is bad indeed. Their hearts are good and true, thus I am unable to block their powers. Their auras are tainted by evil, so they must be defeated. In order to use the full extent of the ninja zords, you need a sixth ranger and another power coin. I cannot supply that to you with either," Ninjor said in a sad sing song voice "but you have gained an alley. Call on me if you are ever in need."

"Alright," Jason said "Thank you for the help. We've got to stop Rita though. It's morphing time."

"**What** do you mean you let them get the power? You incompetent-" yelled Rita

"On the other hand they don't have a full Megazord." Raquel laughed "Tommy has the dragon zord. The temple, the source of their power, is damaged."

"I am sorry my empress. I have failed you again." Tommy said gravely.

"I'll deal with you two later; right now get down there and help Goldar destroy the city." Rita yelled

The two rangers bowed and then disappearing.

"Do I have to do everything myself? Magic wand, make my Goldar grow! Make my Rangers grow!" Rita yelled.

"Whoa!" Raquel yelled "I'm a giant sized ranger pounding machine!"

"It is time to redeem ourselves Raquel." Tommy said darkly.

Raquel was already doing a Godzilla impersonation making a giant footprint in the middle of the school. "Class is dismissed- forever!" she laughed.

Suddenly the power rangers appeared.

"Oh no," Kimberly said "Guys we have to stop them."

"It's morphing time." Jason said

"We need ninja-zord power now!" the rangers yelled.

The rangers called their ninja-zords and started to fight back.

"You didn't destroy their powers!" Goldar growled angrily.

"Yeah but we're still more than a match for them." Raquel retorted "They can't call a mega zord without my power coin."

"We can still win!" Zack yelled

"Listen Rita has you under a spell." Jason yelled.

"Let's trash these losers." Raquel laughed

Tommy said summoning his dragon zord with a song. Raquel called her zord and jumped in. "Let's see what this baby can do." She laughed charging at the pink ranger. Tommy charged the red ranger. Goldar charged in too aiming for Zack.

"I don't know who you are," Kimberly said as she fought back against Raquel "but you can fight this. I'm sure you're under a spell too."

"Maybe I'm just born evil princess." Raquel laughed "Some things we'll never know."

"You gained new power," Tommy said to Jason "but the dragon zord is more powerful than yours."

"Don't be so sure." Jason said then he and Zack attacked Tommy's zord. "We've got to try and destroy his sword."

A fight escalated but ultimately the greater power of the Ninja was stronger than the powers of the original zords. Rita pulled them back to the moon.

"**You** all failed!" Rita screamed "You two, why didn't you stop them from getting into the temple?"

"We decided to wait until we could pull the power out from under them." Tommy said.

"And whose dumb idea was that!" Rita yelled.

Raquel spoke up "Cut off the head and the body will die."

"What are you mumbling about?" Rita growled.

"Green Ranger said he could teleport into the command center because he possesses a power coin. Well, we both have coins now. Send us there with something explosive. If we blow up the machine allows the rangers to communicate with Zordon, it will leave the rangers without their mentor and stop them from gaining any more powerful weapons." Raquel said in a dark voice "Plus think of how he will spend the rest of his days wondering what happened to his teen team."

"That sounds violent." Baboo said

"Maybe, but it is violently evil." Raquel growled.

"I like the way this girl thinks. We'll send something to distract the rangers. Goldar prepare the putties." Rita yelled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Raquel** and Tommy were both still in gear and waiting in a corner of Rita's base on the moon. Raquel was kneeling with one fist on the ground and Tommy was pacing back and forth.

"I have to admit, this is a very evil idea. I was not so sure you had this in you." Tommy said darkly "However, you were the only person I could trust to watch my back."

"We've been friends a long time Twinkle Toes." Raquel laughed wickedly "You know I'm having a devilishly good time."

Tommy laughed too but felt odd. This was a much colder laughter then the two used to have.

"**Come** on Twinkle Toes." Laughed a six year old Raquel "Stop being so serious, you can make it."

"I've got to be serious. Someone has to."Tommy said "You don't want to get hurt."

"Can't catch me, can't catch me." Raquel yelled hanging upside down from the tree "Don't be such a fraidy cat. Hurry up Tommy Ol-i-ver!"

"Ok I'm coming." Tommy laughed climbing after her. The two kids' laughter was infections, pure, bright, and happy.

Tommy knew he had now destroyed anything that was left of this memory. He didn't react to his thoughts though, "We need to succeed. Your idea was evil enough to please the empress for now, but she will not continue to accept these failures from you."

"News flash you've failed too." Raquel growled

"I've won battles before, I have proved my loyalty. You're going to have to fight better then you've ever fought to prove yours." Tommy said darkly.

Raquel suddenly launched herself at him knocking him off balance. Tommy quickly started to retaliate. The two started a mock battle.

**Rita** laughed wickedly "Look at them! They are so young and evil. It's almost cute! I'll have to come up with a way to keep the girl under my power as well. That will wait though, Goldar are you ready?"

"Yes, it is all arranged." Goldar said

"Excellent, you and Scorpina take the putties, and go to earth. Get those power rangers down there, so that my red and green rangers can destroy the command center." Rita laughed. Goldar, Scorpina, and the putties teleported to earth and immediately began to attack Bulk and Skull in order to lure the rangers out. They succeeded, and a hand to hand battle began.

"**Green** Ranger! Red Ranger! Come here now!" Rita yelled.

The two rangers ran over to her.

"Take this magical device." Rita said handing an odd looking device to Tommy "It must be separated into four parts. Spread the parts across the command center and teleport back here immediately afterwards."

"Yes empress." The two rangers said in unison and teleported.

**A** **flash** of light later and they were in the command center.

"Ai, ai ai!" yelled Alpha "The Green Ranger is back, Zordon. He's brought the new Red Ranger with him."

Red Ranger immediately jumped and attacked Alpha. He fell against the wall. "You are not very nice red ranger." Alpha said struggling to stand back up.

"I'm worse than that," Raquel laughed as she pushed the robot out of the way, "I'm evil."

"Not completely. I can sense that you are not fully sealed into Rita's dark magic yet." Zordon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tommy spat as he suspended the teleportation array to keep the rangers out.

"Hear me Red Ranger; Tommy has been locked in Rita's spell by the Sword of Darkness. Rita has not had a chance to lock you into her spell yet. There is still time for me to help you." Zordon explained. "Tommy, if you can hear me stop this. If you care for your friend then let me remove her spell."

Tommy stopped a second then laughed "Hey Red catch." He casually threw two detonators to Raquel who caught them.

"Nice try, old man, but I am evil through and through and loyal to my empress alone." Tommy growled " Before the day is over we will both be now and forever Empress Rita's evil rangers."

"Come on Red Ranger, enjoy limbo Zordon." Tommy laughed as the two teleported out of the command center.

"Ai, Ai, Ai! Zordon!" Alpha yelled

"Alpha, go to the emergency chamber." Zordon said

"But it's not finished yet. It might not withstand the blast!" Alpha said.

"It is our only hope, hurry!" Zordon said.

**The** rangers were tirelessly fighting Goldar, Scorpina, and the putties but it almost seemed like they were toying with them. Suddenly they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Trini asked

"I don't know." Jason said "Alpha can you read me?" No response came.

The Rangers looked puzzled "Alpha, Zordon, come in."

"Something's wrong." Kimberly said.

"It looks like we're flying back." Zack said

"Let's go." Jason said worriedly.

**Rita** was jumping up and down with excitement "Look all you want little rangers, but you won't find your precious command center." She laughed "I feel like celebrating." The villains all began to dance, except for Tommy and Raquel. They had powered down and just watched from the sidelines.

"Don't be such spoil sports." Rita laughed "Come on, and put on your nice outfits."

The two morphed obediently and danced a little though they seemed stiff and out of place.

Suddenly Raquel backed off a bit "My parents must be worried." She told Tommy "I think- I've got to go home." She muttered.

"Red Ranger?" Tommy said confused "What's wrong?"

"What've I done?" Raquel cried "Tommy what have we done? Tommy, I feel really bad about this, and I'm the one always doing bad stuff. Tommy that was wrong. That was evil. We're in so much trouble! What's happening? Tommy, we have to get out of here!" She automatically demorphed and had a look of confusion and shock on her face as she backed up."I don't feel so good." She said a bit woozily.

Rita stopped "The spell's wearing off. Feeling bad Red Ranger? Here I'll make it all better"'

Her wand glowed and Raquel's eyes sparkled red.

"How do you feel now?" Rita asked.

"I feel ready to serve you my empress." Raquel said darkly.

Rita yelled "I intend to keep it that way. Goldar, Scorpina, Green Ranger, come with us."

"**You** need a weapon Red Ranger. I think the dark dagger will do nicely, but you have to prove yourself worthy." Suddenly Raquel was surrounded by a group of putties "You will defeat the putties without your powers."

"I will do as you command empress." Raquel said respectfully. She turned and ran straight into attack the putties.

She dodged and weaved and used every opportunity to attack the putties. Suddenly two ganged up on her but she threw a pit of sand in their eyes and then knocked them both back. She then jumped on top of them kicking and punching. She was a wild animal going straight in with no fear. After a few minutes the putties were starting to lose baddly. Raquel was on top of one of them and attacking viciously.

"That's enough." Rita said.

Raquel continued to attack the putty like she wanted to take off its head. A giant grin was on her face.

"I said enough!" Rita yelled the putties disappeared. Raquel stood up and bowed to Rita.

"Yes, you are perfect for the dagger. You're small but fast. You love to fight and you are viciously brutal." Rita laughed and the dagger appeared in Raquel's hands. "You lack discipline though. Green Ranger you are the older and more experienced fighter. You will be in charge when you two are on earth. Keep an eye on those rangers." Rita said.

"Yes my empress." Tommy replied darkly.

"I cannot have you in your old home Red ranger. I will make your mother forget who you are and you will forget them. You live in Angel Grove now when you are on earth. I will have it arranged."

"I will do as you say." Raquel said obediently.

"Now return to Angel Grove till I call you." Rita laughed tapping them with her wand.

**The** two returned to Angel Grove. Raquel reached into her pocket and pulled out an address and key. They looked in front of them and there was an old apartment.

Raquel opened the door. The apartment was one room and run down. There was a mattress in the corner, a closet full of red shirts and jeans, and a small fridge with some food in it. "It will be sufficient for my needs." Raquel said stiffly, "As long as no one finds out I am living alone."

"They won't." Tommy said "Let's go. I have training for us to do."


	5. Chapter 4

"**No**, the command center is gone!" Kimberly said

"It's gone? It's really gone!" Trini said frantically.

"Let's take a look around. Maybe something survived." Billy said. Suddenly the ground under them fell out, and they fell into the earth.

**Tommy** and Raquel walked into the Juice Bar.

"Hi Tommy," Ernie said in a friendly manner "whose your friend?"

"Raquel," Raquel shot at him "who're you?"

"I'm Ernie. I own the place. You're new in town aren't you?" Ernie said nicely

"Yeah," Raquel said tensely "What's it to you?"

"Well your welcome here any time, all the kids are." Ernie said "You want a smoothie?"

"We're going to train." Tommy said gruffly.

"Maybe later then," Ernie said kindly "nice to meet you Raquel."

They walked on over to the training area and started to spot each other in weight lifting. Suddenly Bulk and Skull came tramping in. "Hey who's the chick?" Bulk said

"That's Raquel;" Ernie said "she's new."

"New? We should introduce ourselves." Bulk said

"I said that she was new; not go frighten her away." Ernie mumbled as he went on to the back.

The two walked over "Hey" Skull said goofily.

"I'm Bulk. He's Skull. What's a cutie like you doing with this looser?" Bulk said.

Raquel glared at him and then said sweetly "Well Bulky wasn't it," She said getting close to him "I'm just waiting-"she took his hand nicely and smiled "-for my turn to" She twisted his hand back his eyes bulged out and he jumped back in pain. "and don't ever call me cutie" Raquel said "or I'll give you a one way ticket to the ER."

"It was nice to meet you, bye!" Skull said running off.

Raquel smiled as she watched the too blunder off. Tommy shook his head "Idiots." He muttered.

**The** rangers finally landed and then looked around. "What is this place?" Trini said.

"Ai Ai Ai!"

"Alpha?" Zack said.

"Come on!" Jason said.

"Alpha are you alright?" Billy said Running over. The robot had some cosmetic damage, but his systems were operational.

"Alpha what happened?" Jason asked.

"Green and Red ranger came and blew up the command center." Alpha said.

"What about Zordon?" Trini asked

"Oh don't worry Trini. Zordon and I were working on a backup power chamber after Green Ranger attacked last time. It has limited power but look." A blue glow came on and they could see Zordon briefly then he disappeared. "This was supposed to be a back up command center but it's not completed yet." Alpha said "Once we get enough power we can have Zordon back permanently."

"Don't worry Alpha I'll help you fix the new command center." Billy said

"We'll all help." Trini said.

"Thanks Rangers, I knew I could count on you." Alpha said.

**The** Rangers were working round the clock and barely had time for anything else, since Rita kept sending a lot of random monsters, the evil rangers, and Goldar to attack Angel grove. They were so tired that they wouldn't have noticed the new girl in town all if she hadn't hung out solely with Tommy.

"Maybe we can reach the new girl and she can help us get close enough to Tommy to destroy the sword of darkness." Trini said

"Or at least get his power coin, so we can defeat him more easily." Kimberly said "It's worth a try."

"Ok you two go. We'll keep working on the base. Hurry before Rita sends another monster." Jason said quickly.

**So** the two girls went back down to earth to the juice bar. They found Tommy and Raquel training.

**Tommy** sent Raquel sprawling to the floor again.

"Keep your defenses up." He growled moodily "Again."

Raquel blocked Tommy the first couple times and then tried to attack. Tommy redirected her attack and threw her back down. "You need to work on agility, here." He tossed a jump rope to her. "I've got to go home for a few hours. My parents are getting suspicious."

"Ok, ok, Twinkle Toes I'll practice. I don't need you to hold my hand every second." Raquel laughed. Tommy rolled his eyes and marched off.

**He** ran directly into Kimberly and Trini "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Kimberly said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry for living," Muttered Trini "come on, Kim."

"Hi girls," Ernie said "haven't seen you two much lately."

"We've been busy." Trini said "Hey, that's the new girl right?"

"Yeah, that's Raquel. She goes to the middle school down the street. She's in eighth grade. She and Tommy have been friends a long time apparently. That's good; he hasn't been making friends around here very well, but they both seem a little upset. No idea why, they don't want to talk."

"Thank Ernie. Maybe we can help her out." Kimberly said with a smile.

"If anyone can make friends with those two I'm sure it's you two." Ernie said.

**The** girls walked over to where Raquel was jumping like crazy.

"Hey." Kimberly said

Raquel ignored her and kept jumping.

"My names Kimberly and this is my friend Trini, your Raquel right?" Kimberly said sweetly.

"So they say." Raquel said.

"So, how do you like Angel Grove?" Trini asked

"It's been different; I definitely have a new perspective on life now." Raquel said not missing a beat.

"You want to get a smoothie or something?" Kimberly suggested

"I'm working on my agility." Raquel said "I want to be ready when Tommy gets back so I can whoop him."

"You and Tommy are pretty good friends huh?" Trini said "How long have you known each other?"

"About fourteen years." Raquel said

"Wow!" Kimberly said "So you're from the same town or something then?"

"Give the girl a gold star." Raquel muttered.

"Do you think he's acting oddly?" Trini said

"No." Raquel said "Why?"

"We've noticed he's changed a bit." Trini said

"Maybe he's adjusting, how would you know? The guy just moved here." Raquel said "You going to work out or are you just going to yak at me all day?"

The girls stared at her. Raquel's eyes light up, and she said apologetically "I'm sorry, I've just been so tense since I moved here. I'm busy now but would you like to hang out tomorrow. I'm going to go to the mall tomorrow; do you want to come along?"

"Tomorrow," Kimberly said "I don't know."

"Please!" Raquel said "I only know Tommy here, we're great friends and all, but I'm so tired of practicing every minute. I'd love to run around with some other girls, and you're the first people I've met."

The girls paused a moment to look at each other.

"Ok, we'll be there." Trini said nicely.

Raquel gave an odd grin "See you tomorrow." She said in an almost sing song voice.

**They** left and went back to the command center.

"What if there's another monster attack?" Kimberly said "and you need help with the command center. We have to get enough power to have Zordon online all the time."

"It is more important to get the sword of darkness destroyed," Billy said "anyway I'm almost finished with the power cells. You girls go on and have a good time."


	6. Chapter 5

**The** next day came and the two girls saw Raquel having an argument with Tommy. "I can take care of myself." They heard Raquel say angrily "My idea, I'll handle it."

"You're going to get in trouble. Why do you do these things?" Tommy sighed.

"You know me Twinkle Toes, you should know." Raquel laughed bubbly "See these are the girls I told you about Tommy." She ran over to Kimberly and Trini "Now stop worrying, you're as bad as my parents. You ready to go guys?"

"Sure?" Kimberly said awkwardly.

**The** girls ran all over the mall.

They laughed and tried on funny outfits.  
>"Man that is quite the dress Kimberly." Trini laughed.<p>

"So much pink though." Raquel said

"Well what about that shirt you bought. I have never seen such a red shirt." Kimberly said.

"It goes with my bandana. Have to keep my hair out of my way." Raquel said "Hey, I'm hungry, how about some lunch?"

"Ok." The girls said and they went to the food court. "I'll grab some drinks." Raquel said she came back and watched the other two girls take a sip "Mmm! This is the best juice I've ever had!" Trini said "What kind is it?"

"Grapes of wrath," Raquel said with a smile

"That's an odd name." Kimberly said

"Oh its very appropriate and sinfully delicious." Raquel said taking a sip and smiling sweetly.

The girls looked confused but drank anyway. "It's delicious." Kimberly said.

"Not as delicious as mine." Trini growled.

Pretty soon the two girls were in a huge fight over this.

**About** that time Zack and Jason showed up "Hey girls." Zack said

Trini and Kimberly ignored them and kept arguing.

"What's the matter with them?" Jason asked Raquel

"I don't know." Raquel said looking very afraid "They just seemed to suddenly fight like crazy. And we were having such a good time. Here you can have my smoothie. I don't want to hang out here anymore." Raquel ran off like she was going to cry.  
>"Wait!" Jason said, and then he sighed "Could they be under a spell?"<p>

"I don't know, but these smoothies are delicious. I didn't even see a smoothie place around here. I wonder where they came from." Zack said.

"You know you're right. Let me see that." Jason said

"Hey, no, it's mine!" Zack yelled.

"Zack?" Jason said in a confused voice "Something is up here."

Jason contacted Alpha and the rest "Something's wrong with Zack, Trini, and Kimberly."

"Ai, ai,ai!" Alpha said "I'll teleport them now."

**By** the time they reached the command center the three were at each other's throats.

"What's wrong with them?" Jason said.

"We'll turn on Zordon's power supply and see if he knows." Billy said

Zordon watched the power rangers for a minute then said "It's very unusual. Rita has given them grapes of wrath. It makes whoever ingests them wrathful and argumentative. Rita loves these grapes. I do not understand why she would give them to Kimberly, Zack and Trini."

**"I can't** believe you gave my grapes of wrath to those power rangers!" Rita yelled

"I'm sorry I upset you empress. I thought you would not miss three grapes. See my empress, see how they fight. They have to work together to be effective. Zords are much more powerful when used together, but now they can't even stand the sight of each other. Billy and Jason will be no match for us alone." Raquel said respectfully "I thought I would try and save you the time and headache of destroying the power rangers. I wanted to prove my worth to you."

"Show off." Scorpina spat.

"It is working quite effectively empress." Tommy said to Raquel's defense.

"It is isn't it? Go to earth and destroy the rangers," Rita laughed "and do not fail."

Tommy and Raquel suddenly were on earth. "You can't stay out of trouble five minutes can you?" Tommy growled

"Shut up and play that flute of yours." Raquel growled she called up her zord "time for some fun."

"**Aii**, aii aii! Rangers the Red and Green ranger are attacking the city." Alpha said.

"We've got to stop them." Jason said. "It's morphing time."

"Oh look, it's our friends come to play." Red Ranger taunted.

"Just pay attention." Tommy said he had the dragon zord attack.

"We need the ninja-zords!" Jason said "All together now!"

"No way, you are always stealing all the glory Jason. I'm taking this one." Zack said.

"No way, pink power is where it's at bozo." Kimberly said she took her zord individually to the fight.

"No wait!" Jason said as the dragon zord sent her zord spinning back.

The dragon zord almost crushed Kimberly, but she dodged just in time.

"You never returned my five bucks!" Trini yelled at Kimberly

"Well you bent the cover on that book I lent you!" Kimberly screamed at her.

"You're such irresponsible pin head!" Trini yelled.

"It takes one to know one!" Zack yelled "You showed up late yesterday for studying!"

Kimberly turned on Zack "Well you didn't raise an equal amount of money for the orphanage last week. We had to cover for you."

"Only by three dollars," Zack yelled.

"Why are we even friends? I can't stand any of you!" Kimberly yelled

The three attacked each other.

"**What** a bunch of goody-goodies." Red Ranger said "This is the dumbest fight I've ever seen, and I've seen dumb fights."

"You know, Pink Ranger is not too bad when she's mad." Tommy said to Raquel.

"OOOOh ! Twinkle Toe's in love!" Red Ranger mocked "Green Ranger and Pink sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Green Ranger with a carriage zord!"

Green Ranger shook his head looking very annoyed.

"**Trini**! Kimberly! Zack!" Jason yelled trying to get them to work together. He was ignored.

"They are doing the work for us." Red Ranger laughed.

"Alpha we've got to fix this before we can fight them. Teleport us back please." Jason said. With that they were all gone.

"I told you this would work." Raquel laughed.

"It's not over yet." Green Ranger growled.

"Don't worry your girl friend'll be back soon." Raquel joked as she jumped down from her zord. Green Ranger looked like he was going to punch her but turned away. "Don't joke like that." He hissed.

**Billy** ran around the command center frantically "Here scan them Jason. I'm turning Zordon online. He'll be able to fix this."

A few minutes later "The only way to stop the grapes of wrath is love. You must restore love into their hearts." Zordon said.

Jason and Billy looked at each other awkwardly. "How do we do that?" Jason said.

"Well maybe we can show them the people who love them?" Billy said "Then maybe they'll remember to love again."

"Ok. Guys look at the viewing globe." Jason said

"Why?" Trini barked at him.

"Get out of my way." Kimberly said

Zack pushed her back. Suddenly there were their families on the globe.

"Grandma," Trini whispered

"Mom," Kimberly said in a monotone voice.

"Dad," Zack said in a confused voice.

"Everyone cares about you guys." Jason said "Remember your friends, your families; the people who love you. We all want you back."

They all looked tired for a second then snapped "Their attacking Angel Grove!" Kimberly cried

"We have got to stop it." Trini said.

"That's it. Come on its morphing time." Jason said.

**Raquel** was throwing empty cars into the lake with her zord. "Three skips. Beat that oh jolly green giant." She laughed.

"You know these zords aren't play things." Tommy said in an annoyed voice.

Suddenly the rangers appeared, "He's right," Jason yelled "and they're not tools for evil either."

"Let's get them." Tommy laughed

"Not so fast. We need the ninja zords!" Jason yelled.

The fight began but the superior power of the ninja-zords clearly out matched the dino-zords.

Raquel and Tommy had to flee. "We're going to catch them!" Jason said, but at that moment the two disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Billy said.

"A much worse place then where we're going," Trini said "back to Rita Repulsa. Guys, I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, we acted like jerks." Zack said apologetically.

"It's ok guys," Jason said "You couldn't help being under that spell."

"Who gave you those smoothies anyway?" Billy asked.

They stared at each other "Guys I think we know who the red ranger is." Kimberly said.

Trini groaned "We should have seen it before: she just moved in, she practices with Tommy all the time, and"

**"I** constantly wear red." Raquel grinned "Yeah, attitude doesn't necessarily mean smarts."

"That is especially in your case!" Rita yelled "Why did your plan let your identity out? What kind of plan does that?" she bonked Raquel on the helmet which knocked her down.

Raquel simmered with rage.

"I told you these two human infants could not handle this." Goldar growled.

"Well yeah, failing wasn't part of the plan." Raquel said quietly as she stood up again "How was I supposed to know they'd find a way to break the spell?"

"Be quiet! I'm getting such a headache!" Rita yelled "Get out of my sight, all of you!"

**Tommy** and Raquel backed off to the back of the moon base. "You and your stupid free will, why do you have to be so strong minded?" Tommy said "You should learn to just to what the empress commands."

"That's the difference between you and me Tommy. You were such a boy scout did everything you were expected to do. Your only problem back home was me pulling you into trouble. You should have known this would have happened the moment you suggested me." Raquel said quietly "Good or evil, our personalities still make us what we are. You're the good little soldier; I'm forever the mad trickster with a discipline problem."

"We will we need to shape up." Tommy said "We're quickly becoming last week's monsters."

"Not going to happen." Raquel said darkly "Soon she'll see how evil we really are; she doesn't need those monsters or even Goldar. Red and Green are the new mean."

"**I'm** glad you are back for good Zordon." Zack said.

"Yeah, great work Billy." Jason said.

"What are we going to do about Tommy and Raquel?" Kimberly said.

"I do not know rangers. I could have helped her before she was given the dark dagger." Zordon said "I now fear we need to destroy it to free her as well."

"Man." Jason said "This is getting complicated, two weapons to destroy."

"I can't believe it; Raquel acted so sweet," Trini said "and Tommy acts so rude and mean."

"Raquel is a different person then Tommy. While Tommy is naturally a loyal and good natured person; Raquel is naturally angry and deceptive. Rita's spell affected them differently. Tommy is loyal and follows Rita's every command. It is as though he is in a cause greater then himself, one he truly believes in. While Raquel desires to come up with her own schemes, seeing herself placed on a side. She will manipulate her surroundings to suit her needs if she can. This could prove to make her even more dangerous than Tommy, for when we defeat Rita, he will not have anything to fight for. I believe he will willingly join us and recover from this. Raquel is very likely to come up with her own ambitions guided by Rita's evil. I fear she will have problems when she is rescued."

The rangers looked troubled. "Well we'll just have to rescue them before Rita does too much damage." Jason said.


	7. Chapter 6

**"I** almost feel sorry for them." Kimberly said "They've been training night and day. They seem moodier, even for them."

"I guess their boss hasn't been too happy with their recent failure. It's been back to monsters." Jason said.

"I wonder if you can have fear while under a spell." Kimberly said worriedly.

"I hope not. Imagine knowing what was happening and feeling every emotion from it." Jason said "The guilt alone would be overwhelming, not to mention the fear, the anxiety, the feeling of being trapped in your own body."

"Like a nightmare can't wake up from." Kimberly said.

The two shivered.

"**They** are talking about us." Raquel growled.

"Well as long as they aren't saying anything useful ignore them." Tommy spat "You need to be equal to me in skill."

"Why would I want to be equal?" Raquel laughed "I'm aiming for better."

Tommy knocked her down flat on her back "Not if you keep getting distracted."

Suddenly Raquel laughed mischievously. "Tommy you just knocked the most awesome idea into me."

"That or I knocked your brains in backwards." Tommy laughed evilly.

"**What** are those two up too?" Jason said.

"Maybe we could follow them and see." Kimberly said "I've got a bad feeling."

They followed Tommy and Raquel. The two split up and Kimberly followed Raquel and Jason followed Tommy. After a while a bunch of putties attacked Jason and of course not Tommy. Jason fought the putties one on one. It was just difficult enough to make him loose track of Tommy but easy enough that he didn't need help.

**Meanwhile** Raquel was twisting and turning through the part of the city near her apartment. Kimberly was keeping close on her tail. Raquel turned a corner and Kimberly casually followed, when Kim turned the corner Raquel turned and punched her. Kimberly was sent back right into the grip of the Green Ranger. Raquel morphed as she turned to hit Kimberly just right to knock her out.

"Lights out Princess." Raquel said.

"Well that was fun," Tommy said "but what are we going to do with her?"

"You said you were tired of being yesterdays evil scheme; let's give her to our empress as a prize and token of our loyalty." Raquel laughed "I'm sure she'll come up with something entertaining." She tied Kimberly's hands and took her power coin away.

**A** **few** minutes later they were in Rita's base. Rita laughed "Excellent! Now we'll use her as bait for the other rangers. They'll come looking for her and walk straight into my trap! It's perfect!"

"Yes my queen. Those power rangers would never abandon one of their own." Goldar said

"What trap should we set though?" Rita said "Wait I know!" she teleported Tommy and Kimberly to an island. There was a cave with bars on it and Kimberly was locked up inside. "Red Ranger will lead the rangers to the island, and they will encounter every monster we've sent at them. Now go!"

"You command and I obey, my empress." Tommy said.

"What he said." Raquel said with a bow and a smirk as she was teleported away.

**Raquel** landed and rolled her eyes "Yeah, because if they beat those monsters before they definitely won't beat them now that they know how to defeat them." She sighed and ran off to the juice bar to find the other rangers, but they were nowhere to be found.

"They must be at their base." Raquel grinned as she left and she morphed. She went to the base.

**The** rangers were working on the base, and Jason had come in and told them about the putties. "Have you heard from Kimberly?"

"No, but maybe they didn't attack her." Trini said.

Suddenly red light appeared "Actually little Kimmy came to play with us." Raquel said mockingly.

"Raquel." Zordon said

"Yeah that's my name; don't wear it out." Raquel laughed then she did a random back flip to sit on top of a computer monitor.

"Hey!" Billy said.

"Where is Kimberly?" Jason said angrily

"Temper, temper, man I thought you guys were supposed to be a giant well of good virtues. You know peace, love, and rock and roll." Raquel said in a teasing voice while playing air guitar.

"Raquel it is important that we get Kimberly back safely." Zordon said "You would not want to be responsible for harming her."

"Oh you are so right. If anything happened to the princess of pink I would feel so terrible. I might even cry." Raquel said mockingly and then doubled over laughing.

"Enough games Raquel, where is she?" Zack said. Raquel jumped down and walked around him "Well, fortunately for you my empress said everyone can join the party. Catch me if you can power lamers." She laughed and teleported out.

"**We** have to catch up to her. It may be our only chance to save Kimberly." Jason said "It's morphing time." The rangers were teleported after Raquel, who had left a nice trail for them to follow to the island. "Welcome to the island of doom." Raquel said "It's quite lovely this time of year. I must say becoming a ranger has really done a lot for me. I've made so many new friends like Pudgey Pig, Eye Guy, Terror Toad, and of course the good old putties. Now I know you've already met, but nothing is quite as lovely as a reunion am I right? Sic'em boys," She laughed evilly as the fight began. "Now this is a party."

**Meanwhile** Kimberly had come to her senses again. After examining the cave around her and testing the door she found herself to be quite powerless.

"Not so tough without your power coin." Tommy laughed.

"You'll never get away with this. My friends will come." Kimberly defiantly said.

"And meet their doom." Tommy chuckled "My empress is quite wise and we will soon be rid of you pesky rangers."

"Tommy you don't want to do this." Kimberly said pleadingly "I know this isn't you. Somewhere behind that mask is a kind and brave guy who always tries his best. You can fight this; I can help you."

Tommy hesitated a second and then laughed again "Nice try. My empress is all that matters. Her wishes are my only goal. The Tommy you first met is dead. All that remains is the Green Ranger."

"Yeah, well, we researched Raquel. You too used to be good friends. Childhood friends are irreplaceable; I bet you missed her when you moved. Is that why you talked Rita into choosing her to take Jason's power morpher? You dragged her into this evil, but I think deep inside you were searching for something from your past. You were looking for something that reminded you of good. I don't believe you're completely lost Tommy. You're a good guy." Kimberly said.

"Enough!" Tommy shouted "Your friends are as good as defeated. Rita will have all the coins, and the rangers will be but a memory. She will destroy Zordon and Alpha 5and this pathetic planet. She will rise in power and control the entire galaxy. The Red Ranger and I will be at her side- loyal and evil too the end. Nothing can change that fate not even a siren like you. Your tricks have no effect on me." Tommy turned angrily "Just be quiet. If you are fortunate your friends will be destroyed far away from you, and then I can give you a merciful and quick death."

Kimberly turned "Guess I really got to him." She muttered.


	8. Chapter 7

**Raquel** screamed with rage as the rangers defeated the putties and monsters. "No fair, I caught Kimberly, but I'll get blamed if this goes bad. You power puffs are going down! I should have done this right off the bat! All the monsters now!"

Suddenly every monster the rangers had fought appeared. Raquel laughed "Hey Jason! Guess what? I need monster power now!" she giggled evilly mimicking his moves.

"We need our zords!" Trini said

"Can we even call them?" Zack asked

"Only one way to find out. We need ninja zord power now." Jason said.

They called, and the zords came. "Alright!" Jason yelled.

"No fair." Raquel cried "No one said you were able to get those toys, Red tyranasouraous power!"

"**It** looks like Red ranger could use some help." Baboo said

"I knew she couldn't handle it. She is a little girl, not a real fighter. A mere human child is not as effective as a real warrior." Goldar growled

"How would you know?" Scorpina laughed "Rita, send us! We'll turn those power rangers into powdered rangers!"

"Not yet. I want to give Red Ranger a chance to prove herself on her own." Rita said "She's never fought them alone, and I want to see what she'll come up with."

Goldar shook his head, "She will get slaughtered. Such a waste, she had potential."

**Raquel** growled and ran her zord at the others but was soon overcome by the superior ninja zords. Raquel searched around her head for ideas and suddenly ejected. "Ok I surrender!" she yelled as she demorphed "Just please don't hurt me!"

The rangers jumped out of their zords still morphed "Careful this could be a trick." Jason said.

"I'm clearly out matched." Raquel said in a fearful sounding voice "I'm going to get punished by my empress already; must you torment me too?" she started to tremble a bit.

"Guys maybe this is our chance to get close to her and break the spell." Trini said "Let me try. I think we might have really been connecting last week."

"You mean when she tried to destroy you?" Zack asked.

Trini nodded excitedly. Zack shrugged.

"Careful." Billy said cautiously.

Trini demorphed and slowly walked toward Raquel "We do not want to hurt you Raquel. We just want to help you. You won't have to be afraid of Rita anymore." She said kindly getting very close to Raquel. Raquel stood still and looked side to side as though searching for a way out.

"**What's** wrong? She can't surrender!" Rita yelled "I didn't tell her she could surrender did I?"

"Nope!" Squat said

"Nuh-uh." Baboo said "You never said she could surrender."

"I'm going to call her back," Rita yelled "and give her a piece of my mind."

"Wait look!" Scorpina said in surprise, for she was still watching.

"Out of my way." Rita said pushing her aside. Then she saw something that made her cackle in delight.

**Trini** reached to grab Raquel's dagger, but when she did Raquel dodged and threw it at her hard.

"NOO!" Billy yelled he launched himself at Trini. The dagger cut his costumed glove, but he and Trini were safe. The dagger landed back into Raquel's hand with ease. She immediately launched herself at Zack and Jason with renewed vigor

"Your right I don't have to be afraid of my empress' wrath for when I destroy you power rangers she will be most pleased with me." Red Ranger laughed darkly as she jumped in.

"She's crazy. There is no way she can beat all of us alone." Zack said as he defended himself.

"**She's** insane!" Squat said "There is no way she can beat them by herself."

"I think it's kind of cute. Reminds me a little of myself when I was scorpling." Scorpina laughed.

"Yes, she has a killer instinct, but she is not going to win without help." Rita said "Scorpina why don't you show her how this works?"

"With pleasure," Scorpina said as she teleported down.

**Back** at the cage Kimberly was still looking for a way out. "Wouldn't it be easier if you had this?" Tommy asked holding up Kimberly's coin "Face it you're not that great without your powers. I have no idea why Zordon picked a pretty face over real fighting ability."

"Oh yeah, I could show you fighting ability." Kimberly said angrily "I'm good enough to beat you.'

"You are not even good enough to escape that cage." Tommy said

"And you are not even good enough to guard one helpless girl without your powers." Kimberly said. "I bet your empress is so embarrassed to have such a weak minion. You're just another monster."

"I am not weak." Tommy said demorphing. "I'm an evil ranger, much more than a mere minion or a monster."

"That's much better. We can see your face now." Kimberly said kindly "That's definitely not a monster face and down inside there is a real heart too."

Tommy looked straight at Kimberly as though looking for the words to say. Kimberly smiled "You want to know what else I see Tommy?"

Tommy shrugged. Kimberly motioned for him to come closer. He took a few steps forward and suddenly she kicked him through the bars in such a way as to make him double back. She grabbed her power coin as he dropped it. "I see a great guy whose senses have been dulled by magic. It's morphing time." She broke out of the cage. About the same time Tommy was able to morph back. He was angry at himself for getting distracted.

"You won't fool me twice." He growled

"I won't have to." Kimberly said "The odds are even now."

"Which does not help you at all; you cannot hope to defeat me alone." Tommy yelled

"I can take you on." Kimberly said

"That's what you think." Tommy said running at her full force. The two began to fight when suddenly Goldar appeared.

"**What** are you doing here?" Tommy growled

"Rita saw that you two were having trouble. I'm here to re-capture the pink ranger." Goldar yelled.

"I can handle it." Tommy said.

"You couldn't handle her when she was caged!" Goldar yelled

**Kimberly** snuck off while they yelled. "Zordon, can you read me? Rats. My communicators damaged. I've got to get away from here."

**Scorpina** and Raquel fought hard forcing the rangers to fall back and run through the jungle like terrain. "If they grow it will do them no good." Jason said "We've got to find Kimberly. We can't waste any more time."

"**I've** got to find a way off the island." Kimberly said "I've got to get in contact with the others."

Suddenly Kimberly hit something and fell down. She looked up to see Billy was sprawled in front of her. "I believe I have located our missing companion." He said standing up.

"It's more like I found you; my communicators broken." Kimberly said "Please tell me you have a way off this island."

"Not a problem. Zordon we've found her." Zack said "Get us out of here quick."

**About** that same time Raquel came running through the jungle. She was fast and she jumped to attack the same time the rangers disappeared. "No!" she howled. She yelled as she rolled and stood back up. "Not again!" she hissed

Scorpina gave a wickedly sick smile and said "Don't worry little ranger. Someday you will get to prove yourself."

A minute later Goldar and Tommy came running through. "You missed her, boys." Scorpina said with a laugh.

Suddenly Rita appeared and everyone jumped back. "How can you laugh at a time like this? The rangers got away!" she held her head "OOOO I have such a headache! You ruined my whole plan!"

Tommy looked down "I am sorry my empress. I let the Pink Ranger deceive me."

"And I was too weak to defeat the other rangers," Raquel said "course so were the monsters." She muttered under her breath.

"I don't want your apologies you nincompoops." Rita yelled "It's your stupid feelings Green Ranger. You are extremely attracted to that goody, goody pink ranger, and you!" she turned to Raquel "You are pulling punches too. I can sense more potential in you. No longer! There's no place for love for you two." She zapped them with her wand and they appeared in her dark dimension.

**Trini** hugged Kimberly "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Yes, we are all glad you are unharmed Kimberly." Zordon said.

"Zordon is it possible that Tommy and Raquel can resist the evil spell a bit?" Kimberly said "I talked to Tommy while I was captured; he seemed to hesitate a bit. He also got upset when I mentioned that he pulled Raquel into this. Could there still be good inside?" Kimberly said.

"It is possible. No matter what a person's true colors always shine through. A long term spell like Rita's will become weakened if the person's true emotions are very intense. Strong emotions like love and hate could temporarily override the spell or allow the person to interpret instructions in a twisted way," Zordon said "But to truly be free the sword of darkness must be destroyed."

"That Raquel is a piece of work." Zack said "I don't see how someone could become so calm and joke while being so evil!"

"I think she's really scared." Trini said "I don't think that was all acting back there. She really is afraid of what Rita will do if she fails."

"I don't blame her." Jason said.

"Rangers it is imperative that you free Tommy and Raquel." Zordon said

"Zordon's right. Now that the center is operational our main priority should be to free them." Billy said

"And we will." Jason said "Guys forget hitting the beach, this week we're practicing and looking for Raquel and Tommy."

**"I will** not stand for more failure. You only love destruction and evil! Your only care is to do my will! And you red ranger! You are too independent! The only loyalty you have is to me, and the only friends you two have are each other! Your family is right here on the moon. This is your home; you just sleep on the earth. There will be no more distractions for you two!" Rita screamed as her wand hit the two rangers with red and green energy. Neither ranger flinched. The energy didn't hurt them at all, but their eyes glowed evil shades of red and green.

"Yes my queen." Tommy and Raquel said in a monotone together.

"You grow more evil with your every action, but I should have known better then to rely solely on children! Spring break is upon you and school is in session! I have plans coming. Big plans! You two will do nothing but eat, sleep, and breathe evil till then!"

"Sounds delicious," Raquel said with a dark laugh.

"Joke while you can," Goldar growled, "because school starts now." Scorpina with a menacing voice


	9. Chapter 8

"**Any** luck?" Billy asked Trini

"None, Tommy's parents say he went to some sort of camp, and I can't find Raquel's parents. Even her teacher doesn't know where she lives; she was surprised no one noticed before now. In fact there's no record of her family moving at all. No one seems suspicious of it either. It is very strange." Trini said "How about you?"

"Not much new. I've been researching both the sword of darkness and the dark dagger. They work similarly. Their forged from the same magic metal which means if one is destroyed the other is weakened in power." Billy said

"Well that could be useful." Trini said encouragingly.

**Suddenly** Kimberly ran in "Guys, I found Raquel's mom." She said excitedly "She lived only with her mom who is still back in Medow-ville."

"But that's 7 hours away. Why is Raquel here alone?" Billy asked

"I don't know, but it might be a lead. She could be there with Tommy." Kimberly said

"At any rate it might give us some useful information. Let's find the others and check it out." Trini suggested.

**Raquel** and Tommy fought back to back. It seemed like they'd been fighting forever. Goldar and Scorpina had sent wave after wave of putties and monsters. At first it had been easy, then they had tired, but now they had learned to work together as one mind.

"Switch!" Tommy barked and the two traded places still fighting.

"I'd say their doing better." Scorpina said with a smile.

"Those brats are getting stronger every second they spend in the dark dimension, but nothing makes up for the experience of a true warrior." Goldar growled "I don't think they'll ever have a ranger confrontation more successful than their last."

Raquel yelled up at them "It's not our fault! Those rangers have three times the power we do." She kicked back the last putty "It is an unfair battle situation."

"Raquel." Tommy hissed

"It is true they have superior fire power." Raquel hissed

"You forget your place, my friend." Tommy said.

Raquel struggled a minute then relented. "You are right Tommy. My place is to do as my Empress commands, no matter what it is. Please more putties."

Goldar laughed "If you really want more." The exercise began again

"**How** are they doing?" Rita asked as she appeared to Goldar and Scorpina.

"As you said, the more the rangers fight the stronger your darkness consumes them. Now they are not just bound into evil, but they are losing their past identities. They are not quite finished, but they shall be soon. Their pasts will seem to them like a dream, all the good parts anyway." Goldar said "They won't want to become good because it will seem the worst fate possible to them."

Rita smiled "Excellent."

"**This** is the place." Kimberly said "It looks so friendly." She commented as they walked up the path to a lovely looking three bedroom house in Medow-ville. It was a suburban neighborhood like out of a picture book. Small fences lined each house and well kept lawns were out front. The house was a clean shade of white with green trim and there were flowers of every hue blooming in a flower box by the window.

Zack rang the door bell and a woman in her mid forties came out. She had long dark hair and sad brown eyes. "May I help you children?"

"Yeah, we're looking for Raquel Rivera and Tommy Oliver, are they around?" Jason asked politely

The woman shook her head "I don't know anyone named Raquel and little Tommy moved a few months ago. His family moved to Angel Grove."

"But aren't you Mrs. Rivera; Raquel's mother?" Trini asked.

"I'm Ms. Rivera, but I have no children. Rivera is a common enough name you must be mistaken." The lady said sadly.

"Well thank you." Kimberly said they walked back "I don't believe it. I checked her school records."

"Perhaps if we investigated some other places in town we will retrieve the information we seek." Billy suggested.

They visited the school, but no one there had heard of Raquel either. They went to the karate school but no one even seemed to see someone when they pointed to her pictures on the wall.

"It is like no one remembers she ever existed." Trini said

"I wonder if she remembers them," Billy said "either way it's obviously a spell."

"Maybe if we could bring her here we could throw her off balance enough, that we could destroy the dark dagger. It would weaken Tommy's spell too." Jason said

"Yeah, and taking down Raquel first makes since. Tommy is the better fighter." Kimberly said looking up at the pictures of Tommy as top of the class for every year. "Raquel's second every time, and all these kids seem pretty good. Rita sure knows how to pick them."

"I wonder where they are." Zack said "I don't believe this camp story."

"None of us do." Jason said "I have a bad feeling about all of this."

**Raquel** and Tommy were out of putties again. Raquel's body trembled in anticipation of more putties, Tommy remained stoic. Bother rangers were lost in the moment. Raquel only had anger and a thirst to prove herself to her mistress. Tommy only had thoughts of how he longed to serve his empress. Suddenly Rita appeared to them "How do you two feel?"

They both bowed "Evil," Tommy said "and ready to serve you empress, if that is your wish."

"Very soon we will begin your greatest battle ever, but first I want to send you two on a test." Rita said "Are you ready?"

"Yes empress." Tommy said "Tell us what to do and we will do it."

"Go back to Medow-ville and confront the power rangers. I want to see how evil you two are. Tear up the place." Rita yelled

"As you command," They said and teleported out.

"**Zords** would be the quickest way to tear up this pathetic town." Raquel said

"Agreed," Tommy said "I'll go this way you go that way."

They went off. Tommy's larger Dragon Zord started to knock down town hall and stated smashing buildings down everywhere. "I never liked the way that building looked anyway. I like wide open spaces." He laughed.

Raquel was down by the school. "You kids will be so happy! School's out! Middle school is going down now. You should have given me an A in math when you had the chance Miss. Jenkins."

**The** team suddenly got a signal from Zordon "The Red and Green ranger are on a rampage at Medow-ville."

"Why would they smash their home town?" Kimberly asked

"It is just as I feared. Rita is testing their loyalty by having them destroy their pasts. I fear Rita believed that the rangers were hesitant in your last encounter." Zordon said

"But her spell makes them evil already," Jason said "how hesitant could they be?"

"Yes, but even the most evil being in the galaxy has something they care about. Rita wants to remove any of these cares that might be against her own evil will." Zordon said

"And their home would be something they might care about," Trini said "we have to stop them or they'll regret this for the rest of their lives."

"It's morphing time." Jason yelled. The team split up. Jason and Kimberly went to fight Tommy. Billy, Zack and Trini went to fight Raquel.

"**Tommy** you don't want to do this!" Jason yelled

"I was hoping you would show up." Tommy said "Now I can prove to my empress that I am indeed worthy to be her green ranger."

A fight started and Tommy actually was holding his own. "Is it just me or is he stronger?" Kimberly yelled.

"Not stronger, better prepared." Tommy yelled.

**At** the same time Raquel was in the midst of battle too. She was losing however. "Give it up Raquel. You can't beat us three against one."

"When you lack mite, use your brain to fight." Raquel laughed she ejected from her Zord and started running through the city. The others demorphed too. "We have to catch up!" Zack said they saw three bikes lying in the wreckage unscathed. "Let's borrow those. I have an idea."

Soon the three were peddling after Raquel and quickly gaining ground. Suddenly Raquel turned a corner and into an alley. They couldn't find her anywhere till she jumped down on them from a fire escape knocking Zack out on her way down. "Evil will prevail today."

"Listen Raquel, this is your town. I don't know what kind of twisted spell Rita put it under, but surely you still care about this place." Trini said "Don't you remember your friends here."

"I only care about my empress' wishes, and as for friends I have none. I have my alley Green Ranger. This pathetic town means nothing to me, just as I now mean nothing to it." Raquel laughed.

She continued to fight the rangers fiercely. "She's gotten good." Trini said "We have to pull Zack out of here before she hurts him more."

"Alpha, Zack's injured," Billy said

"Affirmative, I'm teleporting him now." Alpha said. Zack was gone.

"And then there were two." Raquel laughed running at them. They dodged, but Raquel hit the wall instead feet first. She flipped up onto the fire escape then to the top of the building. "Tyranasouraousrex!" She yelled and her Zord came running in, knocked over the small apartment complex. It kept going as Raquel jumped in.  
>"We've got to help the people!" Trini yelled.<p>

"Affirmative," Billy said running to their aid.

"That's right rangers rescue the people. I'm going to knock this town flat, and I know just the way to prove my loyalty to my queen." Raquel muttered, as she headed away from the business district and to the suburbs.

**Kimberly** pleaded with Tommy "I know you aren't like this Tommy. You're not one of Rita's evil creations."

"You exploited a weakness I no longer have," Tommy yelled "my empress has removed all my weaknesses. I have fought them all off in her dark dimension, and they are shadows in the darkness now. There is nothing left but strength and loyalty." He knocked his Zord into Kimberly's causing it to fall.

"I have no idea what that means," Jason said "but we've got too move this fight away from here. Let's go."

Tommy didn't follow them. "I know just the way to prove my loyalty to my empress." He marched his Zord to the suburban side of the city.


	10. Chapter 9

**Raquel** growled as she approached their old neighborhood. She was not too surprised to see Tommy coming up as well. "I guess evil minds think alike," She said "but this one is mine, Twinkle Toes. This will prove to Empress Rita how loyal I am."

"You do your end of the street I'll do mine." Tommy laughed. He stomped on his old house. Raquel stomped on her house and started walking down the street in the opposite direction. She glanced at her mother, who was standing in front of her. Red Ranger walked around the screaming woman and continued knocking down houses.

Raquel and Tommy watched impassively as glimpses of their childhood fell down before them. They could see every memory, every good memory the two had ever had crush beneath their zords. Tommy was stoic and didn't flinch at all. Raquel laughed like a crazed person and cracked jokes about every neighbor's last name.

"**We're** too late!" Kimberly yelled when they caught up looking at the wrecked neighborhood.

"At least no one seems to have gotten hurt too badly." Jason said

"Empress have we showed you our loyalty yet?" Raquel yelled up to the sky "There is nothing in our pasts to hold us back now. There is nothing in our future but your will!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Tommy laughed "Empress I request that we forget about trashing the rest of the city for now and trash these power rangers for you!"

"Yes, destroy them now!" Rita screeched with delight.

"Alright!" the Red and Green ranger yelled in delight as they charged at Jason and Kimberly's Zords. Suddenly Billy and Trini caught up on the other side. "You're surrounded!" Trini yelled

"You know Tommy the best school is old school." Raquel said.

"Switch now!" Tommy yelled and the Zords stood back to back, just as Tommy and Raquel did in the cave. They fought the rangers fiercely.

"We could really use Zack about now." Kimberly said.

"You call?" Zack yelled from below!

"You're alright!" Trini yelled.

"Of course, you can't keep me down for long!" he called his Zord. This turned the tide towards the rangers. "We've got to eject, or our Zords will be destroyed." Raquel yelled.

"So close to victory this time!" Tommy said angrily they ejected. The others did too, but they still surrounded them.

Tommy and Raquel pulled out their weapons. "Get her!" Jason yelled "I'll take the Green Ranger!"

They all piled in on Raquel who was quickly loosing, due to having so many rangers to attack at once. Losing power quickly, Raquel demorphed and tried jumping over the rangers landing face first in the grass. She looked up to the face of a scared looking woman. Her mother stepped back in fear. Raquel lost concentration for a moment while backing up away from the woman. Seeing an opportunity, Kimberly grabbed Raquel's dagger. "It's time for your nightmare to end." Kimberly said

"No!" Tommy yelled breaking from his battle with Jason to run at Kimberly at full force.

The dark cloud encompassing Raquel disappeared for a second "Sálvame!" she called to Kimberly."What have I done?" Fear and desperation were evident in her eyes

"You can't have her!" Tommy yelled as he kicked Kimberly's hand hard. She screamed in pain as the dagger went flying out of her hand. Tommy jumped up into the air and caught the dagger.

Raquel's face contorted and she laughed evilly "Nice try princess." She ran to attack Jason but before she could do anything Raquel found herself fading away from the place. Once again, she was in the presence of her empress.

**Green** ranger handed Raquel her dagger and Raquel morphed into the Red Ranger. They both knelt.

"I am sorry we failed you." Tommy said.

"Not at all my dear Rangers," Rita laughed triumphantly "you two have proved your loyalty to me. You are rotten to the core. I know now that you are prepared for my master plan."

She laughed "Finster, get everything together. Rest quickly my rangers, for soon we will be conquering Angel Grove and then the world!"

"**This** place is a wreck!" Kimberly said "I can't believe those two would do this!"

"I can't believe it. We won, but we lost." Zack said.

"We should help with the cleanup." Billy said.

Suddenly Raquel's mother ran up to them. "Who was that girl? Why did she want you to save her? I thought that those were robots!"

"It's ok Ma'am." Jason said "We will deal with this. Please gather up all your neighbors and see if anyone is missing."

"Yes, yes. I hope everyone is alright." She said running off and then muttered "Figures she would destroy my home though, all I have left. She looks exactly like my good for nothing ex-husband."

"Don't worry Raquel. We will save you and Tommy." Kimberly said quietly "Wherever you guys are."

**Raquel** and Tommy knelt quietly in the dark dimension. "Feels like home now, huh?" Raquel said quietly.

"I don't think I ever want to go to earth again." Tommy said with a sigh "The evil here is invigorating. I envy the others for having one home. Someone is bound to be suspicious of us. My parents are starting to become a problem."

"You are better off without them like me," Raquel said "but of course the second the other people find out I'm a child living alone…."

"They would not understand. We are never alone," Tommy said holding his blade in front of him. It almost pulsed with energy in his hand, "and we are no longer children. All we are weapons ready for battle."


	11. Chapter 10

**Rita** smiled as she watched her two rangers "I'd say they did pretty well for themselves. They behaved perfectly," she said proudly, "and just as the pink ranger exploited my two rangers' weaknesses; I will exploit Zordon's rangers' weaknesses."

"And what is that?" Goldar asked.

"They blindly care so much about people. Capture their loved ones and they'd give away their world." Rita laughed. "I will send Green and Red ranger in their human forms to lead their loved ones away. I have made them a list. Then you and Scorpina will make them give me their power coins. I will use these coins to upgrade my rangers' powers. They shall become undefeatable."

"Are you certain the rangers will not hold back?" Scorpina said "Red Ranger had a moment of weakness back at Medow-ville. She would not destroy her mother when it was convenient."

"To be expected in children," Rita dismissively "they are the best ones for the job. The humans would just run away if I sent a monster or you two. I want this done quickly and quietly. I don't want the power rangers to realize what is going on till it is too late."

"I still don't understand why she wastes so much time with those young rangers." Squat muttered

Baboo shrugged but Rita turned and yelled "You nincompoops! Children are the future! With my magic my rangers will stay young and strong while becoming wiser and wiser. Their human and humans can adapt to almost any environment. You've seen the humans in space with their telekinesis and many have the capacity for magic. That is very unique in the galaxy.

You can already see from the young power rangers that humans have some useful skills. They have the potential to someday become an actual threat. That's why I was sent to conquer this backwards planet. It's always smart to use a planets resource against it. Your idiocy gives me such a headache! Rangers, hurry up!" she yelled and in the dark dimension Tommy and Raquel could see Rita's face.

"Yes empress. We hear you. What is your command?" Tommy said.

"I have some errands for you two. Be evil little rangers and bring the items back to me. This is a stealth mission" Rita said darkly

"We understand." Tommy said.

"We will do as you command." Raquel said.

The two rangers demorphed. A minute later they were in the park. "Zacks parents, Kimberly's mother, Jason's parents, Trini's parents, Billy's parents, the school teacher, the guy at the juice bar, and those two idiots who hang out there." Raquel said "Piece of cake."

"It is very wise plan." Tommy said.

"This will be fun." Raquel laughed.

**Several** hours later the rangers were finally done cleaning up the Medow-ville. "The repair expenses are astronomical, but at least no one was killed." Billy said.

"Man those two caused a lot of damage." Trini said "We can't let this go on. Next time someone could die."

"I know. Let's go back to researching I guess." Jason said "We'll find nothing here.".

"**Do** you want to buy some candy bars for the Angel Grove high's band?" Raquel asked sweetly to Kimberly's mother. "We're raising money to help pay for band camp."

"Well I think I have some money in my purse. Let me see." Kimberly's mom handed her the money. "This smells delicious!" she took a bite and immediately passed out. "Told you my way worked better." Raquel said with a smile.

"Ok, so potions are sneakier then a good old fashion fight, I admit it was clever. Who's left?" Tommy said.

"Those two bozos, watch this." Raquel pointed then walked down with a big sugary smile on her face "Hi boys. Say you're just the guys I was looking for."

"Please don't hurt us!" Skull said putting his hands up over his head.

"Why would I hurt you? I just need two strong men to help me out. I have this huge box of candies I have to deliver to take back home. I could really use some help carrying it. You would have my eternal gratitude." Raquel said giving them a sickly sweet smile.

"Oh yeah sure," Bulk said flexing his muscles "You picked well. We happen to be the strongest men in school."

"We are?" Skull asked. Bulk hit him

"We'll take that for you Raquel." Bulk said with a deep voice.

"Feel free to have one boy's. My mother won't mind." Raquel said. She smiled as she heard them tear open the paper and start stuffing themselves. A second later they were slumped to the ground.

"Tommy I love magic potions. Remind me to learn magic." Raquel said "That would be very cool."

"It's pretty useful, but do not forget it is not our place. Let's go." Tommy said grabbing Bulk. Raquel grabbed Skull and they were teleported to Rita's dark dimension. "We have them empress." Tommy said.

"Excellent, now the fun begins!" Rita laughed "You two draw their attention."

"You command and we shall obey." Tommy said.

They were now in the city. "Magic wand, make my Rangers grow!" Rita yelled.

"Let's trash this place!" Raquel said

"Right!" Tommy yelled.

"Ok if you're evil and you know it smash a car!" Raquel sang "If your evil and you know it trash a building!"

**The** rangers got an alert.

"ai aii aiii! Alpha yelled "Those rangers are on a rampage!"

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said.

"If your evil know it rip up a bridge!" Raquel sang.

"We have to stop them!" Jason said "It's morphing time!"

"Ha! Ha! If your evil and you really want to show it smash some rangers." Raquel laughed maniacally.

"Enough fun." Green Ranger said

"Aw," Raquel moaned.

**The** rangers were ready to fight but suddenly Green and Red ranger shrank and were standing behind Goldar and Scorpina.

"Listen rangers!" Goldar yelled "Queen Rita has captured all those you care about. You will give me your power coins in one hour from now or else you will have the pleasure of watching them all be destroyed! It is up to you!"

Suddenly a mirror appeared before them. Jason carefully picked it up. He could see his parents just waking up looking confused and scarred.

The four villains suddenly disappeared.

"No!" Kimberly yelled

"What are we going to do Jason?" Trini asked

"I don't know. Let's get back to the command center now!" Jason said


	12. Chapter 11

Raquel and Tommy were in full ranger gear watching the prisoners. The prisoners surrounded thing. "Power rangers! What's going on?" Jason's dad asked.

"Where are we?" Kimberly's mother said.  
>"I already told them we were captured by monsters." Bulk said<p>

Skull laughed "You'd think they'd never been attacked by monsters before."

Tommy laughed evilly "Take a closer look." He said stepping into the dim light.

"Evil rangers." Zack's mother said pulling back.

"That's right!" Raquel laughed "Now just be good prisoners and stay quiet- or else."

Everyone looked scarred.

"We can't just leave them like that." Kimberly said "Alpha could you teleport us there?"

"Unfortunately they are in Rita's dark dimension." Alpha said

"I remember that place." Jason said "We can't leave them there, but we can't let Rita have our power either. Billy do you have any ideas?"

"Affirmative Jason." Billy smiled "I believe I have solution to our dilemma. Behold our power coins!" he said pulling out some chocolate coins from his pocket "All we have to do is convince them that they have possession of the power coins for a period of time long enough to rescue our families."

"Do you think they'll really fall for it?" Zack laughed

"Only one way to find out." Jason said with a smile.

Raquel laughed as Bulk and Skull huddled together quivering in terror. "These two are too much."

They sighed in relief as she turned away but Raquel spun around "BOO!"

"AAAAHHHH" the boys screamed.

"Leave those poor kids alone." Jason's mother yelled "You're scaring them."

"They should be scared." Tommy laughed.

"Why are two big guys like you picking on kids." Trini's father said "Pick on someone your own size."

"Like you old man." Raquel laughed.

"Boys come this way." Mrs. Applebee said pulling them back behind the adults.

"That's right boys run behind the adults. Not so tough are you." Raquel laughed

"I liked the old red ranger better Bulky." Skull said

"No kidding." Bulk said.

Raquel was going to mess with the prisoners some more but Tommy held her back "That's enough."

"Oh don't mess with my fun." Raquel said shortly.

"The empress said to watch them; not too scare them to death." Tommy said

"If their afraid they won't escape." Raquel growled

"They are rallying against you. We don't want them to unify against us." Tommy hissed "Just watch."

"Why do we have to do everything your way?" Raquel growled

"Empress Rita put me in charge," Tommy said with a growl "and this is exactly why too."

Raquel threw her hands in the air "Fine we'll do it your way- spoil sport."

"You will have your fun my friend." The green ranger laughed "Just be patient. Evil comes to those who wait." Green ranger laughed again and their captives' faces showed great fear at the black empty coldness of the hollow evil chuckle.

"It is time Goldar." Rita laughed

"Yes my Queen. I will retrieve the coins from the power rangers." Goldar said

"Red and Green Ranger prepare." Rita yelled she teleported them from the dark dimension with Goldar and Scorpina to the location.

"Where'd they go?" Skull asked.

Bulk shrugged "I'm good as long as they are away from us!"

"We're here!" Jason yelled in his demorphed state. Everyone was in street clothing.

"Excellent." Goldar said

"Just let our families go." Kimberly said.

"First give me the power coins." Goldar said

Billy handed Goldar a blue coin and Raquel let his parents go.

Kimberly handed hers over and Tommy let her mother and the teacher go.

Soon everyone was handed over. "Quick run." Jason told them and the parents and everyone ran.

Goldar handed the coins to the Red and Green Ranger. They tried to power up and couldn't.

"You tricked us!" Goldar screamed in rage.

"Yeah and now it's morphing time." Jason said.

A short battle ensued hand to hand. The rangers morphed and fought but it was just like fighting putties- no real battle. Suddenly Rita pulled the four warriors back to the moon.

"They didn't put up much of a fight. They didn't even call their zords!" Zack said.

"Well I'm glad. How are we going to explain it to our folks though?" Kimberly asked.

They demorphed "I'd rather just see if their alright." Trini said "Let's find them."

They all went to find their parents they had all gone home. "Mom are you alright?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course dear I'm fine why do you ask?" Her mother said quickly

"Well you went through a lot today…." Kimberly started

"I don't remember anything." Her mother said quickly "Go do your homework Kimmybear!"

"Um ok…" Kimberly said in a confused voice and went upstairs.

Rita laughed "Excellent- the rangers think their parents forgot about this. With any luck they will not realize my plan."

Tommy looked annoyed "I am sorry for failing to get the coins my queen."

"The coins would have been the icing on the cake my dear green ranger." Rita said "This is the real part of the plan. Thos rangers will not know what hit them." She laughed.

Tommy and Raquel smiled and Goldar and Scorpina seemed pleased too.

"Now?" Raquel asked antsily

"I don't want the humans destroyed just yet." Rita said "and I want to destroy them by my rules."

"It will be as you say, my queen." Raquel said obediently.


	13. Chapter 12

The rangers couldn't help but seem pleased that their scheme worked. Goldar had chocolate coins and they had their parent's. Almost everything was right in the world. Their parents mentioned nothing but they had been awfully quiet and barely speaking to their children but did find lots of work around the house for them to do. The rangers figured it was an aftershock of the ordeal they had. They hadn't had a chance to talk to each other until the next day at school. Tommy seemed lost in thought. He would glare at them every once in a while.

"I hope Rita didn't go to hard on them." Trini said

"It's got to be hard to always be on the losing side." Zack laughed.

"Don't get too cocky. I think something's up." Jason said.

"Man we won!" Zack chuckled "We have our parents and they have chocolate. Don't worry so much."

"I want to at least see if those two are ok." Trini said walking off to Tommy

"Hey. Where's Raquel?" Trini asked Tommy

"None of your business, but if you must know she's at school." Tommy growled "You guys are not very observant she's in 8th grade."

"Oh yeah." Trini said "So are you two alright?"

"Better then you will be before long." Tommy said with a growl

"It's just we worry about you. You two have been losing a lot of fights and we've been worried that Rita may hurt you." Trini said

"Well I don't need your worry and neither does Raquel. You should worry about yourself." Tommy said slamming his locker. "Because Rita will soon rule the world and she rewards those that are loyal to her. No one could be more loyal then her rangers." He marched off to class.

Trini watched him go "I should have known he couldn't tell us."

"We are going to watch a video class." Mrs. Applebee said

"Excuse me Mrs. Applebee but do we not have ecology reports which are due today." Billy said

"We are going to watch a video class." Mrs. Applebee repeated. She pushed in a cassette and a few minutes later the class was watching the most boring video of their life.

"Man that day went so slowly." Kimberly said "My brain feels fried."

"Yeah, I do feel tired too," Trini said "but we better start on this homework."

"To much homework power geeks?" Raquel laughed sitting on the steps of the outside of the high school. Tommy came out about that time and Raquel walked right behind him.

The rangers walked a little ways behind them as all of them headed towards the juice bar. They listened to Tommy and Raquel talking. "Computers Twinkle Toes, I'm telling you they are the future."

"What use does Queen Rita have for computers? You think too much." Tommy growled "Just lay low and let your alter ego pass by."

"Yeah because I should waste a chance to better serve my empress." Raquel hissed "I'm telling you I'm going to learn so much about them it'll make smarty pants blue's head spin."

"Whatever." Tommy growled darkly "as long as it doesn't interfere with our true goals. Training comes first."

"I know, I know." Raquel growled "but it never hurts to think. We can't all rely on our fast feet Tommy. Some of us actually have brains up here." She tapped her head "and don't constantly forget things."

"I do not forget the important things unlike you." Tommy said darkly "I take my job seriously." Raquel shoved him and he shoved her back so that she tripped into the grass. She laughed and the two started to spar right there in the sidewalk, blocking the rangers.

"Hey don't you have homework too?" Kimberly yelled.

"Sometimes it pays to be bad." Raquel laughed "you should try it."

"Yeah like that will happen." Trini said they walked off the sidewalk and around the two.

Raquel and Tommy's eyes glowed "Yes well it could happen more easily then you think." Raquel said "I'm going to enjoy seeing the princess ranger fall." Tommy laughed evilly.

The rangers were studying at the juice bar.

"The worse thing is this makes no sense." Billy said "Live won?"

"Well it's the principle of the universe Billy. Didn't you pay attention to the video?" Kimberly asked smugly. "Guess you're not as smart as you think you are."

"Hey don't mess with Billy he can't help it if he doesn't get it." Trini said.

"I don't need you standing up for me."Billy growled

Bulk and Skull came to sit with them "Here you can use our notes." Skull said pushing a notebook to htem.

" We didn't know you could write." Zack spat.

"At I Rylno yebo." Billy cried "This makes no sense! I hate this junk!" he threw the book across the juice bar.

"Yeah I hate it too!" Jason growled "But keep it cool."

Ernie came in "Hey you look like you could use some drinks. On the house."

"kaewe r a u oy? Trini asked

"It's a new brand of juice." Ernie said "I think it's Hawaiian."

"I just don't feel myself." Zack said "I feel so angry like I could-"he looked off at Raquel and Tommy walking in "They think they're so tough? They don't know tough!"

"Hey you!" Jason yelled "We are going to kick you two so hard that it'll hurt yesterday!"

Raquel muttered "Hook, line, and sinker. And it's not even finale time."

"Our empress is indeed wise." Tommy whispered "I only hope to one day prove worthy to be her ranger."

"Stop whispering we're talking to you." Kimberly yelled.

"Is that right princess?" Raquel laughed

"Princess! That's it!" Kimberly yelled and ran right at Raquel who laughed maniacally. All the people started to run except Bulk, Skull and Ernie who just stood there watching quietly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Jason** threw the first punch, but Tommy dodged and knocked him backwards. Tommy went straight on at Jason while trying to struggle against Zack.

Raquel however got hit hard by Kimberly at the start of the fight. After a quick recovery she round house kicked Trini hard while dodging a second attack by Kimberly. The fight was escalating, and soon it was Tommy and Raquel fighting a losing battle against Zack, Trini, Billy, Jason and Kimberly.

"All of you together and you can't even beat us?" Tommy laughed "You are pathetic!"

"You know what? I say let's show them pain in a new level." Zack said starting to get ready to morph. The whole team reached for their morphers, but before they could actually morph they were pulled away by a teleportation beam.

"No! Raquel growled "That giant floating head is interfering with Empress Rita's plan."

"Never mind that, Raquel, Zordon is in the surprise of his life. This isn't just magic; this is going to hurt forever. Imagine his pain when his beloved rangers turn on him next." Tommy laughed "After all the fights we've been in the last few weeks I am really looking forward to seeing them suffer."

"**Ai**, ai, ai!" Alpha yelled

"Why'd you pull us up?" Zack growled

"I do not recollect requesting a 'beam me up Scotty!'" Billy yelled.

"I demand to be teleported back!" Jason hollered "You have no right teleporting people places they don't want to be."

"Rangers it appears Rita has done something that is gradually turning you evil. You almost morphed and would have lost your identities." Zordon said "Rangers, you must let us help you."

"Why should we?" Trini said obstinately.

"Yeah, why are you the boss of us? Last time I checked this was a free country." Kimberly yelled.

"Yeah," Jason said but suddenly he felt something "Wait we almost powered up. We would have broken two rules. Why are we fighting? We ought to be protecting Angel Grove."

"Yeah, why do we protect this pathetic city?" Kimberly said "What's it done for us?"

"No matter how many times you save these guys, they just get in trouble again." Trini said with a whine in her voice.

"Affirmative," Billy said, then he paused a moment and shook his head "But Zordon's always been our side before, why do you say we are turning evil now?"

"I don't know. I feel so angry!" Jason yelled "Like I want to do something crazy, or hit something."

"Better yet, I want to pound on some evil rangers." Zack said making a fist.  
>"It's just as I feared," Zordon said "Rita has somehow managed to implant seeds of evil anger within you when your guard was down."<p>

"Are we talking literal seeds here?" Kimberly said mockingly.

"No Kimberly, I think this is a slow working spell that is being built up by some sort of catalyst." Zordon said "I think the spell is making your minds very open to suggestions, which Rita is somehow giving you subconsciously. That is why you are starting to calm down now that you are away from Rita's influence."

"I do feel more normal." Zack said "I think we almost made a huge mistake guys."

"Yeah, Zacks right," Trini said "what were we thinking?"

"Zordon, I'm so sorry. How do we fix this?" Kimberly asked.

"We need to carefully monitor you to see what is causing the activation of this spell. It must be something you are in contact with in your normal lives." Zordon said

"Zordon's right, we would have noticed a strange occurrence, and it would not be constant then." Trini contemplated.

"Then let's go home, and Alpha can see what's causing this." Jason said

"I will pull you back if you get into danger again rangers." Alpha said "Be careful!"

**The** rangers were back at the juice bar. Everyone was gone so they took their books and went home.

"I have to check on my mother too," Kimberly said "besides I think they're all really tense right now. I'm worried that Rita might have hurt them. I think that's why my mom won't talk about what went on in there."

When she got home her mother didn't say a word. "Are you ok mom?" But she didn't say anything she just started putting food on the table "Mom, I want to talk about yesterday." Kimberly said while sitting down. "I mean, are you alright? You've barely said a word to me."

' won live ebwon" her mother said looking down at her plate "What does that?" she started to get very angry "Say Something Mom!"

Suddenly her mom did say something but not normal. More like a thick puttering sound. Kimberly looked at her mother and saw, to Kim's horror, her mother was turning into a putty. Kimberly leapt across the table attacking the putty. She felt an extreme rage which she could not fully understand.

"**The** ranger's have aggression levels I've never seen before!" Alpha said looking at a monitor from their communicators "I'm worried about them."

"Look for them on the viewing globe, Alpha." Zordon said and Alpha did. Every ranger was in a hand to hand battle with their parents. Jason also had Bulk and Skull to contend with, while Kimberly was soon visited by Mrs. Applebee and Ernie too.

"AII AII AII!" Alpha yelled "They have had another spell catalyst and they're all in fights. If their aggression keeps rising-"

"That cannot be permitted to happen. Bring them out of the fight now!" Zordon said.

Suddenly a red flash of light appeared and the command center's energy surged. There was a howl of rage as Alpha and Zordon turned to see the Red Ranger. "Billy's force field is working well." Zordon observed "Bring the rangers now, Alpha, hurry."

"What is this?" Red Ranger howled flinging herself against the force field. It was blue and shimmered slightly. It was transparent in most respects.

"Hello Raquel, I had a feeling you would be visiting us again soon." Zordon said gravely "I suggest not doing that. You will only succeed in damaging yourself." However Zordon's wise words were wasted on the Red Ranger who continued to try and break out of the tube like enclosure.

**A** minute later the rangers were in the command center. They were calmer but very worried.

"Were those our parents?" Trini asked in a scarred voice "Did our parents just turn into…" Trini broke off as though the thought was unbearable.

"I do not believe so." Zordon said "Those were regular putties in disguise."

"She can give us answers." Zack said pointing at Raquel. His temper flared up "What is she doing here anyway?"  
>"I'm trapped in a forcefield, duh." Raquel said "Why would I answer any questions of yours? I would never betray my empress."<p>

"The dagger," Kimberly softly "we could destroy it now."

"Search is useless. I gave it to the Green Ranger before I came. My queen wanted me to stop big head here from disrupting a perfectly thought out plan. Fortunately I suspected you would have upgrades." Raquel laughed "As long as the dagger is in evil hands I remain evil."

Billy nodded "Scans confirm her statement. She does not have her weapon."

Jason stared at her "You thought we had a something to trap you in and you still came?"

"Of course, I am a ranger as you are. You are loyal to Zordon and I am just as loyal to my Empress. I would do what she said if it meant my life. If your floating head in a jar told you that you were needed at the palace would you not go? I must say though, I am impressed by the force field." Raquel said as she poked it with her gloved figure. It sizzled a bit.

"Tell us what Rita did to our parents." Trini said

"She still has them, just as you still have the power coins. I'm surprised at you rangers. You, the heroes, tried to double cross Rita. If the good guys are dishonest, how deep is the evil of the villain?" Raquel laughed "Face it rangers you've played right into my empress's plans. You cannot hide yourselves forever and the more you are exposed to the spell the more evil you shall become, but do not fret. Empress Rita can be quite the generous mistress. It will be a pleasure working with you instead of against you rangers."

Jason gave Raquel disgusted look "I would die before I became a slave to Rita Repulsa."

Raquel laughed "You may yet get your chance White Ranger."


	15. Chapter 14

"Well if Rita's still got our parents they've got to be in the dark dimension still." Trini said quite logically.

"Yeah," Jason said calming down "We've got to help them."

"Wait" Kimberly said, "What if the spell gets worse when were down there? What if the catalyst is things touched by Rita? After all, this has all happened around Tommy and Raquel. People who are very much influenced by Rita's magic. She did something to make those things-"

"Putties, princess," Raquel interrupted.

"Thos putties were altered by magic too." Kimberly finished "We wouldn't be any use to our families if we're evil. We'd have to protect ourselves from the curse somehow first."

"Well if it's magic, wouldn't we be affected now? Raquel's right in front of us." Zack said

"He is correct, besides we were not affected last night. It must be some form of action that is triggering this." Billy said.

"Ok, talk." Jason said walking towards Raquel "What is this catalyst?"

"I wasn't told to tell you." Raquel said with a laugh.

"Were you told not to tell us?" Trini said.

"Not in so many words, no," Raquel said uneasily "but I do not do anything which could jeopardize my empress' plans. Anyway, it would be so boring watching you break a spell. Why do that when I have a front row seat to watch the chaos?"

Billy's eyes lit up as he walked away from the cage along with everyone else. When they were out of Red Ranger's hearing range he whispered "We could do an experiment. Let us attempt to provoke Raquel into catalyzing one of us. We would then know the cause of the spell."

"Ok, but who's going to do it?" Zack said

"I will." Jason said "I'm the leader; I'll do it."

"No, Jason, you can't. I'll do it." Zack said "We need you."

Jason shook his head "I'll be fine. I'm better bait, and besides Zordon can take care of whatever she does to me. You guys just make sure you can't be affected. Teleport outside the command center, now" Jason said "I'll be fine."

"Ok, but be careful." Zack said

"Good luck." Kimberly said giving Jason a quick hug before they all teleported out.

Jason walked back towards Raquel "Hey Raquel, you do know you can demorph in here. We all know who you are."

"No thanks," Raquel in the same uneasy voice "when my mistress commands me to be the Red Ranger I am the Red Ranger."

"You don't happen to be able to take me to where my parents are, huh?" Jason said

"My queen has not told me to do so." Raquel said with an annoyed tone "I have already told you this."

"So you can't then?" Jason says "You can only do what Rita says like a zombie. That is all you are, a puppet, a joke, a toy. You're not a real ranger; you're an action figure. Guess you're not good for anyone. Must be a pain having a servant as useless as you, poor Rita."

"I am not useless!" Raquel said "I thought of kidnapping precious pink princess! I thought of blowing up the command center! I'm good at my job! I serve my empress well, even she says so."

"I just be you did, yet Rita doesn't trust you does she. Here you are stuck in a strange city alone. Why? She could just hole you up in her palace or in a dark dimension. What she doesn't want you up there?" Jason said in an almost patronizing voice.

Raquel sighed when he said dark dimension and looked up towards where the moon should be longingly.

"You want to go there don't you? You want to go to the moon." Jason said incredulously "Man she's got you guys on quite a spell."

"You don't understand." Raquel snapped "You're not evil you don't understand how annoying it is to be surrounded by goody-two-shoes all the time. I have to stay down here on earth because I'm human and I have to help keep an eye on you Rangers. I can't stay in my own home."

"And Rita is keeping you from such an evil place?" Jason said "You work all day and all night being evil, and you hardly get to hang out in the palace it seems. You're always fighting us."

Raquel snapped "Yeah, so? We're going to beat you soon and the whole world will be crushed beneath my empress' feet."

"It won't matter." Jason said "You failed your mission. Rita will never trust you. She'll never want you with her. I mean you can't possibly destroy the command center trapped like that. Why you don't even have magic so you can't do anything to me either?" Jason said in a fake taunting voice.

"Oh yeah," Raquel said her eyes glowing red "I can show you what it's like to be a real ranger like me." She said in an almost putty like voice "regna"

Jason could feel his blood boiling within him he lunged at the cage "You evil rangers' are always in my way!" he was sprung back by the charge of energy "Stupid Billy and his stupid cages!"

"Jason! Jason, stop it!" Alpha said "Oh no he's under the spell again!"

Raquel laughed darkly "What's the matter Whitey? You can't get in? Little baby whitey! Only babies wear white don't you know that?" she teased Jason who went tearing at her.

Alpha pulled Jason off the force field where he was punching wildly "Zordon!" Alpha yelled.

"It appears that saying certain trigger words said backwards causes a violently aggressive reaction." Zordon said as the other ranger's teleported in.

"Then perhaps saying calming things backwards would fix it then." Billy said. "mlac" he said carefully

"doog." Trini said

"dnik" Kimberly said in a slow careful manner

"It's working!" Zack said as Jason calmed down. "Thanks for the information red ranger. We could have never figured it out without you. You're a hero."

Raquel howled from within her cage. She looked around accusatorily and yelled "You tricked me! It isn't my fault! I am no hero!"

"Don't be so modest Red." Zack joked.

"It is ok. I am sorry we had to fool you, but it is for everyone's best interest." Jason said.

"Let me out of here!" Raquel said charging at the forcefield.

"Don't worry Raquel, we'll find some way to help you soon." Jason said kindly "Billy you have any ideas on how to reverse our spell permanently." Jason said quickly.

"Affirmative, it shouldn't take long." Billy said

"I'll help. Let's hurry." Trini said "We've got to save everyone. Who knows what Rita's doing to them?"

**Tommy** paced back and forth in the dark dimension. He held the dark dagger close to him. His empress had entrusted his only friends tie to the evil to him. Raquel was counting on him. He would guard it with his life. He watched the rangers' pathetic families and friends cowering in fear. The dark dimension had made them as weak as newborn babies. He laughed an evil laugh just to make them squirm. It felt good in here, but he felt worried. Surely Raquel should be back by now. What was keeping her? Why did Rita send her? He was more experienced he should have gone! But his queen knew best. Perhaps it was because he was more experienced he was a better choice to protect the magic. He had no idea. Suddenly he saw Goldar magically before him "Something has happened to the Red Ranger."

"What? Where is she?" Tommy said

"We do not know. Empress Rita has lost her connection to her. You still have her dagger?" Goldar said

"Of course," Tommy said holding it up for Goldar to see.

"Then bring it quickly. Rita wants to examine it!" Goldar said

"I shall be there strait away." Tommy said walking out quickly he thought "Why would this help? The dagger is here but why does it matter what it looks like? It is Raquel's weapon and she is not wielding it right now."


	16. Chapter 15

"**As** you can see, the device plays a loop of Trini saying 'good words' backwards. We can feed the cassettes into our intercoms to counteract Rita's spell." Billy said.

"It should allow us to battle her without succumbing to her spell. The longer we are exposed the less the spell will affect us in general." Trini said

"Miss Sunshine's wrong. It'll never work." Raquel said in a sing song voice.

Trini ignored the Red Ranger, "The only problem is how we get to our parents out. We can't get to the dark dimension."

"But we can get to the moon." Zack said "That's close enough; we can look for a way in from there."

"I am sure that is not a wise decision, rangers." Zordon said.

"Rita won't fall for the coin trick twice." Kimberly said "What can we do?"

Raquel laughed "My mistress is too clever for you. Your only options are to surrender or watch as your loved ones are destroyed."

"So you say," Kimberly said defiantly "there is always hope. There is a way to save them, and we'll find it."

"Sure you will princess." Raquel said jokingly.

"Rita's magic could send us there." Billy said suddenly

"Yeah but we don't have Rita's magic," Zack said "and even if we did I don't think I'd want something that vilely evil."

"I acknowledge that statement." Billy said "Think about it, if Rita teleported us to our parents then we could just walk out with them."

"Why would she want to do that?" Kimberly asked

Jason's eyes lit up "Because it powers up the Red Ranger to be there. If we made her think that we were weakening Red Rangers link to her and then put her out where Rita could teleport her, she'd teleport the Red Ranger to the dark dimension to keep her hold over her."

"So if we make Rita think this is happening and trick her into teleporting one of us instead we're in!" Zack said "One problem how do we pull of that sort of trick."

"That's easy one of us has to act like Red Ranger starting to turn good," Kimberly said "and everyone knows clothes make the ranger."

**About** two hours later the team had decided Trini was closest to Raquel's height and build and they took an motor cycle helmet, some costumes, and some paint and had made a half decent replica of Raquel's outfit.

"My queen will never fall for such a stupid trick." Raquel said boastfully "Miss. Sunshine here looks nothing like me. She is much too tall and the wrong shape. Her fighting style is completely different and so are her mannerisms and voice patterns. My empress is very wise; she will not fall for your childish deception."

"We'll see about that." Said Jason

**Rita** smiled upon inspection of the dagger "It's still strong. I'm afraid that Zordon has captured our Red Ranger. He has trapped her away from my power, and she can neither leave nor contact us." She told Tommy. Tommy instinctively made a fist "With your permission I would teleport to the command center and free her from Zordon's clutches."

"I'm sure you would, but it would do little good if you were captured as well. No, I think our Red Ranger might come up with something delightfully evil to do in her time there. I am going to finish my plan; when I'm done, if she is still stuck there, I'll have Red Ranger freed. I need you to keep her dagger in the darkest part of the dark dimension until then. If Zordon should find a way to break the spell it would crumble. I would rather make it hard to break." Rita said thoughtfully.

Tommy knelt, receiving the dagger back, and said darkly "I will do as you command my empress."

**Raquel** was trying to escape. She had banged on the wall till her hands bled, yelled every code word possible, she'd tried climbing out, jumping out, blasting out, digging out, unmorphing, calling her zord, and had now regressed to name calling. Nothing worked and the only result was that Alpha five had teleported her blaster away from her. She now paced back and forth, occasionally ramming herself into the force field. The Rangers had initially been distressed about this but Zordon said it was to be expected and that she would stop soon. Raquel was watching the rangers dressing Trini up as the Red Ranger. "Stupid." She muttered "Never will work." She laughed to herself. "My mistress will see through it."

To tell the truth, deep down her normal self was saying "Yeah, because this is a lady who uses the same methods over and over again even though it always fails. I think that's the definition of insanity." But of course her evil part was loyal to Rita and kept trying to convince that small part of her that, of course, Rita was infallible and all would turn out evilly wonderful.

"Aii, Aii, aiiii! Rangers!" Alpha 5 yelled

"Aii aii aiiiyaya!" Raquel laughed mockingly

Alpha ignored her "Rita has sent a monster to attack Angel Grove."

"How unexpected," Raquel laughed "where else in the world would she send a monster to attack.

"Behold the viewing globe." Zordon said

"Behold the viewing globe." Raquel mocked "What a dumb name."

"Couldn't you have made that thing sound proof?" Kimberly muttered to Billy

Zordon ignored Raquel and filled the rangers in on the monster, a giant mouth with feet and hands, "Bad mouth will stop at nothing to turn you evil. He is yelling the most evil things Rita can think of as loudly as possible. He is so powerful the people in Angel Grove will start to become evil with too much exposure."

"We have to stop him. It's morphing time!" Jason yelled.

"But not for you Trini," Billy said "Rita may become suspicious if you show up as the red ranger too early. Pop up after a while and then pretend that you have gained mixed emotions about us. Then start to help us, and Rita will teleport you out."

"I've got it." Trini said "Let's do this."

**Thanks** to Billy's tapes the rangers were not affected, but they pretended that they were weakened. Raquel laughed "Your Rangers are so lame. Green Ranger and I spar monsters like that for fun almost every night."

Trini shook her head "I really hope we find a cure for you because your evil side is annoying."

"Not as annoying as you miss goody-goody!" Raquel growled "Little Miss. Sunshine has no hummer huh?"

Trini shook her head and teleported down. Raquel watched with rapt attention. "It'll never work, Big Blue." She laughed nervously "Not in a million years."

"You are nervous though, Raquel." Zordon said.

"That's Red Ranger to you." Raquel spat and then turning her attention to the viewing globe "Raquel is who I pretend to be. I am Empress Rita's Red Ranger." She muttered. She soon was absorbed in watching the battle.

"Please! If you're a real ranger help us!" Jason yelled.

Trini looked back and forth as though conflicted.

"You don't have to be Rita's slave! Help us save Angel Grove! Take your place with us. It's where you belong!" Jason said.

Raquel turned away as Trini helped them, "I would never fall for a dumb line like that. It sounds like a bad weekday kids special."

**However,** apparently Rita did not have such faith in the Red Ranger. "Her dagger must be deteriorating." Goldar growled "You'll have to send her to the dark dimension quickly in order to keep her."

"I'm losing her! Wait I know I'll send her into the dark dimension!" Rita cackled and suddenly Trini disappeared from the others. She waved her wand and Trini disappeared.

"Behold**,** good triumphs again." Zordon said.

Raquel turned just in time to see Trini disappear. She morphed back into herself and slapped her forehead. "Great, just great. Just rub it in blue boy!" she yelled sarcastically. Raquel punched the force field hard and winced in the pain.

"This is indeed good news. I only hope that she can make it back out. May the power protect her." Zordon said with a proud and worried sounding voice.

Raquel was quiet. May the power protect her? Why would power try and protect Miss Sunshine? Power was given to be a weapon not a shield. Power was given to give service to a greater cause. "She'll never make it. She's weak." She finally spat "Even if she does make it, it will be too late for the humans."

"Trini is very smart and very strong in spirit." Zordon said confidently "Perhaps like another ranger I know."

Raquel said throwing up her hands in the air "She is nothing like me! Why would anyone think Trini was anything like me? She's too tall! She's a goody two shoes! That costume was totally bogus. AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" she screamed punching the side of the wall over and over again viciously.

"Aii! AIII! AIIIII!" Alpha yelled "Be careful or you shall damage yourself."

"I don't care. I don't want to be here. It's unfair. I want to go back home." Raquel growled and then turned to Zordon. How she hated that smug blue face. "I demand you release me. You have done your trickery. I demand to be released to my empress."

"We cannot do that Raquel." Zordon said "We are freeing you."

"You call this freeing me?" Raquel laughed "You have literally put me in a cage. Am I a prisoner, Zordon? I didn't know you guys could stomach prisoners."

"You were already worse off than a prisoner. In fact, Raquel, you have been a slave for a few months now." Zordon said gravely "You do not know it now, but you are better off here."

Raquel held her hands in the air "I don't care. I just want to do my job and not get in trouble. My mistress is going to be ticked at me for this."'

"Do not fear Raquel. We shall save you from that fate, Zordon said solemnly "and everything will be right again."

Raquel's eyes stared at him. They were red and hollow. "Right, how can things be right? Don't you get it? I'm happy being evil. I'm proud I'm Empress Rita's servant. My life was all wrong before. My mistress is my life; I am fully devoted to her. My life was empty before, but now it's better than ever." Raquel punched the field on each syllable of 'better than ever'.

"Raquel you are under a curse. You do not understand." Zordon said.

Raquel's eyes stung a bit "I understand that I now have everything: my friend, a new family, and so much power. It's so much power I am drunk on it. I'm high on evil." She laughed

"You are out of your own control Raquel." Zordon said.

"No, Raquel was already out of control, Red Ranger is under control and I like that." Raquel said defiantly.

Raquel continued her escape attempts in vain. Alpha shook his head sadly and Zordon looked sad as well, but neither spoke and instead focused on the problems at hand.


	17. Chapter 16

**Tommy** jumped up when he saw the Red Ranger enter. The people jumped back in fear. "Great now there are two of them again." Skull moaned.

Tommy walked quickly to her "Raquel your back!" he said almost joyfully. Trini was shocked by the emotion in his voice. Tommy regained his composure "I guarded your dagger as was commanded." He held the dagger up it was black and pulsing with energy. Trini reached for it but Tommy pulled it back, "I will not return it till our empress commands me too, as we were previously instructed. It is most odd that she teleported you here. Were we not to do battle with the weakened rangers? Did you destroy Zordon?"

Trini shook her head and started towards the prisoners. "You know our empress told us to leave them alone for now. No more fun for you. What is going on?" Tommy said watching her closely. It was not like Raquel to not have something to say. "Raquel why are you not answering me!" he growled grabbing Trini's shoulder and jerking her around. "Zordon did something to you didn't he." He growled "That's why our mistress sent you here first."

Trini was getting scared by the menacing sound of Tommy's voice and nodded, anything to lose his tight grip on her shoulder. "I'm going to make Zordon pay and those power punies too." Green ranger growled a growl so full of rage that almost made Trini quake.

"**OK** guys we've still got a monster to take down." Jason said.

"Right," Kimberly said with over dramatic hand waving.

Their zords formed a circle around the monster. Raquel watched and just shook her head. "Poor guy didn't stand a chance."

"Evil never really stands a chance, Raquel." Zordon said

"I knew you would say that, but you are wrong." Raquel spat "I'm only sticking around because I don't want to go home without some sort of prize for my empress. I could break out of here if I really wanted too."

Zordon said nothing but Raquel felt the need to defend this statement "I could and when I do you will be sorry. I will bring my empress your precious ranger's helmets to my empress."

"We shall see." Zordon said "I have to answer the rangers. Please refrain from damaging yourself further while I do so."

Raquel could hear Jason's voice and see him from the viewing globe. "They put it in my sight just to taunt me." Raquel thought angrily, "What is their game?"

"Zordon we destroyed the monster. Is Trini out of there yet?" Jason asked.

"No, and I am worried." Zordon said

"Too much for her to handle," Raquel muttered to herself happily.

"I will teleport you to the command center so you can teleport to her final location more easily." Alpha said.

"All right Alpha. We're ready." Jason said.

Suddenly the rangers appeared. "Can you get a visual on Trini?" Billy asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Billy, but you know we can't see inside Rita's dark dimension. You'll just have to wait till she calls us to teleport her out." Alpha said "Oh I do hope she is alright."

"I hope the modifications on the communicator work." Billy said frowning.

Trini willed herself to stop shaking. Raquel wouldn't be nervous. In fact this could be a good sign. Tommy cared for someone besides Rita. "What did he do to you?" Tommy asked worriedly.

Trini felt a pang of sympathy for Raquel and Tommy. Even evil he was worried about his friend. She could imagine how he might be a very caring person normally, but she needed to stay under cover. She decided to try and convey that she wasn't feeling well so she would not have to speak. She was sure Tommy would recognize her voice. She shrugged and held her stomach like she might throw up.

Tommy backed up and said in surprise "Didn't take Zordon one to stomach physical torture, little violent for him." His voice softened slightly from the dark tone he had been using "If you have to demorph do it over there where they can't see your identity."

Trini nodded and walked off over and then suddenly launched herself at the group of people "Teleport Alpha!" She yelled.

Tommy turned just inside to see Trini and the prisoners disappear. He charged over there feeling the air around where they had been. "No!" Tommy said "This is impossible!"

"**You** should morph." Jason said to Raquel "This room is about to become very crowded."

Raquel grumbled and did "I'm only doing it because my empress has commanded me to keep my identity secret. You didn't make me do it."

Jason nodded but didn't say anything.

Suddenly Trini appeared as well as a whole bunch of people.

"Look Skull, it's the Power Rangers!" Bulk said excitedly.

"About time they showed up." Skull commented "Hey they captured that crazy Red Ranger chick. You're not so tough now huh?"

Raquel shuddered in anger as she desired to charge him.

"We were captured by some sort of evil ranger things." Zack's mother explained.

"Don't worry ma'am, your safe now." Zack said in a low voice

"We'll send you home." Kimberly said

"What about our children? Are they alright?" her mother said worriedly.

"They are fine." Jason said firmly "I bet they'll be home soon. Alpha could you teleport them to their homes?"

"You've got it rangers." Alpha said exuberantly.

Raquel watched them go and crossed her arms angrily as she watched her former prisoners disappear.

Trini took off the fake helmet and explained what happened in the dark dimension to the rangers. Raquel face dropped when she heard that Tommy was there. Now they were both in trouble. "You may have won this time, but my queen will defeat you rangers yet." Raquel laughed, but it sort of was a faltering voice.

Trini shook her head "If only I could have gotten that dagger; I was so close."

"You tried Trini," Kimberly said "you saved all our friends and families. You did the right thing getting them out of harm's way."

"I guess she gets to stay here a while." Jason said pointing towards Raquel "We can't let her go, and we don't have the means to free her from Rita's control."

"You can't hold me here forever." Raquel said.

"Perhaps the lack of contact with the dagger will weaken Rita's hold on her?" Billy said.

"It will. Unfortunately Raquel has been under Rita's influence long enough to have held up a charge. She will lose her evilness slowly, but would never truly be free from the spell. In fact I am afraid that there is a good chance she would be destroyed. It is imperative that you retrieve that dagger and destroy it." Zordon said seriously.

"Well at least we have one less evil Ranger to worry about right now." Kimberly said "I think we ought to check up on our parents."

"Yeah, let's get going." Zack said

Billy looked up and down Raquel's prison "It seems stable. I'll try and make things more comfortable for you by tomorrow. Alpha do you think we can teleport some food to her."

"Good idea Billy." Alpha said and one minute later water and a vegetarian sandwich was teleported to her as well as an apple.

"See a good healthy supper. We'll check on you later, Raquel. Don't worry this won't be forever." Trini said kindly.

Raquel hissed loudly at her "I hate you! I hate you all! I hate this place! Wait till I get out of here! There will be a smile upon my lips when I destroy you!"

"Let's go home. There is nothing we can do here now." Jason said shaking his head. Alpha teleported them all home.

Raquel watched the globe as they all went to their parents reunited, happily and safely. Raquel howled in fury, kicked over the food, and continued to tear at the force field till she finally collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Her breathing was heavy. Though she fought against it, her exhaustion forced her into a fitful sleep.

"Ai, Ai, Ai." Alpha said quietly "Zordon what are we going to do with the Red Ranger?"

"Monitor her closely Alpha. Perhaps her will power alone will be enough to separate her from Rita's influence." Zordon said.

Alpha doubted this, young humans are not known for having that strong of mind sets, but he watched Raquel. She moaned in her sleep as she had nightmares.

**Raquel** was running after her father's car. She was little once again and too small to keep up. "Don't leave! Don't leave!" she yelled.

Suddenly a voice in her head said "Why don't you morph?"

"Yeah, I can morph." Raquel said suddenly growing to her own age. "I can morph! I can do what I want to! I told you not to leave!" she yelled running faster, but no she was not running. Raquel was in a red sports car. Tommy sat next to her. They were in the back seat together, small children again. The car was swerving madly. Raquel wanted to scream every time they did, it was horrifying.

"Who is driving?" Raquel asked Tommy.

Tommy grinned stupidly "Why our Empress of course. Isn't she a great driver?"

"I want to drive." Raquel said darkly "I have to catch up. I can't let him leave."

Tommy had the dumbest grin Raquel had ever seen. It was sort of a cross between his 'I just had some sort of weird medication' and 'I have a crush so badly' grin. He handed Raquel a child's toy steering wheel. Raquel turned and turned the wheel but of course it didn't work.

She could see her father's car next to them. Her mother was with them. They laughed and drove away.

"No wait! Come back! Don't leave me all alone! Don't leave me all alone with this crazy lady!" Raquel screamed. She was crying. "Don't leave me all alone to die." She cried softly.

**Alpha** observed Raquel as he worked. Zordon had been reading for a while but looked over when he noticed Raquel crying in her sleep. They both listened carefully for they both knew spells are at their weakest when their victims slip into unconsciousness.

"Come back. Don't leave me. It's out of control," Raquel cried softly. Then suddenly her cries turned into historical laughter "Out of control. We're going to crash Tommy. We're going to crash and burn." She laughed hysterically. Not a happy laugh but the horrifyingly desperate laugh of a mad person.

Alpha shook his head as Raquel laughed and laughed. "What kind of things are running through your mind Red Ranger?"

"I fear not very pleasant ones." Zordon said "I fear it will not be easy for anyone, Alpha."

Alpha sighed and turned the command center over to night time mode.

**Tommy** gulped. His mind raced to grasp the details of the incident. How would he explain this to his empress? How could he ever explain how he lost so many prisoners? Then there was the treachery of Raquel. No, that was not Raquel. She did not walk like her and now that he thought about it something seemed off about her. He did not understand yet but he would figure this out. Those power rangers would regret messing with his queens plans, and they would rue the day they messed with the evil rangers. He felt uneasiness around himself. "That was not Red Ranger." He said to himself "It wasn't Red Ranger." He kept repeating over and over.


	18. Chapter 17

**Tommy** stood still and took the anger of his empress with silence. His head hung slightly lower than usual.

"How could you have been deceived like that? I thought you were better than that Green Ranger. Well answer me!" Rita yelled

"I am sorry my empress. I let my guard down because I thought it was the Red Ranger. I attributed her strange act to a false assumption that Zordon had tortured her. It was not her. I was wrong. Those Power Rangers deceived me. I have no excuse." Tommy said in a monotone.

"Zordon has no stomach for torture." Scorpina laughed.

"What are you going to do to him?" Baboo said. Rita pushed Baboo out of her way.

"Oh! I have such a headache!" Rita said she turned "Demorph Green Ranger." She snarled. Tommy did as she said. She looked him over. Tommy's face was as blank as a new notebook. His posture was perfect as he stood waiting to hear his fate.

"Show me the dagger and the sword." Rita said. Tommy knelt and held them out. Rita took them from him. She looked them over very carefully and finally returned them to Tommy. "Two pieces of great power; forged from the same metal on the very same day. When the blade is weak its sibling is too. When it is strong they are a force of great darkness. Make sure you keep them on you at all times until Red Ranger returns." She handed them back and Tommy took them.

"As you command, my Queen, so it shall be done." Tommy said in a monotone.

"I will inspect them every day. The slightest show in weakness and I will be forced to take drastic measures." Rita said angrily. "The spell will not hold forever with Red Ranger so far away. I must have her back."

"Why can't Green Ranger just go get her?" Squat asked.

"Because, dummy, he'd get trapped in whatever clever trap they've built. Besides we don't know if she's still at the command center. There are plenty of places Zordon could have had her moved too." Rita yelled angrily.

She turned around and thought for a minute. "Green Ranger your carelessness must be punished. I'm having you on monster cleanup no powers! Report to Finster." she yelled and stormed off.

"No fair, empress' favorite." Baboo murmured "She didn't even hit him."

"You were fortunate Green Ranger. I would have caused you much more pain in her place." Scorpina said with a laugh "Imagine loosing that many prisoners."

Tommy had a glowing green look in his eyes. "What you going to cry?" Scorpina laughed at him "Why, because you got yelled at? You miss your little friend?"

Tommy felt like punching Scorpina but of course knew he shouldn't. Instead Tommy lunged at Baboo hitting him so hard he had trouble walking strait for a few minutes. "Red Ranger is my partner. I will find her and release her from Zordon so we can both serve our Queen once again." He turned and walked off to deal with Finster's monsters.

"Now there's a fresh spark of anger," Scorpina laughed "That is no spell; that is true anger there, and anger leads to true evil."

**Tommy** was not happy to be on monster clean up duty. This entailed sweeping up Finster's lab and helping to see to any current monster's needs. Tommy was so tired after guarding and all that he had fallen asleep while finishing clean up. It had been a long and hard day.

Finster walked in early the next morning to find Tommy asleep leaned up against the side of a crate of putty. The lab was spotless. Finster had initially begrudged Tommy for Rita's desire to use the Green Ranger instead of one of his monsters. Finster was very proud of his monsters. Now, however, he saw the Green Ranger in a new light. The human boy was small and soft, ugly for sure, but unlike the cold Ranger.

Tommy was sleeping fitfully. "Raquel, what did I do to you?" Finster heard him mutter "All alone, all alone." Finster was shocked. The Green Ranger's eyes had tears on them. "Mom I- I can't explain." Finster was very disturbed by the fitfulness of the boys sleep.

"I never really noticed that those two are children." Finster muttered "I mean I knew they were but now seeing one unmorphed, not at work, so alone, and helpless."

Finster looked and saw Tommy had precious few hours before time for school. He called up two putties and had them pick the Green Ranger up. After he had teleported everyone to Tommy's room on earth, he put the boy in his bed and tucked him in. He made sure Tommy's alarm was set and turned away. "Good night Green Ranger." He muttered and teleported home.

**True** to his word Billy did work on making Raquel's 'prison' nicer. At first she resisted being moved towards the edge of the command center. Billy had to slowly move the walls there and needed Raquel to move with it. Raquel sat right down and refused to move, but the wall pushed her along just the same. No real damage came to her, but the rangers had trouble not laughing as she was pushed across the floor. Raquel gave them dirty looks, but was not as vocal as yesterday.

Billy enlarged the field a little bit, but to Raquel's dismay it did not weaken the field one bit. "Please stop Raquel. We don't want you to get hurt." Kimberly said in an upset voice as Raquel ran into the wall yet again.

Raquel didn't bother to answer her but after a few minutes she gave up her struggle. The field was about the size of a small bedroom but just as strong in every place. After that, Billy decided to teleport in a small futon that the gang had chipped in for at a garage sale. It was very nice and had red and white stripes Trini donated some puzzle books and pencils for her and Kimberly brought a spare change of clothing. Raquel just glared at the gifts. She wouldn't admit the clothing was nice, even her color, and she was bored to death. They left her with some breakfast and promised to come back with some pillows and blankets and other things to make her life more comfortable while she was their 'guest'. The word prisoner was only used by Raquel, which made the team feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, you ought to go. Caging me like I was some sort of animal is probably more then you can stomach." Raquel snarled "Just wait till I get out of here. Green Ranger and I'll squash you like the pests you are. Then you'll be the ones in cages."

"I'm sorry. It's for your own good." Jason said "Billy will bring your homework when we get back to school, and we'll all come later. You don't have to be afraid. No one will hurt you here."

They teleported out while Raquel screamed "Who said I was afraid!" she turned and sat down on the floor again staring at the futon. She muttered "What's the point of being kidnapped if you still have homework."

"I am sorry you are tangled up in this Raquel, but Jason is right this is for your own good. When you are free of the spell you will thank us." Zordon said.

"Highly doubtful," Raquel said "I never ask for help and I never get help. Even when I get help I never come crawling to someone like you guys thanking them. I don't trust you at all and I don't think any spell could mess with my gut like that."

"But you trust Rita?" Zordon said.

"Of course not, my life is devoted to her, but she is proclaimed an empress of evil. Distrust is part of evil. Trust and loyalty is earned over time. I don't trust hardly anyone."

"Hardly," Zordon questioned.

"Well Tommy," she admitted "which puts your case on thin ice, Wiz." Raquel laughed.

"Wiz?" Alpha asked.

Raquel chuckled darkly "I'll get you my pretties and your little trash compactor too."

She begrudgingly opened one of the puzzle books and turned away from Alpha and Zordon trying to get them out of her sight. She hated looking at them and them looking at her.

"I think I've been insulted." Alpha 5 said in a soft but annoyed voice "I've never known such a rude ranger in my life!"

"Be patient, Alpha." Zordon said calmly.

**Billy** returned, as promised, immediately after school. "How'd it go Alpha?" Billy asked.

Alpha pointed to Raquel who was lying defiantly under the futon with her eyes closed "She did all your puzzles, made several rude comments, and attempted several disastrous escape attempts mainly involving jumping off the futon and over the barrier."

"But the barrier closes into a dome." Billy said.

"Ai, ai, ai,I tried to warn her about that," Alpha said in an exasperated voice "but at least she was quieter after the attempt. I did not know humans could be this dangerous to themselves."

"Well don't distress Alpha. I will keep her under surveillance for a while." Billy said calmly.

Billy had teleported both Raquel's books and some fruit into the edge of the force field. Raquel glared at him but remained under the futon.

"I'm glad you are enjoying the futon," Billy said humorously "but you do realize it's meant to sit on top of."

Raquel pulled herself out to the books. "Ick, algebra, thanks a lot blue boy." She said sarcastically as she quickly solving math problems. "I'm sure you had a suitable excuse for me." She said darkly.

"Well actually someone had already sent in an excuse. Apparently you have the flu." Billy said "Tommy delivered it about the same time I came to pick up your homework."

"Way to go Twinkle Toes," Raquel said in an annoyed voice "because if I go missing the first thing to do is send a note to school not rescue me. Not that I need rescuing." She said bitterly "I could get out of here any time I wanted too. I just feel like having a little vacation that's all."

Billy shook his head then said in a curious voice "Why do you call him that?"

"Call whom what?" Raquel said without stopping her work.

"Why do you call Tommy Twinkle Toes?" Billy asked.

"Why do you think?" Raquel said with a dark grin.

Billy shrugged.

"Well then why should I tell you? My life isn't your concern." Raquel barked.

"No, I just was curious that's all." Billy said going back to his papers.

Raquel was quiet for a moment then said "Ballet."

"You say something Raquel?" Billy asked.

"Tommy's mom and my mom were best friends, so until I was four and Tommy was five we were sent to all the same classes. My mom had her heart set for dance, and Tommy wanted to try martial arts, like in the movies, I seriously didn't really care. Well we go and we both do well. Even though Tommy gets teased he's a good sport. We get to the parents night, and we go up on stage and most of us just freeze, scared stiff, even me, but not Tommy. He goes out there and dances the entire thing by himself. After that he never dances again, but all the kids back home started calling him Twinkle Toes Tommy. It just sort of stuck." Raquel said "There you satisfied."

Billy smiled "Well that rationalizes it then. So did you continue dancing?"

Raquel glared at him "I was in point ballet and lyrical, if you must know, as well as martial arts, and girls soccer. It was a small town. You can do everything if you want to."

"That is most interesting. Angel Grove's so massive that it can be hard to branch yourself out into new activities. Indeed my schedule is a labyrinthine mess of school, ranger duties, extracurricular, and experiments." Billy said trying to keep Raquel talking. Zordon said they ought to try and be friendly to her to help Raquel adjust.

"That's your own fault for being goody-two-shoes." Raquel said "Now that I'm in service to my empress I know my priorities and everything revolves around her will. There is never any doubt in what to do."

"That's because you don't have free will. Do you enjoy dance?" Billy said

"That's none of your beeswax." Raquel growled

"No, I guess it's not but do you get to do any of the stuff you used to enjoy?" Billy asked "You don't seem happy."

"Of course I'm not happy! I'm stuck in this blasted cage with an inquisition squad when I ought to be serving my empresses commands!" Raquel screamed "No futon or amount of algebra homework is going to fix that!" she threw the papers at the field which just bounced them back. Papers flew all over the container. "Why can't you keep your noses where they belong- between your eyes and above your mouth- and not in my business?"

Billy watched her as she snatched her apple and sat on the other side of the futon. She sighed as she realized she had the choice of staring at Zordon and Alpha 5 or Billy or the viewing globe with its images of happy rangers, or straight up. Raquel crawled back under the futon and stared straight up into it. It was very comfortable there. She didn't have to deal with that floating blue head staring at her and that made her feel like an amoeba under a microscope. She felt like the rangers and Zordon wanted to watch her crack and she intended not to give them the satisfaction.

Tommy sighed as the lab was finally clean, again. He was sweating hard. He had not felt quite normal since Raquel left.

"You don't feel well." Finster said "The spells are linked you know. You are stronger around Red Ranger."

Tommy grinned "At least I won't have to wait long. I know we will be reunited soon."

Finster hadn't expected such a positive attitude. "What makes you think that?"

Tommy laughed "Raquel, I mean" Tommy looked embarrassed "Red Ranger, can't live without serving Empress Rita. She is a good servant. I will be working by her side soon." Tommy turned away from Finster "Is there anything else you want me to do Finster?" Tommy's voice held some foreign sort of depression to it.

"Actually you might be able to help me with something." Finster said "I need someone to help me mix up this new batch of putty."

Tommy nodded and started to do as Finster told him too. As he worked Finster asked questions. He asked Tommy about his parents, his school, his old town, and just about everything else one could think of. Since Finster was part of Rita's team Tommy begrudgingly answered truthfully every question. Tommy was getting bored when Finster asked something Tommy didn't want to answer.

"So why did you pick the Red Ranger?" Finster asked Tommy.

"Empress Rita told me to suggest a candidate." Tommy said.

"Yes, I know that," Finster said "but you have been to many martial arts competitions. Why did you not pick someone that was the best from another school? Red Ranger is not the most powerful martial artist ever."

Tommy looked down and muttered "Raquel has strengths beyond martial arts. I can trust her with anything. Until I moved to Angel Grove we'd always been a team. Raquel isn't the biggest, fastest, and has issues the size of Texas, but I know she'd watch my back like no other. It's more important to have a partner you can trust and will balance your team. Raquel's crazy smart, if she'd ever learn to focus instead of trying to joke off everything." Tommy paused a moment with a haunted expression.

"You certainly are a very close team." Finster commented finishing up the putty, but Tommy just stared at the dark dagger as memory overcame him.

"**Be** careful Red Ranger."Green Ranger said.

"It's Raquel." Red Ranger said "Don't worry Twinkle Toes; it'll only give you wrinkles early. I'll be there and back before you can blink."

Tommy involuntarily blinked as she said this.

"Ok before you blink very, very slowly." Raquel laughed "Big Blue won't know what hit him." She was laughing as she handed him her dagger and disappeared with a carefree smile. How Tommy loved her new carefree attitude. He'd never seen her so happy since her father left.

"**I** couldn't protect her." Tommy muttered Tommy put the dagger back in its place. He pounded his fist into his hand, he needed to hit something. Finster could see an angry look in Tommy's eyes.

"You're losing control of your emotions Green Ranger." Finster said quietly.

"I would like to train, if you need no more help." Tommy said seething with rage. His eyes glistened green and cold with hatred, so different from earlier.

"You are becoming very evil on your own, evil and really stupid." Finster commented calmly  
>"If you just let rage control you, you will not be an effective weapon. Here try making something." Finster handed Tommy some monster putty.<p>

Tommy stared at it dumbfounded. "What?" Tommy asked.

"It's not hard. Just take what you are thinking of and make it into a monster. I'll put it on the shelf as a spare." Finster said.

"Making monsters is not my specialty." Tommy said awkwardly.

"Maybe not Tommy, but it is a useful tool. It would calm down your emotions. Unless you want to be a one trick pony, then by all means go destroy a punching bag. It will do no one any good." Finster said without much care.

Tommy started to mold the clay. He looked absolutely ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. I guess the loss of the Red Ranger has affected me more than I thought."

"You are only human Tommy. You care very much for Raquel. You had to express your emotions; after all you are only human." Finster said simply.

Tommy glared at him "So Goldar keeps reminding me."

Finster laughed "Is that bothering you as well? Do not worry, Tommy, I do not make fun of you. Contrary to what Goldar believes, humans have their own unique abilities that make them equals to every other species."

"Abilities, like what?" Tommy asked.

Finster smiled "Has anyone told you about the amazing talents of the humans in the colonies?"


	19. Chapter 18

**Raquel **played the radio loudly. She hid under the futon hoping no one could see her. It had been two days since her capture. She had not attempted an escape attempt in some time so the rangers did not watch her as closely, but Zordon did. Raquel would have given almost anything to get those eyes to stop staring into her. She felt as though Zordon could look into her very soul and she didn't like that one bit. What really got on her nerves was that Zordon would ask her questions. It wasn't even an interrogation, Zordon was not asking anything about the palace, but instead about herself and Tommy. He asked her about her classes in school and what things she and Tommy liked to do together. It was infuriating. What made it worse was he talked in a calm and patronizing voice like she was to be pittied or like she was a small child. She couldn't stand it. She just felt like she wanted peace. She didn't feel good. She woke up from sleep exhausted. She threw some cracks at the rangers, particularly right before a battle, but other than that she just wanted to be left alone.

Billy teleported into the command center and Raquel crawled out to get her homework. She started on it right away. Billy teleported out some laundry, plates, and used up books Raquel had stacked in the corner. Raquel glared as the teleporter went. She'd tried to jump into the teleporter but it didn't work. The rangers had locked her signal from the system.

Billy smiled as he picked up one of the books "You are going to cost us a fortune in cross words. By the way your report cards in there. Principal says he wants to talk to you and your parents when you get better. Anything you want to talk about?"

Raquel threw the card to the side "I failed every test but gym." She said absentmindedly "Anyway my empress will find a way to deal to make the principal think my parents saw him."

Billy looked shocked "But I've checked your homework, you get everything right."

"I have more time here." Raquel muttered "Not like there is anything better to do."

"You're very smart Raquel and your records are bad all the way around. It's not just being evil either," Billy said looking at the card "you've just barely passed every year." He observed.

"I thought these things were confidential Blue Boy." Raquel said irratably. She pushed the books aside, "Man, does being blue make you nosey or something? I am so glad my empress didn't capture your power morpher."

**Tommy** was finding his punishment to be useful and in a weird way enjoyable. Finster had surprisingly taken to the young human. Tommy found it kind of refreshing for though he considered the moon his home he felt he had lost some of his identity, especially with Raquel gone. Only his empress called him Tommy these days and usually it was when he was in trouble. Golar called him Green Ranger on a good day and human on a bad. Scorpina usually just called him names. Baboo and Squat always called him Green Ranger. Finster however called Tommy, Tommy. He talked to him about things that did not relate to battles or strategies or the rangers.

Tommy had taken to Finster as well. Though his punishment ended Tommy still helped Finster keep up the lab. He brought food in sometimes. Finster delighted in trying new 'human' food as he was a naturally curious being. Finster even taught Tommy monster building. At first Tommy was reluctant.

"I'm only human, Finster. I'm not magic and stuff." Tommy argued.

"Oh pish posh, don't let Goldar get to you. He dislikes all humans. All monster making takes is imagination and clay really, but you must be practical too. That is why my monsters are the best created," Finster said "and soon yours will be the second best ones created."

"Raquel will be surprised." Tommy said happily.

"You can show her your techniques when she returns." Finster said with a smile. Tommy was much more focused lately. He was doing well off and on the battle field.

"If she returns," Tommy said in a depressed voice "I fear our empress has forgotten that the Red Ranger is imprisoned. She keeps sending attacks to Angel Grove, but never a monster to free Red Ranger." Tommy said almost bitterly.

"My, my! Aren't we in a sour mood today?" Finster said "You certainly miss the Red Ranger."

"When I left for Angel Grove I was so worried about not having her around. What would she do without me? What was I going to do without her? But I decided to jump right into my new life and never look back. I felt bad; I knew she looked to me for, well leadership I guess. I don't know. I let her down and now I've let her down again." Tommy said "I let everyone down, even my empress."

"When you have lived as long as I have you learn a thing or too, Green Ranger, so pay attention to me. I have let Empress Rita down every single week and it cannot be helped. What you have to do is your best every time. Keep your head low, and always seem important and useful- particularly when you're not." Finster in an almost kind voice to Tommy. "Perhaps today is an excellent day to learn to make a full monster."

Tommy's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Really?" He said turning to start the clay.

Raquel was as nervous as a cow in a butcher shop. She jumped at every small noise. Zordon had been talking to her. Yesterday he had felt that they might be starting to reach her true self. It had been quite subtle actually, but when a group of putties had burst in on some children playing in the park, Raquel's first response had been to stand up and walk towards the viewing globe. Her fists had been tight and her face was white. She had calmed down immensely once the children were safe and had inquired to Billy if they were safe, when she believed Zordon not to be able to hear her.

Yet now Raquel seemed afraid. Was it that the spell was finally starting to break? Or was this something else? Zordon knew much about magic and if there was one thing he knew it was that spells like this could be unpredictable.

"Even you send kids to fight." Raquel muttered in reply to Zordon "How is" she stopped and suddenly held her head and howled in pain.

"Raquel, are you alright?" Zordon asked her.

Raquel laughed nervously and shivered. "Please, no more talk."

"You are hurting." Zordon said "You are in pain."

"Same as hurting," Raquel laughed "thank you captain redundant."

Zordon watched the girl, his face was racked with concern. Raquel stumbled over to the other edge of the futon. She didn't want to let anyone see her so weak. It kind of was pathetic watching the girl trying to put on such a tough show.

Tears fell down Raquel's face. "I need to go home." She muttered "I have to go back to the palace. I can feel the pain again."

After a few moments Zordon started to say something but Raquel jumped and hid under the futon as she heard Kimberly teleporting in.

**Tommy** watched Goldar battling enviously. Rita had hardly let him fight lately. She had hardly let him be on earth. He'd even slept in Finster's lab a few nights. He had a small cot in the corner. His empress had offered him a guest room, but Tommy said she need not go to any trouble for him. He understood why his empress had forbidden him fight, keeping the dagger and sword of darkness strong was imperative. Still he felt antsy and the shelves were littered with half made monsters he had made just the last two days. Most would be recycled, but it didn't seem to matter at all to the Green Ranger.

**Raquel** was still doing poorly. She was poking at some very delicious whole wheat pasta the rangers had left for her. She felt she should eat because she hadn't eaten her breakfast or lunch. Everyone had urged her to eat but the smell of food made her feel sick. She wasn't hungry at all. All she could think about was going back to the moon. She desperately wanted to feel the handle of her dagger in her hands. She wanted to feel the cool comfort of the endless dark dimensions her empress commanded. She wanted to be in her mistress' presence and be told her empress' bidding. Raquel's hands shook so much she was forced to stop her attempt at supper. She didn't mind at all. She pushed the plate back and started to poke the force field with the fork. She listened as the field sizzled with each touch. She smiled as the plastic started to lose its integrity after too long an exposure. The fork ended up horribly deformed and finally snapped apart.

"Wish I had such an easy out. I don't want to live anymore." Raquel muttered. Raquel wished she was dead, but if she died her powers would go to the rangers and her empress had told her she must keep the powers away from the Zordon.

"Ai, ai, ai!" Alpha said "Don't even kid about something like that."

Raquel laughed slightly, but it was much duller and hollow. It was much different then her former dark and wicked laugh, "What dying? What do I have to live for? I'm dying right now anyway. Don't worry your head off, R2, I know my orders. I'll carry on my empress command to not let you have the red power coin till my last breath."

"Surely you have more to live for then Rita's command?" Zordon said calmly.

Raquel lay down underneath the futon. It was kind of her last ditch defiance of the rangers hospitality. She spoke in almost a horse whisper. "Why would you think that? When I die no one else is going to miss me?"

"Your family would miss you. Your mother will be so happy when you are back and we lift the spell on her." Alpha said cheerfully, as though this would make Raquel feel better. It didn't. Raquel glared at the robot with laser red eyes.

"She is happier without me. She is better off without me, as I am without her. Don't kid me Alpha. I've seen her through one of the viewing monitor. When I first came into my mistress' service I would watch the monitors at least four times a day. She never questioned a thing. She was content without me. Before she always had to deal with me, money, and other problems and my dad," Raquel laughed maniacally. Her thoughts drifted away from the command center.

"**That** wasn't even five minutes." A ten year old Raquel growled as her dad took the phone away from her. She turned, angrily walking away, "eleven more weeks." she muttered "and I'm out of here."

Raquel went to the room she had to share with Stacey and Samantha, her half-sisters, for the summer. She hated summer; it was the worst twelve weeks of the year. She knew just as well that her sisters didn't like having her around too much either. They sat on Samantha's bed giggling. She glared at them. Stacey was only three months younger then Raquel and the two were as different as two girls could be. Stacey was tall and blond with long hair. She was into gymnastics and shopping. Her father called her princess all the time, a title that at one time had been reserved for Raquel. She hated Stacey most of all. She always felt that her father had tried to replace her with Stacey. She looked at what the girls were giggling over.

"Hey that's mine." She said snatching a paper from Samantha.

"It's Tommy Oliver letters." Stacey said with a laugh "That's why she doesn't want you to see it. Raquel has a boy friend."

Samantha giggled. Raquel decided to ignore them. She flopped on her bed and turned on her Walkman. Instead of playing her Nirvana tape, however, the player made a funny sound. Raquel opened it and was furious to see it was stuffed with play dough. Her vision went red and her breathing got heavy.  
>"Which of you did this?" she said trying to keep her cool.<p>

"Mom!" screamed Samantha running off.

Stacey just laughed at Raquel. "Getting angry again? You're so hot headed. I'm glad we kick you out in the school year."

Raquel laughed maniacally "Your just jealous because your mom's a-"

"Girls what's going on?" yelled Raquel's Step mom from downstairs but neither girl answered. Stacey and Raquel were now at each other's throats in an all out fight.

"Don't you ever say that about my mom again!" Stacey yelled hitting Raquel.

Raquel laughed almost an insane laugh "Princess, I'll say whatever I want. I don't care. By the way, you just made a big mistake." She caught Stacey's second punch and flipped her over into a book case. "I placed first in Stone Canyons all girls karate expo just two weeks ago. Let's see you were trying to flip off a balance beam if I remember correctly."

Stacey charged Raquel; she was obviously full of rage. Raquel laughed at this like it was the biggest joke ever. "I'm faster, stronger, and more athletic then you."

"And a whole lot dumber." Stacey hissed grabbing Raquel's arms. "You don't deserve my dad. You don't belong here." Raquel growled and suddenly threw Stacey pinning her to the wall. She went for a strong punch when something grabbed her arm. She spun around to see her dad. "Stacey go downstairs and wash up." He said calmly.

"She hit me daddy!" Stacey said with whiney voice "I didn't do anything."

"I know Princess. Go on. We're about to have a talk." Raquel's dad turned to her.

Raquel sat down angrily on the bed as her father lectured on about how she needed to accept her family. "Are you listening to me?"

Raquel looked at the floor "Stacey's right, I don't belong here. This is your fault! Why couldn't you have just drove off and never come back? You obviously like that whore better then mom and me."

"Don't call your step-mom that." Her dad said angrily "Stay up here and clean the room up. We'll talk later."

Raquel watched him leave and then grabbed her bag "For five minutes, on the telephone, maybe." She climbed out the window and started to run "I don't need this. I don't need a family."

**Raquel** glared at the ground. The memory was unpleasant "You're not very good at people are you robot. I don't want a family. I don't deserve a family." Raquel said coldly "All I need is a purpose and something to hit. I'm not like your ranger friends. Their people with lives I'm just a weapon. Just leave me alone; I don't want the pain of hearing your whiney voice."

"You really don't want to serve Rita," Zordon said "your loyalties have been changed against your will."

"You don't know a thing about my loyalties. If I didn't serve my empress what do you think I'd be doing? It certainly wouldn't be working for you Big Blue. You'll have better luck trying this stuff on Green Ranger. Red Ranger was already pretty rotten."

She turned away and shivered uncontrollably trying to sleep. She couldn't but she didn't want to talk any more.

"You won again." Raquel said weakly with a glare at Zordon. "I think you purposefully put that globe there. Your taunting me."

"You should try to rest Raquel." Zordon said.

"You are a cruel wizard you know that right?" Raquel hissed "What do I have to do to make you stop my misery? Cry? Beg?"

"Your own empress has done far worse then I too many beings. Many are still alive." Zordon said.

"My soul feels as though it is on fire." Raquel said "I can feel the energies within me lowering. I am dying. Either kill me now or let me be free. You are supposed to be good. I didn't realize good included watching the suffering of children, old man."

"Sometimes we have to make hard decisions. I still believe you have enough will power to make it." Zordon said in a kind yet firm voice "Try to forget the pain."

"I do realize you have a reason for your actions. At one time I might have respected your intentions, but that time is far gone." Raquel looked at the ceiling after a long pause she said in a solid and wistful voice "I want to return home Zordon. I need to go back to the dark dimension. It is where I belong."

She was oblivious to the fact the rangers had come in. "No one belongs there." Jason said softly

"How is she holding up Zordon?" Trini asked

"Not very well and she's going down hill fast. It almost seems as though she's lost the will to live." Zordon said.

"I could try and get her up again." Zack said.

"Let her sleep." Zordon said "Rangers you must get that dagger or we will have to make a very hard choice."

"What is that?" Billy asked worriedly. He had started to become quite fond of Raquel and did not want anything to happen to her.

"We could let her die here in peace-" Zordon began

"Not a chance." Kimberly interrupted.

"Or we could return her to Rita." Zordon said gravely.

They looked at each other. "But she's doing so much better Zordon." Jason argued "She seems nicer, kinder, and less evil! A few more months and she might be back to normal."

"The withdrawal is too much for her body. She will not finish her transformation alive." Alpha said.

"How long does she have?" Billy asked

"1 week I'd say." Alpha said.

"Then it's decided; in one week we get that dagger." Jason said "and if not we have to release her to Rita."

"Jason?" Kimberly said

"I won't be responsible for her death." Jason said "At least we'd get another chance to save her. Team, let's go home."

Raquel turned as though she just noticed the rangers were there. "It's you," she said making an effort to look at them.

"I'll stay." Trini said "I'd feel wrong leaving her alone."


	20. Chapter 19

"**Come** on. Get up Rack!" Zack laughed "It's after school and you're still asleep?"

As far Raquel was concerned, Zack was the only Ranger with a trace of a sense of humor what so ever. Billy and Trini were kind, and Kimberly was an annoying goody-two shoes, and Jason took himself too seriously. Zack however was fun loving and took every one of Raquel's old jokes in stride. In fact his laughter at her taunts had seemed to be the easiest way to get Raquel talking. She'd taunt him and he'd joke at her right back. Not today however.

Raquel was under the futon again. She threw her pillow at Zack. "Stop it." She whined in a little kid like voice.

"Come on Red!" Zack said with a laugh "You slept through a hilarious monster."

"There ought to be a law against people like you." Raquel muttered "I already told the great and powerful wizard of OZ and C3PO here I'm not coming out again"

Zack laughed "That was before school. Come on Raquel. What's eating you?"

Raquel said nothing and Zack grinned and teleported her futon over several inches. Raquel covered her head with her hands immediately. Zack suddenly stopped joking around.

"Raquel you look," Zack didn't finish the sentence and walked over to Zordon's tube and quietly said "Something's wrong. She looks so pale. Is she sick?"

Raquel was literally crawling to the futon now. Her eyes were red but hollow. Sweat dripped all over her body, yet Raquel was shivering like crazy.

"I fear no human was meant to live in a cage." Zordon said gravely "Raquel is not doing well at all, especially with her withdrawal from Rita's evil."

"Withdrawal?" Zack said "Like in drugs? That's not cool at all."

Zordon looked serious "It is kind of like that. Raquel has been hyped up on dark energy, and the spell has altered her mind. She has hardly slept in many days. I am very concerned."

Zack watched as Raquel hid herself back under the futon. He shivered "I don't really understand what Rita did to that kid, but it's scary, Zordon, scarier than the worst monster we've ever faced."

"Why do you think that, Zack?" Alpha asked.

Zack turned away from them "Because in a weird way she and Tommy remind me of us."

"That is not so unusual, Zachary," Zordon said gravely "because many of the traits that make you excellent power rangers also make them excellent evil rangers as well."

"Excellent! Excellent! Your first monster that has come out correctly! You are doing quite well!" Finster said.

Tommy smiled "It's not that grand." But his pride was enormous.

"There you are, human!" Goldar yelled "You are supposed to be training, not playing with clay! Your punishment ended ages ago!"

"I apologize for keeping you waiting Goldar." Tommy said

"Well get dressed," Goldar said "I can't stand seeing your ugly little human side."

Tommy morphed and handed the monster to Finster "Do you think he'll turn out?"

"Oh yes, undoubtedly. You definitely have some creativity in you." Finster said.

"What a stupid thing!" Goldar growled "Our Queen is allowing you to train every waking hour your body can bear and you choose to spend it on art projects?" he laughed.

"You know if I had more help the monsters might turn out better." Finster said angrily "Besides I thought Rita wanted to mold the Tommy into a great warrior. Was not that the basic idea of bestowing the coin on teenagers? Was that not the thing everyone said Zordon got right?"

Goldar growled "Hurry up Green Ranger. You can play with clay later."

"I'll present him with my next round Tommy." Finster said proudly as Tommy hurried after Goldar.

The rangers were trying not to stare at Raquel. She was curled up on top of the futon covered in about 8 blankets the rangers had given her. The blankets quivered like crazy. All the rangers could see was Raquel's face. It was a pretty haunting sight. She was whiter then a ghost, her eyes had a dull red glow to them making them look vacant and empty, and sweat covered every part of her face. She had not slept in many, many days.

"Poor Raquel." Kimberly said her voice dripping with sympathy and pain, "But we haven't seen the Green Ranger in action since we caught her! We've barely seen Tommy at school. Half the time he has an excuse to be missing, and the other half he leaves the second the bell rings as though Rita is teleporting him away."

"I fear the Green Ranger is just as poorly off as the Red," Zordon said gravely "We shall see what will happen soon."

Jason looked at Raquel "I've never felt so useless in my life." He muttered.

"**Excellent**." Rita said "I'll take the prisoner monster! He'll lock those rangers up so tight they'll never escape! Finster you've done it again."

"Not entirely my Queen, I had help with that monster from the Green Ranger. It is his first full monster." Finster said his pride evident.

"Well Green Ranger, it seems you are learning some new tricks. Excelent work!" Rita laughed.

Green Ranger nodded respectfully but underneath his helmet he was sweating like crazy.

"We'll send it to earth immediately." Rita said gleefully.

"Me empress," Tommy said his breathing short "I have a question to ask, if it is allowed."

Rita glared at him "Well what is it Green Ranger?"

"My empress, I can feel my comrade Red Ranger's energy slipping away. Please tell me, when will we retrieve her?" Green Ranger asked. Finster frowned as he noticed the pain Tommy was trying to hide in his voice. He had noticed that Tommy had started to seem weaker and weaker.

"Don't fret about that Green Ranger," Rita said dismissively "Zordon will not be able to stomach hurting a child. He will release her soon, and I plan to use this opportunity well."

"I will not worry about it then, my queen, I have complete faith." Green Ranger said with a bow.

"Sit down Green Ranger." Rita said in an almost kind voice "Sit and watch the fruits of your labor."


	21. Chapter 20

**The** putties were soon gone and Bulk and Skull rescued.  
>"That race looks like fun." Zack said longingly<p>

"Yes, but we can't stay and watch. Come on." Jason said and the Rangers teleported up.

"It sure was lucky that you figured out how to destroy those putties so fast." Kimberly said to Alpha "How'd you do it?"

"Raquel solved it first. She said they were guarding it. All you had to do is watch what they were all doing." Alpha said.

"Well, way to go Raquel," Zack said banging her cage "looks like your turning into a hero after all."

Raquel heard him but just took off her headphones "Hello rangers," She said mildly "Could I trouble you for a bucket or something? This stuff's kind of disgusting."

She pointed to the slime. The rangers made faces. "I'll acquire one immediately." Billy said running back.

"She's getting worse." Jason said peering closer at Raquel who was now a sickly shade of peeling yellow. Her eyes were slightly filmy and yellow as well. There was no glow behind them.

"I'm afraid so. I think she has 4 more hours in her." Zordon said gravely.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Raquel said and coughed some more.

"Teleporting bucket and shovel now." Billy said "Should we save it? Perhaps I can analyze it."

"Analyze away for all I care." Raquel said wearily "I feel really different since I started turning for the worse. When all that goo's gone I can sleep, right?"

"When this is over, you can sleep." Zordon said

Raquel sighed "I could really use some coffee or something please."

This radical change in her behavior shocked the others. "Um, I'll go get some." Zack said "If it will help you stay awake."

Raquel nodded and Zack left.

Raquel held her sides and looked pained.

"Where is the pain?" Billy asked.

Raquel pointed at her chest "It is deep within me. It's like fire. It was soft at first and now it is harsh. It's like, this sounds stupid, but it feels like I have two porcupines fighting each other in me or something. I don't know it hurts. I feel so confused. What is happening?"

"That would be your nature conflicting with the evil nature." Zordon said.

"Well it's a good thing I was never a saint huh?" Raquel said through some raspy coughs. Zack came back with the coffee and she sipped it "Thank you."

"Amazing, every passing second she seems friendlier." Zack said to the other rangers.

"Yeah well then here's a friendly tip, odds are a monster's about to pop up." Raquel "About now." Suddenly the alarms went off. "Like clockwork." Raquel said with a smug smile.

"Rangers lord Zedd has sent a monster to Angel Grove: Parantishead." Zordon said

"That is one ugly fish." Zack said

"Be careful Rangers- this monster is very powerful." Zordon warned.

"Let's get going." Jason said.

Billy sent several buckets in for Raquel. "Remain conscious." He warned her.

"I'd come up with a snappy comeback, but it hurts to laugh." Raquel said she watched them leave "Good luck." She muttered under her breath so softly none of them could possibly hear. She convulsed for a moment after saying so and was sick again.

**Meanwhile** Tommy watched the monster attacking the city with great interest. "Isn't it a beauty." He said with a whistle to Finster.

"It will not be as successful as my monsters I assure you." Finster muttered

Tommy held his head in pain. "I'm loosing her." He said softly.

Finster stared at him a moment "Raquel will return Tommy, you will see."

"But will she return with us or as one of them?" Tommy said gravely.

"What are you two muttering about?" Zedd snapped.

Tommy spoke "I was just saying what a magnificent monster it is and how it is nice to have such a brilliantly evil plan. Finster was pointing out some points about it as I am learning monster creation."

Zedd seemed fine with this answer and went on to praise his plan "Soon those children will take on my creation and loose those precious Zords of theirs. Then Dragon zord and Tyranasourousrex Zord will destroy the city."

"Excellent plan my lord." Goldar said.

"Come on take the bait." Zedd said angrily then he cackled "There they are."

**Yes**, there they were. The rangers started to fight the monster trying to keep him back away from the people.

"You're going down Parantis." Jason said

"I don't think so." Parantis yelled attacking them.

"He's too strong!" Zack yelled

"We need ninja-zord power now!" they all yelled. Their Zords responded and they tried to circle in on the monster when suddenly the Hawk zord was frozen.

"What?" Jason said "I'm stuck!"

"Eject out I'll catch you!" Zack yelled and so Jason ejected and landed in Zack's Frog Zord.

"Let's take this guy." Jason said as they leaped at the monster, but to the rangers' dismay all the zords were slowly being frozen still. Soon they all were forced to eject.

"Zordon what's happening?" Jason asked

"Lord Zedd is attempting to take control of your Zords." Zordon said "He's frozen them."

The rangers were now forced backwards "Zordon we could use some help."

"They're going to call for Dudley Do-Right?" Raquel muttered to Alpha, and she was right, for a moment later, they were all greeted to the shout of Ninjor.

"You have nothing to fear- Ninjor is here!" Ninjor yelled.

Raquel coughed up more goo. "Well I think Parantis head has something to fear." She coughed.

Parantis could not figure out why the zords were not obeying his command to turn on the Rangers. Now he was freaking out over the fact that Ninjor was there. He tried to stop him, but Ninjor was as good at evasions as a ninja. "Is that the best you can do?" he grew and started to battle the monster.

"**Why** are the Zords resisting? And Ninjor is out of the temple of power! How is this possible? How long have they had these powers?" Zedd demanded

"Not long my lord. When the original Zords were destroyed they journeyed there. Green and Red rangers were unable to defeat Ninjor and stop the other Rangers from gaining the ninja Zords." Goldar said "Their incompetence cost us dearly!"

Zedd turned on Tommy who hung his head and kneeled "It is true my lord. We did not anticipate them coming back from their defeat stronger. We thought defeating them would defeat them."

"Why did no one tell me they had the Ninja Zord set? I shall need even stronger monsters then I thought!" Zedd howled he wanted to hit Tommy when Finster spoke up "Of course Goldar is in charge of training the children. You should really not place blame on those under you Goldar. It is most unwise."

Goldar flinched as Zedd gave him a nasty look "You're all incompetent! Look at my beautiful monster! Beaten! Those power pests shall have their zords back online in no time now!"

"I am sorry your plan failed lord Zedd." Goldar said remorsefully.

"I haven't failed you failed! You all failed just like you've always failed before!" Zedd yelled hitting everyone in sight with his staff as he marched off angrily.

"Thanks." Tommy muttered to Finster.

"Not a problem my boy. Blame falls where blame falls." Finster said "Though this would have never happened if they had used one of my monsters."

Tommy smiled and demorphed. Goldar looked away as though disgusted. Finster took Tommy with him to his lab. "Feeling the loss of power from Red Ranger?"

Tommy nodded.

"Just sit down and rest, Tommy, you need your streangth." Finster said kindly.

**Raquel** had a strange look on her face as she watched Ninjor help the Rangers regain control of their Zords. Parantis now defeated. "Score for Dudley. We won." She muttered. Zordon looked at her and concern was all over his face.

"Raquel?" Zordon said

"The one and only, the real McCoy," She convulsed.

"Are you alright?" Zordon asked.

"No, no I'm not alright. I am all wrong. Zordon, I am afraid." Raquel said as tears flowed down her face "I- I think I don't understand. I am afraid." She moved very close to the edge of the force field where Zordon and Alpha was and curled up so her back faced them. Tears went down her face and she shivered uncontrollably.


	22. Chapter 21

**Raquel** shivered as she held back tears of pain. She looked hollow eyed and suddenly seemed a whole lot skinnier. Her skin was yellow and peeling. She looked alien and frantic. "Que he hecho?" Raquel said in a frantic voice. She started to scoot away from Zordon but suddenly looked up to him. Her eyes had a hopeless gleam to them and in a voice filled with defeat and dread she said, "What are you going to do to me?" she said.

"Raquel please calm down." Zordon said "We will teleport you out immediately. You will return to lord Zedd."

"No, please, I don't want to return. I don't want to do more evil. I am afraid of what I might do. My god, what have I done?" she cried other things incoherently.

"You will die if you do not return." Zordon said "The time is almost upon us."

"I've done too much evil already. I don't deserve just to die, I should die a million times. I betrayed my own planet. Please, I can't keep serving someone so evil. I- my town- what did I do?" Raquel said desperately.

"No one died, Raquel." Alpha said "Zordon, should we inform the Rangers?"

"Yes Alpha, do so quickly. We have few minutes left." Zordon said, a second later the Rangers appeared as well as Ninjor.

Billy bent down to get a good look at her. "Zordon's right. Alpha please prepare to teleport."

"No, I don't want to! I don't want to be evil again! I'm free now. Isn't it better I die now then to bring more suffering?"Raquel said in a pleading voice "It's better than I deserve, but at least it would do less harm."

"We will free you Raquel. I promise that we will free you both, just not today." Jason said "I promise we will fix anything that breaks, and we will wake you up again."

Raquel looked up at them and said desperately "I am so sorry. I know it's not enough. I've caused so much pain."

"It's not your fault." Kimberly said

"It is my fault, Kimberly. I am very much to blame because I was not a zombie, I could make choices. Every person has potential for evil inside them. I thought up blowing up the command center. I thought up kidnapping you." Raquel said she hung her head in shame and said in a half disgusted voice "and I enjoyed every minute of it. It was a thrill like I never had before. I felt ontop of the world, completely in control for once. Now I see I was out of control. I am bad; I don't deserve to have this." She said holding up her coin "In addition, I'm ashamed to say, I am afraid of Zedd as well. I can feel the evil seeping from him, it's vile and deep. If I return I fear I shall become even more bound into it all. I will do far worse then I already have done."

The rangers couldn'thelp but stare. Raquel seemed so small and sick it was frightening. Her words sounded so desperate and full of guilt and fear that it was unbelievable, and her eyes. Her eyes seemed to shine with every painfully emotion possible: guilt, pain, despair, sorrow, helplessness, confusion, and longing.

"Don't send me back. Protect the earth from me." Raquel said pleadingly.

Ninjor suddenly walked through the cage and knelt down next to her. "Young ranger inside you I sense the courage of a true ninja. Let it shine through out you." Suddenly a spark passed between him to her. A small necklace appeared on her that looked like a tiny flame. "To remind you of this, that there is a fire that burns within you very fitting of a ranger. You say you do not deserve that coin, but you have everything a power ranger should have within you: courage, loyalty, enthusiasm, and love. Given time these virtues will overcome the dark forces that entrap you. Remember what you shall become in the days ahead. I know that one day you will return to us and fight on the side of good."

Raquel touched the necklace and smiled "Thank you, Ninjor. I look forward to that day."

"Now it is imperative that you are teleported out immediately." Zordon said.

"Thank you for your hospitality rangers." Raquel said softly and suddenly she faded from view "I look forward to waking up again, even if I know it's going to hurt."

**The** rangers turned to the viewing globe. Raquel was outside the city now in a safe place and after a moment Green Ranger teleported next to her. He looked around and seeing no one around took the dagger out of his belt tried to put it in Raquel's hands. She tried to not grab onto it but she immediately collapsed and started to convulse. Green Ranger grabbed her hand and forced her to grip onto it. She stopped shaking immediately. The color started to return to her face.

"Teleport us Alpha, same coordinates. Maybe we can get the sword and the dagger." Jason said tensely.

"Right away rangers." But as soon as the Rangers got there Tommy laughed "Too late Rangers." He had picked Raquel up easily, as she had been so skinny and light in her withdrawn state "Our master knows when it is time to act and when it is time to retreat." They teleported out of sight to the haunting echo's of Tommy's evil laughter.

"We failed to save them twice in one day." Trini said in a discouraged voice.

"We didn't even expect Tommy to come down." Kimberly said in an upset voice.

"She seemed quite ill. He might not have had a sufficient interval to hesitate." Billy said

"Do not despair rangers. You will find a way." Ninjor said

"You bet we will. We've promised her, both of them now." Jason said "and we have to always keep our promises."

**Tommy** knew in himself the second Raquel was released. Immediately Zedd sent him, as Tommy insisted she needed the dagger immediately. When he was teleported out he could see an immediate change in Raquel as her skin slowly was starting to turn its normal shade of olive.

"She's not much too look at, is she?" Zed said with a cruel tone.

Tommy took a deep breath "She has been severally weakened, but I assure you she is more cunning and ruthless as any girl I have met."

"Well we could use some more people with brains around here. To the dark dimension you two go." Zedd said with a laugh.

Tommy put Raquel down on the floor of the dark dimension. He stared at her as she slowly started to look more and more herself. The dagger was clasped in her hands which lay on her chest. "Come on Raquel, wake up." Tommy muttered.

It seemed like an eternity but after a moment Raquel's whole body glowed red. She opened her red glowing eyes. "Green Ranger, you're a sight for sore eyes."

Tommy nodded.

"Take off the helmet please." Raquel said "I want to make sure it is truly you."

Tommy obliged her and Raquel smiled when she saw his face. "I was very worried. I was so confused Tommy. I was free of the spell for a few minutes. It was horrible! I felt guilt Tommy, an endless amount of guilt." She shivered "It's over Raquel." Tommy said with a smile

"I can sense we have a new master." Raquel said uncertainly "Does he- does he want us around?"

"Yes," Tommy said "he wants loyal servants. I promised your loyalty as well as my own."

Raquel closed her eyes "As it must be, for I can feel the spell binding me to this promise already."

"You seem odd Raquel." Tommy said.

"Residual goodness, probably, it shall pass soon I'm sure." Raquel laughed "Don't get used to me being nice to you Twinkle Toes, I'll be making your life difficult before you know it."

"You've always made life difficult." Tommy laughed "You better not sow that residual goodness." Tommy said more seriously "Lord Zedd will not be tolerant of it."

"Don't worry. I feel it fading. It will be destroyed in minutes. It is good to be back here you won't believe what they did to me Tommy. Those overbearing and patronizing rangers surrounding me with sympathy and caring: it's enough to drive anyone mad, evil or not."

**The** rangers were removing Raquel's supplies from her now collapsed cell. No one said anything. Every ranger was wrapped up in his or her own thoughts. How horrible it must be to be turned evil like that? Sure Billy and Kimberly had once, but it was completely different. That had been temporary. Tommy and Raquel were permanent slaves to Zedd.

"I almost hope she can't remember freedom." Kimberly said "It would have to be awful to be so close and have it snatched away like that. Maybe she forgot how it was."

"I hope not." Jason said "She'll feel worse if she knows she never fought. I know I would at least."

Zack nodded "There's nothing we can do about what she remembers. We've got to just keep trying."

"Affirmative." Billy said.

"I hope Zedd doesn't do something bad to her." Trini said "You know, as punishment."

"Man I hope not!" Zack said "Zordon, he's not hurting them up there is he?"

"I do not believe Zedd will bodily injure them. It would make them useless to his cause to harm them like that," Zordon said calmly "but there are other ways to hurt people without physical damage."

The rangers all looked confused and slightly horrified.

**Raquel** and Tommy entered lord Zedd's command chamber in full uniform. They both knelt upon entering.

"Green Ranger has sworn your loyalty to me, but I want to hear it from your own lips, Red Ranger." Zedd said

"Lord Zedd I swear my allegiance to you." Raquel said "Mind, body, and soul. I am yours to command."

"You have no allegiance for Rita?" Zedd asked

"My former mistress will not damper my loyalty to my true master." Raquel said

"You are not conflicted, destroying your home planet?" Zedd asked

"Why should I be? My place isn't there; it is following your orders."Raquel said softly.

"Or to the rangers who held you captive?" Zedd said.

Raquel touched where her necklace hung for a second and said "My great and wise emporer, why would I side with those who inflicted captivity on me? I am now and forever at your service my lord."

Zedd turned to Tommy "Excellent, Green Ranger, you have proven true. Be aware rangers, I will be testing you soon. Things have become slack here with Rita. I will test you- all three of you," Zedd said turning to Goldar for a second and in an exceptionally nasty voice said "very soon." Zedd laughed wickedly.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the lateness but I've been very busy in the real world. Enjoy!**

**Tommy** and Raquel found their time being rangers greatly increased with lord Zedd around. Rita had them keep up a normal seeming life by training on earth. Zedd's training was not only more time consuming but it was also almost all in the dark dimension. Still the weeks went by quickly and they saw very little of the power rangers. Putty attacks and monsters occupied much of their time, and Zedd had them watch them for weaknesses, a task Raquel proved most effective at. Between her strategic skills and Tommy's budding monster making skills they often came up with some very useful plans which Zedd of course claimed as his own. Still this lead to much resentment between the rangers and Goldar. Perhaps it was because Scorpina had mysteriously left to do evil in other parts of the galaxy or because the rangers were increasing in skill so quickly. Either way this was starting to become a problem as they kept getting in one another's way in everything. Goldar stopped training the Rangers and went on to terrorizing them and trying to cause them trouble. The two retaliated by trying to make Goldar seem even more of a fool to Zedd.

School was at its very last days when Zedd summoned Goldar and the Rangers to him. "I will not tolerate your fighting any longer."

"Yes, my emperor how wise you are, putting those rangers in their place." Goldar said.

"I'm not putting anyone in their place. You don't deserve your place if two infants keep beating you. You all accept that I am your lord and master but you're no good fighting with yourselves." Zedd growled "Now Baboo has unwittingly come up with an idea. Those rangers always are in contests so we'll give you a contest. Whoever comes up with the greatest scheme gets to be called the greatest between you and the other will be the second. Now get out of my sight. I want to see a ranger's head on a plate: and not one of my rangers Goldar."

"As you command master." Tommy and Raquel said together.

Goldar bowed and then as they left turned to them "You'll be sorry for this."

The two looked at Goldar darkly and then continued on their way.

**Tommy** and Raquel kept walking and finally made it to one their own small corner of the base. The two usually were in the dark dimension or the corner of Finsters workshop. The two had grown quite fond of him in every way. He loved monster building and considered it an art. He loved his job as much as he loved to be praised for it. He was only too happy to encourage two young minds to explore his craft. It was here, where Goldar would not be, that they held their secret council.

"I don't think brute force itself is the way to go." Raquel said "Their Zords are to powerful for us to take on."

"A strong enough monster-"Tommy began

"Has to still be tricky. Pudgey pig, Parantis head, we don't want them to become us! No we have to think of something outside of the box. We have to trick them into letting us hurt them." Raquel said

"How?" Tommy asked "They know who we are."

Raquel looked up from the corner to Finster's corner of the room "They made a monster a while back that changed shapes. You know while Zordon was down."

"Yeah that went brilliantly." Tommy said sarcastically

"It did till the end. Now who do those Rangers trust most?" Raquel whipseared.

"Zordon?" Tommy said

"To hard." Raquel said "You have any idea the firewalls in his system: especially now."

"Then Ninjor." Tommy said

"No, better then Ninjor, they trust eachother most. Think of it they've been friends as long as we've been friends, their always together. We trade places with two, then we lead the rest into a trap." Raquel laughed "It's brilliant but we'll need a mask."

Tommy's eyes glowed green "Done." He stood up and walked over to Finster "Can it be done?"

"Why yes, of course my boy, but it will take time." Finster said

"Then lets get started." Raquel said "I'll plan the dialog and the time out you make a mask of Billy and one of Trini."

"Why not Jason, he'd be more effective because he's the leader." Tommy said inquisitively.

"Because Billy and Trini are more likely to believe me," Raquel said "they've got hope in human nature."

**The** rangers were sitting together in Ernies Juice Bar drinking a set of well deserved smoothies. "Man 2 monster attacks in one day." Zack said "It's not the quality that's scary it's the quantity. Eventually Zedd's going to send too many at a time."

"I know what you mean I'm exhausted." Kimberly said "I'm going to go home and sleep." She said pushing aside her cup.

"Yeah, me too." Zack said.

"We probably all need some rest." Jason said.

Billy shook his head "Negative, I desire to work on my most recent conception. We'll have visual tele-communication devices. We will not need to go to the command center to visualize an assailant."

"That's Billy for you, always working." Kimberly said.

"I'll help you." Trini said "When this is done we'll all get more time to rest."

"Thanks Trini, I accept your offer of assistance." Billy said with a smile and the two went off to his workshop.

"I don't see how they'll have the energy, but more power to them." Kimberly said "Night guys." And she headed home sleepily.

**Trini** and Billy were well observed as they went to Billy's house. "Quick," Raquel said to Tommy "before Goldar sticks his nose into our business. I'll go and you can bring the masks after I get them."

"Ok, just give me a minute," Tommy said still working on the mask. The mask looked like someone had sliced off his own face and put it on the table. It would have been most disconcerting to the casual observer.

Raquel teleported down a little ways off and took a breath of air then skewed up the most pathetic face she could. She looked as though she had been crying, even though she hadn't, and had a very scared look on her face. She walked nervously to Billy's garage and peeked in. Trini and Billy were hard at work by now. She opened the door a little wider and they still didn't notice her so she tripped into the room knocking down some tools from next to her. Billy and Trini both looked up and Raquel gave them a terrified look.

"Raquel?" Trini said "What are you doing here?"

"Zedd's sent you here to spy on us hasn't he!" Billy said.

Raquel shook her head "N-no. He doesn't know I'm here, I hope."

She felt very glad that her acting lessons had not gone to waste, for Billy and Trini seemed to believe her. She sniffed a few times for good measure. "I d-don't know how t-to explain this b-but I've felt weird ever since I went b-b-back. What'd you d-do to me?" she stammered.

"What do you mean weird?" Trini asked in a concerned tone.

Raquel looked around as though she was worried someone would listen in. "I shouldn't have come. He's going to be so angry with me." She cried into her hands.

"Who, Zedd?" Billy said he reached out his hand to her "You can tell us what's going on."

Raquel pulled back "I've kept getting in trouble. I'm not evil like I used to be. I don't want to be evil anymore. I can't live like this anymore. Undo whatever spell you put on me."

Trini and Billy looked at each other. "Is it possible that she might have been able to partially resist control after being freed?" Trini asked

"Unknown." Billy said "I could run some tests, we'll get the others-"

"No!" Raquel said and blushed "I-I don't want them all to be here. It's really odd."

"Well their going to have to know." Trini said "We can't not tell them. We can teleport the to the command center and test you there and then tell them. How about that?"

"Could we not teleport?" Raquel said nervously "I hate being thrown all over the place like that. I mean I just got thrown down here, I'm supposed to be starting this monster," She held up a small child's toy she'd picked up a while back. "and I don't want lord Zedd to know I was here."

"He can sense teleporting?" Billy said

"Only Tommy and mine." Raquel said desprately "Please I can't let him know. He'd kill me!"

"Well we could drive I guess." Billy said "but it's a ways. You'll have to be blind folded."

"I'm ok with that. I'd need a disguise now anyway." Raquel said.

**They** started off and went out of town. Suddenly though Raquel took off the blindfold and jumped out of Trini's grasp "Now green ranger!" Instantly Tommy had landed in front of the car and Billy swerved to a stop to avoid hitting him. Tommy lost no time but immediately attacked the car. After a few minutes Trini and Billy were out.

"Didn't even have time to morph." Raquel laughed putting her mask on and taking Trini's morpher.

Tommy took Billy's "Man I have to be a nerd now." He growled.

"Time to take care of them, bitter irony huh?" Raquel said sounding exactly like Trini "But let's get the credit we deserve fir-" suddenly her communicator beeped. She picked it up 'I read you Zordon."

"Ai, Aii, Aiii! Trini, Billy! Goldar is attacking the city with giant putties! The rangers need your help." Alpha screamed from the other side.

"We're on our way." Tommy said in Billy's voice. "These two will have to wait." Raquel said tying them up "We can't let Goldar get three rangers and only show up with two."

"Wait gives them these now, so that Goldar doesn't steal them from us." Tommy said

"Good idea," Raquel said putting the mask of her face on Trini and tying her up. "after we capture all the rangers lord Zedd will see that we are the best servants he has."


	24. Chapter 24

Probably going to come up slower for a while, so incredibly busy, but I haven't quit!

Goldar was indeed attacking the city. The two powered up Trini's and Billy's power coins and teleported to the command center quickly.

"AII! AII! Aiii!" Alpha yelled

"That looks pretty nasty." Tommy said with Billy's voice.

"We've got to help them." Raquel said with Trini's voice

"Yes, Alpha teleport them there now." Zordon said. The two landed in full ranger gear.

"Alright!" Zack yelled "Now we'll really get this party started!"

"Glad you guys made it." Kimberly said putting a friendly hand on Raquel's shoulder. Raquel wanted to pull back but didn't.

"Come on." Jason said "Billy you think they have the same weaknesses?"

"Um yeah I guess." Tommy said not sure what to say.

"Then aim for the Z's guys. It's morphing time." Jason yelled.

They all morphed and Raquel and Tommy suddenly charged at Goldar.

"Wait guys! We have to take out the putties first?" Jason yelled

"We get Goldar and the putties won't have direction." Raquel said "It's a better strategy."

The two charged straight at Goldar. Tommy's wolf zord beat Raquels. "Man this thing is fast." He said as it bit Goldar's arm. He howled in pain and started to shake off Tommy but could not hit him as that was the hand with his sword. Raquel made the ground shake beneath Goldar to break off his balance. "Very powerful." She muttered as the ground shook.

"What are you guys doing?" Kimberly yelled "We've got putties over here. We have to fight them first."

"Why?" Raquel said simply "I mean there's no rule that says we have to right? Cut off the head and the body dies."

"Um… affirmative?" Tommy said trying to sound like Billy.

"Some things not right here." Zack said.

"Well figure that out later." Jason said "Let's get those putties before they level the city. Remember aim for the Z's"

The other rangers made a line behind Raquel and Tommy's zord's and fought off the putties. It was a bit harder fighting giant putties, because, of course, zords are less flexible then humans, but the greater power of the zords helped make up for it. After a few minutes the rangers got a hang of fighting putties this new way.

Meanwhile Tommy and Raquel's attention was soley on Goldar.

"It was foolish of you to try this." Raquel said with Trini's voice to Goldar "Don't you ever think? Bigger does not necessarily mean better."

Tommy was silent a moment then shouted "Bear-Hug!"

Raquel and Tommy had trained together for months now and knew exactly what that meant. Raquel launched her zord over Goldar and grabbed him around the waist. She squeezed him tightly, like a tight bear hug, and tried to lift him off the ground slightly. Tommy let go of Goldar's arm and went out a ways.

"Your ranger friend has abandoned you, yellow ranger." Goldar laughed "Who is a fool now?  
>Goldar swung around to hit Raquel and put a dent in the yellow bear zord, but Raquel held tight.<p>

Suddenly there was a blury flash "Geranimo!" Tommy yelled as his Zord landed ontop of Goldar and at the same instant Raquel let go of Goldar. The wolf zord tore at Golda's wings.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Goldar yelled in pain. He pushed wolf zord back only to be grabbed again by Raquel, who squeezed harder than before as though to squeeze Goldar into an evil pancake. She might have succeeded too if the Hawk Zord hadn't dive bombed her just hard enough to cause her zord to let go. Goldar vanished.

"What did you two think you were doing?" Jason yelled.

"You could have killed him." Kimberly said.

Tommy and Raquel ejected too and looked at each other and decided to try and act this out.

Tommy stepped forward "We are most regrettable in this matter. We're um-"

"Tired of him coming back so much." Raquel said trying to look very tired "I guess we sort of snapped, sorry."

"Well we're all tired," Jason said "but that's no excuse. Power Rangers don't kill. We'll talk to Zordon together."

They looked at each other and both knew the other felt just as uncomfortable as they did going to talk to Zordon. For one thing they might not be able to pull of this facade for too much longer, and for another thing they really would like to present their prize to lord Zedd soon, before he became angry at their disappearance.

"Um, I've got an experiment running could we do this later." Tommy said.

"Can't it wait a few minutes?" Zack said

"Yeah this comes first Billy; it'll only take a few minutes. Zordon will understand that you guys are tired. Maybe you just need a break." Kimberly said.

"Teleport us back Alpha." Jason said

"Right away Jason." came Alpha's voice and they teleported.

As soon as they were in the chamber Tommy and Raquel felt like hiding. So they took a few steps backwards casually, trying to stay out of the bright blue light from Zordon's blue projection.

"Zordon we stopped Goldar." Jason said.

"Yes Jason, you three fought well," Zordon said "and earth is safe once again for now."

"Zordon we think somethings wrong with Billy and Trini." Kimberly said softly "I don't think they would ever mean to kill Goldar, but it sure looked like it out there."

"Billy, Trini." Zordon said. Raquel and Tommy forgot to respond for a moment.

"Um, yeah?" Tommy said.

"Come over here please." Zordon said the two took a few steps together to the others. Zordon paused a moment and said in a grave voice "Hello Tommy and Raquel."

The two jumped into a defensive position as the other rangers did too.

"How'd you figure it out?" Raquel said trying to make note of what they did wrong.

"You were acting abnormally for Billy and Trini. I sensed it wasn't fully a zedd spell, but there is a mixture of magic on you, so that only left one alternative. You two have been playing with dark magic." Zordon said gravely "This is not a good idea, even for you two."

"We don't want to hurt you guys." Jason said.

"For once we don't really want to hurt you either." Tommy said "We've got what we want; we just want to go free." He and Raquel drew their weapons.

"You can never be free as long as you're tied to those things." Jason said.

"What'd you do to Billy and Trini?" Kimberly said.

"Nothing-yet," Raquel laughed evilly.

"Man, they must have stolen their power coins so that they could get in and out." Zack said.

"I'm actually disappointed you didn't figure this all out earlier." Raquel said.

"I'm not." Tommy said "I wanted a smooth escape."

"No fun in that Twinkle Toes." Raquel laughed.

"Tommy, Raquel, listen. This is your chance. You obviously thought this scheme up on your own for whatever reason. I do not believe Zedd knows exactly where you are." Zordon said "Just stay still a moment."

As soon as he said stay still the two started to move. Hatred bubbled within them and they felt as though they had to fight-now. Tommy launched himself at Jason and Raquel, forgetting herself a moment, launched herself at Zordon going through his projection and into the wall.

"Ow." She muttered as her helmet hit.

Kimberly and Alpha ran words her while Zack and Jason fought Tommy.

"Two to one seems hardly sporting rangers." Raquel muttered.

"Less talking more fighting." Tommy said "For lord Zedd." He continued but Raquel stopped a twinkle in her eyes "You know Zack, your not to dumb after all, your teleporting ideas awesome. Fight if you want but I'm going to go claim our prize incase Goldar gets wise. See you Twinkle Toes." And in an instant she disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

"**You** double crossing traitor!" Tommy yelled as Raquel disappeared "I made the masks, I led the attack on Goldar. I want equal credit! No way are you going to be top dog without me." He jumped on top of Alpha's head and launched himself onto the viewing globe. While standing on it, he teleported out "Later rangers." He chuckled darkly.

"He's gone." Kimberly said.

"Quick Alpha can we trace them?" Jason asked.

"I'll try." Alpha said.

Raquel teleported their and saw Goldar pulling up Billy and Trini.

"Hey Rat-face!" she yelled "What do you think you're doing?"

"None of your concern Yellow Ranger, now that lord Zedd has seen what a pathetic failure Red and Green Ranger are it will be business as usual." Goldar laughed.

"That's what you think." Said Tommy teleporting behind them.

"Where's your other ranger buddies?" Goldar asked.

"They didn't think you were worth the effort Goldilocks." Raquel laughed.

"So we're going to take you down." Tommy said calling up the wolf Zord he charged Goldar. Caught off guard Goldar flew into the air and was forced to drop the two rangers. Raquel had called up the bear zord and used that to pick up Billy and Trini and walk away from the fight. The two started to stir.

"What's going on?" Trini muttered in Raquel's voice while looking blankly at her own Zord.

"None of your bees-wax" Raquel muttered "Hang tight." She said putting them down. She took off the helmet and the mask and looked into the sky. "Great and powerful master, do you now see how easily Goldar is deceived by children's deception? Do you see how Green Ranger and I have beaten him in battle and how we have beaten him in your contest? Lord Zedd I offer Green ranger and my allegiances and this gift."

Zedd's holographic image appeared to her. "I see, excellent job Red Ranger."

"Please most evil master, Green Ranger and I long to return home and present you with your prize." Raquel said with a bow.

"Not on your life!" Jason said teleporting behind her.

"Way to go Alpha." Kimberly said.

"I really hate that talking can-opener." Muttered Raquel getting into fighting stance and with a gulp said "Master I will fight them for you."

"It's three to one Raquel." Said Zack "Give it up."

"Never." Raquel said.

"And not alone," Zedd laughed "Putties attack."

The putty patrol appeared instantly to fight the rangers and Trini and Billy disappeared in teleport to Zedd's palace.

"NO!" Jason yelled charging at them, but it was no use, the two rangers were gone. Jason turned to the putties and started to fight with vigor.

Raquel laughed "I think I've made your fearless leader angry."

"This is all for some sort of contest?" Kimberly yelled "This is crazy?"

"Hey I don't make the rules Princess, I just play the game- and I play it to win." Raquel said as she launched herself at Kimberly. They blocked and kicked equally matched for a while.

**Meanwhile** Tommy was still fighting Goldar with a series of quick attacks with his wolf Zord. Goldar fought wall but the larger size of the Zord was making it harder for him to fight. He was really hoping for Zedd to make him grow soon when Zedd appeared holographically.

"Stop this!" Zedd said "Drop your weapons both of you." Tommy immediately ejected from the wolf Zord but Goldar still charged him. Tommy dodged Goldar's every move and took off his helmet and mask "It's me!" he said, but Goldar still attacked Tommy.

Zedd suddenly emitted red energy that made both of them fall down onto their knees. Tommy turned into a kneeling bow. "What do you desire master." He said.

"I want you two to help red ranger capture the power rangers." Zedd said.

"I'm so confused." Goldar muttered "Who were you if you weren't you?" he said to Tommy.

"You're confused because you're a simpleton. Don't think just do!" Zedd yelled.

"Yes my lord. You command and I obey." Tommy said.

The two ran to where Raquel was. The putties were close to exhaustion and only a few were left. "Aya!" Tommy yelled leaping up and over Zack to land behind Raquel.

"About time you showed up partner." Raquel growled.

"What no quip? I'm hurt?" Tommy said.

"Yeah well nothing's like being stood up Twinkle Toes. Let's dance." Raquel said. The two moved as one unit attacking and blocking as they fought Zack and Kimberly. Goldar and the remaining putties attacked Jason until suddenly they disappeared.

"Great, just great," Tommy muttered he turned at Goldar "If you hadn't interfered with your dumb super sized Goldar routine we probably would have bagged them all!"

"If you two hadn't ruined my plan I would have trounced them all in one sweep." Goldar yelled.

"Enough fighting!" Zedd yelled "We'll discuss this at home."

"'Cause there's no place like home, there's no place like home." Raquel said clicking her heels together.

**Suddenly** the teleported up to the palace and all three knelt. Billy and Trini were before them struggling. Zedd reached down and pulled off the masks roughly revealing their true faces.

"You switched faces with them?" Goldar muttered.

"My idea." Raquel muttered.

"My masks." Tommy hissed.

"Silence!" Zedd yelled. "Red and Green ranger come here."

The two looked nervous but stepped forward. Raquel looked right into the two rangers hurt and disappointed eyes. As if that was supposed to make her feel bad or something. Billy and Trini were struggling to see what was happening.

The two finally got close enough and bowed. "Show me the coins, both sets."

Each Ranger depowered and pulled out the coins. Zeddd took them in his hands "Excellent, now children tell me what can we do with these rangers and these coins?"

"Make more evil rangers and use these two as hostages to get the rest?" Tommy suggested "Or we could just make the rangers become your evil servants by holding these two prisoners."

"Why would we do something like that?" Raquel said "Let's lock up the two egg heads and force them to make gadgets for us? They build stuff for the rangers constantly. Then we can use these coins to make more rangers completely separate from those rangers. Zordon would be less likely to notice new rangers and wouldn't know their strengths and weaknesses giving you the element of surprise."

"Both excellent ideas children." Zedd laughed "You two are cunning, but no more evil rangers of your caliber can be made. I only possess two objects that can serve as catalyst. The girl will be our hostage, and the boy will build weapons for us, if he doesn't wish to see her suffer. We will try and hold them both hostage for the coins, but will, of course, never return them. The coins will be modified into the most powerful and most evil zords ever!"

The two bowed to Zedd "Very evil lord Zedd." Raquel said in an admiring voice.

"Of course it's evil, I'm evil lord of all I see." Zedd snapped "and now the contest." He said walking around them to Goldar "You've taught them well, too well for your own good Goldar. It's time for the students to surpass their teacher."

"Lord Zedd, I am much more loyal and stronger than those two infants." Goldar said in a pleading voice.

"Oh don't worry Goldar, there is still a place for you in my empire, just not a very high one. Green and Red Ranger are now your superiors. Now I have work to do, oh and messenger boy," he turned to Goldar again "tell the ranger's that their little friends are my prisoners and if they ever want to see them alive again they should get ready to surrender their coins by tonight."

"**Zordon**, we've got to find them!" Zack said.

"Poor Billy and Trini!" Kimberly said.

"I'm sorry rangers, but they're on the moon. I can't find where." Alpha said "Oh aii, ai aii."

"Do not despair rangers, we will find them." Zordon said.

**Tommy** and Raquel walked Billy and Trini to their separate chambers "Right next door to each other. Pretty nice huh?" Raquel laughed "Your just going to love the dark dimension, it gives you that lovely dark feeling. Pretty soon I bet you forget all about goodness, light and, ugh, love."

"With luck you'll be part of the family soon." Tommy said pushing Billy into his cell "But I truly doubt it."

Billy looked around. A blackboard and workbench were in his room. It looked like a workshop with no tools and with a very small cot in the corner. The room was dark and swirling mist was everywhere. Trini was next door in an identical room except with no work bench or black board. They could see each other through mirrors on opposite walls, but they couldn't hear each other. Trini touched the mirror and said something that was lost to Billy. "Don't worry, we'll get out." He said "Somehow." He muttered.

Zedd was working on something blending magic and morphing coin together. Laughter rolled through the entire palace, cold dark laughter that made everyone's spine tingle with fear.

_New evil zord upgrades everyone! I've got some ideas but I'd love to hear yours. If you've got an idea with power ups, zord styles, anything let me know because this is going to level up Tommy and Raquel to the level the ninja zords are at._


	26. Chapter 26

**Trini** paced around the room. She could see Raquel on the other side of the cell. She was obviously on guard of her and Billy. She was holding Ninjor's necklace in her hand, turning it over and over as though she was concentrating very hard on it. Her face was flushed, she seemed antsy, and she didn't have any quips.

"So much for courage." Trini thought she heard Raquel mutter and she saw a shiver run down the girls back.

"Are you ok?" Trini asked her through the glass even though she figured Raquel couldn't hear her.

"Why do you care?" Raquel snapped at her "Why do you guys have to worry about others all the time? I'm evil. I got you locked up. I'm probably going to have to do horrible things to you to make boy wonder next door do what my lord and master wants him to do. Stop acting all high and mighty, and start worry about yourself. I can't stand all this fakeness!"

"I know it's not your fault Raquel. You're in pain. You weren't completely lying were you? You've retained something good haven't you?" Trini said in a half excited voice.

"Don't get your hopes up Miss. Sunshine." Raquel grinned wickedly "Every bad guy knows the best lies are based partially on truth. I may have some glitches but I was more than evil enough to betray you two. I would have destroyed all of you if Goldar hadn't interfered and gone off attacking you without a solid strategy."

"But your regretting it are you not?" Trini said "You said you were afraid of Zedd's evil, and you are upset you didn't have the courage to resist."

"Courage isn't enough to resist." Raquel spat "I was confused at the time, but the magic has set me straight. The road through evil takes more than courage to resist, and anyway why would I desire to resist? I've schemed Goldar out of his place. I get powers beyond what I ever thought possible. What do you get? Exhaustion that's all. Think about it Zedd gives me power I can use to serve him, it's all chrystal clear. Why are you running around like its Halloween? Zordon ever do anything for you."

Trini shook her head "It's not about what you get out of it. Angel Grove is my home. We have to protect the earth from evil. Goodness brings its own reward."

Raquel laughed "That's what I like about you Miss. Sunshine, you're always so naïve and optimistic."

**Goldar** had returned to earth with a team of putties and had managed to capture Bulk and Skull at the beach. The two teens screamed their heads off as Goldar laughed "Come out, come out where ever you are rangers."

"Leave them alone!" Pink Ranger yelled.

"At last, I have a message for you from lord Zedd." Goldar yelled

"OH yeah, what is it?" Jason yelled.

"The great and powerful lord Zedd has your puny companion's hostage. If you wish to see them alive again you will give him your power coins by tonight." Goldar snarled.

"He got anything new for us?" Zack said

Goldar growled "Nothing except this. Putties attack!"

**Tommy** was in Finster's workshop continuing his studies in monster building when he got a summons from lord Zedd. "Meet Red Ranger on the way and come to my command chamber immediately." Zedd said

"As you command my lord." Tommy said respectfully "I am sorry Finster, I must miss the end of the lesson."

"Not a problem, my boy, you two better hurry." Finster said. Tommy ran lightly on his feet where Raquel was already being replaced on guard duty.

"What's going on?" Trini asked.

Raquel shrugged "Probably better if you don't know." She and Tommy walked step in step. It was always felt odd to the pair to be running around the palace in their human identities. Everyone else stared at them funny. Humans were apparently not known for being strong or particularly evil like monsters or scorpions or walking skeletons. The two ignored the other servants roaming around till they got to one of the inner most rooms of the palace. The doors suddenly burst open and lord Zedd stepped out. The two rangers immediately bowed.

"You called for us master?"Tommy said

"Yes Green Ranger; I have a gift for the two of you." Zedd laughed in a dark but amused tone "They say if you train a child up right they never will stray from that path. You two are living proof of what will happen if you train a child up evil. With your promotion comes new power as well as new responsibilities."

He opened his hands and two brightly glowing coins, one red and one green, glistened in his palm. I cannot tell you how beautiful these coins seemed. Energy seemed to ebb from them of excitement and danger but also fun. The kind of fun when you do something you know you shouldn't but you're getting away with. They sparkled like jewels and glowed brilliant emerald and ruby colors. It would not surprise anyone that a glint of want and longing came into both teenagers eyes. Zedd seemed to enjoy watching this as he gave a dark chuckle came from him.

"You Green Ranger are strong and vicious. Your strength and venom will be increased by the new power of the python." The coin came to him and it had a snake running through it. He examined it: it had a snake head on one side striking out and the body on the other side. He gave a short bow.

"And you Red Ranger are clever and deceptive. I think you'll find the fox zord to your particular liking." The Red coin came to her. She could see the fox just sitting there with a smug grin on its face. She also gave a bow.

"And now the true genius, while the Power Rangers could form a mega zord they were quite powerful but that power is now diminished. When you two combine your powers you make the mini zord. The combined powers will be very formidable to the rangers." Zedd laughed "Now prepare for either way the rangers decide their destruction is sure tonight."

"**Well**, it's almost time." Zack said

"Do you really think this'll work?" Kimberly asked.

"It'll have to." Jason said. "Teleport us please Alpha."

"Aii, aii, aiiii!" Alpha yelled "Good luck rangers."

"and may the power protect you." Zordon said.

The rangers teleported and Goldar met them "The coins." He said angrily.

"First Billy and Trini." Jason said.

"You're in no position to barging." Goldar yelled suddenly Trini and Billly appeared bound up. "But lord Zedd was in a generous mood. Hand over the coins now."

"Ok then, here." Jason said hesitantly. A putty came forward and took the coins and suddenly Goldar laughed "Well rangers you have seen your companions alive again. Time for us to go." They all teleported out and the Green and Red ranger teleported in their place.

"You tricked us." Jason yelled.

"No, duh." Tommy laughed.

"Something's different about them?" Kimberly said.

"New outfits," Raquel said "Jelous Princess?"

Tommy and Raquel's outfits seemed shinier and new and the white in their old uniforms were replaced with black. He horns on their helmets were also black and a bit longer.

"Want to play with our new toys?" Raquel laughed

"Evil Python power up!" Tommy yelled and out of the ground came a giant powerful snake.

"Evil Fox power up!" Raquel yelled and out of nowhere came the fox Zord.

"New zords?" Zack said shocked.

"Not good," Kimberly said nervously "definitely not good."

"Definitely, that's why it's the evil Zord series. Don't you ever listen?" Raquel laughed.  
>Tommy laughed too and evil laugher echoed through the hills as the two advanced on the three rangers.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

"**Without** your zords you are powerless White Ranger." Green Ranger said "You are a skilled warrior, but not that skilled."

Raquel growled "Why didn't I see it before. They are morphed. Those were fake coins."

"Impossible."Green Ranger yelled "Goldar checked for magic."

"Those were the Thunder Zord coins." Raquel chuckled in dark but amused tone "Useless to them."

"We're evenly matched, we will prevail." Tommy said "Now!" his suddenly played a different song on his dagger. The python-Zord coiled around Jason.

"Oh yeah!" Raquel said and her zord sped off running straight at Zack and Kimberly. "Much faster than old Rex. Watch this!" she said as she sped around them.

"We need ninja zord power now!" Kimberly and Zack yelled.

"We've got to help Jason." Kimberly said.

"Not a chance princess." Raquel said "Tommy's got his heart set on destroying him you know."

Her zord jumped up and snapped at the tail feathers of the phoenix zord.

"Don't worry, I'll help Jason." Zack said as he led his zord off to attack the python zord.

The huge coils of the python zord warded off Zack's attack. The giant head of the python zord turned and struck out at Zack knocking him backwards.

"Come on, move." Jason said to his Zord as it struggled to get off the ground.

"I guess you'll go first." Green Ranger laughed at Zack. His Zord arched up and started to strike when suddenly a blue figure started to push against it.

"There is no need to fear Ninjor is here!" Ninjor yelled as he stood against the python zord.

"Your attempts are useless Ninjor. The power of the Evil Zords rely on my master's magic. It may be based on your designs but these zords are very much lord Zeds." Green Ranger growled. He played his flute louder and the python zord pulled its way free of Ninjor's grasp. However Zack and Jason had gone to help Ninjor as well.

"Stop playing around Red Ranger and help me out!" Green Ranger yelled.

"Right, sorry Princess, you'll have to wait." Raquel laughed she pounced on top of the phoenix zord, and gave it a blasting punch as she did, which made it crash. The Fox Zord zoomed at Ninjor and attacked him.

"Kimberly!" Jason yelled and he rushed his zord away from the battle with Tommy. The flames from the Pheonix zord rose into the air like giant towers.

"Whoa!" Zack yelled "Kimberly." He said starting to follow Jason, but he was prevented by Red Ranger. "How about a little one on one boys." She laughed "Unless you don't like fair numbers."

"You better not have hurt her!" Zack yelled.

Tommy laughed "One less pest to deal with." He attacked Ninjor and Raquel attacked Zack. Ninjor held his own but Zack was being forced back every second.

**Meanwhile** Jason had pulled Kimberly out of the phoenix Zord. "Kimberly?" he said ejecting from his Zord. "Kimberly?" he brushed the remaining debris of her. She was barely breathing. "Alpha, please teleport Kimberly to the command center immediately! She's hurt!" Jason said in an obvious upset voice.

"Ai, Aii, Aii!" Alpha yelled "Teleporting her now Jason!"

He watched Kimberly disappear. "Please don't die." He said in a whisper and then turned. He looked angry. He jumped back in his Zord "Let's finish this!" he ran straight at Raquel. She was thrown off balance.

"Oh yeah!" Zack yelled "Let's finish this."

Raquel started to fight them but then noticed Tommy wasn't holding up so well with Ninjor. She zipped through the two zords and hit Ninjor but noticed her impact was much weaker then her attacks on the Rangers. "He's still stronger!" she howled.

"Your Zords are just a variant of the ninja zords." Ninjor said "But do not fear children, I will not harm you."

"Brave words." Tommy said "but useless. Raquel hit him with everything you've got!" Raquel was about to when Jason's Zord grabbed her by the tail. This turned her off course and she missed smashing into a large pile of rocks and crushing a lot of them.

"**How** can they be failing?" Zedd yelled.

"I told you, they are weak children." Goldar said "Unfit for such a battle."

Zedd growled "You might be right. Goldar take the putties and bail them out."

Goldar went to earth Giant sized and took on Zack. Raquel took on Jason and Tommy Ninjor. Goldar was beating Zack but Raquel held her own against Jason when it was just the two of them. Tommy however was not able to defeat Ninjor.

"You must stop and desist Green Ranger." Ninjor said

"I cannot." Tommy said "I can't ever stop."

Ninjor looked at him and the rest of the battle. "Time for you and your friend to go home, before you get hurt worse. Let the power protect you in the days ahead young warrior."

**Suddenly** Tommy felt himself get blasted further then he thought possible, by his own Zord. Raquels also went backwards. "What the?" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy, I feel funny." Raquel said and suddenly she was forced to eject from her Zord. Her necklace glowed with energy and she hid it.

Tommy jumped down from the head of the Python Zord. "Yeah me too, come on, let's rejoin the battle." He started to run but suddenly he and Raquel were both pulled off of earth by a dark force. They turned.

"Master?" Tommy said in surprise "What is going on?"

"How could you lose?" Zedd yelled "You were swept away from there like dust! You couldn't handle the rangers at half strength!"

Red Ranger knelt "Forgive us master, but we have put one ranger out of commission and Goldar is the one who was deceived by the rangers. Infact Goldar probably set us up in jelousy of loosing his former place of honor."

Zedd glared at her.

"I admit we made mistakes master." Green Ranger said "and we shall not fail you again."

"Hopefully," Raquel muttered under her breath.

"I have to pull Goldar out too now." Zedd muttered and a minute later Goldar was beside them. He knelt to Zedd "Forgive me lord Zedd, but I can continue the fight without the aid of these children."

"No need now!" Zedd yelled "They've left! You are all a disgrace!"

"I got the pink ranger. She's not getting up any time soon." Raquel muttered.

"Get out of my sight all of you!" Zedd yelled. Goldar got up and ran off. Raquel and Tommy gave a bow and headed off to Finster's lab.

"Man we got whooped!" Raquel muttered "It's Ninjor! He did something to our new Zords. We've got to get rid of him."

"You're right. We've got to destroy him." Tommy said as he took off his helmet.

"No," Raquel said "his powers are intrinsically linked to our zords. I want to study it. We've just got to come up with a plan."

"Well may I suggest one that involves finishing your monster making lesson?" Finster said to Tommy "I don't want to have half a monster hanging around forever."

"Right." Tommy said setting to work.

"I'm going to check out the library." Raquel muttered.

"I'm telling you trying to teach yourself magic is foolish." Tommy said "You ought to try monsters, concrete and real. Leave the magic to lord Zedd."

"You've got that under control Tommy." Raquel said and she went off "but I'm not content with limited knowledge." She muttered to herself.

**Jason** and Zack and Ninjor were teleported back to the command center. "How's Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"Very weak." Zordon said "I had to give her some of my own power, but I fear that I do not have enough to keep her alive for long."

Jason's fist tightened.

"Then give her to me." Ninjor said "I will take care of her and return her when she is healed."

"You can heal Ninjor?" Zack asked.

"A true ninja must have many skills Zack." Ninjor said "Including knowledge of the body. I have techniques none of your doctors have, and I think it is exactly what Kimberly needs."

"I want to come with you." Jason said.

"I am sorry Jason but I cannot let you, besides you will be needed here. You have lost over half your team. You two are all that stands between Zedd's evil now."

Jason clenched his fist "Yeah, your right. Get better Kim." He said and Ninjor disappeared with Kimberly in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Zedd's** anger had softened a bit by the time school had started again. It was a good thing too because now there would be even more confrontations with the two remaining rangers. Tommy had left Raquel at the office to pick up her schedule. She looked at the three kids next to her. They seemed like normal goody two shoes. "Hi, I'm Aisha, this is Rocky and Adam. We're new here. We used to go to the school from Stone Canyon. We were here for a ninja tournament though. Who are you?"

"Raquel." She muttered "You're the kids that went up against Tommy, Jason, and the others, right?"

"Oh yeah! I remember Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Billy. They were nice." Adam said with a big smile on his face "They go to school here right?"

"Jason and Zack do but Trini and Billy moved away and Kimberly had a little accident." Raquel said coolly.

"Whoa! I hope she's alright." Rocky said

"I hope not." Raquel muttered under her breath

"What'd you say?" Aisha said

"I said it must be odd, to you know come in after a year at another high school." Raquel said coldly.

"Yeah but we'll get through it." Adam said "Things are easy when you've got your friends with you."

"They certainly are." Raquel said she walked in to get her class schedule.

"**It's** been a few weeks and still no word from Ninjor!" Jason said while crushing his carton of milk in his hand "I'm so worried about Kim."

"Yeah I know man, but play it cool in here. You've been on edge. You're not yourself, you train constantly but you're making weird mistakes." Zack said "We don't want to be off guard. Remember the terrible two are together this year, and I'm not talking about Bulk and Skull."

"Your right," Jason admitted as they walked in "at least theirs two on two right?"

"Yeah man," Zack said "least we're not alone."

Tommy watched the two go in "You will be soon enough Jason." He laughed darkly and then walked in strait to class and had yet another slightly boring day at Angel Grove high.

**Unlike** Tommy, who had gained a dislike of school and people from the spell, Raquel found herself even more driven for success then she had been beforehand. She took her fighting, school work, and self taught magic very seriously. She kept him waiting a while after class. Tommy watched Jason and Zack talking to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, the new kids at school. Suddenly Raquel came out with a ton of books in her arms.

"We started chemistry." Raquel said brightly to Tommy "Think about all the stuff you could make if you understood chemistry."

"You like science?" Aisha said turning around to her.

"If you mean do I believe that acquiring knowledge is essential to acquiring ones designed goals, then yes." Raquel said coldly then turned to Tommy "Can we go now?"

"You two brother and sister?" Adam said brightly "You want to come to Ernie's with us?"

"Yeah you should, the more the merrier." Rocky said exuberantly.

"No we're not and we've got training to do." Tommy said with a dark glare.

"Training for what?" Aisha said "You play sports?"

"Something like that." Tommy said "Let's go Raquel, and don't go around dropping those books. Why do you always have to get so much stuff." He growled as they walked off.

"Well they're friendly." Aisha said sarcastically.

"It's better this way." Zack said "Trust us, those two are bad news."

"The girl seems ok. I bet they're just shy." Aisha said "I bet they're really nice once you get to know them. Everyone is."

"Trust me, this is one time you really ought to just let them be. They like to be alone right now but some day they'll come around on their own. Come on." Zack said brightly "Come on."

"I'm actually thinking I'm going to go and train too." Jason said darkly.

"You're on their team too then?" Rocky said.

"No." Jason said "You guys go on without me."

"Ok next time Jason." Adam said "Come on!"

Zack watched Jason go anxiously then went with the others.

**Meanwhile** back on the moon, Raquel was studying while keeping watch on Billy and Trini and while Tommy did sit ups.

"You know you've been pouring over science books since boy wonder here showed up." Tommy said "What gives?"

"Well as long as he's here he might as well answer my science questions." Raquel muttered "and the geekazoid can't help himself when you ask."

"Yet he can't make simple weapons for lord Zedd unless we threaten her." Tommy growled "and none of them are very good weapons. You handle them too softly."

"Hey I'm in charge of the prisoners; you're in charge of leading battles." Raquel said "I'm getting work out of them. Besides Zordon's the real brains of the Rangers, I don't think he can function hardly without Zordon checking his work every five minutes. I say we ship them out."

"You and your weird ideas. If we can ship them out we may as well kill them, then they can't come back, but it doesn't matter what we think. It only matters what our master thinks. Tread carefully Red Ranger or someone may think you don't understand your place."

Raquel glared at him for a minute before dropping it "You're probably right twinkle toes, but let me worry about my own problems."

Tommy shrugged "Your funeral pal. I've got a lesson, but don't even think about being late for training again. You're crazy projects are not worth missing training."

"I won't Twinkle Toes, but we'll never get to that if you don't get out of here." Raquel growled viciously.

Tommy put his hands in the air. "Gosh, simmer down." He said "I'm going." He growled.

**Raquel** waited a minute and then pushed some papers into Billy and Trini's cells. "Here's yesterday's homework," She muttered. She'd photocopied them from Tommy's the night before. "and some geek magazines."

"Thanks Raquel." Trini said.

"Much appreciated." Billy said sitting down to read "Fascinating." He muttered.

The two were reading while Raquel did the end of her homework. Then she opened up a small yellow book carefully.

"Not again." Trini muttered "Raquel I really think that's a bad idea."

"Be quiet." Raquel said bitterly "You would think you two would be happy I've made a decision on my own, the way you go on and such."

"Playing with magic just isn't a good idea." Billy said "You're not exactly sure what it's going to do."

"That's why I got the for dummies version." Raquel growled "Just come up with something to give lord Zedd so I don't have to hurt you."

"You know I'm never going to do that Raquel, and you'll not be able to pass of your contraptions as mine for long." Billy said.

"If you'd cooperate, "Raquel growled "I wouldn't have to do any of this. You two seem dead set against staying alive."

"Raquel we understand that you're trying to do what's right in your own way," Trini said.

"No I'm not. Never say that! I'm doing this for me, not for you got it." Raquel growled lunging at Trini's door in such a ferocious manner she jumped back. "I've got my own reasons for trying to keep you two from getting tortured to death, now keep the opinions to yourself and try working!"

She turned to her book again and took out a small tool kit and stared to do something to a calculator.


	29. Chapter 29

**Jason** was going through drills while keeping watch at the power chamber. He'd barely been out except for school since Kimberly had to leave. "Jason, Jason" Zack said "Earth to Jason. I asked you a question."

Jason looked up slightly startled "Hey Zack, didn't notice you there."

"Of course you didn't because I've only been talking to you for ten minutes. Man are you sure your ok?" Zack asked.

"Um… yeah, sure." Jason said starting his exersize again.

"Because your not acting like your ok. Jason you havn't been out in weeks. At least think about it." Zack said "Beach won't be open forever."

"Yeah, beach fine whatever." Jason muttered.

"Are you even paying attention at all? Adam, Aisha, Rocky and I are going now. We told you about it days ago. You coming or not?" Zack said.

"No, I've got stuff to do." Jason said.

"Come on Jason, I haven't seen you outside a battle or a math class in almost a month. Kimberly wouldn't want you-" Zack said

"Kimberly didn't want to get hurt. Billy and Trini didn't want to get captured. We're all that's standing between Zedd and the Earth. I have to be ready." Jason said "Those guys seem nice Zack and I'm glad you're making friends and all but I just can't rest till I see this team back together again."

"Jason, you're going to explode if you don't let loose soon." Zack said.

"Go on, I'm fine." Jason said "The others are waiting for you."

Jason went back to training. "I'm worried about him." Zack muttered to Alpha and Zordon.

"aii, aii aii. I am too." Alpha said.

"Jason is very worried about his fellow rangers. I fear that he is beginning to feel crushed by the responsibilities he carries as leader of the rangers." Zordon said "This is indeed a very dark time. I did not expect things to escalate this quickly."

"Hey I know you couldn't have known what would happen." Zack said "No one could have. The others are strong they will return to us. I better get going; I've got to get to the beach before the others start to look for me."

"I'll teleport you now." Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha, I'll be back later." Zack said and disappeared.

**Tommy** shook his head a Raquel punched buttons. "What are you doing? And what in the world does it have to do with my monster?"

Tommy's latest mini monster was walking around the floor in front of the cells. Raquel had taken up near permanent residence in front of Billy and Trini's cell. She was sitting back comfortably in a red beanbag chair.

"Well Twinkle toes I finally got some work out of these two that could be useful." Raquel said "Behold."

"It looks like a cheap calculator." Tommy said

"Correction it's a cheap green calculator." Raquel said "but it's been converted into the calcutron 500!"

"You had geek-breath invent a calculator?" Tommy said.

"Actually I," Billy started

"He invented something that would test probabilities of success or failure. Watch this. Your monster has." She waved the calculator over it "a 19% chance of beating two rangers in its normal form and a 28 percent chance if he is grown to super size."

"Gee I'm glad you have such confidence in my work." Tommy growled sarcastically.

"The numbers don't lie." Raquel said "With this we can always send the best monster for any situation. For instance your monster's chance of winning would increase if we put in the variable desert, because it's based of a desert lizard. We go to Finster's supply of monsters, punch in the rangers and their location and pick the best monster for the job." Raquel said

"But not people. You two be careful where you point that thing." Trini yelled this is a very bad idea.

"Lord Zedd was hoping for a weapon." Tommy said darkly "He will not be pleased with you."

Just a weapon! That lacks vision. This is an improvement to all sectors. Think about it, we can make what we have more effective. That's like an upgrade on every weapon in our arsenal." Raquel said darkly

"The master has all visions Red Ranger." Tommy said quietly "I think I'm going to request prisoner watch was transferred to me."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Twinkle Toes." Raquel said "You don't want to tangle with me. I thought up how to get rid of Goldar and I could get rid of you if I had to."

"You wish. I am the original." Tommy laughed

"I have them on other projects too. It takes time. Trust me Twinkle Toes we both have our masters best interest at heart." Raquel said "and each other's too, at least I do." She glared at him "Do you?"

Tommy turned away from her and said darkly, "I will present this to lord Zedd in the best light possible but you better be getting better stuff soon. I can't give more bad reports to lord Zedd."

"Oh you won't be." Raquel said darkly and watched him leave with the calculator "I think you'll both be rather pleased Twinkle Toes." She pulled a second calculator out of her pocket identical to the first.

"**I** don't get it," Trini whispered softly to Billy "Why is Raquel trying to be nice to us?"

"Perhaps her behavior can be attributed to the treatment we presented to her when she was kept in our custody." Billy muttered

"It has to be hard if your right, two different sets of loyalties." Trini muttered. Suddenly Raquel stood up showing the calculators bright red glow to them "Well Billy, you're not the only one who can tinker. By the end of the day there shall only be one power ranger. One little Red Ranger all alone in the world." She laughed.

"What are you planning to do?" Trini asked her in an apprehensive voice.

"If I told you that you'd have an easier time if you decided to try and stop me. Why would I tell you that?" Raquel growled "No mistakes for me."

She produced two tiny clay like monsters and said a spell. Billy and Trini ducked as red energy bounced around the room till it fizzled out. "Rats." Raquel muttered "Must of pronounced something wrong." She said it again and the two rangers were fully under cover but this time the monster grew. It looked very like a rock monster in a police uniform. "You let them escape and I'll make you experience pain beyond your worst imaginings." Raquel said "and don't let my master know what I'm doing. Just tell him I'm training or if Green Ranger comes tell him I'm running errands. You know the drill."

"Yes Red Ranger." The monster said.

"and as for you," Raquel said looking at the other monster. She suddenly shoved her calculator into it. Billy and Trini had disgusted looks on their face as the clay morphed and changed around it till it stood a regular looking monster very different from the former one "Come on we've got work to do." She teleported out.

**Despite** his worry Zack was having a great time at the beach. He, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha raced back and forth, played volley ball, had a deliciously healthy picnic, and joked around. Suddenly Aisha waved her arms in the air "Raquel over here!"

Zack turned and to his dismay Raquel started walking over. The girl was wearing a bright red one piece swimsuite with a black zig zag stripe down the front. Raquel walked over "Didn't know you'd be here." She said coldly "I guess it's good to see you."

"Um yeah, good to see you too." Adam said "Hey you want to hang out with us."

"Um sure, yeah, I was going to go swimming. It's very good exercise." Raquel said.

"Oh yeah I know." Rocky said "Let's have another race!"

"Ok first one to the other dock." Aisha said "You in Raquel."

"Nothing I'd like better." Raquel said darkly while holding her gym bag close.

"Let's go!" Adam said racing off, the other two followed him. Zack held back a second "Whatever your planning forget about it." He said.

Raquel gave an innocent look "Me planning? Look around, Green Ranger doesn't even know I'm here and that's the truth."

She placed down her bag and pulled back her hair. Her necklace glowed a minute and Zack did a double take for a second but dismissed it. He walked to the others who were calling them. Raquel put down her gym bag and muttered something then ran after the others.


	30. Chapter 30

**Raquel's** constant training paid off. Despite the fact that she was smaller than the boys she was actually ahead. She had turned and gone around the corner when everything started to go crazy. First off Aisha, who had been just a bit behind, felt something grab her foot and start to pull her under. She fought against it and screamed for help.

Zack, Adam, and Rocky immediately turned around. Zack saw the monster and started to swim for Aisha. After an initial moment of shock Adam and Rocky swam quickly to Aisha as well.

As soon as they did Red Ranger appeared over the hill.

"Calcatron, odds." Red Ranger yelled.

"62% in favor of a win." Calcatron said

"Black ranger if you do not yield I will drown them all." Red Ranger yelled.

"63% favor." Calcatron said.

"Aisha!" Rocky screamed trying to attack Calcatron.

"Let her go!" Adam yelled "Please the power rangers aren't here."

"You want to bet kid." Red Ranger said with a dark laugh.

Zack yelled "Together. Quickly now!"

Rocky, Adam, and Zack attacked Calcatron on each side. He was forced to let go of Aisha and Rocky pulled her out of the water. "You alright?" He asked

"Fine," Aisha coughed "What's going on? What is that thing?"

"A nightmare," Red Ranger said from behind them "If I were you I'd run home to my mother now."

"Good thing you're not me." Aisha said "You could have hurt me creep!"

"Hurt wasn't the plan," Raquel said "only the downfall of the power rangers matters to me." She attacked the two head on

**Jason** heard the alarm and watched the viewing globe "That monster's attacking Zack! What is that thing?"

"It appears to be a modified Aquarian monster. It is very strong in water and very fast as well. If you can lure it onto land it will be much less effective." Zordon said.

"Then let's leave them high and dry. It's morphing time!" Jason said

He teleported to earth and immediately started to help Zack and Adam.

"Get out of here!" White Ranger yelled "Hurry."

"Oh man, thanks White Ranger!" Zack yelled "Come on Adam, we've got to get you someplace safe."

"No, we've got to help the others, come on!" Adam yelled running to help Aisha and Rocky.

"Adam!" Zack yelled.

Zack veered off to morph into his Black Ranger gear.

Raquel laughed. Aisha and Rocky put up a very good fight but with Raquel's intensive training was excellent. She was having a splendid work out till Adam showed up.

"Three on one's going to take up time I don't want to waste. Let's speed this up a bit. I need evil zord power now!" her Fox Zord came to her "What's the matter gang, rangers left you alone with me. Not very responsible of them, huh? You were fools to become friends with Zachary; his fate is sealed."

"Zack? What do you want with Zack?" Adam asked.

"You leave him alone," Aisha yelled "and leave us alone too!"

Zack saw them and called up his Zord as he ran to them "Get out of here guys! You'll get crushed!"

"He doesn't have to tell me twice." Rocky said

"Be careful Black Ranger." Adam said as the three friends ran to a safer spot.

"Nice of you to dress up for me." Raquel laughed.

"You stay away from my friends." Zack said "You don't hurt my friends."

"I'm afraid that part of my destiny is already sealed, but don't feel left out I have plenty of hurt to go around." Raquel stated grimly. "Let's dance."

"You want a fight you've got a fight." Zack said charging Raquel.

**Tommy** went back to where he left Raquel and demorphed "Raquel that thing has to be- Raquel?" he said looking at the guard monster "Where is Red Ranger?" Tommy said.

""Um she's off doing something for lord Zedd, Green Ranger." The monster said

"Oh really." Green Ranger said darkly and he demorphed "Where is Raquel?"

"She's training with the Green Ranger, human." The monster said

"That's what I thought." Tommy growled angrily. He turned to Billy and Trini "Where is Red Ranger?" he growled darkly, his eyes glowed bright green, "Talk or I'll make you suffer pain you wouldn't believe."

"She's attacking Zack with one of those Calcatron mixed monster things." Trini said in a fearful voice "She used magic and science to build it. Billy says it's very dangerous. We think she's in trouble. You've got to help her!"

Tommy didn't flinch but his eyes intensified "You are lying. Blue ranger built this thing. Red Ranger knows neither building nor magic."

"The tome she used is positioned beneath her chair." Billy pointed

Tommy growled "We'll see," and picked it up and saw the book. "Great, just great, Red Ranger has been sticking her nose where it doesn't belong again. I cannot believe you allowed this to happen."

"Us?" Trini said angrily. "We can't stop her from lying to you."

"No, I expect her to lie to me. She is evil. What I don't expect you to put the fabric of the universe in danger." Tommy said.

"Fabric of the universe?" Billy said perplexed.

"Your good guys, you're supposed to try and prevent disasters." Tommy said "You've corrupted her. I knew she had some pity on you, but I had hoped she would work it out of her system." He turned away from them and muttered "This is my fault; I am in charge of her. I've got to fix this before my master finds out what she has done. Lord Zedd said the Calcatron was to be destroyed. It analyzes living data at close ranges too much it can severe mutations or even rips in the fabric of time and space. He cannot rule an empire if she accidently does something like suck it into a black hole. I've got to find her before she does something stupid." Tommy growled "And you have to make something to fix any damage she might have caused, now." Tommy's eyes were scary now. They glowed with an angry and fearful energy.

"I'll begin imediately." Billy said running to the tools and books in his cell. Tommy shoved something to Trini "Let me know when you've got it."

"Yeah, I will Tommy." Trini said taking the communication device.

Tommy morphed "All about motivation." He muttered as he teleported to the earth.

"**Judging** by your past battle strategies you're going to go left, right, dodge, fake, then punch" Laughed Calcatron as just as he said each one Jason did just as he predicted. "You're an open book White Ranger." He laughed.

"Ninja zord power now!" Jason yelled and jumped into his Hawk Zord. He dodged and wove trying to trick the Calcatron onto dry land but it kept outsmarting him.

"Now White Ranger, prepare to have yourself fully scanned into data bits. All your calculated skill will become Red Rangers." Calcatron laughed.

"No way!" Jason yelled just barely dodging the ray. But when he did something horrible happened. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky were running by trying to find some help and were hit by the blast. They suddenly started to glow strangely.

"What did you do to them?" Jason yelled.

"I don't know?" Calcatron said "That shouldn't have happened! I'm getting out of here!"

Jason watched in horror as the three glowed a brighter and brighter array of gleaming metallic colors.


	31. Chapter 31

"**What** are you doing here?" Raquel yelled at the Calcatron "I told you to destroy the red ranger."

"Um…. Something went wrong." Calcatorn said nervously

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong?" Raquel yelled "Well take care of the black ranger. Don't just stand there or I'll turn you into a pencil case."

Calcatron ran at Zack. "Not again!" Black Ranger yelled as he prepared for battle. "This time you're going down."

**Raquel** ran her Zord over to where the White Ranger was watching in horror as Adam, Rocky, and Aisha transformed before his eyes.

"Metaloid Rangers Activate!" Yelled Adam glowing Gold and almost looking like a robot. Aisha glowed silver and Rocky a bronze color.

"What in the world?" Raquel said.

"Not in the world." Green Ranger said teleporting beside her "In another world. You've made a hole in time and space. Congratulations Red Ranger you've screwed up big time. You couldn't even screw up and get us an extra villain, you brought rangers from sometime or place."

"What'd you do to them? Adam, Aisha, Rocky, you still in there?" Jason yelled

"I don't know. What'd I do?" Raquel said "Wait how did you know I was here?" she said to Tommy

"You left a guard monster; they're not too bright about humans. Besides your ranger friends are big tattletales." Tommy said grimly

"They're not my friends." Raquel growled

"You want to bet, your softie. Don't you know you should not meddle in magic?" Tommy said in a dark humored voice "Now we've got to erase these metalloid rangers before lord Zedd finds out what you did, or before they mess up time and space."

"Right!" Raquel said "You tin cans are going down." She said attacking them with her Zord but the Rangers suddenly grew into full sized Robots.

"What the?" Raquel yelled as her Zord bounced off them and tumbled to the ground.

"You should not have brought us here little girl." Aisha's robot said "We know who you are, we have a score to settle with you, and we are much stronger then you are ready to handle."

"Prepare to be crushed." Rocky said "Goodbye little villain, trust me the universe is better off this way." His foot went into the air and went to stomp her when suddenly Tommy's snake zord's tail whipped through and pushed her out of the way, just missing itself.

"You alright?" Tommy asked

"A-ok twinkle toes." Raquel said with a dark laugh.

"You could have hurt her!" Jason yelled.

"No red ranger, I was going to give her a quick and merciful death." Rocky's robot said "You know not what will happen in the future. Those two must be destroyed. Stand aside Jason."

**Tommy** and Raquel stood their zords back to back "You and your bright ideas." Green Ranger growled at the Red "I know I'll make a monster with my magic-science experiment and pretend the competent ranger did it."

"I'm competent." Red Ranger wined.

"Yeah I can see that." Tommy said mockingly.

"Less complaining more ideas." Red Ranger said.

"**I** can't let you hurt them. They don't mean to be evil, they're under a spell," Jason said "and how do you know who I am?"

"Listen we are from the future." Adam's zord said "We know all about you Red Ranger, you are the stuff of legend. In our future they screw up everything, and earth is thrown into a never ending war that stretches across the galaxy- because of them." He turned menacingly to the two evil rangers "If we destroy them now while their still young and weak we save thousands of lives across the universe."

"Actually sounds like a plan we'd come up with." Raquel muttered to Tommy.

"Wait what? What'd they do?" Jason asked.

"They are weapons of evil; weapons that were used too well." Aisha's zord said "If you will not stay back we will force you back."

"Call off the monster now," Tommy commanded Raquel "before he makes even more of a mess."

Raquel sent the call.

**Calcatron** was doing very poorly against Zack on land. Though he could dodge him due to his calculating abilities, he was not as fast, strong, or agile outside of water. "Alright!" Zack yelled as his Zord toppled him over.

"OH now you've done it, I'm going to scan you so well you won't know your own choices!" Calcatron said "Like I don't have enough to deal with." He yelled as his screen started to beep.

"Calcatron get over here and don't scan anything." Raquel said.

"I thought you wanted me to finish off the Black Power ranger." Calcatron said.

"Just get your buttons down here now." Raquel said.

Calcatron vanished and Zack got a call of his own.

"Zack, Jason, Raquel, and Tommy are in a dangerous situation back near the beach." Zordon said "I sense a tear in the continuity of the universe. You must go and help Jason fix this or all may be lost."

"Right on it Zordon." Zack said teleporting to the others location.

"**Whoa**!" He said as he landed next to Jason "What's going on?"

"They want to stop the evil rangers." Jason said "and their from the future."

"That's a good thing right?" Zack said

"Their method of choice is a little to permanent for our taste." Jason said.

"No more warnings Rangers. Stand aside we strike now." Rocky's robot said pointing a laser at Tommy. Jason jumped in front of him.

"Look no one is as angry at them as me. They kidnapped my fellow rangers and hurt another." Jason said

"So you can already see the evil they are capable of already." Adam said gravely

"And they are capable of far worse." Rocky said "They will lose their humanity over the spells time."

"They _**will**_ lose it? Then it is still there now; I can still have time to save them." Jason said "Listen, whatever happens it's not fully their fault. It's Rita's fault and Zedd's fault. You can even say it's my fault for not stopping them. I promised to free them. No one hates this mess as much as I, but it is my responsibility. You want to crush someone crush me."

"**Hard** core." Red Ranger whispered.

"Shut up." Green Ranger said in a whisper. Suddenly his communicator beeped. Zack and Jason turned their heads when they heard Trini's voice say "Billy's got a solution."

"Tell the monster guard to teleport it immediatel-eeee!" Tommy yelled as Red Ranger pushed him out of the way of the blast. Raquel's uniform was signed.

"Hey!" Raquel said "Watch it! My hearts made of stone not my body!"

"But it will still crumble to dust." Aisha said. The three metalloid Zords stood as giants dwarfing the two rangers.

"Call the Zords back up?" Raquel asked.

"What do you think?" Tommy said "Evil Green Python Zord!"

"Evil Red Fox Zord!" Raquel yelled.

The zords came up. "I just hope the genius of the Blue Ranger pulls through." Tommy said.

"**Billy** and Trini." Zack said in almost a dazed voice "Their still alright. Jason what should we do?"

Jason paused a moment, "Protect those two I guess and find a way to send get Aisha, Adam, and Rocky back."

"Why not talk them into seeing if they can fix them? They obviously have good technology; at least they might be able to get the others away from wherever Zedd's got them." Zack said

They saw the new rangers twirl Raquel and Tommy through the air and throw them down hard.

"Ugh!" Zack said at the look of the pain that would cause.

"I have a feeling they're not in a negotiating mood." Jason said "Let's sort this out."


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys: I did some changes. If you haven't already re read at least chapter 2 and chapter 13-21 have tons of changes. Mainly changes fleshing out Raquel and the Raquel Tommy relationship. Mainly because the character development has evolved, sorry for any inconvenience this causes. This is also why I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. Who knew fixing back stories was so hard? Anyway we should be back on schedule now.**

Raquel and Tommy were quickly adopting a strategy of avoiding the giant metalloid zords. Jason and Zack adopted the strategy of deflecting blows away from them.

"We do not wish to damage you Red and Black Ranger, but logically you are expendable." Adam's Zord said "There is too much at stake."

"Isn't messing with the time stream a bad thing?"Jason yelled.

"Yeah, it doesn't go well in any sci fi flick." Zack yelled.

"Back to the future had a happy ending." Raquel said with a laugh "Well number three did."

"Be quiet." Tommy hissed.

"Yes, but in this case it would be worth it." Aisha's Zord said "You would support us, if you had seen the future."

"This is a waste of Time." Rocky's Zord said.

"Correct, Ultimate Metalzord Activate!" Adam yelled. The three formed together to make the hugest mega zord any of the rangers had ever seen. It has a glowing gold sword.

"Oh man! I want one of those!" Red Ranger said in awe.

"I said send that space time fixer now!" Tommy yelled into his communicator.

"**Billy**, you sure this will work?" Trini asked

"I think so," Billy said pushing a small gun looking thing to the guard monster, who then teleported the device to earth. "Either that or the hole in the universe will grow at an accelerated rate." Billy said in a worried voice.

"Whatever happens, I know you did the best you could do." Trini said her voice full of anxiety.

**Suddenly** the weapon appeared in the Green Ranger's hand. "Now!" he yelled ejecting from his python zord. Raquel's Zord ran and he landed on the hood of it. She ran her Zord at the metal Mega-Zord.

"Wait! Don't do that!" Jason yelled "You'll get crushed!"

Evil Red Fox Zord ran in a zigzag pattern right under the metal-megazord. Tommy waited till Red Ranger had maneuvered directly under the monolithic machine and fired straight up at it. The Zord crumbled. "NO!" three robotic voices yelled as it vanished, and the three teenagers started falling through the sky straight on top of the Fox Zord. They all had the wind knocked out of them.

"What happened?" Aisha said.

"It was like a dream." Adam said.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Rocky said in horror as he saw that they were running straight towards a rocky ledge on the other side of the lake. Green Ranger ran off the edge of the Fox Zord, completely ignoring the freaked out teens. He flipped in the air and landed and immediately ran straight at Jason and Zack.

"That was hard core." Zack said with a whistle.

"He's attacking us!" Jason said.

"What? Why? We just saved their lives!" Zack said.

Tommy had caught up to them "I want to thank you personally." He laughed darkly and attacked them with his python zord.

"No!" Aisha said as she held onto the Fox Zord with all her might "He's attacking Zack and Jason!"

"Wait, how do we know that?" Adam said.

"I think, I think we were power rangers." Rocky said.

Adam laughed "Dream on. That would be so cool!" Suddenly the Fox Zord stopped almost throwing them off "I don't think there's much use in keeping you alive," Raquel said cockily "but I will let Green Ranger decide what to do with you three. Besides I'm in enough trouble already." Raquel muttered the last part.

She said something in a foreign language and a huge coil of yarn fell on them. They looked like a giant pile of colored spaghetti.

"Not quite what I intended, but it should keep you busy for a while." Raquel laughed. "Now it is time for me to back up Green Ranger." She turned and went after Tommy.

**Raquel's** Zord ran around to where the fight was. "Calcatron, be of some use," Raquel yelled "And no more scanning!"

"Red Ranger, how can I do that? It is what you designed me to do." Calcatron yelled.

"You created that thing?" Black Ranger yelled "Why?"

Red Ranger charged at him "None of your business."

Aisha, Rocky, and Adam struggled to get free of the yarn. "Wait, try it like this." Adam said letting his body go loose. He sunk down to the bottom and started to crawl out.

"Great idea," Aisha said "come on Rocky."

The three teens slipped out, "We've got to help the others." Aisha said.

"Let's go." Rocky said.

Adam followed them quietly. They watched as the Rangers tried to fight the zords and Calcatron.

"What are we going to do?" Aisha said.

"They can't defeat all three of them," Adam muttered "Can they?"

"We can take the monster." Rocky said "He's not that big."

"He looks pretty big." Adam muttered.

"Rocky's right, we have to help our friends." Aisha said.

"Let's go!" Rocky yelled running towards the Calcatron.

The three teens fearlessly and skillfully attacked Calcatron, but he was built for battle. They were not winning. Zack, Jason, and the three teens found themselves trapped between Calcatron, Raquel, and Tommy. As though from nowhere, putties started to appear as well. Even Red and Green ranger seemed slightly surprised.

"You shouldn't have come back." Zack said "You should have left. It's not safe here."

"We noticed." Aisha said "We couldn't just leave you here, Zack, we're friends."

"Besides how often do you get to help the power rangers?" Rocky said running for one last charge at the putties. It was a desperate attempt as it was quite obvious that they could not win against the superior fire power and numbers of the Green and Red Rangers. Suddenly lights flashed and the five teens were teleported out.

"No!" yelled Raquel.

"It is alright." Tommy said "We had not planned to fight the rangers, only to destroy the Calcatron."

"I don't like the sound of that." Calcatron yelled.

"Game over," Green Ranger said. He shot him with Billy's weapon and Calcatron fizzled into nothingness, Green Ranger looked very angry "Never go behind my back again." He said pushing Red Ranger to the ground. She shot straight back up.

"If you were anyone else I'd slug you." Raquel spat.

"If you were anyone else I would have just left you to die. What a stupid idea. What wre you thinking? Lord Zedd sent putties down; he has to know what happened. I cannot protect you from his wrath." Tommy said.

"I don't need protection." Raquel said.

"What possessed you to have that stupid idea in the first place? If you couldn't make them work you should have let me take a try at it. You are to soft on people. I think those goody goodies have gotten to you." Tommy spat.

"It wasn't stupid." Raquel muttered. Suddenly a beam pulled them and the putties into Finster's lab. This was unusual but Red and Green Ranger didn't hesitate or stop a moment.

"You're in real trouble now. Why is it you can do nothing right?" Tommy demanded glaring at Raquel angrily.

"How mad is he?" Raquel asked Finster, her voice obviously fearful.

"Lord Zedd? He doesn't know." Finster said with a smile "He's working on something, but don't ask me what. I just happened to see you on the monitor. I sent the putties for you two. You are very lucky Goldar didn't."

"Are you going to tell?" Raquel asked nervously.

Finster looked around for a minute "No, I don't think I will." Then he looked sternly at Raquel "As long as you promise that you let me check your magic before you use it."

Raquel looked stunned "I- I will. Thank you Finster."

"You better return to your post quickly now, Raquel, hurry up." Finster said cheerfully. Raquel gave him a rare smile and ran off.

Finster turned to Tommy "You were too hard on her." He said softly.

"She needs to learn to follow orders." Tommy said.

"She accomplished something Empress Rita always wanted you two to accomplish." Finster said.

Tommy seemed to wince at Rita's name as though it was painful to think of. "What's that?" he spat.

"She just proved that a human can use magic naturally." Finster said "that's never been done before. The few humans who can control magic had to be put through extremely stringent training."

"There are other humans?" Tommy asked in surprise.

"Yes, the other humans. What, you thought earth was the only planet with humans? They're cropping up everywhere. Your species is very good at adaption. Most only gain limited powers like telekinesis if any at all. This is a good sign for the alliance of evil. The alliance has been experimenting with human powers for a while now. Very few examples of effective humans have come about. Now lord Zedd has two examples of human evolution on the side of evil."

"Two?" Tommy asked "I can't do magic."

"You can make monsters." Finster said giving him a strange look.

Tommy looked down at his hands as though not sure what to do.

"What Raquel did she did out of her own sense of loyalty. You know she sees this differently then you. Don't tell lord Zedd. He will see both of your potential very soon."

Adam, Aisha, and Rocky seemed quite freaked out. They had good reason to be too. In about an hour's time they had gone to the beach, been attacked by a monster and a power ranger, been warped into future power rangers and tried to crush the evil rangers, turned human again, been tangled up in yarn, and attempted to fight monsters and evil rangers again. In addition they found out their friends Zack and Jason are power rangers, been teleported to a strange place, and are now facing an odd floating blue head in a tube.

Adam gulped and stood in front of Aisha bravely. Rocky spoke first "What in the world is going on?" he said "Jason, Zack where are we?"

"Ai, ai, ai!" said Alpha "You almost got pulverized!"

Aisha jumped in shock as Alpha five had appeared unnoticed behind her. She spun around to face the little robot.

"Relax guys." Zack said as he demorphed "It's safe here. Zordon what are we going to do? They know who we are now."


	33. Chapter 33

**Zordon** looked at the three teens. "It is alright- Aisha, Adam, Rocky- I will explain it all to you."

After a little while the three teen's minds were wheeling.

"Man, that's awful." Rocky said.

"I'm so sorry, Zack." Aisha said "If I'd known Raquel was the Red Ranger I wouldn't have-"

"No, it's ok." Zack said with a smile "You guys were just being yourselves. You can't spend your whole lives worrying if everyone you meet is under a spell."

"So are you going to mind wipe us now or something?" Adam said quietly "You said this had to be a secret."

"I believe we can trust them, Zordon." Zack said "You'd promise not to tell anyone right?"

"Of course we wouldn't." Rocky said

'Yeah, we wouldn't tell anyone." Aisha said

Adam nodded earnestly.

Zordon said it was alright. They vowed never to reveal the rangers identities. Then the five teleported down to earth the juice bar to think about what had happened.

"**It** Didn't go as planned, huh?" Trini said sympathetically to Raquel.

Raquel looked at the ground "I would rather not talk about it."

"Well you certainly took a beating." Billy said looking at her. Raquel looked a mess and was very battered and bruised.

"No one will notice." Raquel said darkly "Just keep your mouths shut about this. Get to work. I can't keep making up for you. My responsibilities are very clear to me. I cannot waste time with inventions you should be making."

"Raquel, did something happen?" Trini said "You sound upset."

Raquel glared at her "I'm evil. My feelings are of no consequence to me. The sooner you accept it and stop trying to treat me sympathetically, the better off we all will become."

She turned away from Trini and Billy "Prisoners will remain silent unless spoken too. Get back to work." She said in a monotone.

**Tommy** was almost excited "More humans in the galaxy? Finster, what are they like?"

Finster smiled kindly "Much like the humans of earth. Most have had to evolve quicker because other species have come into contact with them. Humans are a relatively young race though. I think that is why you are so adaptable."

"But couldn't Raquel just be drawing off lord Zedd's powers? After all in some ways we could always draw off the dark powers of whoever held the spell."

"She made a giant ball of yarn. It's still in the park." Finster said brightly "I think she's been trying to teach herself. It's quite remarkable. Most humans can't survive long attempts with magic without an incredible amount of training. It's almost as if she's too stubborn to give up and pass out. That or she is immune to pain."

"It's the stubborn thing." Tommy said with a grin "Which means she is definitely going to try something like this again."

"I am no sorcerer, but I think I know enough about magic to keep her occupied for now." Finster said dismissively "Come on now, we both have work to be done."

Tommy morphed and exited the room.

"**I don't** understand how Raquel could build something like that herself." Jason said "It was magic based but off."

"Well Green Ranger can do a little magic, why not Red too?" Zack said.

"No, this is different. They are both getting stronger while we are getting weaker." Jason said "There is only two of us left." His fist curled up in anger.

"Not two, five of us," Rocky said.

"Yeah, we can't morph but you can count on us to help any way we can." Aisha said confidently.  
>Adam nodded.<p>

Jason was about to tell them they needed to stay far away from anything Zedd sent around them, when Zack said "Thanks guys, your good friends. That's the most important thing, having good friends."

**Several** weeks later Raquel and Tommy were having a well deserved rest. They were sitting in their corner of Finster's lab drinking a strange purple liquid that was the equivalent of a soda, except it didn't make you fat or give you cavities.

The two had taken a liking to many alien foods that Finster had introduced them too. They found more and more of their free time being spent with the small alien. They had come to gain a respect for the alien completely separate from their spell. It actually made sense, Raquel and Tommy were not evil by nature but because of the spell they just couldn't stand being around truly nice people. Finster was evil, but he was less evil in some ways then the others. Finster was also a very calm and stable adult with an incredible amount of experience, and the two often relied on him for advice in both their human lives and in their service to Zedd. They told him about the things that worried them and about what they were planning. Finster taught them both about magic and monster making and gave them good advice on how not to make Zedd or Goldar want to kill them too badly.

Finster was actually enjoying having the rangers around. He was used to being only noticed when he was needed or, worse, had failed. Having the two want to hang around him was refreshing. He also loved the chance to explain all about the universe to them. Finster was very proud of how the two had progressed the last few weeks. Tommy's monster making abilities increased every day, and Raquel had started to correctly perform simple incantations. His empress would be pleased. He smiled, as he watched the two teens acting like normal teens for once. They were chatting about classes, magic, and making jokes about the other rangers.

"And then he yelled 'you'll never get away with this', and I just wanted to say 'Dude, it's not that big a deal. It's an environmental monster after all. By tomarrow you probably won't even remember it'" Tommy laughed "Sometimes our battles are almost comical."

Raquel laughed "OK, OK, how about the time they were doing the peace now concert? Now that was a stroke of genius, I mean a monster microphone with sonic waves. You guys outdid yourselves."

Tommy laughed "Bulk and Skull, with their musical act, were much worse than any monster that could be made."

The happy moment was shattered all too quickly though. Lord Zedd's call rang through the palace. The two teens wearily stood up and ran to their master. They bowed, and Zedd began to explain a new plan to them. He had, apparently turned a mirror Jason owned into an illusion casting monster. "The remaining rangers are already so demoralized that they shall easily fall. They will become weaker then ever before."

Red and Green Ranger waited for their part in the plan to be explained. Finally Zedd said "I want you two to pose as illusions."

Red Ranger was glad her helmet did not let her master see her surprise. Finally Green Ranger asked the question she desperately wanted to ask "Are we not to attack then?"

"Not until I tell you to. Don't let them touch you, so they won't sure what is real and what is not. Then you shall destroy them." Zedd laughed "Now go and prepare yourselves."

The two were ready in minutes. "Be careful." Finster warned them.

"Don't worry Fins, we'll be back in your lab, underfoot, in a few hours." Raquel laughed "Hurry up Twinkle Toes."

Tommy was back in his civilian identity as ordered. He stood next to Raquel and the two teleported to earth. "You know the game plan."Tommy said darkly "Let's do this."

**Jason** was literally being drug out of training to the park by Zack, Rocky, and Adam. Jason was still beating himself up over what had happened to Kimberly, Trini, and Billy. Aisha was volunteering at the animal shelter. They were trying to play horse, but Jason kept getting distracted.

"Show time," Tommy laughed.

Suddenly tons of putties attacked in the area.

"Should have guessed, Zedd hasn't sent a real attack in weeks?" Zack said.

"You two should get out of here." Jason said.

"They're just putties." Rocky said charging in.

After several minutes Zack and Jason found themselves separated from each other. Rocky and Adam were still back to back but they couldn't get to Jason and Rocky. The putties kept coming. It was at least four times the normal amount of putties.

"Finster's been busy." Jason said in an annoyed voice. "No one's around now. It's morphing time."

Suddenly he could see, Kimberly in front of him though. "Why? It's not like you actually can save anyone even with your powers."

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. He felt an odd sensation as he was teleported away from where the others could find him.

**Zack** morphed on his side of the park. "Let's do this!" he yelled.

Suddenly he heard a familiar dark laugh. He turned "Raquel! What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"I'm here because you guys didn't fix me. I thought you were my friends but you gave me back to Zedd." Raquel said. She was unmorphed and had an accusatory look in her eyes.

"I- We had to? Don't you understand? You would have died?" Zack said.

"I told you I'd rather die." Raquel said quietly as Zack felt himself pulled away, as though he was teleported.

**The** putties disappeared. Adam and Rocky still had their guard up. "Zack!" Rocky yelled "Jason!"

"They're gone." Adam said. They suddenly heard a dark laugh. They turned to see the Green Ranger.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you. You are powerless. I can let you go to give Zordon a message. Let the big blue guy know that his rangers are destroyed. Let him live with the guilt that he caused death and worse to five young humans."

He disappeared and left Adam and Rocky alone in the park.


	34. Chapter 34

**Zack** was in a different place, but he wasn't sure where. He almost felt like he was in a dream. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he yelled.

"No one is here, Zack." Raquel laughed. Zack spun around to see Raquel, completely unmorphed and sitting on the ground behind him. "Why are you so afraid Zack?" she said with an almost innocent grin.

"I'm not afraid of you." Zack said "I'm not afraid of Zedd's plan either."

"I know that," Raquel said in a dismissive tone "but you are afraid."

Raquel was morphed now and standing next to him. An almost endless row of rangers, a row of every color in the spectrum stood in a uniform line next to Zack. Each ranger looked straight farward across a giant plane. "I know what you're not afraid of, because I know you are afraid of what you could become." Raquel said darkly.

**Jason** was in a room, a room with only walls. He couldn't remember how long he'd been trying to break out. He yelled in fury. "Whatever you're planning Zedd you'll never get away with it!" Suddenly, he heard that laugh, that dark haunted laugh of the Green Ranger.

"Come on out Tommy!" Jason yelled "I don't know what sort of trick your master is playing on me, but whatever your plan is it will not work."

"Who said this was a trick, White Ranger?" Tommy laughed. The Green Ranger's laughter flooded in from every corner of the room.

"Jason! Jason! Where are you?" Trini's yelled in fear.

Jason turned "Trini? Trini, is that you?" Of course, Zedd had Trini captive; perhaps they were in the same area. "Trini, I'm stuck in a cell of some kind. Where are you?"

"We're right behind you, just like we've always been." Billy said appearing from seemingly nowhere. "The question is; where were you when we needed you?"

"Did you even really look for us?" Trini asked accusingly.

"I did, we all did." Jason said earnestly.

"Well you didn't try hard enough." Trini said. He looked at her and could tell she was in great pain "We were counting on you Jason. I thought friends could count on one another."

"I guess we were wrong." Billy said "We waited for you and you never came."

He could see the two writhing in agony and Zedd standing over them. They seemed far away now. Jason couldn't get to them no matter how fast he ran. "No, stop it!" he yelled finally falling down when he could run no more. "Stop hurting them."

The dark laugh of the Green Ranger came again. "Show yourself!" Jason yelled. The room turned green and the room spun around him. Trini, Zedd, and Billy disappeared.

**Adam** and Rocky hadn't been sure exactly what to do. Rocky had tried to find the Green Ranger but couldn't. After a brief discussion they decided they ought to go grab Aisha, and then go see if they could get to the command center. Soon the three were in an abandoned alley in the ware house district discussing the dilemma.

"We don't even know where they are," Aisha said "I don't know what we can do."

"We're going to have to get Zordons attention if we want to help," Adam said thoughtfully "and for that we're going to want to make an energy surge. He'd be sure to see that."

"Wait, remember that kid we met yesterday at school." Aisha said "The one with the computer."

"Raymond, yeah, I bet he could do that, but what if he asks why?" Adam asked.

"We'll come up with something," Rocky said confidently "come on."

**Red** Ranger turned to Zack. "I know you can feel it Zack. The power almost overwhelms you at times, doesn't it?"

Zack wanted to move out of the line but couldn't. He looked down at his feet. They were stuck on a white square. He noticed the floor looked like a chess board. Raquel was next to him on a black square.

"Admit it, you high on the feeling of invulnerability you get from morphing," Raquel said "and you like it. It scares you to death, but you get the same buzz of euphoria I do."

Zack stared forward trying to ignore Raquel. If he was forced to stand next to her, at least he didn't have to listen. This was some sort of bizarre trick of Zedds. He looked forcibly ahead.

"Pawn to D3," boomed a voice and Raquel suddenly appeared in front of him "but you know the buzz won't last. Eventually it's going to wear off and you're going to find yourself just a kid who's a pawn in a game between powers you can't possibly understand. That is our reality. The spells, the illusions, that's all just a fantasy that keeps you sane."

"I don't get what you're saying?" Zack said.

Suddenly he heard dark, bubbly, insane laughter swirled in a vortex around him. He looked left and right and saw the entire row of rangers were now red rangers, each laughing evilly.

"You don't know?" Raquel said not unmorphed before him. She wore a camouflage military looking outfit, except it was red colored. She had on a military style helmet with a Z emblazed on it. "You don't know? You don't get it? You're in a war soldier!" she said "Question isn't what is going on. The question isn't what am I saying. The question is where are you going? Now don't question orders!"

Without meaning to Zack found him marching in the desert. He had a pack on is back. He could see his friends marching in aline before him.

"Hurry up, froggy, or you're going to get left behind." Raquel said in a teasing voice behind him. "Don't make me make you have to hop."

"**Jason**, Jason wake up?" said a quiet, worried voice.

"Five more minutes," Jason muttered in exhaustion.

"There are no more minutes, Jason. We've got to get you out of here." the voice squeak in a nervously terrified manner. Jason's eyes slowly came into focus.

"Raquel?" Jason said in a confused voice.

"You got captured and are now at the moon palace. You've been suffering from a delusions potion. You've been seeing things." Raquel said in a frantic voice "You have to get out of here."

Jason sat up and looked around. He was in Zedd's palace.

"Zedd is going to kill you." Raquel said "You have to get out of here. Come on."

Suddenly Jason could see Kimberly, her zord in pieces.

"Zedd wants to kill you all." Raquel said.

"You almost killed Kimberly." Jason said angrily "What's your game Red Ranger?"

Raquel looked angry for a moment "I don't have very many choices, Jason. I regret what happened to the Pink Ranger. That is why I am trying to help you. You guys are the closest things to friends that I've got." She laughed hollowly "That sounds pretty bad, my enemies are my best friends, but somehow the first time you freed me set something off. I just am not as good at being evil as I once was. I have qualms about what I've done. I am ashamed of what I have to do in my service to lord Zedd. I have to get you out of here before I have your blood on my hands. I can't live with that now that you all reawakened the good in me."

"Wait, what about Billy and Trini?" Jason asked.

Raquel looked away "I talked my master into sending them into space. They're working in a slave camp far away." She turned "Don't look at me like that. He wanted to destroy them. It was the only way I could think of saving them. I never said I was good at being good."

Jason swallowed hard.

"Once you get out maybe you can free them," Raquel said hopefully "I feel kind of bad about it. Of course I feel bad about defying my emperor as well. I'm so confused."

She held her head as though she had some sort of massive headache.

"You're having withdrawal again?" Jason said a bit more softly now.

Raquel shook her head "I've been resisting the spell a bit too much. It hurts like you couldn't believe. Please just hurry up, so you can get out of here."

Jason looked at her. Her eyes looked pleading. "Ok, lead the way." Jason said quietly. He shivered as he heard Green Ranger laugh again. He must be close by.

**Green** Ranger watched Zack and Jason's torment and laughed as he saw Raquel, having too much fun playing with the Rangers. Suddenly he got a message from his master. He knelt "Lord Zedd, the rangers are neutralized by their visions. All is going as you planned."

"Excellent Green Ranger, however, don't forget to take breaks from the rangers. If you stay in too long you may forget the difference between reality and illusion." Zedd said.

"I will make sure to follow your orders, my emperor." Green Ranger said respectfully.

"**So** let me get this straight," Raymond said "you need to set up something so you can get someone's attention. You need it to be invisible to everyone else and yet give someone who is scanning for energy surges a reason to check into it, but you can't tell me why and who it is you're trying to contact."

"Right," Rocky said enthusiastically.

"I really am not sure about this, guys." Raymond said.

"Please Raymond, it's very important." Aisha said.

Raymond saw that the three were desperate. Man, when his parents said to try and make friends he hadn't expected this. "My work shop is in the back; I think I can convert something for you pretty quickly."

"Please hurry Ray." Rocky said.

After a few minutes Raymond stepped back "This will cause energy spikes. We can send a Morris code message but I can't maintain the power long. What do you want to say?"

The three talked for a moment and a moment later Raymond was tapping something into his computer.

"SOS, J and Z captured. R,A,A" Raymond said as he typed it in "I don't have a clue what you three got yourselves into."

"Trust us, we don't know either." Aisha said "Listen if things start to get a little weird you need to get out of the way."

Raymond looked down at the ground and then said "Look, if you're in some sort of trouble we should get some real help. Maybe if you told me I could help or if someone's kidnapped maybe you ought to tell the cops or something."

Suddenly the teens felt a strange tingling sensation. "What's going on?" Raymond yelled. He ran over and grabbed onto the others. They were fading from sight and he tried to pull them back. He suddenly had a painful feeling in his stomach. He fell to the ground gasping in pain. "Am I dead?" he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard a high pitch yell, "Ai, ai, ai! Zordon, we have a stowaway."

Raymond tried to think through the pain. All four teens were on the floor and seemed in some sort of pain. Raymond stood up and saw a robot and a giant floating head. The others looked at him in surprise. Raymond's mind was very quick. After putting what he knew together, he concluded only one thing.

"This must be whoever captured their friends. Now they've come to get them. That's why they couldn't tell the police. No one would believe them." Raymond thought frantically. He jumped up as he saw the robot coming towards Aisha. He tried to get between them "Don't you hurt her." He said in the bravest voice he could muster. "Don't you dare hurt my friends."

"Raymond it's alright." Aisha said "Their friends too. See, Alpha's just offering me a hand up." She said accepting Alpha's help graciously.

"What happened?" Rocky said "That didn't happen last time you teleported us."

"No," Zordon said "we did not anticipate anyone trying to pull you back. We had to do the teleportation manually since you have no power coins."

"I'm totally confused." Raymond said.

"Zordon, what are we going to do, J and Z got captured by Red and Green Ranger." Rocky asked.

Zordon looked grave "I am aware of the situation, Rocky. Alpha and I are trying to find a way to help free them. I am afraid though that we have a certain lack of rangers to help them at the moment. You are fortunate that Zedd's forces did not try to harm you. It will be safer if you remain here for now. He knows you are allied with us."

"What about Raymond?" asked Adam.

"I don't know what's going on," Raymond said backing up nervously "but I really don't want any trouble."

"Do not be afraid, Raymond," Zordon said "you will not be harmed. You have a good heart and a fast mind. I think that perhaps you could help us out later. For now, I think it is best if you all four stay here. Alpha, could you escort Raymond to our guest quarters."

"Ok, if you say so Zordon." Alpha said.

Raymond looked nervous and was very relieved when Adam said, "Hey, I'll come with you. You guys can come get me if you need me."

Zordon seemed to think this was alright so Adam went with a much calmer but still confused Raymond. As they walked down the hallway Raymond muttered, "Adam, this place is so incredibly cool. Where are we?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you Ray." Adam said "Just know that a lot of big things happen here, and it's absolutely important that you don't tell anyone what happened here-ever. This place doesn't exist."

"These are the good guys right? He said he was lacking rangers, the big blue headed guy I mean. So is this the good power rangers like workshop or something?" Raymond said.

"They're good guys." Adam affirmed "We're trying to help some friends. Look Ray, no more questions now, please." They entered a room with two sets of bunk beds, a desk, a fridge, and some books.

"I hope you will be comfortable, Raymond." Alpha said "Let us know if you need anything."

"Thanks, um, what's your name?" Raymond asked.

"My name is Alpha 5, but you may call me Alpha." Alpha said.

Raymond smiled "Thanks Alpha. I'm fine for now."


	35. Chapter 35

"**Come** on Black Ranger! Left, Right, Left, Right!" Raquel yelled. Zack felt like he couldn't take this anymore. Something was weighing him down, and he could hardly stand the heat any longer. He fell to his knees. "I can't do it."

"You better keep going, or you'll get in trouble. You don't want to make him angry." Raquel said.

"Who's he? I don't understand." Zack muttered.

"That is not the question." Raquel said simply.

"Where are you going?" said Tommy suddenly appearing next to him. He gave Zack a water canteen. Zack had never tasted anything as wonderful as that water. He took giant gulps of it. He suddenly started to feel alive again. At least, he felt human again.

"I don't know where I'm going." Zack muttered "This deserts never going to end."

"Then someone else is driving." Tommy said levelly.

"Driving? Driving what?" Zack asked. He suddenly yelled in surprise as he was in the back seat of a car with the other rangers. He was looking out the window at Tommy and Raquel.

"Why driving your life of course?" Tommy said "We know who drives ours; whose driving yours?"

Zack looked up in the front seat desperately as the car barreled out of control, but before he could get a look at the driver, he was suddenly outside the car. He could now see that each car was a bumper car of each ranger's colors. He could see Jason's car spinning wildly towards him. He tried to run but found he was really a frog now, a black sleek frog."

"Go, Frogger, go!" Raquel yelled. Zack looked and saw both Raquel and Tommy sitting on a ledge at the other end of what appeared to be a racecar track. Zack hopped towards her as fast as his little frog legs could go but he wasn't sure if it was fast enough.

"This can't be happening." Zack muttered in desperation "This has to not be real."

"Hurry up Frogger, or you'll get squished." Raquel warned

"Whoever is driving your life, is about to drive over you." Tommy said.

Zack kept struggling taking one painfully small frog hop at a time away from his impending doom.

**Jason **was surprised when Raquel morphed. He started to morph but Raquel said, "You better not morph, but if I don't and someone sees me there will be questions."

"You stay morphed up here?" Jason said "But I thought you basically lived up here."

"Well, let's just say that I'm expected to be on duty at all times." Raquel muttered. The two went quickly down twisting corridors of halls. Jason tried to remember them in case he ever ended up here again but quickly lost track of where they were. Suddenly Raquel stopped "Goldar's coming. Quick in here." She shoved Jason into a small room.

"Red Ranger, what are you doing out here?" Goldar growled.

"I'm making a parameter sweep. Lord Zedd ordered us to keep the area more secure till the execution of the Red Ranger." Red Ranger replied.

Jason kind of half listened to Goldar and Raquel exchanging status reports as it mainly contained all clears. He looked around the room. It was green and red. It had small models of monsters on the shelves with cards under them. To his horror each one was like a small living version of real monsters he had fought and beaten. The cards had the monsters status. Some of the monsters were now horribly disfigured and some looked very grumpy. All of them looked at him angrily. His eyes were drawn to the back of the room where there were two low cots: one red and one green. There were cups of water and bowls of strange alien food next to the cots. Above them red two signs 'Green Ranger- also known as Tommy Oliver, in service 287 days, status active' the one next to it red 'Red Ranger- also known as Raquel Rivera, in service 275 days, status active'. Jason's eyes glazed over in anger. Zedd was treating the evil rangers just like his monsters. He closed his eyes a minute concentrating on his breathing. For some reason knowing that a thing like this was happening, to people who should be his fellow rangers, really disturbed him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Raquel's voice saying "You better not let Green Ranger know I hid you in my room. It sounds awkward."

Jason relaxed just a tiny bit "It does sound awkward. Do you live here? I thought you had a place downtown that Rita set up for you."

Raquel shrugged "It doesn't matter at which place I sleep. I commute. I can sleep anywhere. Anyway it won't be forever. You promised you'd wake Tommy and me back up. We better get going. We have a ways to go."

Jason followed her out of the room and into the hallway. "I can't fail them." Jason thought "I can't fail anymore. There is too much at stake."

"**What** are we going to do Zordon?" Aisha asked.

"Alpha will continue his search to lock onto Zack and Jason's power morpher signals." Zordon said.

"We want to help too." Rocky said "Isn't there anything we can do?"

Alpha nodded "I can show you how to do an area search. Then you could help me look faster."

The two were eager to learn and even more eager to help.

**Meanwhile** Adam sat on a bunk next to Raymond.

"Man, I helped people who are helping the Power Rangers." Raymond said with a grin "That is so cool. Wish I'd brought my computer though. How long do you think we'll have to stay here?"

"I don't know," Adam said "don't worry, you're not a prisoner."

"You know, I thought the rangers were starting to have trouble." Raymond said quietly "My little brother's been asking why the pink, blue, and yellow rangers aren't around anymore. He's been bummed because the Blue Ranger's his favorite. Anyway I told him I figured that maybe they were taking sick days or something." Raymond frowned "These Z and J people are the Black and Red Rangers aren't they."

Adam looked surprised, but Raymond continued "It's ok; I know you can't tell me. I'm sorry I messed things up by coming. I was really freaked out about you guys though, you know disappearing and all that."

Adam nodded "It's not your fault. You thought we were in danger and you reacted. You were very brave."

"If the power rangers are in trouble I would like to help if I could. They've helped us, Angel Grove, the world, so much. They're real heroes." Raymond said confidently.

Adam nodded "Yeah, I know."

"I hope they're all right." Raymond said quietly.

"Me too, man, I really hope so too." Adam said quietly.

**Raquel** took deep breaths as she was unmorphed trying to catch reality again. "I've got to go back in the game, Finster." She said tiredly "Let's face it; Tommy is no good at insanity."

Finster shook his head and sternly said, "You can't lose what is real and what is a dream for one moment."

Raquel laughed "You know that I won't lose my grip anymore then I already have. Reality isn't my strong suite, Finster." She jumped back in.

Finster shook his head and looked annoyed "How can two kids that are so smart be so stupid." He muttered under his breath.

**Zack** struggled desperately to hop out of the way but couldn't. Suddenly hands picked him up. He looked around desperately trying to see who his savior was. He looked straight up and saw a man in a red suite. He had a strange Z like emblem on his chest. "Who are you?" Zack croaked.

"I am the driver." The man laughed darkly. Suddenly Zack's shirt glowed and a red Z appeared on it.

"What's the Z for?" Zack asked.

"That is not the question?" the man laughed.

"I know, I know, the question is where am I going? I don't know that either." Zack said exasperatedly.

"Then do you know who the driver is?" the man asked.

Zack hung his head "I don't know. I don't understand. I have to get out of here. I have to go home!"

"Where is home?" Raquel asked. She was in the command center inside her former cage. She was sitting on the floor looking bored "Is home here or is it there?" she pointed to the viewing globe. Zack tried to look at it, but all he could see was Zordon staring back at him.

"Zordon, what are you doing in the viewing globe?" Zack asked

"That is not the question, Zachary." Zordon said.

"I think I'm allowed to ask more than one question." Zack said.

"Poor Zachary," Green Ranger said in a monotone "he doesn't understand the question, he doesn't know the answer, and he doesn't have a clue."

"This isn't my home Zack." Raquel said. She flung herself at the force field and he closed his eyes as he heard it sizzle.

**Jason** once tried to recall how many hallways he went through, but the truth was he didn't know at the time. Each hallway was black and mist poured in so fast it was incredible. Each step was uncertain. He couldn't even see his feet because the mist washed over them. He concentrated on following Raquel's red helmet, for it was the easiest thing to see.

Raquel finally entered a room. "Beware, Jason, this room is the final room before your ticket home. My master guards it well against those who would go against his will. You and I shall most likely experience discomfort of some sort."

"What'll you do when we're out?" Jason asked.

"We, there is no we in this, White Ranger." Raquel said "I can't leave."

"Of course you can leave, and you will. You have your dagger with you, right? I can destroy it. I can destroy it now." Jason said.

Raquel nodded "I guess you could, couldn't you." She sounded dazed as though the idea never occurred to her "but not in here. You would have to morph, and then lord Zedd would instantly sense you. Hurry up."

The two teens started across the room quickly and carefully.

**Raquel** looked unphased and ran at the force field again. "Is this your home Black Ranger?"

Zack looked and saw that he was inside Raquel's force field. "No, I don't belong here. Let me out?"

"How can she let you out of the prison you willingly entered?" Green Ranger asked.

"Get the key from the driver." Red Ranger said.

"What driver? Who is the driver?" Zack asked.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

Suddenly Zack felt himself falling "We're out of control!" he yelled.

"We're all out of control." Raquel said calmly.

"We know where we are going. We know our driver. Where are you going?" Tommy asked in an almost bored voice.

"I don't know! I don't know where I'm going! I don't know who the driver is!" Zack said.

"You should know where you are going." Raquel said handing Zack a map. He opened it and all he could see was a blank piece of paper.

"Where am I going?" Zack asked.

"Depends on which way you're heading." The man in red said "You want a lift?"

Zack nodded and went down the road quietly in the giant red truck. "Do you know who the driver is?" he asked nervously.

"I am their driver." The man said darkly "I can drive them where ever I want, and they do not complain."

"Who is my driver?" Zack asked nervously.

"Who do you think your driver is?" the man asked him with a evil sounding chuckle.

"You are driving this truck." Zack said uncertainly.

"Does that make me your driver?" the man asked.

"I want to drive." Zack said.

Suddenly he was back in the speeding car. "Sure you can drive." A deep voice said. Suddenly a toy steering wheel appeared in front of Zack. He was strapped in a child's booster seat.

"This isn't what I meant." Zack said "I want real control! I want to be the driver!"

"Where are you going, Zack?" Raquel asked. She was in a seat next to him. "Where are you going?"

"Who is the driver?" Tommy asked "Who is driving us?"

"I-I don't know." Zack admitted.

"I know where we are going." Raquel said with a laugh.

"Where are you going Zachary?" Tommy asked in a sing song voice, "Where are you going?"

"Where in the world is Zach Taylor?" Raquel sang.

"I don't know!" Zack screamed at her. He jumped up in the seat "I don't know! I don't know! I don't know!" he yelled as loud as he could. He was so confused. He felt so sick and hurt. He gasped for air as he kept hearing his voice yelling the same three words continuously.

"**I don't** know!" Zack howled.

"How long is he going to keep that up, Tommy?" Finster asked.

"I have no idea." Tommy said as he opened communication with Zedd. "Master," he bowed "the Black Ranger has cracked."

"Excellent, have the Red Ranger concentrate solely on the Red Ranger." Zedd said.

"What about the Black one?" Green Ranger asked "Should we kill him?"

Zedd laughed "No Green Ranger, I think he'll make the perfect gift. I don't think the Black Ranger will give us problems ever again."

**Aisha** and Rocky jumped when a beam of light appeared in the command center. Their surprise was quickly changed to excitement.

"Zack, you're alright!" Aisha yelled running to him. Suddenly Rocky knocked her down as Zack lashed out at her.

"I don't know!" Zack yelled "I don't know!" he pulled out his power axe "Where am I going? Who is the driver?" he yelled frantically and charged at the two.

"Ai, ai, ai!" Alpha yelled pressing the alert button to activate security.


	36. Chapter 36

**Adam** ran to the command center control room as fast as he could when he heard the alarm go off. Not sure what to do, Raymond followed him. When they arrived it was chaos.

Rocky and Aisha were trying to fight Zack without hurting him. Alpha was trying to put locks on the control center to prevent damage. Zordon was trying to calm Zack down, but Zack didn't seem to even seem to notice anything.

"Adam!" Aisha yelled "We need a hand!"

Adam ran to help his friends, but Raymond knew his fighting skills were not up to par to tangle with a ranger, so he went over to Alpha "What's wrong with him?" he asked

"Zedd's done something to him." Alpha yelled "Ai, ai, ai! We've got to contain him, but Blue Ranger programmed the force field to only attack Red and Green Ranger. I've got to put the command center security up first though, to prevent any more surprises, and then reprogram the field."

Raymond went to the console "I'll put up the force field!" A few minutes later, Zack was inside a force field. He was freaking out and lashing out still, but he could hurt anyone. Alpha finished locking down the command center. "That was a very good job, Raymond." Alpha said.

Raymond couldn't hide that he felt pleased with himself. Alien computers are not the easiest to understand. He joined the other three teens. "Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Aisha said.

"What's wrong with him, Zordon? What'd Zedd do to him?" Rocky asked.

"I fear that Zedd has done something to his mind. He is caught in some sort of waking nightmare. He is confused and irrational right now." Zordon said.

"But what about Ja- I mean White Ranger?" Rocky asked "He had them both, why did he only send Black Ranger back to us?"

"I fear that Zedd sent Black Ranger back throw us into despair. Zedd has incapacitated all the rangers." Zordon said.

"Wait, Zedd's taken down the power rangers?" Raymond asked "All of them? What are we going to do when another monster attack comes? Angel Grove will be toasted!"

"I fear, Raymond, all the world is in peril with the rangers gone." Zordon said gravely. "We must continue our search for the White Ranger."

"Is the Pink Ranger better yet?" Aisha asked.

"Ninjor has not contacted me, and I cannot contact him, so I assume she is still in recovery." Zordon said.

"Ninjor, that's it, he could help us." Rocky said excitedly.

"We can't contact him." Aisha reminded him, "Besides he's busy healing the Pink Ranger."

"She might not need him every second, and he might just not be answering because he doesn't want the Pink Ranger to go back on duty or something. We could go and ask him for help." Rocky said "It's worth a shot."

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Adam said "What if it just annoys Ninjor? He doesn't know us. I mean he made the ranger powers, wouldn't he know what was going on with them?"

"All the more reason to visit him," Rocky argued "he might be able to undo whatever Zedd's done."

"Be careful before you make this decision." Zordon warned "It is a very dangerous one. I will not stop you, but I fear it would be unwise. You have no power to protect you."

The three were quiet looking at the viewing globe. Everything was calm. "It won't stay like that for long." Rocky said quietly "We need to prepare for what is coming." They turned to Zordon and Rocky said "We don't need power to protect us. We'll protect each other."

"Well we can't go without supplies." Raymond said. The three turned around. They had almost forgtotten that Raymond was still there.

"Sorry Ray, not you. We can't let you get hurt." Aisha said.

"That's not up for debate. You need help and I can help you." Raymond said "Let's see what supplies we can dig up."

**Jason** took a step into the room and instantly knew he was in danger. A chill ran up his spine.

He could see moving pictures on the wall, sort of like flat TV screens, and in the pictures he could see each of his friends. H could see the day the Green Ranger had trounced their Zords, rushing through the jungle to rescue Kimberly, their parents being kidnapped, Trini and Billy being taken down by the Green and Red Ranger, Kimberly being crushed in her Zord, Trini and Billy locked in a cell of some sort, Zack being separated from Jason, and then he saw the last picture. Zack had gone crazy in this one. He was being tortured mentally somehow.

"Is there a fate worse than death, White Ranger?" Green Ranger came out of nowhere laughing, "He's ruined for life now. He's never going to be alright. Don't worry, Jason, my master is being much more merciful to you. You are to die, painfully, but at least you will not live like that." Jason could feel his anger rushing at the sight of the pictures.

"You are angry." Green Ranger commented "You should know better. Anger clouds your mind, Jason."

Jason stood his ground; his fists were clenched.

"Your friends counted on you. They looked up to you. They needed you, and you let them down. The world needed you, and you let it down." Green Ranger said "You are a failure; you know that right? You have lost everything."

Jason turned away and saw another picture. It was them getting their powers.

They had been teleported to the command center and were all confused. Jason normally would have smiled seeing Billy's excitement. He was a kid in a candy shop when he first went to the command center.

"They didn't want this," Green Ranger pointed out. Jason looked and saw Zack and Kimberly doubting all of this power Zordon had offered them. Trini seemed nervous. Only Billy was excited by the prospect.

"Do you feel so bold and powerful now?" Green Ranger asked.

"Power Morphers, Mega zords, nu huh, this is just too weird for me. I'll tell you what? It's been real but I got to go." Zack said

"Yeah see you." Kimberly said following him out quickly.

"You all coming?" Zack called. Trini left and Billy followed her reluctantly. "Jason, let's go!" Zack called.

"You were the only one who believed the big blue head." Green Ranger said quietly "You were the reason they turned on those morphers. You encouraged them to do this. They trusted you, but you led them down the path to destruction."

"I'm not sure we're all up to this? I mean, we were pretty lucky this time." Zack said.

The words echoed in Jason's mind as he heard his past self say "Alright I'm in." and everyone following his lead.

"You did this to them." Green Ranger said pointing to the other pictures, "It is your fault. You lead them to their deaths."

"**Ai**, ai, ai." Alpha said "I still don't think this is such a good idea."

"We can do this." Rocky said confidently as he took the pack Raymond gave him "We totally look like rainbow commandoes."

The others laughed. They kind of did look like that. They had found some emergency backpacs for the rangers. Raymond shifted the blue one on his back. It was full of tech he had picked up to help with. The four teens were all geared up with water and food as well as some side arms and other useful weaponry. They were wearing bright colored, novelty looking, camaflodge looking outfits that had been experimental outfits suited for extreme conditions. They were as prepared as they could possibly be.

Aisha looked sadly at Zack still screaming in his force field. He was yelling something about being out of control and asking where he was going to. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to help you." She whispered.

"Alpha, teleport us down please," Rocky said.

Less than a minute later, the four teens were in the desert following Trini's instructions to Ninjor's temple.

**Jason** took deep breaths to calm down. He refused to let Green Ranger make him loose his cool, "I couldn't help it. I did the best I could."

"Jason!" Raquel called "Get over here."

"Raquel what are you doing?" Tommy yelled

"Tommy, listen, I have some of myself back. Jason can save the world. He can save the other rangers." Raquel hissed "He can save us. We could be free."

"What do you mean?" Tommy said angrily "You mean you want to be a traitor?"

"We're already traitors, traitors to our world. Tommy, we're worse than that. We've betrayed our world, we've betrayed our families, and we've betrayed ourselves. We've become slaves and we didn't even realize it." Raquel whispered desperately.

"Raquel, just back away from the teleporter. Maybe lord Zedd hasn't heard you. Maybe he didn't sense disloyalty." Tommy said stepping towards her. His voice was racked with worry. Jason started to walk her way as well.

"Could she be breaking free on her own?" Jason wondered.

"Life as a slave is no life at all. Living in the cage they put me in was better than this." Raquel said pushing some buttons "Hurry up Jas."

Jason walked forward and then his eyes grew twice their size in horror. "Look out!" he started to yell, but before he could Zedd had blasted Raquel with his staff.

"No!" Tommy yelled jumping forwards. He received part of the after wave and fell back next to Jason severely burned.

"You!" Tommy screamed in rage "You got her killed! You did something to her!" Tommy yelled "I should have known, you destroy everything you touch!"

"Rangers are such a pain." Zedd said aiming his staff for Jason. Before Zedd could blast him Jason felt something pulling him out of the dark dimension.

**It** didn't take Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Raymond long to find Ninjor's temple. Trini's directions were very precise. They went in and saw a room with two vases. One that looked like Trini's description of Ninjor's vase and one that was pink and very ornament looking.

The four were silent for a few minutes. Finally Aisha asked aloud "Is anyone here?"

"Go away!" Ninjor yelled "I don't have time to deal with children!"

The two were surprised that the voice came not from the blue vase but the pink.

"I'm ok," came a girls voice from inside "Really Ninjor, you ought to see who's out there."

"Alright, Kimberly, but I shall be back soon." Ninjor said and suddenly he appeared in front of them. "Who are you?"

The four stared at each other and finally Adam said "Excuse me, sir, but we're friends of the Black and White Power Rangers. White Ranger's been captured and Black Ranger, well, we don't know what Zedd did to him, but something's really wrong with him. They really, really need help."

"Great story, I am really busy. Go on your way!" Ninjor said turning away from them.

"Please, we have to do something." Aisha said.

"Then do something." Ninjor said "I'm already busy."

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked the others quietly.

"Go back, search for Ja-White Ranger." Rocky said.

"Try to fix Black Ranger." Aisha said.

"And when the monsters come out?" Adam asked.

"We make them know that we don't give up, even when were out gunned." Raymond said adamantly.

"Ninjor," called Kimberly from the bottle "I've got to help them!"

"You will do no such thing." Ninjor said "You are still too weak to leave your bottle for more than an hour."

"But we can help," Kimberly said "and I might be able to reach Zack. I've only known him all my life."

"Zack's the Black power ranger?" Raymond muttered in astonishment.

Adam shook his head "Cat's out of the bag." He muttered.

Ninjor sighed "They're hearts are full of the spirit of the ninja. We shall aid you." Ninjor picked up the pink vase.

"Alright!" Rocky said.

**Jason** looked up and saw he was in the command center. "Must have been teleported out." He thought. He looked around wildly and saw Zordon.

"Zordon! Zack's still captured somewhere! Billy and Trini are in space! Zedd killed Raquel!" Jason said quickly in an almost panic. Suddenly Zordon began to laugh.

"Zordon?" Jason said in surprise, "What's so funny Zordon?"

"I can't believe what a pathetic failure you are. Never, in the history of the universe, has there been such a bad team leader as you." Zordon laughed "I can't believe I chose you. Return to your civilian life."

"No, Zordon, we've got to save them! We have to save them!" Jason yelled as he now was out in the middle of the desert "We have to save them!"

Tommy knelt at the presence of his emperor. "I believe he has had enough. I don't think he can stand anymore. Honestly, I don't think Red Ranger can take much more either."

Indeed Raquel was being examined by Finster. "I told you to take more breaks. Much longer and you'd have no grip on reality."

"Pretty ponies," Rauqel sang as she morphed on and off "Pretty flying ponies. Now we kill the ponies. Death to all the ponies" Her insane laughter echoed through the chambers.

"Get her out of here." Zedd growled, as he turned away from the pathetic scene.

Finster grabbed Raquel's arm and pulled her out as she started talking about cars driven by ponies going out of control.

Zedd sighed, he'd have to deal with that later, but this made it all worthwhile. He made the monster disappear. Jason looked at Zedd and started to pull away.  
>"I have to save them." Jason said desperately "I have to stop you."<p>

Zedd laughed wickedly, this was going to be fun.


	37. Chapter 37

**Alpha** seemed slightly surprised when Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and Raymond appeared in the command center with Ninjor.

Ninjor looked at Zack who was now exhausted and sitting on the ground muttering like a crazed person. Kimberly ran to the edge of her bottle "Zack! Zack snap out of it!" she yelled.

"Where is Kim? Where is Kimberly? Where are we going?" Zack muttered.

"This is too creepy." Kimberly said.

"Any luck finding Jason?" Aisha asked.

"No, none yet," Alpha said.

Ninjor stepped up to the controls and put his hand over them. A white light glowed over them and a minute later the computer had found Jason.

"How'd you do that?" Raymond asked.

"I searched for his connection rather than his coin." Ninjor said "We must hurry. He is in great danger."

"We've got to go help him." Rocky said "Can you teleport us there Alpha?"

"It's in Zedd's palace." Alpha replied.

"Then let's go!" Rocky said.

"I can't teleport you there directly. The closest I can get is the moon." Alpha said.

"Like I said, let's go." Rocky said.

"Yeah, that might be a problem." Aisha said "We can't breathe on the moon."

"Why don't we use the space environment suites the Blue and Yellow Rangers were working on?" Raymond asked.

"Yeah, see, that's using your head." Rocky said confidently.

"I do not think that is a wise idea." Zordon said.

"Well we can try it." Aisha said enthusiastically.

"Ai, ai, ai." Alpha sighed as a moment later the four were kitted out with space suites "They haven't even been properly tested."

"It'll work." Raymond said confidently "I went through Billy's diagnostic myself."

"How'd you know Billy made them?" Kimberly asked.

"Well since you're obviously the pink ranger and you let slip Zack is black, it was pretty easy to figure out. Jason's the White Ranger because he's always wearing white, Billy's blue, and Trini's yellow. I'm not color blind you know." Raymond laughed "I promise not to tell, honest. Your secrets are safe with me."

"Well what are we waiting around here for?" Kimberly said "Ninjor, let me out of this bottle."

"I cannot do that Kimberly." Ninjor said placing the bottle in front of Zack "You still are too weak for battle."

"Ninjor!" Kimberly whined.

"Maybe you can help Zack snap out of his thing." Raymond offered "After all you guys have been hanging out since kindergarten."

Kimberly sighed "I guess you're right. Good luck guys."

The four teens and Ninjor disappeared. "Zordon, they don't have any power to protect them." Kimberly said worriedly.

"There is more than one kind of power, Kimberly." Zordon said "I believe we shall see them again soon."

**Billy** and Trini closed their eyes as they heard Jason's howls of pain. It echoed throughout the palace and went down into their dungeon. "That is definitely Jason." Trini said "How did Zedd capture him?"

"Unknown, however, this means it is imperative we escape the confines of this prison to assist Jason." Billy said.

"Right," Trini said "Do you have any new ideas?"

"Negative, but it is necessary to attain one soon." Billy said.

**Zedd** was torturing Jason. His staff shot some sort of odd energy that caused every inch of him to succumb to pain. Jason tried not to scream but his body finally gave way. Zedd laughed "Your world is next White Ranger."

Tommy watched impassively, still morphed. His thoughts really were not in the moment. He was still shaking off the effects of the illusions. Raquel had made most of them. They were effective but had come out of her subconscious. He would have to talk to her about Jason's illusion. It was most disturbing and he thought there might have been something in there that shouldn't have been. He felt bad talking to her about it. She was so messed up after wards that it had been kind of scary. Right now he had to focus. His master had wanted him here and there must be a good reason.

**Ninjor** and the four teens had managed to get inside. They could hear Jason, but the palace was so big and the sound echoed every which way. They didn't know where exactly he was. Ninjor handed them small coin like objects. "These are for you. They will allow you to communicate with each other and myself. If you get into trouble push it once. It also has a small force field which you can activate by pressing twice. Be careful. We'll go in teams. Rocky, Aisha, and Adam go that way. Raymond, come with me. The four did as they were told.

**Aisha**, Rocky, and Adam walked quietly through the corridors till they heard a noise. They ducked inside the nearest room, which looked like a lab. Indeed it was Finster's lab. To their horror they heard Raquel and Finster outside.

"No, no, Raquel com on in the lab. That's a good girl. No not that way this way." Finster said in an exasperated voice.

"Raquel," Aisha whispered.

"Quick, hide in the closet." Rocky said, and the three ran inside and closed the door.

"Who is driving? Where am I going?" Raquel asked desperately.

"I'm driving Raquel. See we're driving right up here onto the examination table." Finster said "Sit right there."

"Where are we going?" Raquel asked.

Finster sighed and pushed her to the table. Raquel sat up there swinging her legs. "I don't understand. Am I helping Jason escape or am I a frog. I keep forgetting" She muttered.

"I'm going to examine you Raquel. You had some bad side effects from the illusion casting." Finster said pulling out some medical equipment.

Raquel pulled back, fear in her eyes. "I don't want a shot, mom," she said turning to her left "I don't want shots. I'm afraid."

"I'm not giving you an inoculation, Raquel." Finster said "Hold still."

"No! No! Get away! No! Don't want to turn into a monster!" Raquel said pulling as far back from Finster as possible "Not a monster!"

Finster sighed and pushed a button. Raquel instantly was restrained on the table. That was about the time Goldar walked in "What is all this noise?" he growled.

"Man, that's one ugly dude." Rocky muttered, as Aisha and Adam motioned for him to be quiet.

"Just a bad run in with illusion casting spells." Finster muttered "I've never seen such a mixed reaction. Usually one repeats the same few things over and over again. She is going all over the place. It's like her mind doesn't focus on any one thing."

"Typical human, they're so undisciplined." Goldar said.

Raquel looked at Goldar fearfully "I don't like the Wizard of Oz." she said trying to pull away "Go away flying monkey! I want my mom!"

"Not so tough now are you child." Goldar growled menacingly.

"Not the wizard. Stop looking at me!" she screamed. "I'm afraid." She said pulling closer to Finster and away from Goldar. "I can't find my mom? I can't find my dad?" Raquel muttered desperately "I'm lost."

"Goldar, please, you're making it worse." Finster said angrily "Get out."

Goldar laughed "I've got to go check on the prisoners anyway." He said and walked out.

Finster started to test Raquel's physical condition. Rocky was quickly getting bored when he saw something above him. He picked up a box that said 'original power morphers'.

"Power morphers?" he thought and picked them up. They were blue and yellow. "Cool!" Rocky thought and pocketed the morpehrs. "They might be useful later."

"I'm a traitor. I betrayed them. I betrayed my world." Sobbed Raquel as Finster finished his examination.

Finster shook his head and looked at her pityingly.

"I'm so confused. I'm so confused." She said "What am I supposed to be doing? I'm very bad, very, very bad. I don't know where I am." She looked around desperately and suddenly her eyes focused a second. "Finster?" she asked.

"Yes, Raquel, it's me." Finster said "Let's get you to bed. The spell will gain control again soon, and you will have the clarity you need again."

"Finster, I don't understand. He's in here." She pointed at her head, "She's in here. Something is wrong. Was I under a spell? I think a whole bunch of spells. My head hurts too much for one. Wait, am I evil or good? I can't remember?" Raquel asked. Her eyes darted side to side with each word.

"Yes, you're under a spell. You're under two actually. Don't worry, lord Zedd will be in full control of you soon. You won't feel anything anymore. I'm taking you to your guest room. Alright, you will be safe there." Finster said.

They started to walk out of the room. Adam, Aisha, and Rocky shivered as they heard Raquel's insane laugh as she said "Nowhere is safe."


	38. Chapter 38

**As** soon as they were sure the two were gone Adam Aisha and Rocky popped back out of the closet. "Come on." Aisha said "We're losing time."

They ran down several corridors behind Finster and Raquel so they knew where they were. Perhaps they would find Jason that way and at the very least they knew where the danger was this way.

They went through a bunch of dungeon places. They stopped and listened to something very interesting.

"What did you do to her?" yelled a boy's voice.

"Raquel? Are you alright?" a girl's voice cried.

"Stop it," Finster said "I have to get her to her quarters and you're distracting her."

"I know you," Raquel said "don't we play together?"

"Yes, yes, you play together, but you cannot play right now. It's time for bed. Come on." Finster said pulling Raquel away.

"Aw, I'm not even sleepy." Raquel said with a whine.

"Don't hurt her!" The girl's voice yelled then as the footsteps started to fade they heard the voice saying "I don't like this Billy, something weird is happening here."

"Billy?" Adam said.

The three ran into the room and indeed the blue and yellow rangers were there. "Quick where are the keys?" Aisha asked.

The two stared at the teens as though they didn't quite comprehend what was going on. Billy pointed to the wall and they unlocked the dungeon cells one at a time. Billy and Trini stumbled out and looked at each other. "We're free." Trini said giving Billy a hug. After a moment they pulled apart and looked very serious "Who are you?" Trini asked.

"We're friends of Zack and Jason. We're looking for Jason. Ninjor's helping us look too. Come on." Aisha said.

Rocky opened his pack and pulled out the morphers he found "You might want these." He said.

"I thought Zedd destroyed our morphers." Trini said in surprise.

"Apparently he just used them to generate the new evil ranger powers. More like a guideline for them. Intriguing, I'll have to try that." Billy said.

"Think about it later. Come on." Aisha said.

**Ninjor** and Raymond were going much more quickly than Adam, Aisha, and Rocky. Perhaps that was because Ninjor was experienced in tracking. They soon came to a cavern where they could see Jason, Zedd, and the Green Ranger all in one room.

"Stay close to me, Raymond." Ninjor said as quietly as possible.

Raymond nodded but couldn't make a sound. He was too much in shock of the horror he saw before him. Jason was very weak now. He could hardly keep himself up. Zedd was torturing him horribly yet it was by magic so there was no actual mess. Just a feeling of darkness and evil permeating the room and Jason's obvious pain.

"And so ends the erra of Zordon's earth power rangers." Zedd laughed "You are lucky that I tire of this. You can die now, and you can stop feeling the pain."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ninjor yelled jumping into the room. Raymond held his gun and followed. Zedd growled and pointed his staff at Jason fully intending to fire quickly, but when he fired something fell in the way. Jason had just enough energy to get away from his perilous position. He barely noticed that there was a flaming backpack next to him.

"Yeah, that was smart." Aisha yelled at Rocky "Now you don't have a weapon."  
>"Oh yeah," Rocky muttered.<p>

"Stay behind us." Billy said stepping farward.

"Right, it's morphing time!" Trini yelled.

"Billy? Trini?" Jason muttered in shock as the two morphed before his eyes.

Adam, Aisha and Rocky ran to Jason, to help him up. Billy and Trini attacked Zedd with Ninjor's aid.

Green Ranger suddenly attacked Ninjor. "Get away from him!" Green Ranger growled angrily, but then he howled in pain as he felt something hit him in the arm. He turned and saw Raymond holding a blaster.

Green Ranger charged him, but Raymond put up his shield. It protected him from the initial blow. The other three teens ran to tackle him.

"Don't kill him." Jason muttered "Got to save him. I promised to save them."

Trini looked over from their fight with Zedd. She also noted that the chamber was starting to be flooded with monsters and putties. Goldar was starting to enter the room.

"I think we need to go." She said calmly.

"Yes, the odds are against us. We can fight another day." Billy said running over to get Jason. The two lifted him up "Come on!" they called to the four. Everyone ran out of the palace, with Ninjor guarding the back.

"Jason you have to morph to go outside." Trini said.

"I can't morph." Jason said "Zordon stripped me of my powers. I failed."

"No, he didn't." Adam said quietly.

"I think Zedd did whatever he did to Zack to Jason." Raymond commented "It was just an illusion."

"Just trust us; you can morph." Aisha said.

Jason looked at Billy and Trini who nodded "Do it Jason, hurry."

Jason morphed though it obviously took a ton of effort on his part. They pulled him outside. Raymond started to make contact with the command center. They could see the monsters coming out after them.

"Come on Alpha." Raymond muttered. Suddenly they felt that feeling of being pulled away, and they disappeared from sight.

**Zedd** was very angry. His prisoners had escaped right before his victory.

Tommy's wound form Raymond's blast had been bad. He was forced to demorph. He tried to kneel and hear out his master's abuse and frustration for failure. Zedd looked like he was about to yell but finally turned away from Tommy. "At least they're weakened. Go get Finster to fix up your wounds, boy." He snapped.

Tommy nodded his head respectfully and went off to find Finster.

Zedd growled and sat down on his thrown.

Goldar growled from the corner in raged that the rangers were not going to get chewed out.

"You have something to say?" Zedd snapped at him.

"Your rangers failed you, yet you did nothing to them." Goldar growled in frustration.

"Well it's not like you did any better? In fact their job was to deal with the illusion spell yours was to guard the palace. You let the rangers in! You failed!" Zedd yelled.

Tommy couldn't help but smile as he heard Goldar getting chewed out.

**All** seven teenagers and Ninjor appeared in the command center. "Quick let me have a look at you Jason." Trini said frantically. Rinally she said "No permanent damage, but you took quite a beating. You need to rest."

Jason looked over at the force field "Zack?" he said "Is he going to be alright? What's wrong with him?"

"You were both under an illusion spell." Zordon said.  
>"More convincing than any spell I've been under before." Jason said "It felt so real, as real as this does."<p>

"It was being fuled by the Green and Red Ranger. They were able to tap into your connection to the morphing grid and make a new world in both your mind and theirs." Zordon said.

"Yeah, Raquel seemed almost as screwed up as Zack, just less violent." Rocky said.

"Wait, the evil rangers are people too?" Raymond said "Raquel goes to our school, right? Why is she helping evil aliens?"

"She's under a spell. Both of the evil rangers are." Trini explained "Speaking of spells, how are we going to fix Zack?"

"I do not know. Zachary is very strong and cunning. With help I am sure he will find a way out of his confusion. Until then we must watch him at all times to insure he does not hurt himself." Zordon said gravely.

The others all nodded. Serious looks passed all around.

Ninjor looked down at Kimberly's bottle "You have a few more minutes before we must return."

"How much longer till she gets better?" Jason asked.

"Soon, I'd say just a few more weeks." Ninjor said "I'll let you talk alone." He motioned to Rocky Adam, Aisha, and Raymond to follow him, and they left the Rangers alone.

"**I'm** so sorry Kim, it's my fault. All of this is my fault." Jason said.

"No, it's not. It's Zedd's fault." Kimberly said "We just have to remember we're not invincible, that's all. It is not your fault."

"Affirmative, there is no way you could have predicted Zedd's attacks." Billy said.

"Especially since most of them seemed to be the Tommy and Raquel's attacks. They're kind of unpredictable." Trini said.

They all started talking and laughing.

**Raymond** watched the rangers almost enviously "They sure are good friends." He commented quietly.

"Just like us." Adam said.

"Yeah, the four of us are a team." Aisha said.

"We didn't do half bad." Rocky said.

The four of them smiled.

"Yes, you did quite well." Ninjor said quietly "You have great courage and skill. You have the hearts of true ninja warriors."

"Thank you." Rocky said politely.

"We just wish there was more we could do to help." Aisha said in a very serious voice.

"Perhaps there is." Ninjor said "The rangers are weaker and more vulnerable than they ever have been before. They could use allies."

"We'll always be there for them." Rocky said.

"I know you will, Rocky, but you could become a very strong fighting force yourself. I am offering you a chance to hone your natural skills by training with Ninjor." Ninjor said.

The four looked shock.

"Train with you?" Rocky said.

"Really?" Aisha said "You're not kidding?"

"I never joke about training students. It is rare to find young people as brave as yourselves." Ninjor said.

"We'd love to train with you." Adam suddenly blurted out.

"Yeah, I'm in." Rocky said.

"Me too," Aisha said.

"I- I'd love to, but I don't feel like I'm much of a fighter." Raymond said nervously "I'm not sure if I could do it."

"I believe you can, if you believe you can." Ninjor said.

"Come on Ray," Rocky said "you wouldn't be by yourself. We'd be with you every step of the way."

Raymond smile "Alright, I'm in too."

Ninjor nodded "Than tomorrow mourning you will start your ninja training. Keep your coins; I will use them to contact you."

**Everyone** was sad to see Kimberly and Ninjor leave. An excuse had to be made up for Zack and Trini and Billy had to get ready to finally return home.

Before they all teleported home, except for Adam who had chosen to take first watch on Zack, Jason turned to the four "I'm really glad you guys were there today. I know I kind of pushed you aside at first. I was just so preoccupied with what had happened and I didn't want to get you tangled up in this. You guys did well and I am proud to call you allies." Even Zordon seemed content with everything looking up again.

"**Well**?" Zedd asked loudly over insane laughter.

"Red Ranger will make a full recovery in a few days. She taxed herself too much forming two separate realities for both Rangers." Finster said "That much effort would have killed most humans. She's very lucky."

Zedd nodded "They aren't normal humans. They can take more punishment than the rest of their breed. How is the Green Ranger?"

"He should be up again tomorrow. I gave him a sedative. Whoever that kid was, he was not used to firing a blaster." Finster said "His pride is hurt more than he is. They both need rest after such a long illusion spell, or your hold on them may become weaker. They were not able to tell which wills were theirs, yours, and the rangers after prolonged exposure."

"You are sure that they will be back to normal in a few days." Zedd growled.

"Undoubtedly," Finster said "however I would like to keep them here for observation till they recover."

"Do it," Zedd said "Make the necessary arrangements," He turned to leave and said "and Finster, make her stop laughing. It's giving me a headache."


	39. Chapter 39

"**Wow**, ninjas?" Trini said talking to Aisha after school "Training with Ninjor will be so exciting."

"Yeah, but I'm really nervous. I've been checking my coin like every two seconds." Aisha said.

Trini giggled "I used to do that with my communicator. Don't worry you'll be fine."

The two girls were watching Zack, but he had gone to sleep before they even arrived. He must have exhausted all his energy earlier. Billy had called in sick to watch him during school and then had watched school through the viewing globe. The two girls were taking advantage of the opportunity to get to know one another.

They discovered they both had an interest in biology and were just in the middle of talking about how to get Trini an application to volunteer at the animal shelter, when Aisha's coin suddenly went off.

"Go on," Trini said with a grin "good luck."

Aisha smiled "Thanks, you too." as she stood still to teleported out.

**Tommy** sat beside Raquel's door. She was asleep now the effects of the illusion were still affecting her sanity. At least she had stopped laughing; of course, Finster had given her a huge sedative.

Tommy was not unaffected. His arm was almost healed, thanks to the superior alien technology, but the effects of the illusion were still wearing off. He had not been as radically affected, since he had built mainly background in the imaginary worlds and the flashbacks for Jason. They had to work very hard to crack Jason, it was not easy. It was exhausting. Raquel had insisted on leading the sequences though, and it had obviously released a lot of pressure from her subconciousness.

Finster came by with some strange drink for Tommy. Tommy accepted it barely even noticing that it was an acidic orange color. It tasted vaguely of hazelnuts and vanilla. It was warm in his stomach but cool in his mouth. It made him feel much calmer than he really was.

"Better?" Finster asked.

Tommy shook his head "My head's wheeling. How much longer till this wears off?"

"Not too long, the fact that you are anxious for it to wear off is a good sign. You should have heard yourselves last night, you were talking about all sorts of horrible ideas." Finster said "At least you had enough of a mind to hold your tongue in front of lord Zedd. You would have made him very angry"

"I didn't get as blasted as Raquel. I feel loopy, and I don't have much direction, but I can remember where my loyalties lie and who's in charge." Tommy said "Man, I hope my parents aren't worried about me."

"Like I told you last night, we already made arrangements." Finster said calmly "You really should rest some more."

"I can't rest. I'm exhausted, but I need to have something to do." Tommy said jumping up to pace, "My parents must be worried, they haven't heard from me in over twenty-four hours."

"I know it doesn't really," Finster said with a sigh "but I'd swear being linked to the morphing grid must be like having a caffeine injection. None of you children get much sleep, yet you always are ready for more."

Tommy grinned weakly as he drank the orange liquid, "Well, I could use some of that energy now. What is this stuff, Finster?"

"It's a calming potion." Finster said kindly, "Do not stray far; and do not do anything stupid." He warned.

"I won't." Tommy said watching Finster start to leave. He resumed his watch. "My parents are going to freak." He muttered under his breath, as he set his drink aside "I haven't been around much. I am a good soldier for my master Zedd, but I am being a very bad son."

"**Hi** Kimberly," Rocky said looking into Kim's vase "How are you doing today?"

Kimberly glared up at him "I'm still in this vase so what do you think?" she yelled up at him in an annoyed voice.

"I'm so nervous." Raymond said pacing back and forth.

"Don't be. This is going to be awesome." Rocky said.

"It's alright to be nervous, Ray." Adam said "We know you'll do your best."

"Yeah, we're all just a little anxious; we've never done anything like this before either." Aisha said "Don't worry; we're all in this together."

"I wonder where Ninjor is." Rocky said.

Suddenly they heard Ninjor's voice coming out of the vase "Well, what are you waiting for?" he yelled then appeared next to them "We have a lot of work to do."

**Billy** was running tests in the command center. It was Trini's turn to watch Zack, but Billy wanted to stay near her. Unfortunately Jason wanted to be even nearer to them, and it was driving them both nutty. Jason was checking up on all of them every other second. Billy was frustrated at all the interruptions.

"Are you sure you don't need anything, Billy?" Jason asked.

"Jason, I'm fine." Billy said in frustration "Don't you have a karate class to teach?"

Jason shook his head "Nah, I canceled since Zack is sick. Besides, Zordon said I should avoid unnecessary human contact till he makes sure I'm all right. I wanted to hang out with you guys anyway." He turned quickly and saw Trini doing some maintenance checks on some equipment. "Let me help you!" Jason yelled as he started running off after her.

Billy sighed as Jason left. "Please tell me he will return to normalcy soon." He said to Zordon.

"Jason will take the time he needs to recover. We cannot speed it up. Only Jason can decide when he is better." Zordon said.

"I really do want to help; I just don't know what to do to help him." Billy said quietly

Zordon nodded "Jason is the same way. He was very concerned for you and Trini."

"I know." Billy said "I've been running tests, but I cannot discover a cure for Zack and Jason."

"The problem is not scientific in nature, Billy," Zordon said "it is with the mind. Zedd's magic has confused them."

Billy sighed "I understand, that is the reason for my frustration with the predicament."

"That is understandable, Billy, I too understand the frustration of not being able to help those I care about." Zordon said.

Billy nodded and looked gloomy. He turned towards Zack "Well, we'll both be in the vicinity to offer assistance for them."

Zack was pacing back and forth muttering. "Where am I going? Who is the driver?"

"I am intrigued by what the question Zack asks. Why does he ask the same questions repeatedly? It has nothing in common to Jason's illusion." Billy said, "Zordon, you said the illusion was fueled by the Green and Red rangers, but you said it was in their minds too. Surely they must have shared the same illusion."

"I too am surprised," Zordon said "it is most unusual. It would be impossible for them to do an illusion without help from one another and the process would be draining. Yet, it is obvious that both Jason and Zachary have suffered from different visions. I fear for the sanity of Raquel and Tommy as well. They are very vulnerable to ideas that might have formed in their minds. They could make very poor choices; choices that could be detrimental to their physical safety."

"But Zedd controls them," Billy said "so would they not have the capacity to act on these ideas."

"As you have already seen, both Tommy and Raquel are capable of independent thoughts. Layering spells can be very dangerous and have unforeseen side effects." Zordon said gravely.

"That must have been what was wrong with her." Billy muttered "I had thought Finster was experimenting on them or had punished them or something. Raquel has been apprehensive lately. Something has her terrified, but she would not divulge the cause of her fears. Whatever it was, I believe it involves magic. She's trying self instruction in magic."

"As I feared," Zordon said "I am most concerned."

"Tommy is being instructed in monster building." Billy said "That is the cause of the increase in monster attacks."

"This is indeed disturbing news," Zordon said "as they learn they become more powerful in dark magic. It will become increasingly more difficult to free them from Zedd's spell. It may also turn unwanted attention to them and also to earth."

"Why?" Billy asked.

"Because if Raquel and Tommy have advanced in the magics as much as you say; they have done something no one thought a human under a spell can do. In fact the rate of learning would be an extreme accomplishment for any human as your race is not predisposed towards magic." Zordon said gravely. "Like you and the other rangers, I knew they both had incredibly potential. Rita made very wise choices. For Raquel and Tommy's sake, I hope Zedd does not find out how great potential they have."

"Surely he is cognizant of this?" Billy said in surprise.

"I do not believe so, someone is hiding this from him, or he would not be handling them like he is." Zordon said.

"Who there would want to hide what they can do?" Billy asked "What would they gain?"

"That is a very good question." Zordon said "Whoever it is, Tommy and Raquel have found a good friend in them. They will be in great danger once word of this spreads to the United Alliance of Evil."

**Tommy** was morphed now. He was still confused, but he was strong enough to morph. "I am the Green Ranger." He said to himself "I'm the Green Ranger, and I love this job." He looked at the acid orange liquid Finster kept giving him. "I don't need calming down. I have things to do." He muttered as he pushed it away. He stared at Raquel's door again. He slowly opened the door to check on Raquel. She was sleeping and muttering in her sleep.

"I know I'm not driving. I don't want to drive, but I've forgotten something important." Raquel muttered "What did I forget?"

Tommy smiled, "She's wearing off the spell." He looked back and forth carefully "I better check on my parents, let them know I' alright." He locked the door from the inside and turned away from his friend. "Sleep tight, Red Ranger, I'll be back."

Tommy teleported down to the kitchen of his house, "Mom, I'm home." He yelled.

His mother let out a scream and he heard his father running down the stairs and suddenly lunge at him. "Don't you dare hurt her, get away from my wife!" Mr. Oliver yelled.


	40. Chapter 40

**Trini** was talking kindly to Zack, who didn't seem to notice.

"Come on Zack, you need to eat." She said calmly. Billy and Jason were both impressed with how well she had handled things. In a way she'd done better than them. Both of them quickly became frustrated trying to reach Zack, but Trini seemed calm and reasonable in the worse of their situations. "It's your favorite, Zack. I got it from Ernie's just for you."

"Where am I going?" Zack said stumbling towards her "Where am I going?"

"No where, Zack, you're in the command center. We don't have to go anywhere." Trini said calmly "You do need to eat."

"Where are you going? Are you the driver?" Zack said nervously.

"No, I don't even have my driver's license yet." Trini joked "Calm down, you are safe, Zack."

"Where am I going? Who is the driver?" Zack said worry now dripping of every syllable he spoke.

"Zack," Trini said in a more commanding tone, much like a mother talking to a small child, "eat your food right now."

To her utter surprise Zack sat down and ate, still muttering between bites.

"How'd you do that?" Jason asked.

"Intriguing," Billy said in astonishment.

Trini shrugged.

**Tommy** threw his dad off of him "What are you doing?" Tommy yelled in confusion "What's wrong with you? I know you're probably mad I was home late, but that's no reason to attack me."

"Stay back." Tommy's dad yelled to his wife.

"Be careful!" his wife yelled as she stood behind him.

"Dad, I don't understand. It's me Tommy- oh wait- helmet." He took it off "See it's really me."

His father gave him a look of horrified confusion "What in the world?"

"Dad, what's wrong?" Tommy asked, his voice showing obvious confusion.

Tommy's father looked into Tommy's eyes. They looked dazed and spinning with magic. "Tommy? Is that you?" his father asked fearfully.

"Of course it's me. Are you still mad at me for not finishing off the power rangers?" Tommy asked.

"No, Tommy, we don't want you to finish off anyone." His mother said "Tommy, dear, just get out of that costume. Stop playing around."

"I'm not playing, mom," Tommy said "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I guess you are, so I can go back to work now."

"Wait, Tommy, don't go." Tommy's mother said.

"Something's wrong with him." Tommy's father said worriedly "Just look at him; you can see it in his eyes."

"Tommy, what is going on?" Tommy's mother said nervously.

**Back** at the moon Raquel was just starting to wake back up from her magic induced sleep. She lay quietly for a moment. Her head felt fuzzy and she was having trouble thinking straight. "Am I still dreaming?" she thought "I've got to finish off those Rangers." She said her eyes snapping open "Where am I though?" she stayed still for a moment her eyes darting back and forth. She was in a room. It was red, and she was in a bed. "Now if I can only remember if this is real or not. Let me see. I was illusioning the White Ranger. Yes I think this is definitely a White Ranger illusion. It's too random to be real life. After all I was in a hall, no in the command center, no I was somewhere. It definitely wasn't here. Great I've lost Jason and Tommy. I better go find them." She thought to herself.

Suddenly she heard Finster, and she faked sleep.

"Baboo, sometimes I wonder how you manage these things. I told you to keep an eye on the Green Ranger." Finster muttered "He's not in his right mind."

"I didn't know he had two minds." Baboo said "Man, those humans are so lucky. If I had two minds I'd be twice as smart."

Finster gave a sigh of frustration "Never mind, he's around here somewhere. Go, I should have made some putties to help me in the first place."

Raquel listened as Baboo went away down the hall. She listened carefully as she heard Finster say "He is not around here. Now let me think, if I was a confused teenager waking from an illusion spell where would I go."

Raquel thought about this question and the answer immediately came to her "Of course, I lost Tommy so he thinks this is real. He would have gone home because he would be confused. He'd want to be around his family. Finster represents my subconscious and Baboo represents my inability to keep focus. Therefore I'll use my power coin to go to earth into Tommy's home, his illusioned comfort zone. I'll collect him and we'll find that White Ranger."

She stood up on the bed and teleported to earth.

**Suddenly** a red light flashed inside Tommy's house. "Tommy!" Raquel's voice yelled. Suddenly there was a scream and she was hit in the head. Raquel rubbed her helmet instinctively where Tommy's mother had hit her with a bat.

"Well that shouldn't have happened. I can't feel pain in an illusion I'm controlling." She muttered as she took off her helmet. "Man I wish I could think straight."

"Raquel?" Tommy's mother said "Raquel Rivera? What are you doing here?"

"Tommy, did you take control of the illusions? Because I'd really like it if you didn't have them attack me again." Raquel griped.

"What illusion?" Tommy asked "This is real life."

"No it's not, because if it was real life we'd have just revealed our identities to your parents, and I know that you'd never do that. Therefore this must be an illusion, besides my minds too befuddled to be real life. This is all part of the spell and we need to get out of it before we forget what is real and what isn't." Raquel said confidently.

"Spell, what spell? What is going on?" Tommy's mother yelled.

Tommy shook his head "If it's a spell I'm not controlling it. I can feel pain too."

Raquel stared at him "Then who's controlling the illusion?"

"Maybe one of the rangers are controlling it?" Tommy said helpfully.

"No way, they couldn't could they?" Raquel said.

"Maybe it's real life." Tommy said

"Then what are we doing here?" Raquel yelled.

"I don't know! I'm kind of in the dark here too!" Tommy yelled.

"This can't be happening. Kids, calm down. We'll sort this out." Tommy's dad said.

Raquel stared at him and then blinked a few times. "Tommy, if this is real life won't lord Zedd be mad that we've just revealed our identities?"

"Yeah I guess so." Tommy said blinking an extreme amount "We're in huge trouble."

"and if this is an illusion, nothing we do can cause any harm to us." Raquel said.

Tommy nodded "I guess."

Raquel stared at Tommy's parents "Well then, I guess just to be safe, we better erase this from their memories."

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Tommy said.

"Don't worry, it's an illusion none of this is happening." Raquel said her eyes glowed red and suddenly energy came out of her hands.

"Tommy?" his mother said frantically.

"Run!" Tommy's father yelled but it was too late. Red energy splattered all over them and absorbed deep into their skin.

The two started to faint. The two teens dutifully ran to catch them and set them down nicely. "Don't worry. I only made them forget anything about us for the less 24 hours. Demorph just in case this isn't an illusion."

"A minute ago you were pretty confident it was." Tommy spat.

"Don't worry, I read all about this spell." Raquel said nervously.

Suddenly Tommy's parents started to stir and then they sat up. "What happened?" Tommy's mother said.

"I'm not sure." Tommy's dad said.

"You fainted." Tommy said "Are you alright?"

The two jumped back "who are you?"

"Wait who are you?" Tommy's father said pointing to Tommy's mother.

"Great, you messed up." Tommy said. He looked around desperately "Raquel, I'm pretty sure this is the real world. Otherwise this would have worked because you would have wanted it to be."

"I told you I lost control of the illusion." Raquel growled.

"Well I don't have control. II can't even see White Ranger around here." Tommy growled "and he has to be in the illusion somehow for the illusion to work."

"Jason come on out! We know your out there." Raquel yelled.

No answer came.

"Well this is just great." Tommy growled.

"I think you might be right." Raquel said "This could be the real world. Yes I kind of remember Finster pulling me out of the spell."

"Great, then you just messed up a spell on my real parents." Tommy yelled pushing Raquel down "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know! I'm still kind of confused!" Raquel yelled "I'm not even sure how we got here!"

"Fix them." Tommy demanded.

"I don't know how." Raquel said quietly.

Tommy's eyes glowed green with rage and he blindly charged at Raquel.


	41. Chapter 41

"**Oh** dear, Tommy doesn't seem to be anywhere." Finster said to the putties. The putties burbled in worried sounding voices.

"Well perhaps he is back in Raquel's room. Goodness gracious, who knew that teenagers could be so hard to keep track of." Finster said hurrying back to Raquel's room. He slowly opened the door and then let out cry of shock. "Now she's gone too. Now this will never do." Finster said "She couldn't have just disappeared; I had putties all over the place. Did any of you see her?" he asked the putties.

The putties burbled and shook their heads. Finster sighed "Then I think it's time I looked at earth. Come on, back to the lab." He said to the putties. The putties trooped after him.

Finster pulled out a screen and dusted it off. A minute later you could see the park of Angel Grove. "Alright let's see. Now where could they be." He muttered. He laughed at himself "Of course, they are both so young, where else would they go?" He tuned the screen into Tommy's house.

Finster's eyes got huge "No Raquel, you're not in an illusion. Oh dear, oh dear, she's done it now. I've got to get down there now." He grabbed some bottles and went to get a teleportation device.

**Finster** appeared on earth, by himself, just in time to see Tommy lunge at Raquel. Raquel was blocking him and Tommy's parents screamed as the two morphed.

"Tommy, Raquel that's enough." Finster said. Neither of them seemed to hear him. Raquel was ready to pound Tommy, and Tommy just seemed to want to hit something.

"I said that is enough!" Finster said sternly.

The two seemed to stop in their tracks, as though they didn't know quite what to do. The two stood still and stared at Finster.

"What is going on here?" Finster asked.

"She erased their minds." Tommy growled.

"I didn't mean to," Raquel cried "besides he'd already let them know who he was."

"You two are not thinking clearly or you wouldn't be running around like this. Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid, Tommy?" Finster said.

"Yes Finster," Tommy said looking down towards the ground. "Finster," he asked quietly "can you fix them?"

Finster sighed "No I can't. I'm not good at this type of magic."

"Then what can we do? We can't just leave them like this." Tommy said, with almost a pleading sound in his voice.

"Do I know you?" Tommy's dad pointed at Finster.

"No," Finster sighed "No you don't."

"Oh," he said "Then do you know her? We seem to have forgotten who we are."

Finster shook his head "How are we going to explain this to lord Zedd?"

"Does he really have to know?" Raquel asked.

"Do you know anyone else who might be able to restore memories?" Tommy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Rita could." Raquel said confidently.

"What a great idea, except she's in that garbage can in space." Tommy said sarcastically.

"No, that would certainly not do." Finster said.

Everyone was silent. Raquel looked up and down for a moment. She then nervously whispered, "What about Zordon?"

Finster stared at her. He obviously hadn't even considered that idea. "He might actually be able to fix this."

"Why would Zordon want to help us not get in trouble with lord Zedd?" Tommy asked in annoyance.

"Because he is a goofy goody-goody," Raquel suggested.

"Don't underestimate him Raquel," Finster warned "but you are correct; I believe he would help them. There are also other reasons, but do not worry about them. It is a good idea."

"All we have to do is get him to pick up Tommy's parents." Raquel said confidently "Problem solved."

"Yeah, I don't think he's just going to send the rangers in here to get them." Tommy said "Otherwise, we'd be surrounded by now."

"There wasn't enough energy or widespread damage." Finster explained "On a normal day he would have been curious enough to explore the teleportation signatures around here, but I suspect he is busy with the other rangers."

Tommy slapped his head "We let White Ranger get away." He growled.

"Yes, he escaped, but lord Zedd does not blame you." Finster said.

"Well there is some good news." Raquel laughed.

"How are we going to get Zordon to notice my parents?" Tommy asked.

"Easy, we get to play my favorite game," Raquel laughed "extreme widespread damage- freestyle."

The two stared at her but she continued brightly "Here's how it's going to go down."

**Jason** was following Billy around as he finished off his experiments, Trini was finishing her homework, and Zack was sitting on the floor in silence. He hadn't spoken since Trini told him to eat. Everything was fairly quiet until the alarm went off. Zack looked around the room and covered his head as though he was afraid something would fall on him. Jason, Trini, and Billy jumped up at the sound.

"Rangers, observe the viewing globe." Zordon said. The three ran over to the globe.

"What are they doing?" Trini asked "This doesn't look normal."

Indeed it did not appear anything like a typical lord Zedd plan. Raquel was fully morphed, but Tommy was not. Tommy seemed to be desperately trying to keep Raquel from destroying the neighborhood. Raquel had some sort of small explosive devices that she was throwing every which way. She laughed maniacally.

"Why are they fighting?" Jason asked

"I find it more intriguing that she does not use her zord or have putties to assist her." Billy said.

"Or why Tommy doesn't morph." Trini added.

"It may be possible that they are still under the influence of the illusion spell." Zordon said "They may not be fully aware of their actions. If that is so they and everyone around them are in grave danger."

"Then let's go stop them." Trini said.

"Affirmative," Billy said.

"I don't know guys, this could be dangerous." Jason said nervously "I'd prefer it if you guys stayed here with Zack and I'll check it out."

"Not a chance." Trini smiled "Come on. It's morphing time."

**The** rangers landed and stood facing Raquel.

"It's good to be back in uniform." Trini said.

"Affirmative, Raquel, cease your activities." Billy yelled.

Raquel didn't seem to pay attention to them. She took her blaster from her belt and shot at some people behind Tommy. They screamed with fright.

"I don't understand!" a woman yelled.

"Why are you attacking us?" the man yelled.

"You leave them alone." Tommy growled.

"Try and stop me Twinkle Toes." Raquel laughed.

"Jason, what do we do?" Trini asked

Jason stood still as though frozen.

"Leave my parents alone." Tommy said.

"Oh come on Twinkle Toes, I'm doing you a favor." Raquel laughed.

"This isn't what emperor Zedd wants." Tommy said "At least I don't think it is."

"Ah, but he didn't say this isn't what he wants." Raquel laughed.

"This isn't right. Ah! Can't think straight! Tommy yelled holding his head.

"You've been worrying about them finding out for months, Twinkle Toes. Just sit back and enjoy the ride." Raquel laughed "Or do you want me to tell our lord and master that you have more loyalty to them then to him?"

"**Jason**?" Billy asked as he shook the Red Ranger "He is unresponsive."

Indeed, Jason just stood there. Fear flooded through him, fear like he had never felt before in a battle situation. All he could see was his past failures and somehow he knew this would end just as badly.

"Zordon, something is wrong with Jason." Trini said.

"I was afraid of that. Zedd's spell has caused Jason to lose his self confidence. He does not know what to do anymore." Zordon said.

"Well I do." Trini said "Alpha, please teleport Jason back to base. Billy you're with me, now!"

The two ran at Raquel. "Leave those people alone." Trini said aiming a kick at Raquel.

Raquel blocked "How can this be? I thought Little Miss Sunshine and Little Boy Blue went to outer space."

"Wait, wasn't that an illusion?" Tommy yelled.

"No, it was real." Raquel yelled "I remember it!" she ran at Trini and Billy fighting hard "I remember you blasting off. I remember talking lord Zedd into showing you mercy, though why he allowed that I'll never know. It happened. This must be an illusion. Help me out Green Bean!"

"No, it appears we have acquired another 'psycho ranger'." Billy muttered.

Trini shook her head "Cute nick name."

"I am not devoid of humor." Billy said.

"Less talking more smashing." Raquel yelled.

"Take her down fast." Trini yelled and a real fight began.


	42. Chapter 42

"**What** in the universe are they doing out there?" Zedd screamed.

"I don't know my lord." Finster said "I guess that whoever was guarding them didn't do a very good job. I believe they are still under the illusion spell. They definitely are not in agreement. Look at them! It seems they are trying to obey your orders but can't remember what they are."

"They were to stay here! You nincompoops! Can't you two do anything right!" Zedd yelled at the screen.

"Well, they're just weak, human children. This would have never happened to me." Goldar muttered.

Zedd gave him the stare of death. Goldar was quiet.

"My lord, they really ought to be restrained until they are in their right minds again." Finster said.

Zed growled, "Those two have been so much trouble lately."

"The spell was designed to work specifically on humans, my lord. They can't be held completely responsible for their actions." Finster said quietly.

"Why of all places are they in a residential area?" Zedd growled.

"I suspect that at one point the two became frightened and attempted to return home. See there is the Green Ranger's human parents." Finster pointed.

"Ran home to his mommy like the baby he is, did he?" Goldar laughed "I said it once and I'll say it again, those rangers are mere infants, not warriors."

Zedd sighed "Goldar, take some putties and pound Zordon's Rangers to dust. I'll teleport those two up here."

**Back** on earth Trini and Billy had no resistance from Tommy. They were desperately trying to take down Raquel. They had managed to get her to the ground.

"Surrender," Trini said "you don't have a choice."

She almost jumped backwards when she saw a line around Raquel's neck glow a bit. "Please help them." This threw Trini off long enough for Raquel to get a good kick in sending Trini flying backwards.

"I've got her." Billy said aiming his blaster at Raquel.

"Look I've got one too? Want to trade?" Raquel said innocently.

At that moment Trini got back up and knocked Raquel down. Billy started to restrain Raquel, and the two started looking for her dagger when suddenly they were surrounded by putties and Goldar.

"AH! Flying monkeys!" Raquel screamed in fright.

"Very funny," Goldar growled "a fine thing to say to someone whose about to save your miserable hide."

The rangers turned to fight Goldar, and at the same moment Raquel and Tommy disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Trini asked

"Home," Goldar growled "which is more than I can say for you two. Putties attack!"

Trini and Billy stood back to back and tried to make a barrier between the putties and the remaining civilians.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, get out of here!" Trini yelled. To her shock they didn't even look up.

"This appears to be a calamitous situation." Billy said surveying the damage quickly.

"Yes," Trini said "but let's give it all we've got."

**Tommy** and Raquel were teleported to the throne room. They both seemed freaked out. Tommy ran over to Raquel and Raquel stood up. They both backed up as though they were unsure rather they should run or if this was alright.

"What's going on Twinkle Toes? Where are we?" Raquel muttered

"I think we're" he paused a moment and shook his head "we're in the throne room." He muttered "quick kneel."

Raquel looked confused but did what Tommy said. She looked up "What happened to Rita?"

Tommy slapped her in the back of the head "That was a long time ago, stupid."

Raquel glowered at him "I ought to," she started but Zedd stood up and banged his staff.

"Enough!" Zedd said angrily "Someone, get them out of my sight before I lose my temper and destroy them."

"This way, rangers," Finster said grabbing the two and leading them off. They followed him willingly but kept looking back and forth as though they were kind of dazed and confused.

Zedd shook his head "Look at that lovely mess they made. They even lured rangers out. Well I guess I should use this situation. Let's see, I'll need a monster." Zedd looked around and growled in frustration "You can't make a good monster without some thought. You two," Zedd barked at Baboo and Squat, "Grab some monster from Finster's lab, quickly!"

The two ran off and soon returned with two random monsters. They seemed to be in disagreement over which one was best. Zedd growled "I don't have time for this. I'll send them both!"

He laughed as the monsters arrived on earth "Perhaps this hasn't been a complete loss of a day after all."

**Trini** and Billy were doing their best against Goldar and were actually holding their own. The civilians were evacuated except for Tommy's parents, who didn't seem to have the sense to run. It was an effect of Raquel's poorly done spell. They had lost all the knowledge they needed, in order to determine that this was a dangerous situation, but the rangers didn't know this.

Trini and Billy actually were starting to think they might actually pull this off when the monsters appeared from nowhere. They were big ugly monsters; one looked like a crab and the other a rabid wolf.

"Great, just what we needed." Trini said.

"There is no way you can defeat me and two monsters." Goldar laughed "Make it easy on yourselves and give up, Rangers."

"Never," Trini yelled and charged on in. Billy ran behind her.

"**Ai**, ai, ai!" Alpha yelled "Jason you have to snap out of it! The others need you!"

"We have no choice, Alpha; we must ask Ninjor for aid." Zordon said gravely "Otherwise, Billy and Trini will not be able to overcome Rita's forces."

**Rocky**, Raymond, Adam, and Aisha were running along rough desert terrain. They were almost back to the temple when Raymond finally collapsed in exhaustion. The others stopped and ran back to him.

"You alright, Ray?" Aisha asked worriedly.

Raymond breathed heavily and his eyes looked bitter "I'm just not strong enough. Not as strong as you guys are."

"Oh come on Ray, just look at how much you've accomplished in one day." Rocky said.

"It's only been one day?" Ray said weakly "Feels like a month."

"Come on man, get up." Rocky said.

Raymond sat up "Go on without me. You guys can finish the course. You don't need me slowing you down."

"No way, we stick together." Aisha said.

Adam and Rocky pulled him up and they started to jog slowly but suddenly something horrible happened. A giant bird scooped up the others.

"Raymond!" Aisha screamed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you!" Raymond yelled, and he started to run faster then he'd ever run before. Suddenly, before he realized it, he was running as fast as the wind. He had passed the finish line and then some when suddenly a force stopped him. He looked around dazed and saw the others standing next to him grinning. Ninjor appeared next to them.

"This was a trick?" Raymond asked in shock.

The others grinned "Man we had a hard time keeping up with you," Rocky laughed "and I thought you said you were tired.

"Very good, you all did very well. Aisha, Rocky, Adam, you were right. You must never leave your friends behind. You all deserve a drink."

The other three practically jumped on top of the water on the other side of the room, but Raymond lagged behind looking depressed. Ninjor motioned him over.

"Did you discover something today, Raymond?" Ninjor asked.

"That either I have the craziest mirages or you can make illusions?" Raymond laughed, then he frowned "I really thought that was real."

"I meant no harm but to show you what you can do. You are stronger then you believe yourself to be." Ninjor said "Especially in here." He pointed at Raymond's chest "A ninja's strength comes from within. From now on I want you to draw from that by yourself and not to be scared into it."

"I will Ninjor." Raymond said. Then he grinned "I went pretty fast though, didn't I. I didn't think I could move another step before."

"Go have a drink before you dehydrate." Ninjor said his voice sounded cheerful. The two walked over to were the others were talking animatedly to Kimberly.

"Rest now, afterwards we will," Ninjor paused and he suddenly looked very grim. "Stay here." Ninjor said turning away from them.

"What's wrong?" Rocky asked.

"I am needed elsewhere." Ninjor said.

"Ninjor?" Kimberly called out.

"Are the Rangers in danger?" Aisha asked.

"Yes," Ninjor said gravely "I must go to them. Stay here. Keep an eye on Kimberly for me."

"We can help." Rocky offered.

Ninjor shook his head "It is too dangerous. Do not leave this room until I return." He left before anyone could argue. The four sat down and were silent for a while.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Kimberly muttered.

"No, apparently you need four." Aisha said miserably.

**Finster** finally got the two Rangers to settle down a bit. He had put them in their corner of his lab. They had stayed there when he told them to. They were drinking his acid orange drink, which seemed to have calmed them both down. They seemed to be getting more of a grip on reality. Raquel would burst out laughing at jokes no one else could here, and Tommy seemed despondent, defeated, and thoroughly miserable. Finster could see that Tommy had held back tears. It wasn't easy. His own parents didn't know he even existed.

"When will this spell end?" Tommy asked Finster "I want to wake up from this nightmare."

"It will end soon." Finster said calmly.

"I never want to do an illusionment spell again." Tommy muttered "It was not enjoyable."

"I know." Finster said calmly.

"Was it real? Please tell me it wasn't real." Tommy said desperately "Please tell me they're still at home waiting for me"

"I'm sorry Tommy. It would be a lie." Finster said quietly.

Tommy looked down "I'm alone again. I was adopted you know." He muttered "Now I've lost two sets of parents. I'm alone again."

Finster shook his head "No you're not. You are here with us. You are part of this army. This is your home- the place where you belong now. You will never be alone." He took a sleeping potion and gave it to both of them "When you wake up you will be well again," Finster said softly as the two rangers entered a magic sleep "and for now I can go back to my work."


	43. Chapter 43

**Billy** and Trini had never been so happy to hear a voice in their life.

"Never fear, Ninjor is here!" Ninjor yelled coming down to attack one of the monsters.

"Ninjor, we're so happy to see you." Trini said in a relived voice.

"Indeed, we are most relieved that you have come." Billy said.

"Yes, and now we shall defend the planet together!" Ninjor yelled bravely.

Suddenly Goldar's sword came dangerously close to Billy.

Billy jumped out of the way, "At least there is one for each of us now."

"Indeed, you are right; Billy, and now we stand a chance against Zedd's monsters." Ninjor laughed and engaged in the battle.

**Zedd** frowned as he watched the battle. Ninjor was stomping his monsters. "The pest may destroy them all. I think it's time to make things more interesting. Make them grow." Zedd commanded as he banged his staff on the ground. "This will be fun." He laughed.

"Excellent," Goldar laughed as he grew to gigantic proportions, and went to stomp on Billy. Billy was narrowly pulled out of the way by Ninjor.

"Be careful, Blue Ranger." Ninjor said worriedly.

"Alpha, please tell me Jason can help us." Trini said looking up at the towering monsters.

"Ai, Ai, Ai!" Alpha's voice came through the communicator "I'm afraid not. He's still stuck."

Trini made a fist and a hissing noise "Ok then. We'll have to solve this ourselves." She called up her bear zord. It rose, looking ancient for a few seconds, but afterwards it shone like new. The wolf zord followed it in the same manner.

The three stood back to back to each other. "One for each of us," Trini said.

"Yes, however, their stature is elephantine." Billy said in a horrified voice.

"It would seem that way." Ninjor said "Do not become discouraged Rangers."

The fight continued desperately.

**Raymond** was finishing up some sort of radio device. It was an ugly thing with loose wires and a hodgepodge of random parts. The four were now sitting around it listening to a crackling transmition they were picking up off of signals in the command center.

The four sat as close and as still as they could. They hardly breathed as they quietly and anxiously listened for news of their friends and their teacher. Aisha held Kimberly's jar close, so that she could also hear. The tension in the room was high when they heard Alpha's voice on the transmitter.

"Ai, Ai, Ai!" Alpha yelled "Jason you've got to snap out of it. I'm sorry Rangers. He's just frozen up."

"I failed again. I always fail." Jason muttered.

Zack woke back up because of the noise, "Where am I going?" he asked in a dazed voice. His attention suddenly snapped onto the viewing globe. "Where are they going?" he asked.

"Zack the others need you!" Alpha cried running up towards him "Zordon we have to send them reinforcements somehow."

"I know, Alpha, but Jason and Zack would only put themselves and the other Rangers in danger in their current state." Zordon said gravely "We shall have to think of some way to help them. We need a way that does not involve the Red and Black Rangers in battle."

"If only there was more time. We could invent a stronger weapon or a shield or something. Ai, Ai, Ai! Why have I never thought of adding a shield to their arsenal?" Alpha cried "The Green Ranger has a shield. Poor Trini and Billy will be crushed out there!"

"Ninjor would not allow that." Zordon said in a sure voice.

"But Zordon just look at them," Alpha cried "Oh the poor Rangers."

"Be careful Alpha, you are overloading your emotion chips." Zordon warned.

"Ai, Ai, Ai," Alpha said more softly watching the globe "Perhaps I should go and help them. If I get smashed there is always an Alpha 6. If the rangers get smashed, they couldn't ever be replaced."

"Alpha, you know you are not made for combat." Zordon scolded the robot "It will not come to that. You being damaged would cause the rangers needless emotional strain on top of what has already happened. They need you now more than ever. See if you can give Trini and Billy some more energy."

"Alright Zordon," Alpha said still sounding worried "I guess you are right, as always."

Back at Ninjor's temple the five listened intently. No one breathed. Things were bad but they were not prepared for what they heard next. They were shocked and horrified to hear what they did next.

"Zordon Ninjor's been bit. He's attacking the rangers" Alpha's voice cried through the crackling radio.

**In fact** all was as Alpha said. The rabid wolf monster apparently had the power to make things go out of control once injected with its venom. Unfortunately for the rangers it had succeeded in its attempts to bite Ninjor.

Now it was just Billy and Trini against four advisories. The two zords were fighting but quickly going down.

**Tommy** woke up to the sounds of laughter riveting throughout the moon palace. He sleepily sat up and saw he was asleep sitting up in his and Raquel's corner of Finster's lab. He was surrounded by pillows and could see the remains of that funny orange liquid. He shook his head hard. He remembered something bad had happened after the illusion spell. It was almost like a dream, but he knew it was real.

Tommy blinked a few times as all the details became clear. It was like stumbling out of a fog into daylight. Normally he would be upset at this strange loss of his parents, but now the spell had taken hold. Why should he care about losing his family? He still had his emperor, and that was all that mattered to him. He took a pillow and threw it at Raquel.

"Wake up." Tommy growled.

"Five more minutes mom." Raquel said turning around.

"Raquel, wake up. Lord Zedd is laughing." Tommy said quietly.

Raquel gave him a blank look "Why is that a problem?"

Tommy threw another pillow at her and growled "Because that means we are missing something."

"I know what were missing. We're missing the last time. We're under a spell." Raquel muttered sleepily.

"33 hours to be exact." Finster said "However, you have only been asleep for an hour. I do say, are you quite sure you are fully awake."

Raquel shook her head no but Tommy nodded his head yes.

"Come on, we must find out what we have missed." Tommy said to Raquel.

"I know what I missed," Raquel yawned sleepily, "the end of my nap." With that she was out like a light. Tommy went to shake her but Finster shook his head. "

She'll wake up when the illusionment spell wears off her completely." Finster said lightly "Remember, she was more exposed then you were. Plus she used magic really to advance for her. Her body is under a terrible strain. If you keep waking her up she might stay awake and get into more trouble."

Tommy grumbled under his breath but left Raquel alone. He had Finster fill him in on the monster attack as the alien did a medical and magical check on him.

"Are we winning?" Tommy asked.

"Well I doubt emperor Zedd would be in such a good mood otherwise." Finster said stiffly.

"Good point." Tommy grinned "I want to go and report to him."

"Now Tommy, I'm not sure if that is such a good idea." Finster said cautiously.

"Why not, there is nothing wrong with me right?" Tommy laughed "the spell has worn off. I am free to serve my emperor once more."

"Tommy, he won't want to see you now." Finster said softly.

"What do you mean?" Tommy said stiffly "Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?" his eyes got huge "I didn't do anything good did I?"

"No, no, don't even think like that!" Finster said "You didn't do anything good. No you are not in that sort of trouble. Lord Zedd doesn't know what has happened."

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Tommy asked nervously "Do you mean he doesn't know about my parents or that does he not know of the ill thought up plan of Raquel's?"

"Neither," Finster said softly "I do not think it is wise to let him know just yet."

Tommy shook his head "He's in a good mood. I'd rather face his wrath when he is not already angry."

"Let me take care of it, Tommy, I understand what is going on better then you do." Finster said quietly "Stay here and watch over Raquel."

"No, I am the one who went to earth. It is my parents. I should go." Tommy said.

Finster gave him a hard glare "Stay here." He said putting his hand out like a stop sign.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes till finally Tommy's glance dropped and he sat down. "Fine," Tommy muttered "I will watch over Raquel."

He watched the alien go and stared the door for a while. He finally broke eye contact with it and grabbed one of the books Finster kept in the lab for him and read quietly while Raquel slept peacefully oblivious to what was going on around her.

"**No**," Aisha said quietly "it couldn't be. Someone's tampered with the transmission or something. It isn't real."

"Right, Ninjor would never attack Billy and Trini." Rocky said confidently.

"He's right. Perhaps Zedd is messing with the transmission." Raymond said with much less confidence.

"Or we could be hearing correctly." Adam spoke softly "After all stranger things have happened. A good spell from Zedd could confuse Ninjor or maybe even turn him evil."

"Ninjor couldn't turn evil even if he wanted to, right?" Rocky asked.

The others looked at each other. "Even if he has, he told us to stay here. He was pretty adamant about that." Raymond said "What if there is something we don't know about and we mess stuff up?"

They listened as the radio crackled.

"Trini, Billy, that's all I can give you. Anymore energy and your bodies will overload." Alpha's voice crackled.

"Alpha we can't hold it any longer, teleport Tommy's parents out of here. They've done something to them." Trini said "I can't guarantee their safety anymore."

"What about you?" Alpha said.

"We'll have more maneuverability if you get them out of here. Hurry Alpha! We've got to- AAAAAAHHHH!" Trini screamed.

"Ai, Ai, Ai! Trini!" Alpha said.

"That's it. We're off to help them." Rocky said switching the radio off.

"Ninjor didn't plan for this." Aisha said standing up quickly.

"But can we do it? Three monsters and Ninjor, we'll be stains on the concrete in seconds." Raymond said.

"If Zedd wins were dead anyway," Adam said quietly "and he only has to win once before it's games over."

Raymond took a deep breath "If we're destined to be squashed then I'm going out fighting." He said, trying hard to sound braver then he felt.

Kimberly spoke up and smiled for the first time in hours. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she said, "Well don't count yourselves squished yet. I know where Ninjor keeps the weapons."


	44. Chapter 44

**Kimberly** talked them through the mazes of passages to the armory. The door was very heavy, but finally they budged it open. They came to a force field and surprisingly walked through it with ease. Now they could see the entirety of the armory.

It was a very large room with lights of every color. The place was a maze of shelves and weapons. There were notes beside each item. Raymond observed that each note seemed to have instructions about what the weapons power level, use, and purpose. There was much more then weapons though. There were smoke bombs, flashing lights, and all sorts of devices for distractions and illusions. There were ancient texts, many of which the five of them could not even read. There were also potions and salves for all sorts of injuries.

Rocky looked longingly at the advanced weapons, but Adam pointed out that they were most likely not skilled enough to use them properly. Aisha worried they were more likely to hurt each other with too advanced of weapons, so after a brief discussion they took the lower level weapons.

Rocky picked up a large powerful looking pair of katanas. "This looks promising." He grinned.

Aisha picked up a set of throwing knifes and read the inscription under them aloud, "Always returns." She smiled grimly, "If this does what I think it does, they shall come in handy."

Adam quietly picked up a set of kama and tested them in his hands. "These shall do for me. They are light and easy to handle."

Raymond had been all over the place gathering things. He reemerged and was holding a bostaff in his hand.

"You sure you want that piece of wood?" Rocky asked.

"It shall do," Raymond said "and why would I want something with a blade? What would I do with a weapon I don't know how to use? Besides I have something much better."

He held out a small amulet with a golden flame on it. "There aren't very many in here."

"That's exactly what we need," Rocky grumbled "jewelry."

"It's not jewelry." Raymond said in an annoyed voice, "I believe it to be a magic amulet. See this inscription." Raymond pointed the edge of the flame. The others looked at it carefully. Raymond recited "A light to lead your true spirit. Let your true shelf shine through."

The others looked at the amulet and immediately felt that this would help Ninjor.

Raymond pointed at some packs that he had been packing for them. "We're packed. I think it's time to go."

"I'm going with you." Kimberly said.

"You're in a vase Kimberly. I don't think you should be coming." Aisha said

"I have a lot more experience fighting Zedd's monsters. You need all the help you can get." Kimberly said.

"What would happen if the vase broke or something?" Rocky asked worriedly.

"Actually we don't have to worry about that." Raymond said brightly "Look what I found." He held up a small glowing ring.

**The** stand against the monsters was very bad. Trini and Billy's zords were sustaining heavy damage. Trini saw Tommy's parents disappear. "Evacuate the zords, Blue Ranger." Trini yelled.

"What? We'll be extraordinarily vulnerable!" Billy yelled.

"We're going to make a run for it. The Zords need to recharge. We're going to try and lead them out of the city." Trini yelled "Before anyone else gets hurt."

"I will comply with your contrivance." Billy said ejecting from his Zord.

Trini landed next to him. The two stared for the outskirts of the city where there was as little population as possible. The two didn't even know that they could run that fast.

"Run as fast as you can, puny Rangers" Goldar laughed "you are doomed to face lord Zedd's wrath."

The monsters followed them destroying everything around them as they lumbered after their prey.

They finally caught up when the rangers hit the abandoned ware house district of town. The crab monster had caught up and landed Billy a very strong blow causing him to fall into a building hard. Trini tried to help him but was held back by the wolf monster.

"Billy, get up!" Trini yelled but before she could do anything Goldar was after him.

"Prepare to die." Goldar laughed.

Suddenly two blades caught Goldar's swords. "Not today." A boy's voice laughed. It was Rocky done up in black ninja gear with a blue belt, but Goldar nor Billy knew that. Adam attacked Goldar with some shirken before anyone could see him. He was wearing a similar outfit except he had on a green belt. He quietly disappeared before Goldar could turn to see him.

Aisha was also there and dressed like the others, with a yellow belt. She threw her throwing knives at the wolf monster. It stopped and turned on her but before it could attack she was gone.

This left a very awkward looking Raymond, with his black ninja garb, his black belt, and a disgruntled looking Kimberly in his pack, to take care of Ninjor. Raymond held up an amulet that looked like a sun "Come on work." He muttered but nothing happened save Ninjor charged at him.

"Disappear Ray," Kimberly barked "Aisha attack the other side. You and Trini back each other up. Adam you and Billy you take down that Crab quick. Rocky confuse Goldar till we can help you."

They did as she said.

Raymond had disappeared but kept reappearing next to Ninjor "Come on, it said in case of spells a light to show you the way out. Come on Ninjor follow the light!" Raymond muttered.

At the same time Adam and Billy were fighting the Wolf monster. They kept the wall to their backs and kept the wolf at bay.

Trini attacked the crab monster head on and Aisha disappeared. Then she suddenly reappeared, knocking Trini down just in time to miss a crab claw. "Rats, that didn't work!" Aisha yelled. Smoke came off of the crab "Smoke bomb, not a bomb, bomb." Aisha growled "Should have read more carefully." Then she screamed as a claw grabbed her and started to try and crush her.

**While** all of that was happening, Rocky had the unfortunate job of leading Goldar away from the battle. He joked and attacked Goldar trying to make him angry. When Goldar would swing his sword down for a blow, Rocky would disappear. Unfortunately for Rocky, Goldar was no fool when it came to battle. He was separating the young ninja away from the others. Before Rocky could realize it he was trapped by a tall steep wall of rocks.

"**Ai**, Ai, Ai! That's Aisha, Rocky, Raymond, and Adam!" Alpha cried "Rocky isn't going to make it. I have to teleport them up. We have to bring them all back Zordon. They'll all be destroyed.

Jason watched the globe during this and suddenly said "Rocky?" he shook his head hard. Zack looked almost dream like "Where are they going?"

"I agree Alpha. We've left them down there too long. Zedd has won this battle." Zordon said.

"No," Jason said suddenly "they're not going anywhere without us. It's morphing time!" Jason teleported down to earth.

Zack blinked hard "I need ninjazord power!" he yelled and teleported as well.

"Ai, Ai, Ai! Zordon they teleported on their own! I can't stop them!" Alpha yelled.

"**You** fight well. Surrender, perhaps lord Zedd would show you mercy if you surrender to him?" Goldar said.

"Not a chance." Rocky laughed.

"Well then prepare to die." Goldar swung down but was suddenly blocked by the powerful blow of a zord.

"Not today," Jason yelled "Now prepare to get whooped."

He suddenly attacked Goldar with everything he had.

"Alright," Rocky yelled charging after Jason.

**Zack's** zord jumped straight at the crab knocking Aisha out of its claw. "You alright?" he yelled.

"Never better," Aisha said.

"Let me call my zord." Trini said and her bear zord came to her. "And let's take this down with style."

Aisha laughed "Well then I'm going to help with that wolf before I don't get any action." She vanished from sight and a second later her throwing knives were going into the back of the wolf monster.

**Raymond** was still working on Ninjor. It was all he could do to not get crushed. "Come on. Light! Reverse spell! Good! Kim, you know anything about amulets?"

"No," Kimberly paused for a moment, "wait try putting it around his neck." She said quickly.

"Put it where?" Raymond said nervously

"Around his neck, hurry," Kimberly said.

Raymond took a deep breath and disappeared. He reappeared behind Ninjor and took a running leap at him. Raymond then began to climb him. This was no easy task. Ninjor thrashed and struggled to get Raymond off him, but Raymond would not let go. He finally made it to the top of Ninjor.

"The chain will never go over his head!" Raymond grunted.

"It's magic, maybe it will." Kimberly insisted.

Raymond had just about had enough of this, but he decided it couldn't hurt. He aimed carefully and threw the amulet straight up in the air. A second later it came crashing down and just before it was about to hit Raymond it grew to gigantic proportions. It slid easily around Ninjor's neck just before Ninjor shook his head hard. Raymond went flying through the air screaming.

Raymond landed in front of Ninjor. Kimberly's vase slipped away from him. Ninjor looked down and Raymond and went to step on him.

"A light to lead your true spirit. Let your true shelf shine through." Raymond yelled desperately.

"It didn't work." Raymond thought and closed his eyes as Ninjor's foot came down on him. A second later Raymond felt nothing. No cracking, no pain at all. Was this what it was like to be dead?

Raymond opened his eyes and saw Ninjor in his medium size. "I thought I told you four to stay in the temple." Ninjor said in a slightly annoyed voice. His voice softened "However, I am glad to see you. That was good thinking." Ninjor scooped up Kimberly's vase. "Now prepare, the wrath of Ninjor is about to be unleashed on Zedd's hapless minions."

**Aisha**, Billy, and Adam had managed to take down the wolf monster. Trini and Zack had managed the crab monster. Now everyone had made a ring around Goldar. Goldar stood his ground looking slightly nervous. He was about to attack when Zedd pulled him away. Everyone stared at where Goldar had been.

"I guess he doesn't like to play when he isn't winning." Rocky laughed.

"Let's get out of here. We have to check on the Olivers." Trini said worriedly. Everyone then teleported to the command center.


	45. Chapter 45

**As** soon as they arrived at the command center, Billy began checking on the Olivers.

Alpha began checking on the Rangers and kept saying he was so relieved that they were still alive. Everyone stayed in uniform so the Olivers couldn't see who they were, just in case.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, are you alright?" Trini asked them.

The two looked at her blankly till Mr. Oliver asked uncertainly, "Are you talking to us?"

"Don't you remember what happened to you?" Aisha asked.

They stared at her, confusion obvious in their eyes. "No, could you tell us? What has happened where?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"They have amnesia." Trini stated bluntly.

"You are right Trini, and it is no ordinary amnesia. I think that in her dillusioned state Raquel put a strong spell on them. Compounded spells can be quite strong, especially when preformed in a panic. I'm afraid that they cannot remember anything from their pasts." Zordon said gravely.

"Can you fix them?" Jason asked.

Zordon was quiet for a moment.

"Well?" Zack asked.

"I am sorry Rangers; I cannot fix this at the current time. Reviving lost memories without a connection to the person is extraordinarily hard. It is nearly impossible. Given time they may start to remember on their own, only time will tell." Zordon said gravely "However, there is grave danger. If Zedd learns that Raquel has controllable magic others will learn too. The Earth would soon be over run with even more dangerous adversaries."

"I still don't understand why?" Kimberly said "After all, someone had to have noticed and nothing's happened."

"Someone is protecting Raquel and Tommy." Zordon said quietly "I do not know who, but someone at the moon palace is hiding their power from Zedd, for he would have most certainly used their powers as an advantage by now. For their and the Olivers safety, we need to put them someplace far away. Alpha, please find a suitable place and give them new identities."

"Whatever you say, Zordon," Alpha said, "Oh, ai, ai, ai. Will this do?"

"Excellent work, Alpha," Zordon said "Zedd will not expect them to be on the East Coast of the United States. Alpha, arrange things so that they can lead a normal seeming life."

"You've got it Zordon." The robot said and a minute later Tommy's parents were gone.

The rangers demorphed "I feel so bad for them and Tommy." Trini said softly.

"It's got to be rough." Jason agreed with her.

Zordon nodded "Perhaps, for now, it is better this way. They will no longer be a target if an enemy of Zedd's comes, and they will not have to live wondering where their son is."

"Maybe, but it would be horrible if my parents forgot who I was." Zack muttered.

"I don't know how I would handle it." Jason muttered.

Aisha grinned "I'm so glad you guys are back to normal." She said cheerfully.

Zack shook his head and rubbed his temples "Not completely. They did a number on my head. Whoever built that world was pretty sick, but when I saw you guys in danger I just had to go. You guys snapped me out of it."

"Same here," Jason sighed "but man, it's good to be back."

"It's even better to have you back." Trini said with a smile.

"Indeed our team is complete once more." Billy grinned as he held Kimberly's vase up.

"Well nearly." Kimberly said gloomily.

"Very soon, Kimberly," Ninjor said kindly "be patient."

**The** Power Rangers laughed and talked about the past couple weeks. However, Rocky, Adam, Raymond, and Aisha had pulled back from the group of Rangers. The reunion of the team was a wonderful thing to see, but they felt out of place. It felt like intruding on someone else's family reunion.

They were not part of that team. Instead, the four of them were something new. As they quietly conference away from the others, this became quite clear to unknown observers Zordon, Ninjor, and Alpha.

The four were leaning against the wall, as they were very exhausted. They were whispering among each other.

"We actually did it." Raymond said in a state of near shock "We actually did it and survived."

Rocky grinned "Told you it would work out."

"It almost didn't," Adam pointed out "We would have been toast if Jason and Zack hadn't snapped out of it."

"But they did," Rocky grinned.

"We did do alright, didn't we?" Aisha said quietly "But Adam is right, we had a lot of luck."

"Not luck, you four are strong and competent." Ninjor said quietly from behind them. The four of them jumped. They had thought Ninjor was still with the rangers.

Ninjor continued "You are strong, brave, and very poor listeners. You fought well though." He looked at them a second and said "You are a good team. With time, I think you will become a great team. I will see you tomorrow for your lessons. Get some rest."

A moment later Alpha had teleported the four down into the city, away from notice.  
>The four tired teens looked at each other for a moment. Their weapons and outfits were gone. They were just like they had been before their lesson. The lesson that now felt like it was a year ago.<p>

"Juice bar?" Rocky asked.

The others all nodded and they trooped off to recuperate.

**Finster** had watched the whole thing silently from the shadows of Zedd's command chamber. Now he listened carefully at the door to lord Zedd's shouts of irritation.  
>"You had them out numbered. You were winning. You were defeated by powerless humans!" Zedd screamed at Goldar.<p>

"I am sorry, lord Zedd, those new brats, whoever they are, caught me by surprise. It will not happen again." Goldar said as he bowed.

"Stop sniveling, Goldar," Zedd growled "get out of my sight. Prepare my chamber."

"As you command, my emperor," Goldar said running off.

**Tommy** looked up when Raquel began stirring again. She yawned and stared at the ceiling a moment, as though trying to remember where she was. She suddenly sat bolt upright. "He is very angry." Raquel whispered.

Tommy nodded "I've been trying to ignore it. Finster said to stay here."

"Ah, Finster means well, but he can't tell me what to do." Raquel laughed as she started to stand up.

"Well I can, and I say you're staying put." Tommy said as he roughly pushed her back down.

"You're afraid." Raquel laughed.  
>"I am not." Tommy barked<p>

"Are too, are too!" Raquel laughed.

Tommy glared at her. Raquel was quiet "Are you mad at me, Twinkle Toes? I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean too. I wasn't thinking straight."

Tommy was quiet for a moment and then shook his head "Nah, I'm not mad at you Raquel." He sighed "I just don't know quite what to do now."

"That's easy, Twinkle Toes, we just wait and see what our master tells you to do. That's what we have to do anyway." Raquel laughed "A life with no decisions means a life with no uncertainty. Like you keep saying, do what your told to do."

Tommy smiled weakly "Weird advice from you."

"Hey if I'd done what you told me to do, we wouldn't have this mess." Raquel shrugged, "Which I'm really, really sorry about. So when is lord Zedd planning to kill us?"

**Finster** was quiet for a moment listening to lord Zedd. He was breathing heavily. Indeed his power levels were lower than normal. Finster's mind whirled with thought as he tried to think of a way to protect his teenagers from lord Zedd's wrath. His eyes light up as he saw a plan unfold before him. Now would be an excellent time to talk to him on the evil ranger's behalf, and he knew exactly what to say. He took a deep breath and walked into the light.

Zedd greeted him with a hostile glare "Oh, it's you. I guess you saw how miserably your monsters failed."

"They were prototypes, my lord," Finster said dismissively "Baboo and Squat bungled it. I had much better monsters."

"You and your stupid pride, your monsters never work." Zedd scoffed.

Finster took another deep breath. At times like this he really missed Rita. She at least has some respect for him. He nodded his head "Those were not the best monsters ever, my emperor." Finster said quietly. It was a hard thing to say. "It wasn't my fault." he thought bitterly to himself, but he held his tongue.

Zedd laughed "I wouldn't be surprised if they were the worst monsters ever." He turned away from the little alien.

Finster took a deep breath and said a bit louder."I'd like you to know that the Green Ranger has recovered." Finster looked down at the earth, "I was going to recommend sending the rangers back home till they were at full power again, but it seems there isn't anything left." He frowned "Where are the adults that reside in the Green Rangers house?"

Zedd pushed Finster aside and looked down. "They're not there." He looked all over Angel Grove. "They aren't anywhere. Maybe they're in one of those towns nearby." But after a few moments of search Zedd stopped looking "They're gone." He growled angrily.

"Gone, my lord?" Finster said "How is that possible?"

Zedd growled "I don't know. I'm scanning the entire region for their life force signature. It's as though they've just disappeared."

"Well that can't be good." Finster said.

Zedd hissed "The battle did extensive damage to the area. They might not have made it out with their lives."

Finster looked shocked. "Well, I can't send Green Ranger back without his parents around. It would be very odd. Hiding one teenager without any adult supervision is hard enough. Why, have you seen the state of her quarters? Teenagers don't seem that capable of independent living." Finster sighed "They're always making poor choices. My, my, how are we ever going to explain away this? His house exploded. People are sure to be looking for the Oliver family."

"Be quiet, Finster, I'm thinking!" Zedd yelled he sank down into his throne. He muttered to himself a minute later. "It's their fault." He said softly. Suddenly he stood and he marched down the hall. He started opening doors. "Where did you put them?" Zedd barked angrily.

"Put what, my lord?" Finster asked starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"Those children, Finster, where are those good for nothing rangers of mine?" Zedd

"Now, emperor Zedd, they didn't mean too," Finster began.

"Finster, where are my rangers." Zedd yelled the entire hallway began to grow an angry shade of red "I don't have time for games, Finster."


	46. Chapter 46

Perhaps Zedd had no time for games, but his rangers certainly seemed too. Raquel was busy trying to make Tommy laugh.

Raquel jumped up and got into a begging position. "Oh great and powerful lord Zedd, please, pretty please, forgive me! I failed to destroy the power rangers again. Even though their mere infants and humans and I'm so much stronger because I have a big sword." She waved a stirring stick in the air

Tommy smirked.

Raquel jumped up brandished mixing stick above her head "I am Goldar, bumbling flying monkey. No I'm not named for the color of my armor! I used to work for the witch of the west but now I just trip over my own feet!

Tommy started to snicker now "That's Goldar alright."

"Yes, my face is frozen! It's always been frozen! When I was born the first thing I saw was my mother and my face froze in horror. I was lucky; you should have seen what happened to her when she saw me!" Raquel roared.

Tommy started to laugh then stopped and pointed.

"He's standing right behind me isn't he?" Raquel laughed.

"You're going to pay for that you piece of space trash!" Goldar roared.

"Do you take personal checks?" Raquel muttered as she dodged his attack.

"No one insults my mother!" Goldar yelled as he charged to attack her.

"Not in the lab!" Tommy yelled "Finster will be so mad if you wreck the lab!"

Zedd had stormed into the hall just in time to hear Raquel's last joke and Goldar go charging into the room. He marched into the room and Finster nearly fainted at the pandemonium in there.

Goldar was charging Raquel who was trying her best to dodge and catch Finster's potions. Tommy also was catching potions. Zedd laughed as the two kept dodging and letting Goldar ungracefully trip around the room.

"Hey Tommy, you know what cows say to their calves?" Raquel yelled.

"No," Tommy grunted "What do they say?"

Raquel giggled, "You're as ungraceful as Goldar in a monster making lab."

Goldar growled.

"I feel your pain, Goldilocks." Tommy laughed "Raquel is the queen of bad jokes."

"Oh you're too kind Mr. Oliver." Raquel said as she stood on a table. She gave a small curtsy then flipped over Goldars head, safely above his sword tip.

"I thought lord Zedd told us not to fight anymore, Goldar. Don't we have other Rangers to fight?" Tommy said "Why do you insist on destroying the potions lab?"

"Why do you insist on running your mouths?" Goldar growled lunging at him, but Raquel kicked him in the back.

"Um, duh, we're teenagers with attitude." Raquel said in a cartoon like voice "What's your excuse? You get recruited by being monkey without a brain?" she made a face. Goldar swiped at her but Tommy caught his blade with his own and deflected it.

"Raquel, could you please stop making him mad!" Tommy spat.

"Oh, you never let me have any fun." Raquel pouted as she ran past him, stomped on Goldar's feet, and ducked between his legs to get behind him.

"Again, not helping, Raquel," Tommy growled.

Goldar spun around at Raquel ready to ram her through when Tommy shot a green energy ball from his armor power. He was morphed with the surge of energy. Goldar turned on him.  
>"Hey, didn't your mother teach you not to hit girls?" Tommy growled "Leave her alone. She makes fun of everyone."<p>

"Oh, I sincerely hope not _everyone_, for her own sake." Zedd said stepping into the room. His voice was very odd. It was cruel and with a slight hint of humor to it. It was steady, authoritative and dripped with darkness.

Goldar spun around and turned to kneel. "Lord Zedd, I didn't expect you would be here."

Raquel looked like she was going to giggle but Green Ranger gave her a look that clearly said, "Laugh and if he doesn't kill you, I will."

Raquel shrugged and morphed into her Red Ranger identity and the two of them gave a short bow, and Raquel said quietly but with extreme seriousness, "We don't include you with the masses, my lord, I would never say something that would ridicule you. Besides, you are so terrifyingly evil that there is nothing humorous about you."

"Kiss up," Goldar muttered.

"I know you are but what am I?" Raquel muttered back.

"Enough! You behave like children!" Zedd growled.

"I told you they were children, lord Zedd." Goldar said.

"I know, so why do you act like them?" Zedd said bitterly, "But watching you make a fool of yourself made me almost forget what I was doing here."

Finster looked relieved for a second but then he thought he was going to go into shock when Zedd said darkly "Almost, but not quite. I have just a few days before I must take my 100 year nap and rejuvenate. However I have a few days yet. Goldar, you shall work around the clock to finish the preparations for my chamber. It must be perfect!"

"Yes, my lord. You are so wise to entrust this to your faithful servant, Goldar." Goldar said.

"Yeah, that's a great idea because you can always trust people who reference themselves in third person." Raquel muttered. Tommy stomped on her foot. It didn't escape Zedd's notice.

"I didn't know what I was going to do when I first came down here, but you two have given me a great idea. If you are going to behave as children then I'll indulge you, and help bring the fall of the rangers. Unmorph!" Zedd commanded.

The two did and looked very confused and nervous.

"Show me your blades." Zedd barked.

The two did and Zedd tapped them both with his staff. They sparked with energy which traveled into their coins. Their eyes glowed brighter than ever.

"I have a mission for you two, but when I cast my spell on earth you two will forget what we have said. It has to be embedded into your very natures until it is finished." Zedd said with a growl "Now look at me."

The two looked straight up at Zedds skeletal face and were frozen for a while. "Return to earth, go to your school in the morning, and wait till the time comes. Do not forget."

"You command and we obey, master." Tommy said. Both of them saluted and teleported to Raquel's small apartment.

Finster looked around nervously.

"Ah, am I wrong or do you actually have feelings for the little rangers?" Zedd cackled evilly.

"My lord would know better than I." Finster said looking down at the floor where the two had been standing seconds before hand.

"Your actions betray you better than your eyes do, Finster." Zedd said in an almost amused voice "They follow you around constantly and are always here. You had to be the one sending the putties around earlier. I didn't, Goldar wouldn't have. You knew they were gone before I did. Didn't you?" Zedd snarled.

Finster said nothing.

Zedd walked around the room and kicked one of the pillows in the corner. "What's this? Is this where they are always hiding out? Cushions, table, books, Finster, what are they your pets?" Zedd laughed "What is this? You've been helping them with their homework?"

"I'm very good at Biology." Finster muttered.

"No wonder they act like children! I need soldiers not kids! If I wanted kids I'd be married! This needs to go before they return!" Zedd yelled.

"Please, lord Zedd, they were already children." Finster said desperately trying to come up with an argument "Humans aren't mature until at least 18. Most still rely on their parents after that. They haven't even reached their full heights yet. Neither of them! I tested their DNA. They have a lot more growing and just think about their mental and psychological growth? Teenagers need to be teenagers to develop naturally. Neither one of them has any home now, but up here."

Zedd laughed "Naturally? There is nothing natural about those two and there will never be. Every human touched by the power can never be a normal natural human. The more you try to hide this from them the more you hurt them. Besides they used to fulfill their job, now their starting to slip. Get rid of this junk." Zedd said throwing Tommy's Biology text book aside disgustedly, "They won't be hanging around you any more till you can get your emotions straight, Finster. I'll figure out what to do with them after they destroy the rangers."

Finster looked down.

"Since you're so worried about them, I want you to keep track of them during this spell. It's going to take a lot of energy. Keep me updated," Zedd growled "and Finster, don't mess up. I'm in a bad mood and you don't want to see me angry."

Finster looked very small as Zedd stormed out of his lab. He looked sadly down at the mess around him and started to clean up. "Dear, dear, I must think of something. I don't care what he says. Those two need me."

It was a quiet night for everyone. The kind of night to spend at home with the ones you love, except for Kimberly. She sat miserably in her bottle. Ninjor was humming as he made an evening meal for her. How she missed her mother's cooking. She would have done anything at the moment just to be at home. Just to see her mother. She missed her a lot.

"I wonder if she misses me." Kimberly thought.

Ninjor put the food into Kimberly's bottle. She sat down eating her sandwich. "How much longer?" she asked him "How much longer till I can go home?"

"Just a few more days, Kimberly," Ninjor said lightly "Your energy is almost at full strength."

Kimberly sighed "It's taking forever. I'm going to be so behind in school."

"Do not worry, Kimberly, I made miniatures of your books. How far behind can you be?" Ninjor said.

"You'd be surprised." Kimberly smiled "A lot can happen in a day."


	47. Chapter 47

Raquel woke up at 5 AM sharp. She opened her eyes, stretched, and rolled off the mattress onto the floor. She took her red pillow and threw it at Tommy, who was across the room. He had been sleeping on the other side of the fridge, but it was only an arm's length away. It was the best natural barrier they could find. Tommy had been curled up in a red flannel blanket on the floor.

"What?" Tommy growled.

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey!" Raquel said with a tired voice "Or in our case," She jumped up and opened the fridge and looked slightly disappointed, " half a soda each and a slightly stale bagel. Wow, lord Zedd must have forgotten I need food to live again." She shrugged and threw a bagel half at Tommy who caught it in midair.  
>"Well it's better than dinner last night." Tommy muttered.<br>"Hey that was legit!" Raquel growled.  
>"You had a can of ready whip and a can of cheese whiz." Tommy growled.<br>"Our master is an evil emperor who conquers many worlds, not a gourmet chef. You should be glad there's anything. You ought to be glad and thankful." Raquel put her hands on her hips then stared at the ground for a moment as though lost in memory. "Rita was very good to have lots of food around. The only annoying thing it was all red." Raquel laughed "I walked in here and there were only tomatoes, apples, and a can of beets. Healthy but it lacks variety. Now I get variety, but lord Zedd does not have time to worry about what humans need. He lets Baboo and Squat choose usually and they are not knowledgeble on human dietary needs." Raquel said stiffly. "However, I don't mind, lord Zedd has much more important things on his mind."  
>Tommy shrugged, "Why don't you get a job or something?"<br>"You try balancing a job with smashing rangers and school! Besides, most places I'm too young for one, and I can't get one by myself. No parents remember." Raquel said gruffly "It doesn't matter, I eat at school and at Finster's."  
>"Great I'm starving, let's go there!" Tommy said.<br>Raquel shook her head "No time. We've got a mission." She chugged the soda and slipped into the bathroom to dress into some street clothes. Tommy sighed. He'd lost all his outfits so it really didn't matter. He picked up some air freshener from the floor and sprayed himself.  
>"I lost my homework." Tommy yelled.<br>"Well don't worry. It doesn't matter." Raquel replied stepping out of the bathroom, fully dressed.  
>She reached down and picked up a bright red backpack and headed for the door. Tommy sighed and followed her out. The two navigated the winding streets to the school. Tommy walked in front and directed them down the allies, but he wasn't expecting what would happen when he opened the school door.<p>

It was quiet and then suddenly people crowded around him. They asked about his family and what he was going to do. Apparently everyone knew about the monster attack that was so dangerous.  
>"My father said you were the only one found," One girl said "but he didn't see you there. He was one of the officers. He said it was weird."<br>Tommy was quiet "I was very fortunate." He muttered.  
>"Alright, alright, give him some space!" Raquel yelled stepping up, "Can't you see he doesn't want to talk about it. Get out of here!" She made a fist and gave them all menacing looks. People dispersed.<br>The other rangers were watching them quietly.  
>"What are you looking at?" Raquel growled.<br>"Tommy, we're really sorry about what happened. It's not your fault though. Don't blame yourself." Trini said quietly.  
>"Don't feel sorry for me." Tommy said gruffly, "The last thing I want is your pity. Come on Raquel."<br>Raquel followed him out of the hallway and then turned off into the ninth grade classroom. Tommy went on to his class.

The day was quiet, without much incidence. At lunch Raquel found a picture of her and Tommy as kids in her locker. "Here take this." She growled at lunch "Now you won't be in trouble with at least one teacher. Besides, if they remember you have detention it could mess up our part of the plan."  
>So now Tommy was sitting in his last class of the day listening to the Rangers talk about their 'oh so perfect' childhoods. He couldn't help but smirk during Bulk and Skulls. So like them. Applebee called on him next. "Rats," Tommy thought, "almost got away with not doing it. Oh well, here goes nothing."<br>"This shot is of me and my friend Raquel at a martial arts tournament. Martial arts has taught me a lot over the years: discipline, dedication, and loyalty." He said coldly "I know without these traits I could not be who I am today."  
>"Very good Tommy," Mrs. Applebee said and she began to talk some more. Tommy sat down and grinned as Billy suddenly raised his hand and started talking about how the clock was going the wrong way. Then his smile faded, as he couldn't remember why he was smiling. Math was nothing to smile about.<br>Tommy half listened to Trini doing a problem on the board. He couldn't remember what was going on, but he had a distinct dislike for her. He wanted he wanted to make her look dumb, to hurt her for no good reason. He laughed hard when Bulk and Skull decided to play a trick on her. Trini just seemed annoyed. Of course Aisha tattled on the two and they got in trouble. Glares were shot at Tommy for laughing. He rolled his eyes at the kids. He didn't like any of them. He was glad when class was dismissed. He ran out of the second grade classroom as fast as he could without getting in trouble. He saw Raquel in the hall and grabbed her hand "Come on, Raque, we've got parks to play in."  
>"I feel a little weird, Twinkle Toes." Raquel said quietly.<br>"Ah, come on." Tommy said "Let's play."

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kimberly said in a small frightened voice. She placed her hands on the edge of the glass. "If anyoany one's there help!" she screamed the last part. "Help! Is anyone out there!"Kimberly screamed with all her might banging on the glass.  
>"Who's out there?" a voice called. If Kimberly hadn't been so frightened she might have smiled. The voice sounded like it belonged to a cartoon character.<br>Instead Kimberly screamd "Help! I'm trapped in a glass thing!"  
>A second later she was screaming at the top of her lungs as the floor started to move upwards and she looked up into a blue metal robot thing.<br>"AAAAHHHH!" Kimberly screamed.  
>"What are you doing in my pink healing chamber?" Ninjor said "Come out little one."<br>Before Kimberly could say that that was what she had been trying to get out of the bottle for a while, she found herself out of it. She looked around wide eyed. This was too weird.  
>"Now I think you have some explaining to do." Ninjor said in a stern but kind voice. He could tell Kimberly was frightened "What are you doing in here?"<br>"I-I don't know. I just am here. I'm lost. I don't even know where here is." Kimberly said and then started to cry. "I want to go home."  
>"Oh, now then don't cry, little girl." Ninjor said.<br>"Kimberly," Kimberly said quietly "I'm Kimberly and I live in Angel Grove."  
>"Angel Grove?" Ninjor said "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I've been in here an awfully long time. I haven't been outside in hundreds and hundreds of years."<p>

"Why not?" Kimberly asked.

"Because I am waiting for the right time," Ninjor replied "When the world needs me I will be there."  
>Kimberly whipped back her tears "Well, could you point me out of here then?"<br>"You cannot go out of here alone. We are surrounded by a huge dessert." Ninjor said "You would never be able to make it across. You would most certainly perish."  
>"Well couldn't you come with me?" Kimberly asked.<br>Ninjor thought for a minute "I am sorry, but I cannot. Do not worry, little Kimberly, I will come up with a plan. Come with me, child, I'll find you a place to rest up that isn't a vase. I have no idea how you got in there.

The kids all were at the park. Billy, Raymond, and Adam were flying a kite. Jason and Rocky were running around. Trini and Aisha seemed to be playing hopscotch game, which they had invited Raquel to play in but she refused. "Hopscotch is for babies." She laughed and had opted to hang out with Tommy. The two were up to no good.  
>Neither of them knew why, but they were in really mean spirits. They just had the urge to mess with every single one of the former Rangers and ninjas.<br>"Tag your it!" Jason yelled to Rocky. Rocky ran after him. He had a smile so bit that a half an inch more would have made his face explode. Suddenly He and Jason both tripped. Raquel and Tommy snickered as the two tripped over a rope they had spread across. Rocky had tears on his face as he picked himself up from some very bad scrapes.  
>"Come on. Let's get some bandages." Jason said trying to ignore his own bruises.<br>"Don't fall." Raquel laughed.  
>"What's the matter with you two? Got two left feet?" Tommy yelled after them.<br>"Ignore them." Jason muttered "Their just being jerks."  
>"Real mean ones." Rocky said.<br>A few minutes later Trini and Aisha joined Rocky and Jason. They were soaking wet.  
>"Someone sprayed our hopscotch game with water guns." Trini said gloomily.<br>"And by someone, she meens Raquel and Tommy. Those two are meaner then Bulk and Skull." Aisha grumbled.  
>Jason and Rocky looked mad.<br>"We're going to have to talk to them." Jason said.  
>The others nodded gloomily. A few minutes later Billy, Adam, and Raymond returned looking most upset.<br>"Billy, what happened to your new kite?" Trini asked.  
>"Tommy and Raquel took it." Raymond said softly.<br>Billy nodded miserably.  
>Jason stood up, "Enough is enough. I'm going to do something about this."<br>"Like what?" Billy asked.  
>Jason thought for a moment "We're going to all talk to them and tell them how we feel."<br>Raymond just stared at Jason "You did not just say that did you? You sound like an adult, An adult on a cartoon show."  
>Jason shrugged "It's what they say to do in school and on TV."<br>"Hey if you can't trust TV, what can you trust?" Rocky said. He grinned goofily.  
>"Alright," Trini said "let's go find them."<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

"**Ai**, ai, ai, Zordon, I wish we could just teleport them all to the command center where they would be safe." Alpha said.

"They are children now, Alpha, and they would be to frightened. They are not in danger right now and it is imperative that we turn them back into teenagers." Zordon said.

"Your right of course, Zordon," Alpha said "Ai, ai, ai, those two evil rangers make me so angry at times. Look what they have done to poor Billy's kite! He looks so sad."

"They are under a heavy hypnotic spell from Zedd. They might not be able to use their powers or remember who Zedd is, but I think he seeks to have them do irreversible damage on the rangers psyche. If they can undermine them when they are children, when we turn them back into teens they may not have the attitude to control their powers." Zordon said gravely "The sooner we revert them back in to teenagers the less damage they will have, and perhaps we can then use the situation to our advantage. We might be able to reach them more easily as children. Please hurry Alpha." Zordon said paying attention to the scenes the rangers were. He was watching each ones every move carefully, and this is what he saw.

**Tommy** and Raquel were hanging upside down from the jungle gym and throwing rocks at squirrels and birds that got too close to the playground.

"What's the matter with you, Raque? Your parents again?" Tommy asked.

Raquel shrugged "Something doesn't feel right, it's not just them. Why hasn't your mom picked us up yet? Did she know we were going to be here?"

"We go to the park every day we don't have karate don't we?" Tommy said "She'll show, she always does."

Raquel sighed "I guess so." she muttered, though she didn't sound very convinced nor enthusiastic.

"Don't worry about your folks, Raque, your folks will be ok. I bet it's just a fight." Tommy said.

"I think it's more than a fight." Raquel said quietly "Dad keeps leaving for longer and longer and making my Mommy cry a lot."

Tommy was going to try and say something comforting when he got that bad feeling again. That feeling that made him want to do really bad things. He didn't understand it, but it kind of was a thrilling feeling. He looked and saw the former power rangers coming up to them. Jason, Zack, and Rocky in the front with Trini and Aisha right next to them. Raymond was in the middle and then Adam and then in the back Billy slunk behind them.

"Hey, we need to talk to you two." Jason said.

"Well we don't need to talk to you, dufus." Raquel said "Besides talking might make you sprain your brain muscle, Neanderthal, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" She laughed and jumped down in front of him.

Jason looked a little confused.

"Get out of here, this is our jungle gym." Raquel laughed.

"It's the parks jungle gym, for everyone, and we want you two to stop picking on us." Trini said fearlessly.

Tommy joined Raquel. "Who says we're picking on you?" he said walking around to the back and made a fist "Was it Billy?" Billy took an awkward step back "Or maybe it was freaky little Ray? Huh? Or Adam?" he made a punch near Adam's head making him jump back in fear.

"Leave them alone." Jason said.

"Or what?" Raquel sneered menacingly "What're you going to do about it?"

Zack stepped up between Tommy and Adam "I don't know, but we'll do something you won't like."

"That a threat, goof-ball?" Tommy asked making a fist "You want a fight?"

"I-um-no." Zack said backing down "I'm not supposed to fight outside of class." he admitted.

"That's it, I don't know what's wrong with you two, but I'm going to find an adult and they'll make you stop being mean." Aisha said marching off. Trini was right beside her dragging Billy along. The other followed.

Suddenly they heard Bulk and Skull stumbling out laughing "Man are you going to get it." Skull laughed in his annoying voice.

Bulk put his harm on Tommy's shoulder "Those goody-two-shoe's will have every adult in the county against you before you notice."

"We're going to be in trouble?" Raquel asked Tommy worriedly.

Tommy shrugged "I don't care, that felt good." he laughed "Come on let's get out of here and ditch the losers."

"Yeah, lets ditch those losers." Bulk said.

Tommy smiled at Raquel "How about a little race."

They soon outran Bulk and Skull with no problem. They watched the former rangers. Raquel watched with almost a hungry look as Rocky's dad picked him up and checked his hurt leg and everyone went towards home with their parents.

"They look so happy." Raquel said wistfully.

"Yeah, figures those dweebs would have goody-two-shoe parents." Tommy said "I think I'm going to be sick."

"When is your mom going to come get us?" Raquel asked.

Tommy shrugged "I don't know?"

**Kimberly** was much calmer now. Ninjor had taken care of all her needs. In fact her main problem was she was kind of bored. Ninjor had put her in a large room with almost nothing in it, so she couldn't stumble upon anything dangerous. She had decided to practice her flips. She liked her gymnastics classes and maybe this could be fun on her own. She was trying to do a brand new flip she'd started to learn in class. She kept going over and over even though she kept missing.

Suddenly Ninjor appeared with water. "My you are certainly a determined little human."

Kimberly thankfully accepted the water.

"I want to be able to do it right." Kimberly explained to Ninjor.

"And why is that?" Ninjor asked her.

Kimberly shrugged "I don't know. I love gymnastics and trying to do the best I can in everything you know. It doesn't matter how good you are as long as you always are trying to do better, you know."

"I know exactly what you mean, Kimberly, and if I might make a suggestion?" Ninjor said.

"Sure," Kimberly said enthusiastically.

"Your body's center is off right before you hit the pinnacle of the flip. If you would straighten your back like so," he demonstrated and flipped beautifully "You would end up like this."

"Cool." Kimberly said "So kind of like this." she flipped though it was kind of sloppy.

"Almost, keep your momentum going." Ninjor instructed her.

Kimberly continued with her gymnastics practice.

**It** got darker and darker and Tommy's mother never showed up. No adult they knew at all came. A police officer asked if they were lost or something near dusk, but though they wanted to explain the problem they just shook their heads.

It was now dark and the sky threatened to rain on them. The sky gave a low ripple of thunder and Raquel began to get teary eyed "Tommy, I'm scared."

Tommy gave a determined look "We're going to go to the police station and call my mom." he said but for some reason he couldn't get up to go.

"I don't want to sleep in the park Tommy." Raquel said. Suddenly though a tent popped up next to them.

"What's this?" Raquel sniffed.

Tommy stared at it. "I don't know, but I think that-"

"it's for us." the two finished at the same time. They shrugged and crawled inside. It was surprisingly large inside and very warm and snug. Tommy looked at the two packs on the floor.  
>"Look, it has our names." Tommy said "See Tommy Oliver and Raquel Rivera." he pointed to two brightly colored pack.<p>

"I wonder where it came from?" Raquel said "You think it's magic?"

Tommy shrugged "I don't know, but it's raining. I'm cold, wet, and hungry. I'm changing into these PJ's." he said pulling some green fluffy PJ's out of his pack "So close your eyes."

The two changed and then looked into a small pot which had what appeared to be a warm pudding like substance. It was delicious, warm, and filling. Soon the two were asleep.

**Unknown** to them, Zordon was watching over the two children carefully. He wanted to teleport them to the command center but knew doing so could hurt them very badly. He'd decided if things got really bad he would have to call on Alpha 5 to protect the children. He was surprised about how nice the accommodations Zedd had provided for the children. He never seemed to care that much about them before this mission.

Suddenly his questions were answered as he saw Finster appear in the tent and carefully put the two rangers into brightly colored sleeping bags. He put a new potion into the pot to make breakfast for the children and two packs of clothing and other supplies for the morning.

Finster then stepped back and looked at the tent and gave a depressed sounding sigh as he watched the two children sleep. He had a strange look on his face. It was a mixture of sadness, despair, anger, and confusion. He turned around and muttered "Good night, little rangers. For your sake, I hope things go better for you tomorrow." and with that he disappeared.

"So it is as I have suspected," Zordon thought to himself suddenly feeling a small wave of relief "Someone within Zedd's army is looking out for the children. I wonder what it is Finster is up to? This could be a very good thing or a most dangerous thing."

**Ninjor** checked on Kimberly. She had fallen asleep completely exhausted. He liked the little girl. She was sweet, hard working, and honorable. It had just seemed natural to show her how to improve her skills. She was a fast student. He wished she could stay, but he knew it would not be fair. She belonged in Angel Grove. He needed to take her back, but it wasn't time for him to leave. He knew if he missed the right time the entire universe could be in peril. He wasn't quite sure what action he should take. Kimberly's appearance was a mystery. For all he knew she wasn't even from earth. There were many groups of humans in the galaxy. She didn't have any advanced developed senses, but that didn't mean anything save that she wasn't from a very advanced human group.

"Now what in the universe should I do with you." Ninjor said softly as he left the room "I really must find out soon." he walked into the next room and sat down to meditate on the matter.


	49. Chapter 49

**When** the sun came up Tommy and Raquel got dressed in new outfits that had been laid into them.

"Wow the same colors as the pajamas." Raquel said quietly "Everything's been so incredibly weird."

"Weekend though," Tommy said brightly "and whoever left the tent for us left breakfast too, and sandwiches too."

They two ate a cereal looking thing which tasted like chocolate, and unknown to them was very healthy. Then they put the sandwiches in their pockets and ran outside to play. As soon as they did the tent disappeared.

"I hope you didn't leave anything inside." Tommy said to Raquel.

"I wonder why your mom never came?" Raquel muttered.

"I don't know." Tommy said his voice tight.

Raquel spoke softly and nervously, "You don't think she'd go away like.."

"No," Tommy said "I don't know what's going on, but she'll come."

"I bet my mom didn't even notice I was missing." Raquel said kicking a rock as hard as she could. It flew into the air and hit Aisha in the arm.

"Hey, be careful!" Aisha yelled spinning around then her face fell "Oh it's you two."

"Come on Aisha," Adam said "Let's go, the chalk contests going to start without us." he said quietly pulling at her arm the other way.

Aisha glared at Raquel and Tommy and Tommy glared back. Raquel made a face.

Tommy suddenly had an urge to follow them. Raquel giggled "I have a wickedly wonderful idea, Twinkle Toes."

**It** was barely an hour after dawn when Kimberly woke up. She had a hard time sleeping after her initial exhaustion disappeared. Kimberly quietly folded up the make shift bed Ninjor had made for her. She tested the door of the big room and it peaked open. On the other side she could see Ninjor, sitting on the floor quietly.

"What in the world is he doing?" Kimberly wondered and quietly walked over to watch.

Ninjor suddenly said "What are you doing up, little one?"

Kimberly practically jumped out of her skin then said "I couldn't sleep anymore."

"You are still tired." Ninjor observed. He was right. Kimberly had not slept very well. She just was quiet.

"It is alright if you stay here or you can go back to sleep, but do not wander far." Ninjor warned her.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kimberly asked Ninjor, she was very intrigued.

"Clearing my mind, so I can think more clearly." Ninjor said.

"Sitting on the floor quietly makes you think more clearly?" Kimberly whistled "Wow, I bet it's hard to do."

"Not if you ignore distractions." Ninjor said.

Kimberly's face dropped "Oops, sorry." she said.

"It is alright, Kimberly Hart, you may join me if you want." Ninjor said.

Kimberly nodded, not wanting to be alone in this large scary temple in the dark, and sat down next to Ninjor.

**Zedd** seethed with fury as the rangers ran through sprinklers and a very soaked Raquel, Tommy, Bulk, and Skull looked at the ground while they were being fussed at by the principal.

"Despite my rangers attempts to demoralize them, those rangers don't lose any faith in themselves." Zedd growled "I can't hold this spell forever. If I can't break them mentally I'll have to break them physically. Let's see."

He saw some adults taking pictures of the kid rangers because they were 'oh so cute'. "That gives me a brilliant idea. First I will wait till they are alone and more vulnerable."

And indeed, after the contest broke up the kids started to play in the park.

"I can't believe those guys would turn the sprinklers on during the side walk art contest." Trini said.

"Really, because I could." Aisha said angrily.

"Oh well, playing in the sprinklers was fun." Rocky said good naturedly.

"Hey want to play soccer? I've got a ball in my bag." Jason said.

"Sure!" they all yelled and started to play.

Bulk and Skull watched them enviously.

"Why didn't we bring a ball with us, Bulky?" Skull asked.

"Because playing ball is for losers." Bulk said knocking Skull on the head lightly.

Raquel rolled her eyes. "What idiots." she muttered and turned her full attention to the former rangers. "It was well worth getting detention on Monday." She said to Tommy.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, but not good enough." Tommy said "I wish we could have done something worse."

"You know it's kind of weird, every time I see those guys I just feel really mean and hateful. Man I wish there was some way to just make them hurt." Raquel muttered angrily.

"Hey you guys." Rocky yelled to them all "Do you want to play?"

"Skull and I have better things to do then play with you losers, but since your begging us." Bulk said.

Skull laughed an annoying high pitch laugh and the two lumbered off.

"I guess you two can play to, if you want. We shouldn't be mean to each other. We should be friends." Jason called to Tommy and Raquel.

"Yeah, besides sitting on the jungle gym has to be boring. You look like monkeys up there. Zack laughed good naturedly, "Lets end this stupid fight. You can play with us."

"We don't want anything to do with you or your dumb game." Tommy said.

The others shrugged and went off. Tommy and Raquel glared at them.

"I wish they'd disappear too." Tommy muttered "I can't think of anyone I've ever hated more."

"I don't think it's possible to hate anyone more." Raquel said.

"Which is weird, because I can't think of why I hate them." Tommy said quietly, "I can't remember at all. It's really odd. I can't think of ever hating anyone ever before and now I hate a whole bunch of people. Why do we hate them, Raque?"

Raquel glared at the rangers,"Because they're a bunch of goody-two-shoe, loser, prissy, know-it-alls, who everyone thinks is oh so perfect." Raquel growled.

"Oh," Tommy said "are you sure? Sure doesn't sound like a reason to me."

"All that matters is that we hate them." Raquel growled "I wish someone would take them off the planet and blast them into outer space." she laid back on the jungle gym and muttered "Better yet I wish I could blast off to outer space. I hate this place."

Zedd laughed "Don't worry, my rangers, soon they'll be out of your lives forever. Putties, attack!"

Suddenly the former Rangers, ninjas, and Bulk and Skull were cut off from them and surrounded by putties.

"Who are these guys?" Trini asked.

"I don't know." Jason said.

"Maybe their lost?" Billy suggested.

"It's the boogey man!" Bulk yelled.

"You told me there was no such thing!" Skull cried.

"I lied." Bulk cried.

"Hey are you lost?" Adam asked the putties.

"Maybe we should help them." Raymond whispered.

Aisha grabbed his arm "Don't talk to them. Remember stranger danger."

"Yeah," Zack said "I've never seen anyone so strange looking before in my life!"

Suddenly the putties attacked. Jason hopped right into action to defend them. Zack kind of did some fancy dodges. After a brief second Rocky, Adam, and Aisha gave their own defense. Billy tried to run, still carrying the ball. When a few putties went after him, Trini took the offensive and started after them.

"**Hey** look at that." Tommy said pointing at the putties

"Whoa what are those things?" Raquel asked.

"I don't know, but I want a closer look." Tommy said "They seem familiar. Aren't they beautiful."

"We probably should be running." Raquel said jumping down and walking towards the action.

"We should be getting help." Tommy said. The two hid behind some bushes.

"I like them." Raquel said with a grin "Those are so awesome! I think I've seen them before. On TV maybe? Do you think we're on TV Twinkle Toes?"

Tommy shrugged and the two stayed quiet and watched.

**Suddenly** while Billy was running the soccer ball fell out of his hands and hit a putty on the Z. The putty exploded and Billy yelled "The Z's make them explode! Hit that giant Z on their chest!"

They all started to, even Bulk and Skull made a defense. Tommy and Raquel were disappointed when they won. They all fell on the ground exhausted except for Jason and Rocky who were making whooping sounds. Bulk and Skull hid in a bush but the others kept going about their business. Bulk and Skull followed them and Raquel and Tommy followed them.

"Hey, we know you guys are there." Jason said turning to Bulk and Skull "If you're afraid it's ok."

"Who you calling a fraidy cat?" Bulk said indignantly.

"Yeah," Skull chimed in "We're protecting you."

"Right." Rocky laughed.

**Tommy** and Raquel were about to step into things when some arms came out of nowhere and pulled them back. There was a flash of light and screaming. They scrambled up and peaked out. There was nothing but a piece of paper on the ground.

"Whoa!" Raquel whistled "We almost became scrap paper, Twinkle Toes. One more step and,"

She watched as Bulk and Skull got the picture and ran from the Photomere monster.

"Come on Skull, we've got to get this to a grown up." Bulk said.

Raquel snorted "Goody-goodies, Twinkle Toes, what is that thing?" she pointed at the monster.

Tommy though wasn't paying attention. His entire focus was on the monster that had just rescued them. He stared at him hard. He liked this monster and he seemed familiar.

"Hi?" Tommy said to the monster "I'm Tommy Oliver, who are you?"

**Kimberly** had to admit, Ninjor was alright. Ninjor told her stories she had never heard while he made her some breakfast. A lot of it was history of places she'd never seen of and about people she'd never heard of. They talked about the stories during breakfast and after she had helped him clean up, Kimberly suddenly realized she had learned a lot, though later on she would have trouble explaining it. However, it was obvious she gained something from the experience.

Afterwards she watched Ninjor as he dealt with things around the temple till finally they got to a beautiful garden. She couldn't believe they were in a desert. There were more types of flowers here, in all their lush beauty, then there were at the Angel Grove Botanical Center. Ninjor could see Kimberly was pleased.

"Do you wish to help, little one?" he asked Kimberly, who enthusiastically nodded her head. Later on they worked on her gymnastics a bit. Kimberly didn't seem to want to talk about home, so Ninjor didn't press it, though he was wondering how she ended up in his temple.

So as the day went on Kimberly quickly learned new techniques beyond the imagination of any 7 year old, and Ninjor grew more anxious about what he should do.


	50. Chapter 50

**Raquel** watched as Bulk and Skull grabbed the picture of the kids and ran off to find an adult or something. She couldn't quite believe this had happened, and yet she wasn't freaked out at all. She watched as the monster pursued.

"I don't understand. What's going on, Twinkle toes?" Raquel asked as she turned around and suddenly was face to face with Finster. "Whoa," Raquel said "who's that?"

The two kids looked up at Finster but neither one seemed very upset with the fact that they were face to face with an alien monster.

"I am a friend." Finster said quietly, then his voice grew a bit sterner "You two need to be more careful. You almost were turned into part of that photo."

"Oh yeah, Twinkle Toes, what are we going to do about that? The blunder wonders ran off with it for help. We've got to stop them." Raquel said urgently.

Tommy's eyes widened "Yeah, we can't let them get the other kids back, or I know something awful will happen."

He started after Bulk and Skull but Finster grabbed him "Absolutely not, the monster will chase them. Goldar will go after them. Lord Zedd did not send you down here as part of the monster plan. Your part, I'm sorry to say, doesn't seem to have worked."

"Whose this Zedd guy?" Raquel asked.

Finster smiled at her "Do not worry about that now, Raquel, just stay here with me where it is safe."

"We're not supposed to be with strangers." Tommy said "My mother is going to come get us any moment now any ways."

Finster shook his head, "She will not come."

"Sure she will." Tommy said.

"She left us in the park all night, Twinkle Toes." Raquel said quietly "I think she's ditched us."

"No, you're lying. My mom or dad will be here any minute." Tommy said with a strong hint of annoyance and frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry Tommy, something happened. Neither of your parents are coming for you." Finster said quietly.

At that instant both of them knew it was true. Tommy turned away so no one could see that tears had welled up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry but he wanted to go home right now.

Raquel just glared at the alien with a cold stare "Well that's highly inconvenient. Why on earth not? They think they're too good for us or something? Well good riddance to them. We didn't need them." she kicked a rock to the side hard and it bounced off a tree with a thud. She was getting angry and really wanted to let loose on something. "What're we supposed to do now? Live in the park forever?"

Tommy got a hold of himself enough to not cry though his voice betrayed him, "It's ok, Raquel. I don't know why they're not coming, but nothing bad is going to happen to us."

Raquel growled "You go on believing that Twinkle Toes."

Tommy stomped his foot "Come on Raquel." he ran off and Raquel shrugged her shoulders and Finster and before he could react was running after Tommy.

"Oh dear," Finster said "they will be in great danger if they are around in the fight." he hurried after them.

"**Hurry** Alpha, we are running out of time." Zordon said.

"Ai, ai, ai! This is a terrible situation." Alpha cried.

"Our only chance is to get the photograph and use the descrambler to return the rangers to their proper age." Zordon said "Back to work, Alpha."

**Meanwhile** Bulk and Skull were still running.

"You think that camera picture thing is still after us, Bulk?" Skull panted.

"Of course it is, dolt, we have something it wants." Bulk said.

They ran right into Goldar, whom Zedd had sent to retrieve the picture.

"Hold it right there, you little ankle biters." Goldar laughed as the two kids fell down.

Photomere popped up laughing, "Your mine."

"Mommy!" Bulk and Skull cried.

Goldar laughed some more "That's a name I've never been called before."

"I don't suppose you're a good guy, are you?" Bulk asked.

"Nuh-uh, definitely a bad guy." Goldar said.

"I was afraid of that." Skull said.

"You'd better hand over that picture if you know what's good for you." Goldar growled menacingly.

Bulk and Skull refused.

"Give me the photograph!" Goldar yelled in frustration.

"He's what, seven feet tall." Raquel muttered to Tommy from their hiding place "Why doesn't he just, you know, take it from them?"

If she could have heard all the way to the moon she would have heard Zedd yell "Even the infant knows that! Goldar, you idiot!"

Instead of taking the unheard advice, however, Goldar let some super stinky breath hit poor Bulk and Skulls noses.

"Haven't you ever heard of breath mints?" Bulk asked Goldar.

Raquel and Tommy stifled a laugh.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Goldar said "Now hand me the photo or I'll have Photomere turn you two into a photo too."

**Suddenly** Alpha appeared out of nowhere.

"Hold it right there you big golden gorilla." Alpha yelled.

"Zordon's bucket of bolts." Goldar growled as Alpha froze him. After a minute the end result was that Bulk and Skull were running off and Alpha was calling after them. However Raquel and Tommy were very effected by this.

On the one hand they were both absolutely terrified and fearful of whoever this Zordon fellow was, and they didn't much like this robot alien thing either. On the other hand they wanted very much for the photo not to be touched by him.

They watched as Alpha froze Goldar and Bulk and Skull started to run off. Then at the same time Alpha froze Photomere they decided to charge the little robot.

"Hit him low!" Tommy yelled as he want flying at Alpha. Alpha was to slow to dodge and got knocked over.

"Stop that!" Alpha said "Oh ai, ai, ai! You don't know what you are doing! I don't want to have to hurt you!"

"That a threat, Tin Man?" Raquel said as she viciously attacked Alpha.

"Ai, Ai, Ai, have you always been this way?" Alpha said "I warned you two."

Suddenly both of them were thrust backwards a bit. They felt a little tingly all over, but were not harmed.

"I don't have time for this." Alpha said "I must get that picture."

"No way, Hosea." Tommy said with a growl "I don't know why, but you're not getting that picture. There's two of us and one of you. Prepare to be pulverized."

Raquel laughed and charged at Alpha.

"Stop, you might hurt yourself!" Alpha yelled fumbling with his freeze ray device, trying to decide which was worse, freezing two kids under a spell or losing the rangers and potentially letting the kids get hurt. He took so long Raquel and Tommy managed to knock him down again.

"Ai, ai, ai! This whole thing is a catastrophe!" Alpha cried "I've lost Bulk and Skull too. I might as well go back and see where they went." Alpha got lose and started to teleport, but at the last second something horrible happened. Raquel and Tommy lunged at him one more time and got sucked into his teleportation. The two screamed, and Alpha sensed a third voice that was being left behind. A few excruciatingly slow seconds later and he was in the air falling down towards the command centers floor, along with Tommy and Raquel.

**The** three fell to the floor with hard thumps. Raquel and Tommy both cried out in pain. It had been a hard and agonizing trip. This compounded with their hypnotically induced freak out about being around Zordon made for a hectic scene.

"Ai, ai, ai, Zordon, I've acquired stowaways!" Alpha yelled.

"Stick close to me, Raque." Tommy said in a gruff but frightened voice, "We can still fight our way out."

"Yeah, because fighting disembodied floating heads is such an easy task, Twinkle Toes." Raquel said bitterly as she jumped to her feet "We've got to get out of here." she said in a more frightened tone as she started to run to the edge of the room looking for an exit.

"Do not be alarmed children." Zordon said "You shall not be harmed."

"More then I can say for you, blue head guy." Tommy said as he ran towards Zordon's tube, trying to smash it. Suddenly an energy field went up around him.

"Billy's device worked." Alpha said in an almost proud voice, "Even without the energy signature, it detected the hostile intent."

Tommy banged on the side of the field "Let me out!" he screamed.

Raquel stood on the outside of the field and banged on it "Let him out!" she cried "Twinkle Toes! Can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you!" Tommy yelled indignantly "I'm trapped, not deaf! Get me out of this thing!"

Raquel kicked the force field, but as she continued to attack it, another one came up and caught her.

"Well that was an excelent rescue attempt." Tommy griped at her "Way to go dumb bell."

"Don't you dare call me a dumb bell, Tommy Oliver or I will tell your mothe-" She stopped her indignant rant remembering what Finster had said. "Where are we?" She said looking around changing the subject.

"Zordon I have to hurry if I am going to catch Bulk and Skull." Alpha said "Those goons won't stay frozen forever."

"Agreed, Alpha, you retrieve the photo and restore the rangers. This is not what we intended, but we might be able to help Tommy and Raquel this way." Zordon said.

Alpha teleported away.

Raquel walked to the edge of her field and pushed on the wall "Tommy," she said nervously "these things know our names."

Tommy put his hand on the wall next to her, like that might make Raquel feel a bit easier, and glared at Zordon "Who the world are you, and why've you locked us up?" he growled.

"That would be very hard to explain, Tommy. I want to help you two." Zordon said.

"I don't think we want his help, Twinkle Toes," Raquel muttered "we don't know these guys and I've got that bad feeling."

"That feeling is caused by evil lord Zedd." Zordon said, "He is trying to keep you from becoming free while under another spell. Double spells can have unforeseen consequences."

"Zedd? There's that name again." Tommy growled "I don't know any Zedds."

"I've got an older cousin named Zita. She's really annoying," Raquel said while rolling her eyes "but totally not evil."

"I shall endeavor to explain it to you." Zordon said "and perhaps together we can solve your problem."

"You mean the problem that Tommy and my parents bailed on us? No offence but if they don't want us I say good riddance." Raquel snapped.

Tommy stared at the ground "Are my parents hurt?" he asked Zordon "They're ok, right? Something awful had to have happened to them." He looked very worried.

"They are alright, but you are correct. Something has happened. All will be revealed." Zordon said calmly "Sit down, children, and I will attempt to answer those questions for you."

The two begrudgingly sat down on the floor and stared up at the floating blue head in front of them.


	51. Chapter 51

"**I** don't buy it." Raquel growled " I'm not even old enough to be a super villains minion. And if I were big enough to do that sort of stuff I'd want to be the queen super villain, not a stupid sidekick."

"It sound really weird." Tommy admitted, "It certainly doesn't sound like us."

"And Twinkle Toes here doesn't have an bad bone in his body. He's a total boy scout." Raquel said in an annoyed voice.

"Not the last two days." Tommy said quietly "The last two days have been weird."

"Triple T, I don't think you could be bad if you wanted to be." Raquel laughed, "This guy is putting us on. Where are tense alleged super powers now. Wouldn't we remember this stuff?"

"You do not remember because you have been turned into children." Zordon said "The spell that binds you to Zedd has been severely weakened, what is holding you know is mainly a strong hypnotic bond. We can help you break his grip over you."

"I'm sorry, sir," Tommy said with strained politeness, "but I don't like what you're saying. It's crazy."

"It's a floating blue head, Twinkle Toes. We've been kidnapped by a floating blue head and its talking food processor. I think we're the ones going crazy." Raquel said in an annoyed voice.

**Bulk** and Skull ran into the school and tried desperately to explain the situation to their principal, Mr. Kaplan. He obviously didn't believe them and threw them into detention to write essays on the evils of lieing.

"The one time we're really telling the truth and no one believes us." Bulk grumbled.

"Yeah," Skull said drawing on the picture.

"I can't believe it."Bulk complained "It's not fair, its just not fair."

We walked over to see what Skull was doing, "Hey, that's great Skull. Let me draw on some of that too." Bulk said with a laugh as he watched Skull draw a mustache on Kimberly.

Suddenly Alpha teleported in.

"AAAAHH! Martian!" Bulk and Skull screamed.

"Relax," Alpha said "I'm not here to hurt you. I must have that picture. When I count to three you will fall asleep and when you wake up you will remember nothing."

"Yeah right." Skull whispered to Bulk.

" Three." Alpha said and shot them with a sleep device. "Works every time."

"Ok now," Alpha said as Bulk and Skull slept, "Come on Rangers."

A minute later the kids were standing in front of him looking confused and a little dazed.

"Amazing!" Billy said looking at Alpha. He and Raymond went to check Alpha out.

"It's a robot, a really complex one." Raymond said with a whistle.  
>"I have to turn you back to your right ages." Alpha said.<p>

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"Well it's kind of complicated, but let me try to explain." Alpha said.

**"I** don't like being trapped, Tommy." Raquel said nervously. She paced back and forth.

"We will soon let you out. When the danger is passed we will help you two break free of the hypnotic spell, and let you out of the force fields. I do not believe you will do anyone any harm once you two calm down." Zordon said.  
>"Oh I'm calm," Raquel laughed "perfectly calm." she hit the force field and it reflected her punch. It didn't sizzle though.<p>

"If Billy had not made proper modifications to the force field, that would have stung you." Zordon said seriously "You are not calm. Indeed you are quite adgitated."

"If you're like a really powerful floating head thing, why don't you just undo this spell thing this Zedd guy put on us?" Tommy asked Zordon.

"Because the power source that Zedd draws on is equal to the power source I draw on, " Zordon said "and in my current condition I am severely weakened in those sorts of abilities."

"I don't understand." Tommy said.

"What's there to understand?" Raquel growled "There's some weird guy named Zedd that our friend was worried about but didn't want to talk about. The blue ball here says the guys evil and is going to hurt us, but he's not going to do anything about it. Long story short, it doesn't matter who we trust. We've got to stand on our own two feet and take whatever gets thrown at us."

"I promise, I will do all in my power to help you two." Zordon said firmly.

"Like that's supposed to make us feel any better." Raquel said in an annoyed voice "You promise? What good is a promise? I don't even know who the hell you are!"

Tommy's jaw dropped "You said the H word." he said his eyes huge "Your parents are going to be so mad."

Raquel spun towards Tommy and spat, "Let them be. I don't care."

Zordon could tell that they two, especially Raquel, were starting to get agitated, "I feared you would not understand , but rest assured you are in no danger. We will help you all we can." Zordon said, "However, the world is currently in great danger. Behold the viewing globe."

The two were still sitting and so they just twirled around so that they were sitting the other way. Their eyes got huge as a spherical TV screen flashed images of Goldar and Photomere starting to move again. Finster was running around everywhere near them.

"Hey, it's our friend," Tommy said excitedly.

"You may believe Finster to be your friend, but if he was really your friend he would help you escape, not guard you for Zedd. He must realize this is a very good chance for you to regain your freedoms"

"You're lying." Raquel said "You shouldn't tell lies."

Tommy nodded his head then pointed to the globe as they watched.

"Look at him. He's freaking out." Raquel said.

"I wonder why?" Tommy said.

"Oh look out, it's the ugly gorilla guy." Raquel said.

The two were totally entranced with the scene before them, and what they saw was this:

**Finster** had frantically searched the area, but had found no trace of Tommy or Raquel.

"Goldar, wake up!" he yelled at the frozen Goldar "Oh dear, oh dear this will never do."

He finally sat down and tried to think about how to get into Zordon's command center. Suddenly Goldar started to move. Finster jumped up.

"Goldar!" he yelled "The children, I mean the rangers have been teleported up with Zordon's Alpha unit. We have to get them back!"

"That's your problem!" Goldar growled "You're the one babysitting the little brats."

"Goldar, please, who knows what Zordon could tell them. We have no idea what it would do to them. " Finster said "Who knows what they might do? They could make lord Zedd even angrier and then he might do something horrible to them."

"What do I care? Those two have become more and more of a pain every day." Goldar hissed "If lord Zedd wants to fry them it's their problem, not mine. In fact I think I'd like to watch that."

"Goldar, their children!" Finster said in an astounded voice.

" They got themselves into this mess then let them get out of it themselves." Goldar laughed "As I seem to recall you didn't even like them when Rita recruited them. I don't have time for those little pests. I've got more important things to do, like following my orders."

Photomere jumped up and down "But we've lost track of the photo!"

"There is one sure fire way to get those pesky rangers out here." Goldar laughed "Forget about the dumb brats. Care to help us Finster?"

Finster shook his head "I've got to get to Zordon's command center."

"There is no way you could break into their. Even if you could what could you do? You're tiny and pathetic." Goldar laughed.

Finster took a deep breath and jumped in front of Goldar "Please, just please help me."

Goldar knocked Finster out of the way, "Stay out of our way, Finster. If it makes you feel any better, those kids were probably toast when lord Zedd's plan was done. You know he shows little mercy before his nap."

Goldar and Photomere went off to rampage leaving poor Finster alone to figure out a plan.

**So **you see it is imperative that we restore your molecular structure, you must believe me." Alpha said."There isn't much time and the world needs the power rangers,"

"Wait your saying we're super heroes called the power rangers?" Zack laughed "That is so totally cool."

"Yes, but what we must do is,"

Suddenly a voice boomed "Alpha, the effects of the laser gun scanner has worn off. You must act quickly to restore the power rangers. Photomere has begun to capture innocent people in the park and Goldar is on a rampage."

"Ai, ai, ai ai ai, now do you believe me?" Alpha asked the kids.

"We're in," Jason said

"Will it hurt?" Trini asked.

"No, but you can close your eyes if you like too," Alpha said.

They all held hands and closed their eyes.

"Whoa, that was weird," Trini said.

"Ok, we're got a job to do." Jason said morphing.

"We'll catch up, we've got to grab our gear." Rocky said.

The Rangers went to the park and Alpha and the others teleported to the command center.

The four ninja's and Alpha teleported into the command center.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Adam asked.

"Is that Raquel? And Tommy?" Aisha asked.

"Is that the goody two shoe squad?" Raquel asked in a bewildered voice.

"No time to explain right now. The rangers need you." Alpha told them.

"Right!" Rocky yelled "Grab your gear and lets jet!"

"Well this is weird." Tommy said.

Raquel's eyes darkened "We've got to get out of here. We've got to stop them." she charged the force field hard tearing at it.

"Raquel stop!" Tommy said trying to hold her back but she kept shaking him off. "Stop, please stop!" Tommy said tackling her. She struggled. It was all he could do to keep her pinned down. "You're going to hurt yourself!" Tommy yelled.

Aisha stopped going for her gear. "What'd he do to them?" she asked Zordon, "We can help them, right?"

"Aisha," Rocky called "they needed us two minutes ago."

Aisha stared up at Zordon waiting for an answer.

"I am uncertain, but we will try when the immediate danger is past." Zordon said "Hurry, the rangers need you."

Aisha followed the others but looked back over. She really didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. Protecting the earth was a very important job and the Rangers could use all the help they could get, especially since Kimberly was missing and they couldn't form a megazord.


	52. Chapter 52

**Tommy** and Raquel watched as the Rangers and Ninja's teamed up to defeat Photomere and Goldar. They were in conflict. Whenever Goldar and Photomere were winning they would be excited. Whenever Goldar got knocked down they would cheer. When the rangers were winning they were moody.

After a time Goldar and Photomere were defeated. It looked like the battle was over and the Rangers had ejected from their Zords.

"It is so good to be back." Aisha said as they ran over to the rangers.

"I wonder how Zedd managed to reverse time?" Raymond said "Wouldn't it take an enormous amount of energy?"

"He used magic." Jason said dismissively.

"Yeah, but how does magic work?" Raymond said "I mean, we've never seen a spell of this proportion. Its effected the entire world. Maybe he's got less magic now or will be weaker."

"Don't be ridiculous. Its magic, it doesn't get weaker or stronger." Zack laughed.

"Yeah, but it's a lot of energy. How much does he have?" Raymond asked.

They all shrugged.

Zack laughed "He always has more. That's what more means. Don't over complicate it. It'll just make your head hurt."

Raymond shrugged.

"What are we going to do about the world? My mom thinks I'm seven. It's going to be a shock to her when I come home tonight." Adam said.

" Zordon probably knows what to do." Jason said.

"Yeah, we should head back. We probably have a lot to do." Trini said.

"I'm really worried about-." Aisha said.

At that moment Finster attacked Raymond from behind. He didn't dodge in time and Finster got a half decent hold on him.

"Take me to the children or I'll hurt him." Finster growled.

The others got ready to attack but before they could Raymond had managed to knock Finster off and pin him to the ground.

"Whoa, whose this guy?" Adam asked.

"One of Zedd's goons," Zack said.

"I've conjunctured that he was employed as Rita's monster creator." Billy said.

"What's he doing here?" Trini said "He never fights us."

"What did you do with Tommy and Raquel?" Finster growled as he fought against Rocky and Adam who were helping Raymond hold him down. "If you've hurt them I'll... I demand that you release them."

"Whoa, simmer down. We don't have anybody." Zack said.

"Well actually-"Aisha started to say, but no one seemed to hear her.

"Gosh I feel kind of bad just taking him down like this," Jason said "but I'm Zedd will send him back up if we stun him or something, and we can't hold him down forever."

"Don't you dare! you little brats!" Finster said angrily.

Billy knocked Finster out with a stun gun he had in his arsenal. Then they stood there and waited a few minutes but nothing happened.

"Um, guys, nothing's happening." Aisha said.

"But Goldar always disappears when he's about to be defeated." Jason said.

"Maybe Zedd doesn't know this guys out here?" Rocky suggested.

"Well we can't leave him here." Trini said.

"I believe it is imperative we return to the command center.." Billy said.

"Um, guys." Aisha said.

"Right, Zordon will know what to do." Jason said picking Finster up.

**A **few minutes later they were back in the command center and Finster was trapped in a force field, still unconscious.

Tommy and Raquel immediately crawled over towards Finster.

"Whoa, is he dead?" Tommy asked in a worried voice.

Raquel turned red hot with anger.

"You hurt our friend!" she yelled as she jumped at the rangers. She couldn't pass the barrier but she banged on it and howled at them.

Tommy grabbed Raquel's arm pulling her back. "Raquel, causing a scene."

"I'm going to rip their freaking heads off!" Raquel screamed. Her eyes burnt with red hot fury as she tore out of Tommy's grip and hit the shield again.

"Raquel! Calm down!" Tommy yelled at her.

Raquel took deep breaths and started to cry. Tommy pulled her behind him, away from the Rangers and Zordon's sight, and glared at the rangers angrily. Tommy counted to ten in his mind and then spoke.

"Is he alright?" Tommy asked.

"He is alive." Zordon said calmly, "There is no reason to be so upset, Raquel."

"Leave her alone," Tommy growled, "your upsetting her more."

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Raquel." Trini said walking towards the two. She knelt down so that she was eye level with Tommy and Raquel, "No one is hurt. Everything is going to be alright."

"What are you going to do to him?" Tommy asked nervously "You're not going to, you know, kill him or something, right?"

"We will not." Zordon said to Tommy, "We do not kill."

"Good news for us, huh?" Raquel muttered.

"He was just worried about us. He's our friend." Tommy explained more to the rangers then to Zordon.

"Why'd you have to shoot him with the lazar thing?" Raquel said putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Jason, her tears had dried up a bit, "You shouldn't play with guns."

"Listen, Tommy, Raquel," Trini said, "this- this, thing is not your friend. It's one of Zedd's monsters. That makes it bad. It is helping Zedd keep you as a slave."

"He's got a name you know." Raquel said angrily, "It's Finster."

"I don't have to listen to you if I don't want to, and I don't want to. " Tommy said defiantly and stuck his fingers in his ears, " You all are lying. I'm not a slave or a minion or anything like that. I don't even know any Zedds." he took a deep breath as though trying to calm down, " I'm Tommy Oliver, I'm seven years old, and this is my next door neighbor and best friend, Raquel Rivera. We don't do monsters and stuff, we do karate. I think you've got this all wrong. I don't care what the giant blue head says."

Raquel nodded her head "Ditto for me." She covered her own ears and turned away from Trini defiantly.

Jason turned to Zordon, "Can we release them from Zedd's hold now? I mean there kids, we could take the swords from them now and destroy it."

"I'm afraid that is impossible. They do not currently posses the sword nor the dagger." Zordon said.

"We can't concentrate on them anyway, Jason, we've got to figure out what to do with ugly over there." Zack pointed at Finster, "and we've got to fix time somehow."

"Couldn't we just zap everything with Alpha's molecular descrambler?" Rocky asked.

"Do you have any idea how long that would take?' Aisha asked him.

Rocky shrugged.

Adam suddenly spoke up, "Hey, he's waking up again."

"Oh dear, oh dear," Finster muttered "Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much?" he sat up and looked around a moment. He immediately discovered he was caged. He looked up and saw the Rangers crowding around him. He jumped up and started calling out, "Raquel! Tommy! Are you here? Are you alright?"

"We're over here!" Tommy yelled.

"He's ok!" Raquel said excitedly. They ran to the edge of their cell. Finster ran towards the edge of his. They could just see each other.

"Are you two alright?" Finster asked them. It shocked the rangers how racked with worry his voice sounded.

"They are unharmed." Zordon said.

"We're just trapped like you." Tommy yelled over to him.

"They haven't done anything to you, have they?" Finster asked them nervously.

Tommy and Raquel shook their heads, "Just locked us up and told us a bunch of weird stories." Tommy said.

"You've been crying, Raquel." Finster said.

Raquel blushed, "No I haven't."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire." Tommy muttered.

Raquel stomped on his foot, "Only a little."

"She was totally scared." Tommy said.

"It's alright, no one's going to hurt you." Finster said, in his most reassuring voice.

"If they were, I think we'd be hurt already." Tommy said.

"They said bad things about you." Raquel said quietly.

Finster glared at Zordon, "Yes, I knew they would."

The Rangers felt a little awkward standing next to the awkward reunion. Suddenly Adam spoke up. "Well at any rate, we should go fix Ninjor and Kimberly, right?"

Rocky and Raymond nodded, "Come on Aisha." Rocky called.

Aisha went with them, and they teleported to the edge of Ninjor's temple, leaving Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack with the evil rangers and Finster.

"Um, Zordon?" Jason said looking up at their mentor while Raquel and Tommy were telling Finster about how they didn't believe the big blue head one bit.

"Just a minute." Billy said, "Don't say anything."

A second later Tommy and Raquel couldn't hear anyone outside of the cage. They banged on the wall and screamed, but it didn't do much.

"Now we can talk in private." Jason said gravely.

Billy nodded.

Trini turned on Finster, her face suddenly showing fury, "Why in the world were you of all monsters looking for them? Can't you guys leave them alone for a minute? Their little kids! The last thing they needed to see was this." she spun to Zordon "Why didn't you tell us they were here? We shouldn't have let them see this at all. Their heads are messed up enough already. They thought he was dead."

"Would you rather hide things from them?" Zack asked Trini.

"If it was for their own good." Trini growled.

The two glared at each other angrily.


	53. Chapter 53

"**Zordon** what are we going to do with all of these guys?" Jason asked.

Zordon looked grave, "Trini is right, for their own good the two young rangers need to be in a safe environment for now. They also need to be away from Finster's evil influence."

"The new Bunk Room should be adequate." Billy said.

"We have a Bunk Room?" Zack said in surprise.

"Newly installed," Jason said, "Incase we're ever in a extended conflict."

Zack whistled "Man, yeah, that would be useful."

"Alpha, teleport them into the room and put a force field around it." Zordon said.

"Send me with them," Trini said suddenly, "I mean they don't have their memories. Teleporting is going to be frightening for them."

"Trini, the situation could be portentous." Billy warned "They have been disingenuous in the past."

"I can handle myself, besides they need someone with them." Trini said looking over at Raquel and Tommy. It made Jason, Zack, and Billy almost shudder. The two evil rangers looked terrified right now having lost their contact with the outside world. They seemed to be calling out to someone, probably Finster, and waving and jumping frantically.

Finster stood at the edge of his prison watching the two grimly.

"Please, take them out of here." Finster said quietly, "Don't distress them anymore."

**Trini** was teleported into the cell. The two backed away from her. Tommy got in a fighting stance.

"Stay back," he growled, "I'm warning you."

"Get her Twinkle Toes," Raquel growled.

"No one's getting anyone. I don't want to fight you." Trini said.

"That's funny, because we really, really want to fight you." Tommy growled.

"And cut your hair." Raquel said.

Trini took a deep breath, "It's because of the bad spell. Zordon told you about the spell right?"

The two nodded.

"It's a lie." Tommy said, "The blue guy is a liar."

"I am the great and powerful wizard of Oz." Raquel said flapping her arms.

"Well I'm no liar and I say he isn't lying. There is an alien that did very bad things to you, and we want to make him stop, but to do that you have to stay here." Trini said.

"I don't want to stay here," Raquel cried, "I want to go home."

"Will we still be trapped if we stay here? I'm pretty sure there's a law about that." Tommy said.

"You'll still have the shield, but we're going to move you someplace nicer. See we're going to teleport you two like," Trini paused trying to come up with an analogy.

"Like on Star-Trek?" Tommy offered.

"Kind of." Trini said.

"Like when we go here? That hurt!" Raquel said her voice filling with panic.

"It won't hurt this time, I promise. I'll go with you." Trini said.

"You're lying, it'll hurt." Tommy said.

"I'm not lying. Trust me. I want to help." Trini said.

Raquel and Tommy stared at her a moment and then stared out at Finster. He nodded his head and signaled for them to go.

For a moment it looked like they were going to run, but they didn't. Raquel suddenly walked over to Trini and grabbed her right hand. "Ok, we'll go with you, but if it hurts I'm going to tell on you."

Tommy followed Raquel. They all held hands and a minute later they disappeared.

**As** soon as they left Zack turned on Finster, "How can you guys live with yourselves? After all you've done to those two you couldn't stop screwing up their lives!"

"Zachary, calm down." Zordon said, "Shouting will not help the situation."

"I'm sorry, Zordon, it's just..." his voice trailed off.

"We all sort of like Tommy and Raquel despite all this. They're a lot like us I guess. You know Rangers forever." Jason said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Very touching," Finster said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, "but contrary to your belief my Rangers are completely different then you."

"Your Rangers?" Billy asked, his eyebrows raised.

Finster seemed to blush a bit and said, "Whatever attempts you make to convert them, I know they'll stick with evil. They are addicted, even now their pumped with evil energy from the hypnosis. Even if you keep them as children they will eventually show withdrawal effects. They belong heart, body, and soul to lord Zedd, right now."

"For right now is the key. They won't be for long." Jason said.

"Oh, are you going to see if they can suffer through withdrawal symptoms again? How nice for you. You know magic withdrawal is supposed to be quite painful. 90% of all magical withdrawal end in death or insanity, with the risk increasing dramatically over time. Of course that's not counting the 50% of the survivors who go begging for the magic again within a year." Finster said nastily, "But I'm sure all the pain you'd put those children through would be worth it."

Zack went pale, "We're not going to hurt them. Zordon knows how to fix them, right?" he looked up at Zordon.

"I have several possibilities." Zordon said, "However the situation is indeed quite complicated without the sword of darkness. Never the less the benefits out way the risks."

"Right, freeing those two is a top priority." Jason said "We promised them."

"Affirmative." Billy nodded.

"Well, protecting those two is my top priority." Finster said his eyes narrowing, "You cannot take short cuts in your attempts to free them. Even if you had the sword of darkness the power withdrawal effects could last most of the rest of their lives. They can't function without the extra power and control."

"They'll be fine." Jason said, "We'll be there for them no matter what. This is where they belong, Finster."

"How would you know where they belong? You don't even know them." Finster said darkly, "Just tell me what you want from me."

Zack and Billy looked over at Jason with looks that said, "Please have a plan."

Jason shrugged , "I think it is best we question him about Zedd's plan."

"Ok," Zack said with a shrug "What unspeakable horrors does your master want to unleash today?"

Finster glared at Zack, "Why would I know? He's not using my monsters."

"This could take a while." Jason sighed.

"Rangers, I know this is a very unusual situation for you." Zordon said, "It is a very good opportunity to gain information, but we must be tactful in questioning Finster. We do not want to become that which we fight against."

Jason and Billy nodded. Zack glared angrily at Finster though. He could never remember being so angry at someone before. This was the face of the enemy though. It wasn't a mindless monster or putty. He'd never really seen Finster much, but he had some sort of hold over Tommy and Raquel, and he didn't like it one bit.

"What about the evil Rangers, Zordon?" Billy said, "Should one of us help Trini?"

Zordon was quiet a moment, "Zachary, please go and help Trini out. She will require assistance fixing up the room for Tommy and Raquel. Remember, they are children now and most likely confused and frightened. They are also under heavy evil influences so be on your guard, but do not hurt them."

Zack glared at Finster, "Right, I'm on it Zordon." he turned and suddenly he heard Finster yell "Raquel is alergic to peanuts! "

Zack turned around and stared at the little aliens.

"And you have to cook most meats before they can eat them. And caffeine will keep them up all night long." Finster said quickly, "And remind them to be careful. And please tell Raquel that I forbid her to keep attacking to force fields."

Zack stared at Finster incredulously and said, "Yeah, um, sure I'll make sure of that." he walked off looking confused about Finsters statements.

Finster hungrily watched Zack go through the door.

Billy and Jason gave each other weird looks. Each was confused weather Finster was showing concern or just trying to trick Zack. Their attention snapped back when Zordon said, "Zachary is not taking this well. This is a very delicate situation. I do not know how Tommy and Raquel's original spells are effected with the hypnotic spell and the time reversal spell."

"Their safe, for now," Finster said coldly, "the question is how safe are you?"

"**See** that didn't hurt now did it?" Trini said kindly.

Raquel opened her eyes and saw they were in a well lit room. Tommy had immediately dropped Trini's hand and was eyeing the room suspiciously.

"Are we prisoners?" he asked.

Trini shook her head and said "No,"

"But we can't leave?" Tommy said looking steadily at Trini.

Trini paused a moment, "No, but it's not like a prison; it's different."

"I don't see the difference." Tommy said flopping on one of the beds.

Raquel just stood by the door poking the force field. It hurt just a little bit, but she kind of found it fun in an odd way.

"Are you alright, Raquel?" Trini asked her.

"We're not supposed to be kids then, huh? Are we all grown up like you?" Raquel asked Trini.

"Yeah, kind of. All of us are teenagers." Trini said.

Raquel seemed to be attempting to digest this information.

"Then things kept going? Do you know who my dad chose?" Raquel asked.

"Why would she know?" Tommy said snidely, "Besides she's trying to break us."

"Did my dad get back together with my mom? Did they go through on that divorce stuff they were talking about?" Raquel asked.

Trini gave Raquel a hug, "I'm sure your parents love you very much, Raquel, no matter what happened between age six and fourteen."

"I'm fourteen?" Raquel whistled "Whoa."

**Rocky**, Adam, Raymond, and Aisha teleported near Ninjor's temple, but for some reason their direct line was severed. After a short walk through the dessert they approached the temple.

They stood around Ninjor's vase.

"Where is he?" Rocky said peering into the vase. Suddenly he heard Ninjor's voice from behind.

"That would depend on who you are looking for, and why you are here?" Ninjor said.

A girl stood behind him, looking ready to fight but very nervous and afraid.

"Ninjor!" The four yelled with relief.

"Ninjor, it's us!" Rocky said with relief, "You know, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Raymond."

"Who?" Ninjor said.

"Is that you, Kimberly?" Aisha asked the girl behind Ninjor.

Kimberly looked surprised.

"Hey, it's me, Raymond, I sit three rows behind you in school." Raymond said.

Kimberly pulled back. "I don't know you. We don't have any big kids in our class."

"Something is very odd here." Ninjor said.

"If we use Alpha's device they'll remember." Rocky said pulling it out of his pack. However, Ninjor immediately snapped into action and knocked Rocky out easily, grabbed the device, and was prepared to snap it.

"Wait don't!" Aisha yelled, "Here us out, please!"


	54. Chapter 54

**Zack** came through the force field with a giant tray and a bag.

"I took the liberty to get some supplies." he said putting the tray on the table. It had lots of different fruits and veggies on it, as well as a bunch of slices of cheese and crackers. There was milk and juice as well.  
>"No peanuts, it's all good." Zack said.<p>

Raquel and Tommy made faces.

"Broccoli?" Tommy said with a moan, "I am totally not eating that. You're not my parents, you can't make me."

"Icky, milk." Raquel said wrinkling her nose, "What's in the bag? Dessert? Is this a restaurant or something?" she giggled.

Zack shook his head, "I teleported back home and grabbed these out of my room, you know to keep you two occupied. I don't really have any girl toys though."

The bag had toy cars, coloring books, crayons, balls, and small plastic dinosaurs. Raquel and Tommy looked at the toys obviously desperate to play with them, but held back as though they had been told not to. Finally Raquel caved and ran over to the dinos and Tommy followed. Five minutes later the two were snacking on the veggies and playing in the floor. No one would have guessed that they were evil rangers.

"That's a great idea, Zack." Trini whispered, "I guess my rooms full of toys now. I'll bring some up here later. I don't really understand magic, but I'm sure stuff like this helps. Just look at them there so cute."

"Well it can't be hurting them." Zack said, "Maybe we could just keep them, like this, till we defeat Zedd once and for all. I mean we're bound to by the time they became teens again."

Trini sighed, "I sure hope so, but would it be right. I mean it's not normal for them to be this way."

"It's not normal for Zedd to be controlling them like this" Zack growled, "I mean, look what happened when he made them play with Jason and my minds! They went nutty!"

"Let's not talk about it in front of the kids." Trini said softly, "We don't want them to worry. Let them enjoy the moment."

**Jason** and Billy tried hard to pry some more information about Zedd out of Finster but it didn't work. Finally Zordon said, "Zachary has brought food for the children, however it would be best if we had enough supplies for all of you for the next night, including Aisha, Rocky, Raymond, and Adam. The world does not know you are teenagers. You will need to stay in the command center tonight."

"Right," Jason said. He called Trini with his communicator, "we're getting supplies for the rest of the night. Trini, you come with Billy and me. Zack I need you on babysitting duty."

"Right," Zack said.

"On my way." Trini said. With that the rangers were gone.

"**Where** is she going?" Raquel asked, "How come you guys can go through the invisible wall? It just makes a sizzling noise when I touch it." Raquel started to make sizzling noises.

Zack laughed, "It knows my biological signature. I can go in and out and so can the other Rangers, but no one else can enter or leave."

"What about objects?" Raquel asked.

"Nope, no objects, unless someone's carrying them." Zack said.

"What about invisible objects?" Raquel asked.

"Like what?" Zack asked her.

"Like magic!" Raquel said excitedly. "Big blue said that we're under a magic spell. Can those go through the walls?"

"I don't know." Zack admitted.

"I wish I was magic." Raquel said after a few moments, "If I was magic I could blow you all up."

"That's a comforting thought." Zack said sarcastically.

" And then Twinkle Toes and I could go home." Raquel finished.

"I know it's hard to be so far away from home." Zack said kindly, "Trust me, some day you guys are going to understand."

"Yeah, that's what grownups always say, but some day never comes." Tommy griped, "We've been in here forever!"

"Actually, about twenty minutes." Zack said.

"This is going to be the longest forever ever!" Raquel sighed.

**Finster** was sitting still thinking about the mechanics of this field and the layout of the command center. His mind wheeled with plans of freeing himself and the evil rangers. He was sure that if they got out they could easily cause enough damage to make lord Zedd feel like they had helped out his cause. This would mean he wouldn't hurt the children and would take his nap. Then when he awoke he would eventually see fit to put them back to normal. At least that was his plan. He hated to admit it, but he was very worried about freeing them. Perhaps it was better for Tommy and Raquel if they remained here. At least no one would harm them physically, but no, he needed them back at the palace. They were his empress' rangers, and they needed to be there when she returned. Besides he would miss them horribly if they were gone. No, they belonged on the moon. This was no place for them. They belonged on the moon, not here.

Suddenly his thoughts were broken. Zordon's voice boomed through the tube and Finster had to cover his ears. After a moment the voice was softer but still firm sounding. Finster could hear the words now.

"Why are you hiding them from Zedd?" Zordon repeated.

Finster looked nervous, "I-I-I d-don't know w-what you're talking about," he stammered.

Zordon looked at him and Finster sighed, "Lord Zedd would not understand." he said after a few moments of silence, "Dark Seid would learn of them. Who knows what would happen to them? It is better that no one knows, at least until they are experienced enough to protect themselves."

"They never will be under Zedd's spell." Zordon said.

"Rita's spell," Finster growled, "and it was always her plan to let them off the spell once their loyalty was secure and the earth destroyed. Then they will be safe."

"They will never be safe." Zordon said, "Now that they have tapped into the magic they will never be the same as they once were. They will be drawn to power and magic like a moth to a flame. They need their families, friends, and guidance"

Finster made an annoyed face, "What do you think, that no one takes care of them? They love the moon palace. It is their home. They are each others friends and they get guidance enough. We're evil, not irresponsible. They have everything they need."

" So do they need to be hidden away, to be used as slaves to evil, and to be controlled through a spell. Every moment they are under the spell their safety and freedom becomes a harder goal." Zordon said quietly, "Magic is controlled through attitude and emotions. Their emotions are not free. It will harm them."

Finsters eyes lit up, "Overly mature and overbearing teenagers with attitude." he muttered softly. He turned to Zordon anger in his eyes, "Your rangers have magical capacities too!"

Zordon nodded, "So much that it would have eventually destroyed their sanity."

"Is every ranger in the galaxy-" Finster began, but Zordon interrupted.

"No, but that is beside the point." Zordon said, "The people of earth are changing quickly. They should be allowed to do so in peace. Your masters will never allow that."

"More magic users." Finster muttered his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning, "You know what this means, don't you? We thought that humans could only gain extra sensory powers. Obviously the magic of the power coins helped control the magic in their life force." Finster's face suddenly turned pale "I must make sure that Raquel's experiments do not overtax her life force. She is liable to harm herself."

"You have obviously become attached to these human children." Zordon said, his voice suddenly sounding a bit kinder and softer. Finster seemed to relax just a bit.

"Well," Finster said pausing for a few moments, "they aren't as bad as I thought they'd be."

"They are both very good children at heart." Zordon said, "In fact, the vast majority of them are. Behold the viewing globe."

Finster turned and the globe was flickering images of children, some around the ranger's ages and some as young as infants. There were literally hundreds of them.

"Do you want to put them all in the situation Raquel and Tommy are in?" Zordon said.

Finster closed his eyes and in a guilt riddled sigh said, "No. I don't even want them in this mess."

"I can protect them." Zordon said, "I can save them."

"No you can't." Finster said.

"Finster," Zordon said quietly, "you wouldn't have to return to Zedd either. You can renounce your evil ways and join the side of good. You have tried to do good in your own way. Now you can learn to be truly good."

"You don't get it, do you?" Finster growled, "I don't want to escape and neither do they. We know our place in the universe. We know that leaving the council of evil is death for anyone who attempts it. I will not put those children through the pain that would come from that. You are wasting your time."

"I am sorry to hear that." Zordon said.

"I will not tell anyone about what we talked about. Those children," Finster motioned to the viewing globe, "they don't exist. Your Rangers are normal weakling humans with magical super suites. Queen Rita nor lord Zedd will never know."

Zordon's voice was almost a whisper now, "No they won't, Finster, because you won't be seeing them again. Any of them. You are too dangerous an enemy to let free, and you have a strong hold over Tommy and Raquel. They do not need you this way and the universe definitely does not need you this way. Alpha, please teleport him to a holding chamber and make sure he has everything he needs."

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said.

Finster gave Zordon a nasty look as he dematerialized from view.

"**Please**, hear us out Ninjor," Aisha said again, "please."

Ninjor stayed in a fighting stance, "I'm listening."

The four stumbled to find a way to explain this to Ninjor, but it was so muddled with four teenagers talking at once that he just stared at them.

Kimberly pulled on his elbow, "Ninjor, I'm scared." she whispered.

"A ninja must always listen to her feelings, Kimberly, and she must put aside her fears and show her true courage." Ninjor said quietly. He took a step forward, "I have heard you and your story is quite interesting but I am not interested. Leave now!"

"Wait, please, we're telling the truth." Rocky said.

"You just can't remember because the world went back in time." Aisha said.

"I've asked you nicely, am I going to have to make you leave?" Ninjor asked them.

Rocky stood still, "I guess, if you really want to, you can make us leave."

"Fine," Ninjor said walking up towards him, "I would advise you not to struggle. I do not wish to damage you."

Ninjor went and went to pick Rocky up, but Rocky dodged him. Aisha and Rocky kept dodging Ninjor for his first couple moves.

"You are better than I suspected." Ninjor said.

"Look out!" Kimberly screamed kicking Raymond down. He had been trying to re-scramble Ninjor with Alpha's device.

"Stay close Kimberly. We don't know what that thing does." Ninjor said. Suddenly Rocky and Aisha both attacked him.

"Adam!" Aisha yelled, "A little help here!"

Adam ran and grabbed the scrambler and before Ninjor could move; Kimberly was hit. She transformed in seconds into her teenage self, fully healed.

"Ninjor! Ninjor wait! They were right. They were telling the truth!" Kimberly said.

"What the-" Ninjor started, "Kimberly? Your all grown up now."

"Ninjor, it's ok. I'm supposed to be this way." Kimberly said.

"Your turn now." Adam said, "Please hold still, I promise it won't hurt."

Ninjor sighed, "Something is definitely up. However, I sense the truth in you. Fire when ready."


	55. Chapter 55

**The** rangers couldn't help but smile when they got back to the bunk room. Zack was sitting in the floor playing with Raquel and Tommy. Despite being kind of rude and untrusting to the rangers, they seemed fairly normal. Billy figured those were part of the orders that had terrorized them as children hours earlier.

"There you guys are." Zack said turning around, "I thought you were never coming back."

"Here," Jason said tossing a vegetarian sandwich at Zack, "we had to buy civilian clothing."

"Oddly enough we've outgrown our wardrobes." Trini smiled as Raquel and Tommy started looking through the bag of toys she had brought. A few minutes later the troll dolls were riding dinosaurs into battle.

They teens ate and watched Tommy and Raquel play.

"Since our age difference mandates that we must forgo school attendance tomorrow, and on account of the fact that the girls bunkroom is housing Tommy and Raquel, I propose we sleep in shifts." Billy said finally.

"Right, " Trini said, "You guys hit the sack now, I'll wait up for the others."

Billy was about to protest but Trini interrupted, "Aisha and I can sleep in the same shift then."

"Right," Jason said, "Billy, Zack, you guys do a security sweep of the base and head on out. I'll help Trini get the kids in bed."

"Fine," Zack said walking out of the room cheerily. Billy followed him.

Jason turned to Tommy and Raquel who were still playing. "Don't you think it's time for bed?" he said.

"No!" Raquel said and went back to playing.

"It's late." Jason said, "You really ought to go to sleep."

"We're evil. Bad guys don't sleep except when they want to, and we don't want to." Raquel said.

Tommy smiled like this was some sort of hilarious joke.

Trini shook her head and pulled the toothbrushes out of the bag. She put one in front of each of them.

"Brush up, now." Trini said in a commanding voice. The two jumped up and ran to the sink.

"And when you're done put all those toys back in the bag." Trini said, as she pulled two sets of PJ's out of anther bag. Trini helped Raquel get into bed and Jason helped Tommy. They read them a story and turned out the lights. Trini pulled out a chair from her work station and sat down just outside the force field to read.

"Do you really think they'll try to escape?" Trini asked Jason.

Suddenly she heard a hard sizzling sound and the voices of Tommy and Raquel.  
>"Told you it wouldn't work!" Tommy's voice said, "Water's an object."<p>

The light came on and Raquel was rubbing her hand from where she had tried to break through the shield.

"That answer your question?" Jason asked with a sigh.

"I've got it, get some sleep." Trini said pulling down a medical kit. Jason took one last look and walked off.

Raquel hid her hand behind her back, but Trini pulled it out and put some salve on it. "It's not too bad a burn," Trini said, "but it'll hurt for a while. Don't do that again."

"No." Raquel said steadily "I want to go."

"Don't you understand? Raquel, there's nowhere for you to go to." Trini said.

"I want to go with Finster." Raquel said

"Me too," Tommy said, "but I told you it wouldn't work. Finster will figure something out. He's smart."

Raquel gave him a mean look.

"You're with good people now everything is going to be alright." Trini said as she patted Raquel on the shoulder. Raquel imediately pulled back.

"Don't touch me." Raquel growled.

Trini shrugged, "Ok, well you need to sleep."

"Won't sleep till you turn down the shield." Raquel said.

"Yeah!" Tommy said, "No sleep!"

Trini tried to pick Raquel up and put her back in her bunk. Raquel squirmed and howled as Trini tucked her in.

"You'll pay for this!" Raquel growled.

"Good night, Raquel. Good night, Tommy." Trini said kindly.

**Ninjor** didn't seemed phased at all about the changes in the world. He just turned to Rocky, Raymond, Aisha, and Adam and said "Well done." Ninjor said, "Now what is going on out there."

They explained quickly, and Ninjor and Kimberly listened intently.

"I want to help the others." Kimberly said.

Ninjor nodded, "You are quite well now, Kimberly."

"Thanks, Ninjor, for everything." Kimberly said giving him a quick hug.

"You are most welcome, Kimberly." Ninjor said, "Yes, it is good for you to go back. Go on ahead, we shall join you presently."

Kimberly took a few steps away, looked back at the four crowded around Ninjor, smiled and teleported away. She was glad that the ninja's were around.

Ninjor turned to his four students, "The world is in a perilous position. We must be prepared. We are going to run a check on this temple to secure its artifacts and then reload your supplies."

"Right!" Rocky said.

The others followed Ninjor into the depths of the temple.

**When** Kimberly appeared the command center was empty except for Alpha, who was working so furiously at a consol that it he didn't seem to notice her till Zordon said, "Welcome back, Kimberly."

Alpha looked up and ran over to greet her. "Kimberly, you are better!"

"Yeah," Kimberly giggled, "I guess that time spell fixed me the rest of the way up."

"The molecularizer made you grow to your older self, but what you would be from your healthy younger self. It's as though you were never injured." Alpha said.

"Thanks Alpha." Kimberly said pulling the robot into a hug, "It's great to be back."

"It is good to have you back," Zordon said, "the team has missed you."

"I've missed them too." Kimberly smiled "Where are they?"

"The boys are sleeping, however, I Trini has her hands full baby sitting in the girls bunk room." Zordon said.

Kimberly nodded, "I'll go help her out." she said grabbing the schematic to the room from Alpha. She stopped and turned back, "Can they remember?" Kimberly asked.

Zordon looked grave, "No, but they are under a very strange cocktail of spells from lord Zedd."

Kimberly nodded, "Any advice?"

"Be patient, and be careful. They are much more dangerous then they seem." Zordon said.

Kimberly smiled "I will be. Thanks Zordon." Kimberly ran off. She was shocked when she saw Trini tying a giant leash down to the wall.

"Trini?" Kimberly said.

"Kim!" Trini yelled running over to hug Kimberly, "Oh, wow, your all better now!"

"Yeah, guess Zedd finally did something useful for me." Kim said with a sigh, "But what is going on here?"

Trini frowned, "She insists on attempting dangerous escape attempts. Look at her! I've been on duty 6 hours and I don't think either of them have slept a wink. Raquel has more force field burns then she ever had when teh shield was on full power. Tommy's been good, but that girl is going to drive me crazy!"

Kimberly laughed, "Misadventure in evil babysitting." she whispered to Trini. They walked through the forc efield giggling and catching up.

Raquel gave them a death glare, "I really hate that new girl." she muttered to Tommy.

"She's kind of pretty." Tommy said.

"Ooooh, Tommy has a girl friend." Raquel laughed.

"Do not." Tommy said crossly.

"Tommy and Pink Ranger sitting in a tree," Raquel sang.

"Stop it!" Tommy yelled.

Raquel started kicking Tommy's top bunk, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes triple T with a baby carriage."

"Baby," Tommy growled.

"I know you are but what am I?" Raquel retorted.

"Just go to sleep." Tommy groaned, "I'm exhausted."

"Oh Kimberly, I love you." She laughed while making kissy sounds.

"Oh yeah, that's mature." Tommy muttered.

"Quitter." she yawned.

" Pshycho." Tommy muttered sleepily.

That was the last thing they heard for a moment later a dark fitful sleep washed over the two.

**Jason's** eyes snapped open. His time to sleep was over and he was ready for what lay ahead, well as ready as anyone could be. He got up and shook Zack from the bunk above them.

"Five more minutes." Zack muttered.

"No Zack, now." Jason said as he went on over to shake Billy. The three sleepily trooped out of the room and had the most pleasant shock they had had in months.

"Kimberly!" Zack yelled almost tackling the pink ranger.

As Billy and Zack ran to greet their friend Jason just had to stand there and do a double take.

"Kim?" He finally said.

Kimberly turned and smiled at him, "Jason!" she said giving him a huge hug, "Jason I'm back!"

Jason hugged her tightly, "Kim," he said finally.

"Looks like we made it just in time for the happy reunion." Rocky grinned as the four ninja students appeared from nowhere.

"Hey, the gangs all together for once." Zack laughed as he high-fived Rocky.

"Ninjor said he would be ready when we needed him." Adam said quietly.

Aisha nodded.

"You girls better get some sleep." Zack said, "You've been up all night long!"

"Hey what about us?" Rocky said good-naturedly, "I need my beauty sleep too."

"All the sleep in the world wouldn't do you any good man." Zack joked. He and Rocky started to horse around.

Jason watched for a second. He was glad Zack had pulled out of his problems with Zedd's mind control spell, but he missed hanging out with his friend. That didn't matter now though.

"I'll see you later, Kim." he said as she followed Aisha to the bunk room. He was about to go get breakfast when Trini caught him.  
>"Jason, don't you dare let Zack wake those kids up. I just got them to sleep." Trini said in an annoyed voice.<p>

"Just?" Billy asked her.

"Raquel kept attacking the force field every two minutes. I finally had to restrain her." Trini groaned in an exasperated voice.

"What about Tommy?" Jason asked her.

"Tommy's been pretty good. He actually took my side on the matter." Trini said, "Though I've got no idea why their acting so different."

"They have always reacted differently to magic." Billy said softly his voice dripping with concern, "You require sleep."

"We'll take care of things." Jason said confidently.

Trini nodded and walked off after the other girls.


	56. Chapter 56

_Warning: this chapter has the obvious beginnings of a pairing. I stink at writing romance. I'm trying to improve that but I'm not going to kid you. I felt corny writing it yet its important later on._

**Jason** and Zack tried hard not to make much noise while they grabbed breakfast. Rocky, Adam, and Raymond had gone with them and Billy had stayed behind to monitor the kids. Unfortunately the three had fallen asleep as soon as they sat down. Adam and Raymond leaned against each other in support and Rocky had fallen completely out of his chair. He was sound asleep on the floor.

Jason and Zack grabbed some banana's and poured some cereal for themselves and Billy. Ten minutes later the three were having breakfast.

"Trini was most serious about last night's events." Billy said pointing his spoon to the room, " They made quite an effort to traverse the field."

Jason and Zack looked and were shocked to see what a mess things were in. The wall around the field had considerable cosmetic damage, the table looked like it had been broken, one of the dinosaurs was melted, and just outside were numerous wet towels.

"Looks like Trini had quite a night." Jason whistled.

"Quiet." Zack said, "We don't want to wake them up. Then we'd have to deal with them.

**The** early morning passed rather slowly for the rangers. Billy soon went off to do some work in the command center. This left Jason and Zack on an awkward watch. Neither one seemed to really know what to say to the other. They eventually started playing cards. After a few hours though something caught their attention.

"Stop showing off and get me lose, Twinkle Toes." Raquel hissed.

Tommy stifled a laugh and gave the rope another kick. Raquel fell out of the bed and hard onto the floor.

"You're supposed to do that with a brick or something, genius." Raquel moaned, "Get scissors or something."

Tommy growled, "There's nothing sharp here."

"Aren't you the one saying to think things through." Raquel griped.

Jason and Zack both stood up. "I'll go." Jason said as he entered the room. Tommy immediately snapped to attention and into a defensive stance. It was scary how automatic his response was.

"Hey, it's ok." Jason said, "We just want to help you guys out."

Tommy gave him a glare, "Where is the yellow ranger?"

"She went to sleep." Jason said calmly.

Tommy got into an attack position, "Get back." he said in a calm manner.

"I just want to help her." Jason said.

"I don't believe you." Tommy growled, "I don't trust you. Where is yellow ranger and the, um, the,"

"Pink geek." Raquel grunted.

Jason's eyes flashed with a spark of anger but he took a deep breath, "I just want to help you two out."

"Which is exactly why you had little miss sunshine tie her up." Tommy growled.

"I told you we needed to join boy scouts, but no we joined karate." Raquel growled as she bit the knot.

"You couldn't join boy scouts." Tommy laughed darkly.

"You know I could totally punch your about know." Raquel said darkly.

Zack shook his head and stepped into the room.

"Let me handle this, man." Zack laughed, "Hey Tommy, remember me."

"Duh." Tommy said, "I'm not stupid."

"I am going to untie Raquel now." Zack said good naturedly walking past Tommy. He whistled, "Man that girl can tie knots!" He got Raquel free, who just sat on the floor observing the two teens suspiciously.

"You must have really annoyed Trini." Zack laughed "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

Jason sighed, "Those are pretty bad burns. What'd you do to that field?"

Raquel gave him an icy glare, "Anything to get out of here." she said steadily, like it was a mantra.

Suddenly both kids stomachs growled.

" Would you guys like breakfast?" Zack laughed, "Or would you rather your stomachs ate themselves?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, we're starving."

Zack laughed, "I'll get cereal."

He started to walk off when Raquel said in a cold, cruel voice, "Where's that fancy pants pink princess?"

"I told you," Jason said, "Kimberly, the pink ranger, is asleep."

Raquel laughed, "Wish she'd stay that way. I think I've tried to kill her before. Guess it didn't work? Well if at first you don't succeed try, try ag-OWW!"

Raquel was cried because Jaso0n had grabbed her wrist hard. Suddenly Jason found himself being kicked by Tommy. It hurt and made him lose his grip on Raquel. Tommy ran to attack again, and would have succeeded if Zack hadn't intervened. Zack held the screaming, squirming Tommy Oliver.

"You can't get away with that!" Tommy yelled, "You hurt her! I'm going to destroy you! Your own mother won't recognize you when I get through with you!" Then he and Raquel yelled some more things that children probably should not have in his vocabulary.

Jason immediately felt embarrassed and ashamed. Something inside him just had snapped and he had lost control. He hadn't done that in ages.

"I'll, um, go get the cereal." Jason said desperately.

"Tell Billy it's his turn to be on baby sitting duty while you're at it." Zack said as calmly as possible, still holding the infuriated Tommy Oliver.

Jason almost ran out of the room. He leaned against a wall when he was out of sight trying to process what just happened. He'd lost his cool. Something Raquel had said, about wanting to kill Kimberly had set him off so badly. He took deep breaths calming down. He'd almost hurt a child. True it was a evil magic child but it was a horrible thing to do. He put his head in his hands. "What is wrong with me?" he muttered.

**It** took a few minutes but Jason knew he would have to take responsibility for his actions. First order of business get Billy to help Zack, and then, he didn't know. He walked to the command room slowly. Billy was busy working away. "Hey Jason." Billy said not even looking up.

"Um..." Jason said.

Zordon interrupted him, "Billy, we need you to help Zachary handle Tommy and Raquel."

Billy looked up, "Alright, I'm on my way." he looked over and saw something was off about Jason. He was about to say something but Zordon gave him a look that made Billy think he ought to just wait till later to find out what was wrong. He walked out of the room and the door closed like a thunder clap.

"Jason, something is troubling you." Zordon said. It was just a statement but Jason felt like he was under a microscope now. He knew Zordon would see through everything. There was almost nothing he didn't seem to know or expect.

Jason took a deep breath and looked up at Zordon, "I did something really bad." he said quickly. He took a deep breath and said a bit more slowly, "I lost it in front of the evil rangers. I went into offensive mode. I let Raquel provoke me and, Zordon, I was about ready to pound her. I was so angry."

Jason started to pace, "She was talking about how she had tried to destroy Kimberly and was going to try again and I completely lost it." he paused for a moment, "She remembered something." he said quietly, "Man, I wonder what else there remembering? We've been fighting them, and I just attacked her great. How can we help them if they can't trust me. If I can't trust myself to keep my head cool. If they have memories of fighting us and i just freaked on them they might be really scared now."

Jason stopped and looked at the wall opposite of Zordon, "I escalated a situation." he said numbly, "Zordon," he turned, "what can I do to fix this? I feel so ashamed."

"Jason," Zordon said calmly, "it is a very hard thing to do, to fight the evil rangers and try to help them at the same time. You are as much in conflict with yourself as they are with themselves."

"Yeah, but they've got a spell. I don't have any excuse." Jason said.

"Everyone struggles to make good choices." Zordon said calmly, "I know that Kimberly's absence has been particularly hard on you."

"It shouldn't have happened." Jason said softly, "I couldn't protect her."

"You cannot do everything at once." Zordon said, "Even super heroes have limits. Kimberly is a very capable hero in her own right."

"Zordon, I do want to help the evil rangers, but I don't think I can keep my cool if they keep making jabs like that at us." Jason said, "Zordon, we need to free them. Tell me how to free them."

Zordon looked grave, "I can think of only two ways right now."

"And they are," Jason said tensely.

"We could attempt to get lord Zedd to free them." Zordon said.

"He'd never do that." Jason said.

"It is possible that we can trick him into casting a spell that would cause the set of spells to crumble upon themselves. This would cause a domino effect causing all spells to be lifted. However it would be extremely difficult. It will require some research. The wrong class of spells could have dire consequences." Zordon said.

Jason closed his eyes. He thought they could probably do that, but was probably good enough? It was dangerous and time consuming. "The other one? What is it?"

"Ninjor gave Raquel a necklace before she left last time. Trini said that Raquel seemed to have a special connection with it. I believe that Ninjor was able to capture a part of her true ninja spirit inside that necklace to help her release her good nature. Perhaps he could do the same for Tommy and we could encourage that good nature out of them. Eventually those necklaces could help bolster their free souls so that they can fight and be free of the spell they are under. When they are able to do so we can make them their proper ages." Zordon said.

Jason frowned not liking the idea of the two guests being in the bunk room long term, "That would be a whole lot longer, Zordon."

Jason was quiet.

"The choice is yours, Jason, as the leader it is your responsibility to lead the team, but you do not have to decide alone." Zordon said.

"There isn't a choice." Jason said, "We get Billy to research the spell plan as a backup. Trini's good with the kids so she can be in charge of the plan to help them learn to be good again.. I think Kim and I should avoid them. There seems to be an extra amount of anger between us and them."

"They both have more personal feelings against you two." Zordon said.

"Why?" Jason blurted out, "It's not like Kim and I went out after them or something."

"You and Tommy are both competitive leaders. You would have most likely have been friendly rivals if you had been left to natural devices. Raquel and Kimberly are also have very strong clashing personalities." Zordon said, "You have a natural rivalry that the spell escalates inside them."

"I'll get the ninja's to ask Ninjor for us when they wake up. They are exhausted," Jason said with a sigh, "and I need a run."

Zordon watched Jason walk out of the command center and into the dessert around them.

"May the power protect you, Jason." Zordon said quietly.

"**Man** you look horrible." Kimberly said when Jason returned. He stunk of sweat and was gulping water as fast as he could.

"Zordon said you were running for like two hours. It's not a good place to be running, out here." Kimberly said.

"I know, I just had to," Jason started.

"Yeah, I know. Zack told us what happened." Kimberly said, "You know I don't care what that kid says. I don't even really care what she says when she's not a kid anymore. It's not worth it fighting with a spell zombie. I don't even care about what Tommy says anymore."

Jason looked down. He remembered when Kimberly liked Tommy. He hadn't liked that. He felt a guilty pleasure in the fact that Kim didn't care about Tommy anymore.

"It's not just that Kim. It was coming for a while. You got hurt and it was my fault." Jason said, "I should have,"

"Done exactly what you did." Kimberly said firmly, "Its Zedd's fault and no one else's."

Jason shook his head, "I'm the leader."

"You can't be responsible for everything that goes wrong. Things happen. I can usually take care of myself." Kim said kindly. She suddenly pulled him into a hug.

Jason stood there dumbfounded.

"But it's sweet of you to try." Kim whispered, "I'm supposed to be getting snacks for Trini and the kids. Jason be careful. You have to take care of yourself."

Jason watched Kimberly walk off and suddenly he had an odd sensation. it was as though he was zapped with the obvious.

"I love you Kim." Jason muttered, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you again."


	57. Chapter 57

**Tommy** and Raquel sat quietly in front of Trini as she continued to read out of them from a book of fairy tales.

"More magic stories please." Raquel begged Trini when she finished.

"We've read you two about fifty stories about magic." Zack laughed at her.

"What do you mean we?" Trini teased him.

"We need to have more." Tommy said in a very serious tone, "We want to learn about magic."

"Magic isn't like in fairy tales, Tommy." Trini said.

"Sure it is. It's in a book, so it must be true." Tommy said.

"Can't argue with that logic." Zack laughed.

"I wish he others would hurry up." Trini sighed, "I hope N-i-n-j-o-r comes." she said to Zack.

"What's a Ninjor?" Tommy asked.

"A very special friend of ours." Trini explained.

"Is he magic?" Raquel asked.

"I don't really know." Trini said after a few minutes.

"Oh, then read us another story, Trini!" Raquel said.

"What's the magic word?" Trini asked her.

"Please read another one." The two said in unison.

Trini smiled at them and continued to read.

**Kimberly** watched from the other side of the force field. Those kids did react well to Trini. Maybe it was because Trini was such a calm, sweet person.

Billy sat on the other side of the room working as hard as ever. He had insisted on staying around, not feeling comfortable with Trini and Zack being alone with the kids.

"Ok, juice time." Kim finally said walking inside. She put a tray with apple juice, crackers, and cheese on it on the small table.

Kimberly stood there awkwardly as Raquel glared at her. Tommy shrugged and grabbed a cup of juice and stuffed crackers in his mouth.

"What do we say?" Trini prompted them.

The two evil rangers were quite and Tommy finally muttered, "Thanks pink ranger."

Raquel kept glaring at Kim and said, "Yeah, thanks for not spiking it with poison." She giggled madly and picked up her cup of juice.

Kim sighed, "The sooner Ninjor gets here the happier I'll be. What's taking the ninja rangers so long?"

Trini shrugged, "Maybe he has other things to do? You'd know better than I."

Kim smiled, "I guess. It stinks that all this happened. I really want to see my mom. It's been so long." she said sadly.

"OOOh, it's been so long." Raquel said mockingly in the corner. Tommy punched her in the arm. Raquel made a face at him.

Trini shook her head and smiled at her friend, "Maybe Alpha can teleport you down, just so you can check up on her." she suggested.

Kim brightened up. "I would love that."

"You shouldn't go wondering around on your own." Billy warned her, "Maybe Trini should go with you. I haven't dealt with the kids while they were awake yet."

"Are you sure?" Trini asked him.

"You watched them all night long. I can handle it. HOw much trouble can they get in?" Billy said quietly.

"You would be surprised." Trini sighed, "Ok, we'll be back in half an hour."

She turned to Tommy and Raquel, "Be good for Billy, alright."

They nodded and said, "Yes Trini."

Kim and Trini walked out. They could just barely hear Trini say, "Their kind of adorable."

Kim laughed, "Yeah, for evil possessed kids, maybe."

Raquel looked up at Billy.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"I'm working on a magic repellant." Billy said.

"A magic repellant? Why?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, don't you want magic?" Raquel asked him.

"We want to be magic." Tommy commented.

Billy shook his head and searched for words they would understand, "This is to keep us all safe from bad magic."

The two nodded with comprehension.

"I'm just having trouble with it that's all." Billy said, "Magic is complicated."

"So is there good magic in it?" Raquel asked "I mean, if you use a counter side of magic you should be able to stop the magic you don't want in if it has equal power. They neutralize."

Billy stared at her, "That's it!" he said excitedly, "I can use energy from the good side of the morphing grid. That's a brilliant idea!"

"Wow, you sure figure out magic well." Tommy said.

Raquel shrugged as the two watched Billy work. After a few minutes they got bored.

Tommy plopped some play dough out and started to mold random figures and Raquel sat near him pouring over the fairy tale book. She had a sketch pad and would sketch out things from the stories.

"Just like old times, "Billy muttered remembering how much Raquel studied and Tommy built monsters when he was a prisoner of Zedd.

"**It's** kind of cute, in a bazar creepy sort of way." Zack joked to himself as he left on his way to check on Finster. Trini insisted one of them ought to go check on him, but Kimberly needed Trini right now and Billy was obsessed with this new invention of his. Zack felt it was his responsibility to deal with the little alien. He knew Alpha was much more adept at monitoring the command center.

Trini had insisted and Zack had promised not to give the alien a piece of his mind. The command center's transport tube swallowed him up and soon he was plunging down into a part of the center he had never been in. When the door opened he was in a decently light room. There was a cell with a force field around it, similar to Raquel's and Tommy's, but Zack knew that it packed considerably more of a punch. Zack tried not to look at the small alien who had stood up and run to the entrance.

"Ok, I've got food, blankets, and Trini said to give you the left over puzzle books." Zack growled shoving the items through the force field.

"Yes, yes, that's fine. How are the children?" Finster asked earnestly.

"They're as good as free now. They're in good hands." Zack growled.

"As responsible as you young rangers are, I feel very worried about children taking care of children long term." Finster said, "Did they eat alright? Raquel didn't hurt herself trying to escape right? You did tell her I forbid her to do that sort of thing?"

Zack shook his head and finally said, "She got burned pretty bad. She broke past the security blocks and made the force field stronger."

Finster looked frightened and Zack found himself saying, "Trini fixed her up. She's alright.".

"I know you think I'm some sort of monster, helping lord Zedd keep control over them," Finster said.

"And building monsters for Rita, and the putties, and all the other evilness you do." Zack growled, "This is just the latest addition to your unspeakable evil."

"You must make sure they don't get hurt." Finster said, "They're very delicate."

"Compared to what?" Zack laughed.

"Well, Goldar was much better at taking hits when he was young." Finster said.

"Goldar was young?" Zack said in surprise.

"Yes, and much like you eleven. Over time, however, he learned to live in his place in the universe. I'm afraid Tommy and Raquel will have to do the same." Finster said, "There is no escape. Even if there was from lord Zedd there are stronger forces that would now come after them, especially if someone delves into my research."

"Your researching them?" Zack growled angrily.

"Of course, I keep records of everything. One never knows when something valuable might come up. I have extensive notes on all the rangers." Finster said.

Zack looked appalled, "Notes, on us?"

"Not nearly as good a quality as I wished I had." Finster admitted.

"You're the freakiest monster ever." Zack growled, "They think you care about them, but their just lab experiments to you."

"I care about them for other reasons. In my own way, I care for everyone at the moon palace. It's hard not to when you function as the doctor and counselor for as long as I have. I'm afraid most of my services are not required anymore. Still, it does give me a sense of comfort knowing that I always have Tommy and Raquel to take care of." Finster said.

"Well that makes me feel better about it." Zack growled in a sarcastic tone.

"Please do make sure they don't attempt any more dangerous rescue escapes. Tell them that a good warrior knows to wait till the time is right." Finster said in a very serious tone.

Zack glared at Finster, trying not to think of how Zordonesque the advice sounded, and stomped out of the room. "You owe me big time Trini." He muttered.

**Trini** and Kim checked up on Kimberly's mother. Apparently their falling out of the spell made their parents blissfully ignorant of their children's existence. It was very disheartening to Kimberly, who had been anticipating the family reunion for some time. To cheer her up Trini suggested they go shopping. As the two girls went to get more in style clothing, they almost forgot their problems, until they went into the juice bar.

A younger and skinnier Ernie greeted them.

"Hello, girls, I don't think I've seen you here before.." Ernie said in a friendly manner, "I'm Ernie, the owner, and you are?"

"I'm Kim and this is Trini." Kimberly said awkwardly.

"It's very good to meet you. Are you two new around here?" Ernie asked.

They paused and nodded after a few moments.

"Where are you going to school?" Ernie asked.

"Angel Grove High." Kimberly said without thinking.

"You know skipping class isn't a good first impression." Ernie said in a serious tone. The two looked up at the clock and saw that it was only 11 A.M.

"We start tomorrow." Trini lied, "We just moved here."

"Yeah, like just early this morning. We wanted to explore a bit before tomorrow's classes." Kimberly said.

"Well," Ernie brightened, "that's great. I know you two girls are going to love Angel Grove. It's a wonderful place. You know if you come back when classes end a lot of the kids hang out here. This is a great place to make finds."

The two grinned at each other, "Yeah, I think we will find friends here." Kimberly said gazing around the familiar hang out. They took their smoothies and exited the building laughing and reminiscing the entire way out.

"And that time Jason and Zack first tried to convince Ernie they could teach kids karate." Kim laughed.

"I'm surprised Ernie ever let them have a second chance." Trini admitted, "Oh how about that time Billy tried to fix Ernie's juice blender."

"I forgot about that. It ruined my favorite dress." Kim muttered.

"I thought you were going to kill him. I was worried." Trini said.

"Forget me, Skull was going to pound him." Kim giggled "It took me forever to get him and Bulk calmed down."

"I forget the three of you hung out in middle school." Trini said.

Kim blushed, "It's hard to believe how things changed during middle school. I mean Jason and Zack used to be the guys making jokes and getting into stuff all the time."

"They've definitely matured, but none of those guys really meant to get in trouble I think." Trini said.

"Sometimes I think Bulk and Skull mean to be worse than they are." Kim sighed, "I guess they just want to seem tough. I'm surprised Jason and Zack don't goof off any more."

"Yeah I used to think it was just because they became power rangers, but I've been concerned." Trini said, "They've not been exactly the same since Billy and I came back. It's like they don't even know each other anymore."

"The stress is killing Jason." Kimberly agreed, "I'm genuinely concerned."Zack says he doesn't do anything but school, training, and trying to foil Zedd."

"If anything can snap him out of it it's you." Trini said with a giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kimberly said in an annoyed voice.

"Kim, I think Jason likes you, a lot." Trini said.

"No, there's no way Jason likes me. We're power rangers, it would be totally awkward." Kimberly said.

"Why? You liked Tommy and that's probably even more awkward." Trini said.

"No, I liked the non-green ranger Tommy. Besides, he's not one of us." Kim said.

"Zordon says that he is," Trini said, "and that someday we will all have to rely on each other."

"You know the worst part," Kimberly said quietly, "I used to think that Tommy liked me too. I mean with the kidnapping and everything like that. Now I think it was all an act."

Trini shrugged, "Who can know what might have been? But your wrong about it being for one ranger to like another"

"Why?" Kim said then she stared at Trini, "No way, let me guess, Billy!" Kimberly laughed.

Trini blushed, "Since second grade."

"I used to suspect, but man all these years?" Kim said.

"I don't think he's noticed." Trini said.

"You know Billy, always buried in his projects." Kim said.

"So I don't think Jason liking you is that awkward." Trini said quietly.

Kim laughed, "I guess not to that." she teased then got more serious, "I never really thought about Jason though. I mean he's cute I guess, but you know, he's Jason."

"Oh, Kimberly Heart, you thief" Trini teased, "First Skull, then Tommy, and now even our fearless leader's heart can't escape your clutches."

The Kim laughed and the two kept going on, but Kimberly's heart kept skipping. Did Jason really like her?


	58. Chapter 58

**When** the two girls got back to check on Billy the bunk room was a mess. Charred play dough was everywhere. Raquel waved book in the air, "No, no, no, Tommy, we need a bigger magic monster to break through the barrier."

"Well excuse me," Tommy sassed her, "but I'm almost out of play dough. Why don't you magic more of that?"

"That's a great idea. Build a monster that makes more play dough." Raquel yelled.

""No way, this is the end of the clay. No way you're going to ruin it by throwing it at the force field. It doesn't work." Tommy yelled.

"Terminate this vociferate!" Billy yelled. The two stared at him. Billy blushed and said, "Please, You are giving me a cephalalgia."

Kimberly and Trini laughed. Trini walked in and Kimberly stayed out of sight, "That means he has a headache. I gather that the situation is similar to before?"

Billy sighed and nodded.

"What have you two been doing to poor Billy?" Trini asked them.

The two looked at the floor.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

Trini stared at them a moment, her gaze never wavering.

"It was Raquel's idea to use the monsters to take down the force field." Tommy whined.  
>"Well you were the one who said using monsters were real strong." Raquel pointed out.<p>

"Billy is working on a very important invention." Trini said.

"Yeah, a magic repellant." Raquel said excitedly.

"And you have been making a mess out of your room." Trini pointed out.

The two nodded, "Pretty cool huh?" Tommy said "Too bad we're out of clay. I could make more monsters."

Trini smiled, "Well as fun as that game sounds, I think we need to clean up."

The two frowned, "We don't want to. We like it messy." Tommy said.

"Well, we can't get more clay until we clean up this mess and see what is left." Trini said, "Clean it up now."

"Yes, Trini." The two said in unison and rushed off to clean up.

Trini looked over at Billy, "Stressful?"

"Indeed." Billy said, "I will be most jubilant when Ninjor arrives."

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Zack sighed coming into the room, "Need a break, Billy, I'll take babysitting duty over evil alien duty any day."

"You mean Finster?" Tommy perked up from cleaning, "Is he alright?"

"You saw him?" Raquel said, "What'd he say? You tell him we miss him? Huh?"

The two crowded around Zack.

"Can we see Finster?" Tommy asked.

"Please?" Raquel begged.

Trini stepped in, "He's fine, but you can't see him." she said firmly.

The two looked upset.

"He did send a message for you." Zack said.

The two brightened up though Trini gave Zack a dark look.

"What'd he say?" Tommy asked.

"Tell us! Please tell us!" Raquel said. Both seemed excited.

"He said don't attempt any more dangerous rescue escapes and that a good warrior knows to wait till the time is right." Zack quoted.

The two nodded.

"Ok, no more dangerous rescue escapes." Tommy said.

"Only safe ones." Raquel agreed, "If Finster says to do it; it must be what to do."

The two turned to Zack and Tommy said, "Tell Finster we'll do what he says. Tell him not to worry about us."

"Tell him to be safe too and, you know, we'll be glad when we have him back." Raquel said the last part softly.

Trini patted Raquel's head. The girl pulled away a bit.

"You two care about him very much, don't you?" Trini said.

"Maybe," Tommy growled, "but I don't see why that's any of your business. Come on Raque"

The two went back to cleaning up.

Bily suddenly brightened up and started explaining the magic repellant to them. Trini sounded as excited as he did, but Zack shifted uncomfortably. All this Finster stuff made him feel weird, and the techno babble that was light-years over his head didn't help calm him down.

He was extraordinarily relieved when a familiar voice crowed, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Rocky! What's up!" Zack grinned walking towards him and the other ninja's.

"Aisha, Adam, Raymond!" Trini said excitedly, "What took you guys so long?"

"Ninjor had to do some sort of world balancing thing."Rocky said "Don't ask me what it was exactly. He said it was direly important. "

"Ninjor said he's got to be alone with the kids." Aisha said, "And Zordon and Jason want to talk to you guys."

"Wait, where are you going?" Tommy demanded.

"To the command center." Trini said, "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Bad I can handle." Tommy growled, "Don't leave."

Raquel suddenly attached herself firmly to Trini's leg. Zack shook his head and pulled the red ranger off, and they all left the room. The two kids stood on the other side of the room banging on the force field yelling.

The rangers and ninjas walked faster and faster till they were running. None of them felt good about leaving kids alone like that, but if Zordon and Ninjor said to it must be right.

**Raquel** and Tommy stood there for a time banging till their fists began to feel numb. Tommy pulled Raquel back.

"Finster said to not get hurt." he reminded her.

Raquel glared at the wall, "Why'd they leave? I have a bad feeling about this. I'm scared Tommy. Is this Ninjor thing going to," she gulped as her mind raced with ideas of what Ninjor might do to them. Each one more horrific then the next. "I want Finster." she muttered trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

Tommy shook his head, "I'll watch your back and you watch mine. We can take whatever gets thrown at us." He desperately hoped he sounded more confident then he felt.

They hid and stood poised to attack whatever came through that force field next. They almost jumped out of their socks when a voice from behind them said, "What are you two up to?"

The two looked over and saw a giant blue robot with an N in his chest. He looked frightening to them and Tommy grabbed Raquel's arm and pushed her behind him.

"You must be the Ninjor." Tommy said surveying him.

"He sure looks familiar, Twinkle Toes." Raquel said trying to push forward. Tommy instinctively blocked her view as Raquel gave an annoyed sigh. Tommy was in super protective mode and there was little to do about it.

"Let me handle this." Tommy said, "Whatever you want your not getting it. I might not remember much, but I don't like the looks of you."

Ninjor almost seemed to laugh, "My, my, you certainly are quite the young warrior. You have a strong inner strength and a deep desire to protect those around you. It's even gone past your programming. You definitely carry the spirit of the Ninja within you."

Raquel closed her eyes and could see a bright shining sun in her mind. She looked down at her necklace and yelled. It was glowing!

"You gave me my lucky necklace!" Raquel said.

This time Tommy was quite sure Ninjor laughed, "Indeed, you are correct little one. I gave it to you several months ago to help guide you."

"Wouldn't a map have been a better guide?" Raquel joked.

"Perhaps," Ninjor said in a serious tone, "but it would not have been permitted."

Tommy grabbed Raquel' s necklace tight staring at it. Raquel squeaked in discomfort. It felt hot to Tommy's touch and burnt his hand. He dropped it.

"Take it off." Tommy commanded Raquel.

Raquel glared at him as she massaged her neck, "Why should I? It's my lucky necklace."

"Do it." Tommy hissed.

Raquel shrugged and found she couldn't. Tommy growled and went to grab it only to be stopped by Ninjor's hand.

"It is the red ranger's. It is her gift from me and no matter how much you tried you would be unable to remove it." Ninjor said.

"What's it doing to her?" Tommy said his voice tense. The more he saw the now exposed necklace the more he hated it. He wondered how he never noticed it before.

"Only good." Ninjor said.

"Yeah," Raquel growled coming out from behind Tommy and a bit Closer to Ninjor.

Tommy growled and pushed further away from Ninjor, but Ninjor caught his hand. Tommy screamed bloody murder.

**Trini** jumped and turned towards the bunk room as soon as she heard the scream but Jason caught her.

"We have to trust Ninjor. He will not hurt the kids." Jason said firmly.

"Tommy sounded so frightened, so in pain." Trini said desperately, "I just want to check up on them.

"I have unassailable faith that they are unmolested" Billy assured Trini.

"We've got problems with this whole world alignment thing to concentrate on right now." Jason said, "So what did Ninjor say?"

Aisha spoke up, "Ok so from what I'm getting, we were helping Ninjor do some sort of temporary spell freeze. Basically the world is in a time loop bubble for a little while. It will give us time before the world spins out of control and time ends. That gives you guys a chance to figure out a strategy to stop the whole end of time thing and possibly help the evil rangers, but not long. Ninjor said you guys can't waste much more time on that or you risk losing the entire galaxy."

"That would be a bad thing." Zack said.

"I anticipated these escalations of events. My knowledge of magic is limited, but I know that large spells like this are not stable over long periods of time." Billy said.

"Indeed, I am surprised it remained stable this long. Rangers, protecting the Earth is the primary objective." Zordon said.

"I have an idea how we can keep this opportunity and save the planet. I've been working on a device which I believe can effectively rebuff magic in a small area. I think we could put this over Tommy and Raquel and they would remain unaffected by the change in magic. They would remain children and we could help them." Billy explained.

"Billy, that's wonderful." Trini said brightly.

"Unfortunately I need a good magic energy powerful enough to neutralize the negative energy backlash from Zedd's spell." Billy informed them.

Zordon looked like he was concentrating hard. Everyone was quiet.

"I can feed part of my own energy into this device." Zordon finally said.

"But Zordon, wouldn't that hurt you?" Kimberly asked, her voice racked with concern.

Zordon was silent for a moment, "No, it would not be damaging, but the power transfer would need to be simultaneous to the wave of magical energy. Too much power could break the machine and possibly harm Tommy and Raquel."

"Then its settled. Billy and Trini will work on the machine, the rest of you are with me planning the attack on the rock of eternity." Jason said.

"Be forwarded, the rock will be guarded by many of Zedd's monsters." Zordon cautioned them.


	59. Chapter 59

**Tommy's** scream resonated throughout the command center and even down to Finsters cell. As soon as he heard it he jumped up.

"Tommy." Finster whispered desperately. The small alien sprang into action. Within seconds the bed was dismantled. He took the plate and threw it at the force field and immediately after them a pencil. the Frocefield fizzled under the stress of the plate slightly and the pencil got though a second later hitting the alarm box so it turned off. Then Finster took the bed poles and used them to cut a holein the force field. Sparks flew everywhere as the bed poles melted but suddenly he got a hole in the field big enough to squeeze through. Finster jumped through just in time. His clothing was horribly singed but he had made it. He ran as fast as he could towards the scream.

**Raquel** started screaming with Tommy after a second. She could feel his pain, it was weird.

"It's alright, rangers," Ninjor said, "calm down, breath."

After a few moments the two couldn't scream any longer. They took deep breaths.

"Raquel, help me." Tommy said in a dazed voice.

Raquel started to step forward.

"Stay right there, Raquel, I am giving Tommy a gift of his own." Ninjor said.

Tommy tried to struggle but soon found he couldn't. He stopped pulling away. "Wh-what's going on?" he muttered.

"A nightmare, Tommy Oliver," Ninjor said, "I'm afraid you aren't awake just yet. You too have the spirit of the ninja. You are just, able, courageous, loyal, and kind hearted . Qualities of a fine ninja, a fine power ranger. " Suddenly a star pendant appeared and Ninjor put it on Tommy. "It will help." he said kindly.

Tommy seemed in almost a trance state as he moved closer to Ninjor, till he was holding onto the warrior tightly, as though holding on for his life.

Raquel watched them from where Ninjor told her to stay.

"Is he ok?" Raquel asked.

Ninjor shook his head and motioned for her to come and Raquel came to him. She felt weird, like there was some sort of odd connection between herself and Ninjor. She didn't know how long the three of them were there. The two evil rangers stuck very close to Ninjor, their pendants glowing brightly with a warm pleasant feeling.

**About** this time Zack saw Finster running down the hall. Without even thinking Zack ran to tackle him. Rocky was right behind him and the two had soon over powered the alien.

" I thought he couldn't get through the force field." Zack said as he struggled with Finster.

Finster kept struggling and suddenly rocky yelled, "He bit me!"

"Where are the children!" Finster growled.

Jason bent down to look Finster in the eyes, "They're with Ninjor."

Finster struggled even harder, "He's hurting them." he growled, "Your dragging them into great danger."

Jason shook his head, "I promise their alright. Look, we can check on them in the viewing globe." He didn't quite understand it but he felt like they really ought to be checking up anyway. A moment later they could see Ninjor and the kids.

**The** kids were each clinging onto one of Ninjors legs and he patted them both on the head. After a moment they let go and their pendants started to cool down.

"I feel different." Tommy muttered.

Raquel blinked, "I don't. I think I know what you mean though."

They looked at each other and they could tell that this had happened before. Then their eyes got huge as though they just remembered something horrible.

"I think we did something really naughty, Twinkle Toes." Raquel said, "Like real bad, I can't really remember but,"

"we tried to destroy the earth." Tommy finished for her.

The two shivered. "That's why the Rangers are so annoying, they keep stopping us." Raquel said as though she had come upon a great discovery.

"I wonder why we want to destroy the earth." Tommy said thoughtfully.

"Because," Raquel thought for a moment, "I don't know. I guess we must hate the Rangers or something."

"But we're in their base." Tommy pointed out. They stared at each other for a moment. Tommy took Raquel's hand and faced Ninjor again, "Are we in trouble?"

"You are in great danger." Ninjor said truthfully.

"Are the Rangers mad at us?" Raquel said worriedly, "They're not going to..."

Ninjor shook his head, "No, the Rangers are not mad at you. You are not fully responsible for the bad things you have done."

"Oh," Raquel said.

"Are you mad at us then?" Tommy asked Ninjor.

Ninjor shook his head again, "No one is mad at you."

"But we were bad." Raquel said, "Someone is supposed to be mad at us."

"and have a headache." Tommy said thoughtfully.

"Your memories are starting to return. Zordon was correct, you both have very strong magic in you. As long as it is unchecked you will grow more and more powerful." Ninjor said.

"Magic! Raquel you were right!" Tommy said.

"Told you." Raquel said.

"Are we still under a spell?" Tommy asked Ninjor.  
>"Several, I'm afraid." Ninjor said.<p>

"So when they go away can we go outside?" Tommy asked, "I'm tired of being in here."

"Yeah, I want to play outside." Raquel said.

"We shall see what shall happen." Ninjor said, "My part in it, however, is done."

"Your going to leave too?" Raquel asked.

Ninjor nodded, "I shall see you again, little ones."

The two looked sad as he left, but as soon as Ninjor went beyond the force field they shivered and hid their pendants, as though they were not sure if it was naughty to have them, or if they even wanted them. They looked nervously around the room, quiet for a few moments.

"Tommy?" Raquel said after a few moments.

"You've been hiding this for a long time?" Tommy asked Raquel.

Raquel nodded, "I think so. It feels like a long time."

They sat down on the lower bunk for a moment. Raquel leaned up on Tommy and whispeared something the Rangers couldn't here.

"We need to go home, tonight. I can't stay any longer. I feel really weird here." Raquel whispered, "I think I've got a plan."

**Finster** just stared at the globe, "You have no idea what tortures await them if you do this. A week under my empress influence would bring life threatening pain on a traitor ranger. Imagine what would happen after 8 months."

"Alpha, increase the security on Finster's cell and prepare to teleport Tommy and Raquel to the command center. The energy for Billy's machine must be generated here." Zordon said.

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha said.

"Are we ready?" Jason asked the others as Finster disappeared.

"I just, I want to explain this to the kids so they aren't so afraid." Trini said.

"I'll come with you." Zack said.

"We should check on Ninjor." Aisha said, grabbing Adam and Raymonds' hands. Rocky shrugged and followed her.

Billy started last minute adjustments to the device.

Jason turned to Kimberly, "Are you ready? Do you feel strong enough for this? Because we all understand if you need some time from healing." Jason said.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, Jas." Kimberly laughed.

"**We're** going to see the big blue head guy?" Raquel said in shock.

"Yes, Zordon's going to power up Billy's magic repellant." Trini explained.

"You could be in that field for a while maybe." Zack added.

"I don't think I want to go." Tommy said nervously.

Raquel nodded, the last thing she wanted was the blue wizard staring at her.

"Ok, let's see water, blankets, pillows," Trini put things in the middle of the room quickly, "Choose a toy each."

The two looked at each other and quickly chose a small stuffed dragon and T-Rex that was in their assortment. Some things just feel right.

"I'm afraid, Trini." Raquel said after a minute.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Billy's device will work." Trini assured her.

"I'm not afraid of Billy's device." Raquel said.

Trini shook her head, "Then what? Nothing's going to get you in the command center."

Tommy spoke up, "We're afraid of Zordon." he said his voice getting softer as he spoke.

"You don't have any reason to be afraid of Zordon," Trini said, "he won't hurt you."

Tommy looked at the ground and after a second Raquel spoke up, "We want to believe you, but I think we're not supposed to be friends. I think we're supposed to destroy you. I'm scared you might want us destroyed too."

Zack laughed, "Hey, no one's destroying anyone. It'd just be wrong for one ranger to destroy another. Can't happen in a million years."

The two gulped and held hands as they stood next to Trini's supplies.

"Hey, no matter what happens, we've got each other." Tommy said.

"You better believe that, Twinkle Toes." Raquel laughed, "Your stuck with me."

"Zack, Trini, are you ready?" Alpha's voice came through the room, "Everyone is waiting."

Zack laughed, "Beam us up Scotty."

"He means, we're ready." Trini explained. You could hear Jason, Kimberly, and the Ninjas giggling on the other side. Trini shook her head, no time for laughing now, this was it. Time to be serious.


	60. Chapter 60

**Sorry for the delays! I've been trying to wade through my homework the last week. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter. (Actually that might be too high a goal. I hope it isn't so awkward that your head explodes).**

**They** all teleported to the command center and Tommy and Raquel found themselves once again in front of Zordon. Raquel immediately jumped into a defensive position. Tommy did too though after a second he stepped out in front of her, blocking her view. He glared at Zordon. His most hated enemy. Something kept pounding that thought into his mind. The wizard, however, ignored the too focused on the mission.

Billy fixed the magic repellant near them. "It will only activate when a wave of magic hits it." he said.

"Excellent work, Billy. Now the real battle begins. May the power protect you, Rangers." Zordon said.

"May the power protect us all." Jason said, "It's morphing time."

The Rangers morphed. It was quite something to watch. Then the Ninja's shrugged their shoulders.

"Let's get them." Rocky yelled.

"Where are they going?" Raquel asked Tommy.

He shrugged.

"I've got a bad feeling." Raquel muttered.

Alpha teleported them away.

"Wait! Trini don't go!" Raquel yelled, but they were all gone.

Soon the Rangers appeared on the viewing globe, and so did Goldar and the putties.

"I thought Zedd's most powerful monsters were supposed to be here?" Rocky said.

"I was expecting something tougher." Jason agreed.

"I am the greatest warrior of all!" Goldar gloated.

"I can't believe that bubblehead just said that! I need some real defenders down there!" Zedd yelled from his palace.

Almost like the two could hear what Zedd has said the two evil rangers burst into laughter.

"I can't believe that banana breathed bat just said that." Raquel giggled.

Suddenly several monsters appeared.

"We'll take the putties and Goldar." Rocky said.

"And we'll smash the monsters." Zack said, high fiving Rocky.

"Right!" Jason yelled and the two teams split up.

Tommy and Raquel turned pale seeing this.

"Oh," Raquel said nervously, "I hope Trini and Zack and Billy stay alright. Those monsters are big."

"They've stood up against tougher stuff." Tommy said, his eyes never leaving Zordon's tube. He was much more defensive then his friend. "Anyway, I'm kind of nervous about what will happen if the monsters loose."

Raquel got pale, "Yeah, I think it's our fault. I don't want them to get hurt either. We're going to be punished. "

Both of them shivered.

"I wish I knew why we kept thinking these things. I mean, I don't even know who is going to punish us. I so confused on what is going on. I mean, yeah, magic, but all this stuff is too much." Raquel said.

Tommy shook his head and growled, "One problem at a time, Raque."

The rangers fought well and one on one against the monsters. The ninja's fought almost tirelessly against the putties. Goldar was obviously surprised at what key players they were starting to become. "As if one team of teenagers wasn't enough!" he growled.

Unfortunately this was all wasted on Tommy and Raquel. Tommy kept trying to glare at Zordon, but the strain was starting to get to him. It was infuriating how Zordon would look at him sometimes with pity. Tommy just wanted Zordon to disappear.

"Stop staring, you'll go crazy." Raquel said throwing the blanket over her head, "I mean there's only so much you can take."

Tommy struggled and dropped his gaze and went under the blanket with her. It felt good not to see the giant blue head. It was like a bright light was dimmed.

"I feel so weird," Tommy muttered, "and I feel weirder with Zordon around. I don't know why. I am so confused."

"That would be this." Raquel said pointing to his amulet, "I'm starting to remember stuff, it's going to get different if we go back. You'll have to hide it all the time and if you do things you think of with it," Raquel shivered, "I know it would be a very short lived thought."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Tommy whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe I did and you can't remember. Or maybe it's because you were one of them." Raquel hissed, "You can't tell anyone about this, no one else would understand."

Tommy nodded, "Agreed, but what should we do?"

"I just want to run away from it all, but I feel like I can't." Raquel muttered.

"Besides, we've got to help Finster." Tommy said quietly but firmly. That was something they could both agree on. They had to find Finster.

The two nodded and curled up next to one another. They were quiet till suddenly Zordon spoke up.

"Tommy, Raquel, don't be alarmed, but it is almost time to raise the barrier." Zordon said.

Raquel poked her head out slightly, "I want to see the magic hit the barrier." she said excitedly.

"It might get very warm in here." Zordon warned them, "Warm and very bright, I want you to close your eyes so they don't get hurt."

"I don't want to close my eyes." Raquel whined.

"Just stay calm and don't touch the barrier, it will be very strong when the magic hits it." Zordon said.

Tommy looked down, "Come here Raque, I'll keep you safe from the magic."

"I don't need you to keep me safe Tommy Oliver." Raquel retorted but she held his hand and stood right in the middle of the field with him. They put the blanket over their heads and closed their eyes.

Zordon had not been kidding. The magic hit the barrier like a bright wave. Zordon's own energy revved up Billy's magic deflector and it became hot in the field. The two children turned white with fright at the noise and heat. It was so hot it was hard to breathe. When it finally stopped the two children were in death grips with each other, both seemed almost terrified to lose the other.

"It is alright, children," Zordon said in a very soft, calming tone, "the danger is gone now."

Raquel's head popped out, "Danger? What danger? I don't get why that magic was bad. I thought it was supposed to put things to normal! It was hot and loud and how in the world did you guys know it would work?"

"Alpha installed safety procedures." Zordon said calmly.

Raquel then proceeded to use her parents angry words. Tommy shook his head. Raquel could be something else when she was frightened. Zordon patiently waited out her anger.

"It is alright. You are afraid and confused, but things are about to start to become better." Zordon said calmly.

"Ever since I've gotten this stupid thing," Raquel said grabbing her necklace, "I've been afraid all the time and it's your fault! I remember that!"

"You were without emotions before your gift." Zordon said, "All Ninjor did was give you back your conscious. With that comes pain. Do you two want to talk about it?"

Raquel growled and Tommy shook his head. "What good is talking? Things are what they are." Tommy growled.

"Talk is very powerful." Zordon said, "We are all here for you."

Suddenly the Rangers appeared, "He's right," Jason said in his best leader speech voice.

Tommy growled at Jason and moved menacingly towards him.

"Jason, we need to check on our power supplies." Kimberly said quickly and the two teleported out.

"You are OK?" Raquel asked the others.

"Yes, see we're fine." Trini said, "Are you guys ready to go back to your room?"

Raquel and Tommy shook their heads.  
>"We want to go outside!" Tommy said nervously looking at Zordon with the corner of his eye.<p>

"You know we can't do that, Tommy." Trini said.

"Then yeah, back to our room, Trini! Please!" Tommy said quickly.

"I'll go with you." Trini said quietly and the three teleported out.

Kim and Jason stepped back into the room.

"They still have something against us." Kim sighed, "I thought it would be better if we weren't here."

"That was a wise idea." Zordon said, "We do not want to cause too much emotional stress on the children just yet. You did excellent work Rangers, and ninja's you have progressed in skill at an extraordinary rate."

"We couldn't ask for a better teacher." Rocky said.

"The world is restored to normal, and thanks to Billy's invention the Evil Rangers are still children." Alpha said.

"Even though it might not seem that way, they are showing remarkable improvement. They seem to have regained their conscious to some extent. They are very confused right now." Zordon said, "They are afraid of me, because I have very powerful good magic. It would be good if you could get them to talk to you about what is going on. They need good role models."

"We'll do everything we can to help." Aisha said.

"Given time they will come to accept Kimberly and Jason, and even me." Zordon said, "We must remain vigilant. Lord Zedd will soon want them back. He would not want such powerful children to become out of his control."

"He won't have them." Jason said gruffly, "He's never going to touch them again."

**The** team split up, Billy opting to stay with Trini and the others going to check on their parents.

Trini came into find Trini brushing Raquel's hair and fixing it into a braid. Tommy was playing with some blocks and clay at the table where Billy had been working.

"I'm going to build a magic fixer." Tommy said proudly.

"Really?" Billy said in an amused tone.

Tommy nodded, "See, I've got plans."

He pushed a color pad over to Billy who flipped through with mild amusement. Then he frowned as he looked at the pictures.

"See, I thought it all out like you did when you were talking about the magic repellant. See, here's the problem." he pointed to the first picture in the book.

Billy looked and saw a picture of a boy drawn in green and a girl drawn in red. They were trapped in a bubble and there was some sort of giant monster next to them.

"See there we are coming up here. And then this one," Tommy flipped the page, "This is the force field."

Billy looked and could see it after a moment. It was a picture of the red girl falling, showing the invisibility of the force field. The girl was crying and so was the boy.

"And here's Ninjor." Tommy said pointing to a blue squiggle, "And this one's of the big scary thing!"

Billy turned pale at that picture. It was of Tommy and Raquel fearfully standing together while flames and bright lights went through them. Was that what they saw? Billy silently started to think of ways to mask the heat and visual of this field, just in case it was ever needed again.

"And here's my thing to fix it" Tommy said, "See, it's like yours. Its filled with good stuff and bad stuff and then when you shake it all up you can shoot things with it and it fixes it by balancing out the magic. Raquel and I think that everything is supposed to be balanced. It sounds right anyway. You think it'll work?"

Billy looked at it and knew it couldn't. It was a very childish design, basically it had a bubble with dinosaurs, smiley faces, rainbows, skeletons, monkeys with wings, and monsters in it with an detailed looking green sphere surrounding it . Billy smiled, "Perhaps a prototype would be appropriate."

Tommy looked confused but Trini suddenly spoke up, "He said to build one of of your clay and blocks." Trini said.

Tommy grinned and happily went back to building.

Billy watched Tommy go back to his play. Was Tommy trying to reach out to him? Trying to tell him something?

Billy flipped through the rest of the book and the more he saw the paler he got. Both children had obviously colored in this book, and none of the pictures made him feel better about things. When ahd these two done all this drawing? There were literally dozens of pictures. There were horrifying pictures of the MegaZord . There were pictures of Zordon but they usually were of them running from him. Pictures of Rita and Zedd. There were literally a dozen pictures of their Zords, especially the original Zords, as well as a lot of pictures of Finster. Surprisingly those two types were the pictures that were not horrifying. There were pictures of a destroyed Angle Grove and burnt houses. Pictures of Rita and Zedd on thrones with the two children looking down at a black sphere, possibly the Earth.

The ones that disturbed Billy the most were of the Rangers, in both morphed and unmorphed form, chasing after the Rangers with giant weapons. There were especially a lot of them focusing on Jason and Kimberly. Was this how these two saw them? As monsters constantly after the two? Billy felt a sudden wave of hopelessness about the situation. How much had Rita and Zedd messed with these kids minds? These were not pictures kids should be drawing. Could these two ever truly be whole again?


	61. Chapter 61

Soon Zack came back with two plates of pitas.

"I present to you the chow of the evening." Zack laughed putting the pitas onto the table. "Veggie Delight pitas made with love by Ernie. Eat up."

Tommy and Raquel ran to the food, but Trini stopped them, "Wash up." she commanded.

The two raced to the sink, washed, and then ran back.

"Now what do we say to Zack?" Trini asked them.

"How come you never bring desserts?" Raquel asked.

"I want a pita?" Tommy suggested.

Trini glared at them.

The two gulped. "Thank you Black Ranger." they said in unison.

Zack laughed, "Your welcome."

The two didn't pay much attention to him though. They grabbed Pita's and sat down at the table the rangers had furnished them with. They ate and whispered to each other.

"There's snacks with the others, Jas says we've got to make plans on how to handle stuff." Zack said.

"Someone should stay with the kids. They won't freak out as much if it's me." Trini said, "Besides they behave for me."

"Yeah, how do you do that?" Zack asked.

"I guess those babysitting lessons were worth the time." Trini said.

"You sure?" Billy asked, "You've been around here the most of anyone."

"Go," Trini "Besides I don't have much to add that everyone doesn't already know."

Zack shrugged, "OK, then here's your dinner." he handed Trini a pita, "Good luck."He walked through the field.

Billy picked up the color pad.

"Hey! That's mine!" Tommy said.

"I will return it." Billy said, "I need to borrow it."

"Let him have it, Twinkle Toes," Raquel said, "We've got another pad."

Billy followed Zack out, leaving Tommy and Raquel arguing over color pads.

~~MMPR~~

The meeting began with the teens just eating there pita's, all in deep thought. Finally Kimberly burst, "What are we going to do with them now? I mean we've got school and missions and stuff."

Everyone nodded. They knew what Kim meant.

"They'd be fine while we were at school, right?" Rocky suggested, "Alpha could watch them."

"That's a great idea Rocky." Aisha said sarcastically, "I'm sure Alpha can take care of the entire command center and babysit no problem."

"As adept as Alpha V is, I think it would be best if we were around Tommy and Raquel as much as possible. Observe," Billy said pushing the color pad toward the others.

The seven teens looked at the pictures for a while, most of them looking kind of horrified.

"Wow, Tommy's a good artist." Kimberly said, "Kind of scarry though. I assume that one's him anyway."

Billy nodded.

"Raquel's are messier, but man this one freaks me out!" Zack said pointing to a horrific picture of Zordon.

"Tommy and Raquel are trying to come to terms with their fears and emotions." Zordon said, "Many children across the galaxy do that through pictures."

"They really have it in for you and me."Jason said to Kimberly, pointing at an exceptionally brutal looking picture.

"Billy, why didn't you build blinders in that thing?" Aisha said angrily, "That magic repellant scared them to death."

"They all look kind of scary to me. " Raymond piped up.

"Ok so Billy, number one priority, after protecting the Earth of course, is to figure out a spell that would make all the spells go out of effect." Jason said, "Kim and I will try and take over as much of the stuff as you do around the base as possible. The rest of you need to rotate in and out with Tommy and Raquel."

"What about school?" Adam asked, "You said this could take a long time."

"Won't people know their missing?" Aisha asked.

"Jason and I checked around." Kimberly said quickly, "Everyone has forgotten them."

"The names were familiar, but it was like they vaguely remembered them as little kids." Jason said.

"I hate magic." Rocky muttered, "All this is giving me a headache."

"Alpha and I can keep the children safe while you are at classes. Billy is correct, though, the more time you spend with the children the sooner they will trust you. With time and effort their instincts will take over. The need for identity survival coupled with the amulets should free their minds from Zedd's weakened control." Zordon said, "It is vital that you are around. Human children need other humans."

"But their afraid of you and Alpha. More than any of us even." Aisha argued.

"You know, I've got a 24 hour bug." Zack moaned, "I'll have to miss school tomorrow. Man, and on the first day the kids will have been here alone too."

The others stared at him, "It stinks, I'll just have to stay here and help them adjust."

"Then its settled." Jason said.

"I'm going to bolster the field safety, to prevent continued damage on the rangers." Billy said.

"The rest of you should probably head home. Enjoy some time iwth your families." Jason said.

"I'll relive Trini." Zack suggested.

"You need to get some sleep, man, you've got a long day ahead of you." Jason said.

"I'll go." Raymond said, "My parents aren't in town anyway. I might as well do the night shift."

"You sure?" Jason said.

Raymond nodded, "I'll pack."

In a flash everyone was gone.

The night and the day passed uneventfully. Raquel and Tommy did not try and escape. Zack actually had quite an enjoyable time with them. Such a good time that the others thought it would be a shame to interrupt the game of dinosaurs the three were playing. The two had played nonstop all day, and except for being restless because of being cooped up all the time, they beautifully. They went to bed with little complaining and even refrained from attacking Kimberly when she stopped by to tell Zack that his parents were looking for him.

The next school day, the two stayed alone, Alpha V stopping in on them constantly. The two seemed very listless the entire day. They colored nonstop. They were asleep, curled up in the floor, when the Rangers got there after school.

"It's probably a mild side effect of the lack of spell." Trini said, "Nothing to worry too much about."

They roused them and got them playing for a while before Trini and Billy put the two of them to bed.

"Trini," Raquel yawned, "you're a very nice person. Billy and the others are too."

"Thanks." Trini said tucking Raquel in.

"I hope you're not on Earth when it gets destroyed." she said sleepily. Her eyes closed.

"Me too." Tommy said, "I hope you all are really far away."

"Let's not think about stuff like that." Trini said. She shut off the lights.

Billy shook his head.

"I don't know if that's progress or not." Trini muttered.

Suddenly they ran into Jason.

"How's Finster doing?" Trini asked.

"Same as last night. Kept asking about those two." Jason shook his head, "It's so weird."

"Let us vacate to our respective abodes." Billy said wearily.

"If that means sleep, I'm with you." Jason laughed.

They walked on past the bunk room.

"Laugh now, White Ranger," Tommy muttered, "we'll wait till the end to celebrate."

~~MMPR~~

It had to be past midnight. Alpha Five had been forced to recharge. The Rangers were gone. The timing was perfect.

Tommy jumped lightly off his bead. He went into the small bathroom adjoining their room and opened up the small supply cupboard. He took out a roll of toilet paper and walked to the edge of the room.

While Tommy did that, Raquel went to the toy box and grabbed the color pad, a bunch of marbles, and the big book of fairytales. She put them carefully in an emptied dolls diaper bag. She slung it over her shoulder and met Tommy at the force field.

"This better work." Tommy muttered handing her the toilet paper, 'We had to many delays already."

Raquel closed her eyes and pointed the tube around the field.

"Eeinie Meeanie Mineie Moe," she whispered "Catch White Tiger by the toes. Make him holler then throw him so. Eeinie Meeanie Mineie Moe." she stopped and giggled softly as she pulled a sock out of the tube and pushed it against the wall. She then pushed in gently. It started to go through. Tommy held her hand tight and they walked through the field collapsing on the other side.

"Told you we were magic." Raquel said.

"I think it just recognized Black Ranger's stinky sock." Tommy said making a face. Raquel put the sock into her pack. The two went from the direction Jason had come from earlier and ran down towards Finsters' chamber.

About an hour later they had finally stumbled into the holding cells.

"Finster!" Tommy and Raquel hissed excitedly.

"Rangers!" Finster said, "Oh dear, it is good to see that you are safe. Are you alright?"

The two nodded.

"We've got a sock. We can free you." Tommy said pushing it at the field. It sizzled.

"I don't think the sensors will fall for that. You two must have touched it too much. It's not recognizing his genetic signature like it had been. Stand back. I can get out on my own." Finster said, pulling something out of his mattress. A minute later the field had a large hole in it. Finster stood on the other side.

"You could have escaped the whole time?" Raquel said bitterly, "Why didn't you come for us already?"

"I did once, but you are in very great danger. If lord Zedd finds you after your recent failure." Finster said.

The two children shivered.

"What are we going to do then?" Tommy asked.

"I had been hoping to postpone till after lord Zedd's recharge. Find some sort of victory for you two to come back on so he won't destroy you." Finster said.

Tommy gulped, "Not being destroyed is good."

"But after this security will be even higher. We have to hide until then." Finster said, "We must break into Zordon's viewing globe and find a suitable place. Then teleport there."

"How?" Raquel said, "All we've got is in this bag?"

Finster nodded, "I can hack into the system easily, the trick is to distract Zordon. I have a plan."

It took minutes for Finster to hack the closest command panel. He sighed and looked at the two young Rangers. "Promise me you will be careful." Finster said.

"Hey, I'm in charge. What can happen?" Tommy said.

"I shudder to think." Raquel said.

Finster nodded and used the internal teleportation to send the two to their places. It was show time.


	62. Chapter 62

Tommy and Raquel appeared next to their cells security field. Tommy grabbed one of the Ranger's outside chairs. The two slammed it into the field as hard as they possibly could. The alarm sounded and the two children ducked down the hall.

"Time to switch it up." Tommy muttered as the two split up and hid in the darkness.

A moment later they heard some ai, ai, aiing from Alpha.

"Something broke in through the front of the door. How is that possible?" Alpha said.

Raquel let out a giant scream, "Help! Let me go! Let me go! I want Trini!"

Tommy grinned. No one could scream like Raquel could. Alpha was soon running in Raquel's direction, which gave him enough time to help Finster at the command center. Tommy ran, instinctively knowing where to go for some reason. He was soon sliding in to the command center where Finster had disabled the security feature.

"Too much of the security power was going to your cell." Finster explained, "Gave me just enough time to switch off the power for this rooms security before it switched to backups. Quick, cause some chaos for the robot. Give little Raquel a chance to get ahead while I look for a suitable technology level."

Tommy nodded and ran across the room to press some of the computers buttons.

"Tommy, do not go with Finster. It is a bad idea." said a voice that made Tommy freeze in his tracks. Of course, he had forgotten about Zordon.

"Tommy." Finster hissed, "Raquel needs help. I'm almost done here."

Tommy just stood still, staring at Zordon. He looked half afraid of the wizard, yet he also looked like he wanted to hide behind him.

"Tommy, I want you to find Alpha V. Go help Alpha find Raquel. You two need to stay away from Finster. He is making a bad decision." Zordon said.

"Tommy, I need you." Finster hissed.

"Tommy, you need to go." Zordon said.

Tommy just stood there, as though not sure who to listen too.

Finster suddenly sighed, "I have to do everything myself." he ran over and entered some sequences into the other computer.

"Just, keep standing there Tommy." Finster said, "I'll see if I can fix you two later."

Tommy looked numb and sat down on the floor, as though in a daze. He looked at his star shaped pendant like it was the most fascinating thing on Earth.

Finster shook his head and went back to the globe. It flickered quickly through the top laboratories in the country. Suddenly it stopped on a trailer.

"This one." Finster muttered. He grabbed something from under a panel and pushed a button, "Raquel, it is time to go now." Finster's calm voice rang through the command center.

A moment later something came out of the ceiling and Raquel fell right in front of Finster, a mess of a girl with wires, dust, and other random objects tangled in her hair. She had many scrapes on her arms and knees.

"I want to go home." Raquel sniffled.

"Did you lose the robot? " Finster started.

Raquel nodded, "Want to go home." Her voice dripped with misery.

Tommy started to mutter something no one could hear. He rocked his body side to side.

Finster took a deep breath, "I found us a place to stay, give me a minute to set the coordinates right."

"Finster, do not do this." Zordon said. "Do not pull the children into greater danger. If you truly care about the Tommy and Raquel, you will leave them here where it is safe."

Finster closed his eyes for a moment and looked as though he was deliberately not listening.

Raquel however spun around in surprise. She stared at Zordon for several seconds and suddenly pulled out her necklace. It glowed in her hand. It seemed so large now. Almost the size of her hand. She held it up so it covered up Zordon's head. The necklace's glow brighter and brighter.

"Finster, leave the children with me. I will keep them safe. You want them to be safe. Is that not so?" Zordon said, "That is why you are not returning to the moon base."

Finster was breathing hard now, muttering to himself to keep on task.

Raquel however was walking up to Zordon now. She was just at the base of the tube and she looked up.

"Are you magic?" Raquel asked panic filling her voice, "Do you know where we're going? Are you the driver?"

"Not again," Finster muttered, "Raquel, Tommy don't listen to a word he says. Just stay right there.' Finster said suddenly speeding up.

Zordon looked down at the children, "You have to face reality, children. You should be in charge of your own destinies. You must stay here or you will lose yourselves."

Raquel looked confused, "Stay? Where are the Rangers?"

"They will come when they notice the communications are down." Zordon said.

"Stay." Raquel said sitting down next to Tommy. Both young rangers looked utterly confused. The two children just sat there looking at the floor.

"One more and, we've got it! Children I've found a new hideout!" Finster said excitedly.

The children didn't move an inch, sitting still.

Finster sighed and punched something into the computer.

"Finster, I cannot allow you to take the children." Zordon said.

Finster chuckled, "You have nothing to stop me with, your words can't stop me and your systems are down. "

"Tommy, Raquel, " Zordon said, "You must stay away from Finster. You must run. You are much faster than him."

The two looked at him with lost confused expressions, as though they could not quite comprehend Zordon's words.

Finster walked over to the children and shook each of them by the shoulder gently.

"Time to go." Finster said.

The children made no response. It was as though they had no idea what was going on at all.

Finster sighed and held onto each of them tightly. A flash of light came and the three were gone.

~~MMPR~~

It was a while before Tommy or Raquel remembered much of anything else. Soon they became aware that they were in a camper with a strange man tied up next to them.

"Wh-who are you?" Tommy asked the man.

"He can't talk, Twinkle Toes," Raquel said pointing at the gag.

Tommy removed it easily.

"Oh thank goodness. " the stranger said.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked a bit more boldly.

"Me? Why I am Professor Phenomenus. You and I seem to be in quite a pickle. Now don't be alarmed, but you've been kidnapped by aliens." the man said.

The two stared at him in silence for a moment. Suddenly Raquel began to giggle. Then Tommy giggled too. Soon the two were roaring with laughter.

"That's not the half of it Professor." Raquel roared.

Phenomenus looked confused. "There is no need to be afraid children."

"Why would we be afraid?" Tommy asked, "We belong with Finster."

"Fascinating," Phenomenus muttered, "the alien is attempting to take children as pets."

After a while the RV like vehicle stopped. Finster went back to check on them. As soon as the door opened Tommy and Raquel jumped. They checked to make sure their amulets were hidden and turned around to meet Finster.

"I'm glad to see you are acting more normally," Finster said, "I believe we are at an optimum location. I do wish I had my equipment to fully analyze your condition."

Raquel and Tommy just stared at him, "Why do you need to analyze us? We're fine." Tommy said.

"You are under one of the largest cocktails of spells I've ever heard of in my life. You had a sort of an odd reaction in the power chamber. Do you remember it?" Finster asked.

The two looked at each other questioningly for a moment then shook their heads.

"I remember entering the chamber," Raquel said levelly.

"Then we were here with this professor, guy. What do we do with him?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. I suppose we could try and erase his memory but I don't have my equipment." Finster said.

"Why don't we just leave him here?" Raquel suggested, "I mean, who'd believe aliens stole his camper?"

Finster shrugged, "We'll have ways to conceal ourselves anyway. We can't keep him and I do not want to hurt anyone. Fine, Tommy would you show him out?"

Tommy nodded and after a minute Professor Phenomenous was left behind on the road yelling and waving his arms.

The two former rangers laughed watching the Professor running around behind them. Finster looked at the two through the rearview mirror. He was happy that they seemed so light hearted. Now if only he could keep them alive.

~~MMPR~~

The team was working on straightening out the mess in the command center.

"But I thought that we were making progress." Trini said sadly, "Why did they run off like that?"

"They didn't just run off," Zack said, "that scum-face Finster took them. Man, and I was starting to think he wasn't completely evil."

"They did break him out," Aisha pointed out.

"Look it happened. Let's get things back in operation and see what we can do." Jason said, "We're not letting Zedd nab them again."

"What I don't get is why they would just sit there." Kimberly said, "I mean, you think they would have either tried to help Finster, or freak out about Zordon again, or run from Finster, or anything really. I mean, they've got plenty of attitude, why didn't they show it?"

"The spell is in reversal." Billy said.

"Billy is correct," Zordon said, "Tommy and Raquel are fighting a very strong mixture of spells. They are not as afraid of me as they once were. I believe that upon being in here they could not figure out what they wanted to do and just sat down. I think that they were in favor of staying, but in freeing Finster at the same time. However, neither one of them seems ready to take control of their own life. Observe the security footage."

The teens stopped what they were doing and watched for a moment.

"Hey, that's the same stuff you were muttering about drivers and asking where you were going." Raymond said as he turned to Zack.

Zack nodded, "I remember. It was such a vivid illusion. Zordon, could they still be feeling the illusion spell?"

Zordon was quiet, "A trace of it, but the illusion had to come from somewhere."

"The illusions came from Raquel." Jason said quietly, "In mine she was trying to help me escape from Zedd. We know those amulets help them keep some of themselves. She's used the line that something is odd about her spell at least twice now. They act differently now with the amulets. I think that both illusions came from her view of the world."

"You are correct, Jason, the illusions came from Raquel and Tommy's subconscious's." Zordon said.

"Which means that she remembers that we promised to free them. We're going to find them." Jason said resolutely, "Which means we have to get back online."

"I can crack new password on the system." Raymond said.

"I'll work on Alpha." Trini said.

"I'll get security back online." Billy said.

The team dispersed quickly. They had been so close to their goal, they were not about to let the kids slip out of their fingers again.


	63. Chapter 63

**I am still writing this, but slower. It's not my top priority (school, work and others top the list) but I finished the chapter and the next ones almost done so I hope to post it soon. As a result it's not my greatest editing, but I'd rather get it up and fix it later. Enjoy!**

**Tommy** and Raquel ran up to the camper. They carried grocery bags and pushed and teased each other roughly as they jumped inside the camper.

"Any luck?" Finster asked.

"They asked where are mommy and daddy were and we told them they were next door at the clothing store." Tommy giggled, "I think they believed us."

Raquel handed the grocery bag to Finster who immediately opened it and shook his head.

"I told you to get healthy food items." Finster said, as he pulled out a box of Frosted Flakes.

"Part of a balanced breakfast." Tommy piped up, "Anyway we did get healthy stuff, see?"

He opened up his bag to reveal a bunch of bananas, half a gallon of milk, and a bag of carrot sticks.

"See, we've got everything in the food pyramid." Tommy said.

Raquel nodded vigorously, "Can we eat now, please?"

"Yes, you can eat." Finster chuckled.

The two children ate cereal straight from the box and sloppily poured glasses of milk. They munched while Finster started up the camper.

"Finster, where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know," Finster said, "but we must keep moving. I don't want lord Zedd to see us."

"Why? What will happen if he does?" Raquel asked worriedly.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Finster muttered, "Eat your breakfast."

The two nodded and started digging for the toy at the bottom of the cereal box.

Finster sighed. It had been a rough night. Tommy and Raquel did not seem to understand at all what was going on. They were anxious and worried. He couldn't blame them though. He was on edge too. They had made it to Stone Canyon early that morning and had gotten a few hours of sleep. Now they were on the road again. He wanted to go someplace with high magic levels, to mask the children's presence, and as far away from Angel Grove as possible. Finster's small magic locator he had built last night beeped softly. Perhaps there he could undo some damage on the children.

"A dinosaur!" Raquel crowed from the back.

"It's a stupid triceratops." Tommy complained.

"It's still better than nothing." Raquel said making the Dino run across the floor.

Finster smiled as he heard the two laughing and playing. Then he shivered remembering what would happen if lord Zedd saw them.

~~MMPR~~

The entire team played hooky that morning. By 10 am Trini, Billy, and Raymond had most of the center working again and called back the others. They had gone out looking for the kids, just in case they were still in Angle grove.

"Any luck?" Trini asked.

The other teens shook their heads.

"Well, then let's think about where Finster would go." Raymond said.

Billy shrugged his shoulders, "Well, it would be inopportune for Finster to stay near Angle Grove due to its high visibility and power contact to the moon."

"Power contact?" Zack asked.

Trini shrugged.

"Angel Grove is a strong target for lord Zedd, because from the moon Angel Grove has the strongest magic pull. It takes less magical energy to attack here, and it's easier to monitor." Zordon explained.

The other teens looked a little confused about why that would be, but accepted this without question.

"OK, then where would be a good place for Finster to go if he's avoiding us and Zedd?" Jason mused.

Billy and Raymond suddenly attacked a computer console.

"He's not going to Australia." Raymond triumphantly announced, "As a continent it has the highest magic levels, but it's a secondary magic echo that makes it the second easiest place for Zedd to attack."

"Should we be worried about that?" Jason said looking kind of worried about that news.

"I think that, at this time, it is highly unlikely that they've left this continent. After all, the memory banks say he started out on the outskirts of Angle Grove. Finster can't teleport himself." Trini said.

"Right," Adam said, "and he'd want to be some place with as much technology as possible. After all, Finster is a scientist, and he has the problem of hiding from Zedd with two kids. If I was him I'd want to be someplace with as much equipment as possible."

"It is likely that Finster will be looking for a place of strong magic that would not be so obvious to lord Zedd at this time. Observe the viewing globe." Zordon said.

The viewing globe started to pop us pictures of places around the United States.

"These are the most likely places in the United States for Finster to be." Zordon said, "Blue Bay Harbor, Reef Side, and Briar Wood seem the most logical places. These places have high magic to person rates, but with no uprising magicians at the moment. In addition, they are all close enough that he could hope to get there before lord Zedd noticed too much was array." Zordon informed them, "Zedd would not look there for a while. He might even forget about them before he looked there."

"Magic to person?" Aisha asked, "Like Raquel and Tommy?"

Zordon nodded gravely.

"I thought that Tommy and Raquel were the only magic humans." Rocky muttered.

"Yeah, like I totally thought that Rita gave them magic." Kimberly said.

"Why do you think Rita chose them?" Zordon asked the teens.

"Right, Rita would want the most powerful rangers she could find. It makes sense to pick them. Great martial arts skills, smart, and now magic." Zack said, "I mean, magic has to come from somewhere, and why waste your own when you can use someone else's to do the job?"

"Which one of these are least likely for Zedd to look into?" Jason asked.

"All of them." Zordon said, "Zedd does not know that Tommy and Raquel have any magic but his own. He doesn't think any humans have magic."

"Why not?"Adam asked.

"Because most of the galaxy believes humans to be incapable of this kind of magic. That is why there is little fighting here. They do not see Earth as much of a threat." Zordon said, "Which is a very good thing for you, Rangers. There are worse things in the universe then lord Zedd."

The teens minds were starting to buzz with questions, Zordon almost never talked about the universe and they were all curious, but Jason kept a level head.

"We'll need to split up and see which of these places Finster goes to.

"Zack, take Raymond and check out this Blue Bay harbor place." Jason said.

"Alright! I hear that place is really awesome!" Zack cheered.

Jason frowned, "Aisha, Rocky, and Adam can take Reefside."

"Will do," Rocky said.

"Trini and Billy will take Briarwood." Jason finished, "Kim and I will keep an eye over Angel Grove."

"What about our parents?" Raymond asked.

The others frowned.

"After school, call them and tell them that your staying at my place." Kimberly said to Trini and Aisha.

"You guys can use my place as an excuse." Jason said.

"Affirmative." Billy said, "I suggest we prepare ourselves immediately."

"Right, you guys go get supplies, set up our excuses, and then hit the teleportation wave." Zack said.

They all teleported to the park and started to disperse, except for Zack and Jason.

"You and Kimberly, alone for a whole weekend." Zack said raising his eyebrow.

"Tommy and Raquel are afraid of us. It'll be easier to get them to come to one of you guys." Jason said.

"How lucky for you." Zack joked.

Jason sighed and tried to ignore Zack's teasing as he went to catch up with Kim to get to school.

~~MMPR~~

Zack and Raymond landed right in front of the Wind Ninja temple, Zack in full morph and Raymond in full ninja garb.

"Hello?" Zack called, "Um, Zordon sent us."

"I hear someone." Raymond muttered.

"Good, then someone's here. Zordon said that ninja, teacher guy could help us." Zack muttered.

"Well I think we ran into ninja students instead." Raymond yelped.

"Thanks for the heads up, Ray, I can handle it from here." Zack said, as he dodged the next group of ninja students, "We come in peace, we're looking for the guy in charge."

"Why, who sent you?" one of the ninja asked.

"Zordon sent us." Zack said.

"We know no Zordon." the ninja said.

"We can explain. We don't want a fight." Zack said.

"Then surrender." the ninja said.

"What, no we aren't here to-" Zack started.

"It's alright, we surrender." Raymond said sizing up the ninja, "We are on a urgent mission."

"And what sort of mission is that?" a man said walking down towards them.

"Sensei, these two appeared out of nowhere." the ninja said.

"Zordon sent us here. We're looking for two kidnapped magical children." Zack said.

"I don't know a Zordon, nor you." Sensei Kanoi Watanabe said, "but I know what your costume signifies. Come let us talk."

They followed him inside a building, where they were immediately met by a small, five year old boy.

"This is my son, Cameron." Sensei Wantanabe explained.

"Hi," Cam said quietly.

"Go play in the other room. We have business to discuss." Sensei Wantanabe.

The boy stared at Zack and then nodded, "OK father." he walked off. Zack watched the boy carefully. He felt an almost instant connection with him. It was odd.

Raymond pulled up the files they had prepared on Raquel, Tommy, and Finster and started explaining. After a while Sensei shook his head,

"No, I haven't seen them, but I will send my students into the city to look. If they are here, we will find them." Sensei Wantanabe said, "Come with me."

~~MMPR~~

Wantanabe sent the ninjas of the school out, and Zack insisted on going with them.

"You set up base here, Ray." Zack said kindly, as he ran off.

"I'd only slow him down." Ray sighed.

"So, you train with the great master Ninjor?" Sensei Wantanabe said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Raymond asked.

"Your uniform, of course." Sensei Wantanabe replied, "I did not know Ninjor took students anymore."

"Just me, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. It sort of just happened." Raymond said.

"Come, we can set up your computer equipment and you can help search for your lost little ones." Sensei Wantanabe said.


	64. Chapter 64

Zack was combing the beaches of Blue Bay. The students were having not luck, and the help was the only good thing with the investigation. Zack was getting tired, it was getting later and later. He sat down on the beach for a moment and watched some children playing. A girl and two boys were jumping in and out of the surf. He stared at them for a long time, maybe too long, because after a few minutes the three were in front of him. The girl seemed to be trying to keep the boys back, and kept muttering about stranger danger. Zack smiled.

"Hey there." Zack said, feeling that same odd connection he felt with Cameron.

One boy suddenly blurted out, "Tell Tori you're a wizard!"

Zack blinked, "I could, except it'd be a lie and I don't know any Toris."

"I told you." the girl muttered and then smiled apologetically, "I'm Tori, and Dustin here has watched too many cartoons."

"It's alright." Zack smiled, "Hey, have you two seen some kids that look like this?" he asked pushing Tommy and Raquel's picture out.

"We shouldn't be with strangers." Tori said quietly, but the third boy had grabbed the picture already, "Nope, I've never seen them." he said.

"Me either." Dustin said staring hard, "Man, that one looks like a super hero, or maybe an anti-hero." he pointed at Tommy's picture, "Kind of more like Bat-Man though."

Zack nodded, "He kind of does, huh?" he put the picture up, You should be careful with strangers though. Your parents would be worried. Thanks for helping though."

"Bye." Dustin said happily and then turned to his friends as they walked away, "He's a super hero I bet. I can tell these things."

"Yeah right." the other boy said.

Zack smiled and then stood up, to continue his search.

~~MMPR~~

"She hit me!" Tommy yelled.

"Did not! Finster, he broke my cereal box rocket!" Raquel cried.

Finster sighed. It was three in the afternoon of the second day of their escape. He had no sleep, two cranky children, and he had spent the end of the money that had been in the camper this morning on more suitable clothing for the children. He had found out a new revelation about children: lock them in a cramped space with little to do for too long and they will drive you nutty.

"I'm bored." Tommy said.

"I have to go potty." Raquel whined.

"Raquel melted the dinosaur-with her hands!" Tommy griped.

"I didn't mean too." Raquel cried.

"Freak!" Tommy yelled.

"Don't call me a freak, Twinkle Toes!" Raquel yelled, jumping on Tommy. The two began to scuffle.

"Quiet!" Finster yelled, "Just settle down!"

The two froze in position.

"Time for a break." Finster said pulling off the road. They were in the middle of nowhere.

"Go play." Finster sighed waving his hands at a nearby forrest.

"Yay!" Tommy and Raquel yelled.

"And don't fight." Finster called after them.

"OK" the two yelled.

"Don't go too far!" Finster yelled.

"We won't." the two called.

"Don't be seen." Finster yelled. The two were out of sight in seconds and Finster sat down on a nearby rock.

~~MMPR~~

Adam, Rocky, and Aisha arrived in Reefside.

"Alright, now what?" Adam asked.

"Spread out, and ask everyone if they've seen the kids or anything suspicious." Rocky muttered.

"Right," Aisha sighed, "This is going to take a while. Start here, go this way, we'll comb the whole city."

And that's exactly what the young ninja's did. They went door to door, even to the local Pre-school, which was the only place of note in the entire city, for that is where they saw three kids that they couldn't quite shake off a strange feeling with.

"Can I help you?" the pre-school teacher said skeptically, as she watched the teens. They blushed. They'd been watching three small children playing. A small African American boy in overalls had been drawing elaborate patterns in the sand, only to have it smashed by an over excited boy wearing way too much red. There was a little girl in yellow who had then proceeded to tell off the very sheepish looking boy in red for making the other boy cry.

A very simple scene, but the children saw something more. It was almost as if the colors of the three children's clothing radiated off them. It was almost if they were exuding some sort of power the three didn't comprehend.

"Sorry, um, we're looking for some missing children, um, cousin's of my friend here. Have you seen them or anything suspicious? We're really worried." Aisha said pushing the picture over to the teacher.

The lady looked and called over the other teacher. About the same time the children seemed to be drawn to the teenagers.

"Hi," the boy in red said exuberantly, "I'm Conner!"

Rocky grinned, "Hey Conner, nice to meet you." he said, kneeling down to look the boy in the eyes.

"I'm four!" Conner said proudly holding up four fingers.

"Wow! And in pre-school too." Rocky said enthusiastically.

Conner nodded happily, "This is Kira and Ethan." he said in an almost sing song voice, "Say hi, Ethan." he slapped Ethan on the back. This obviously made the boy nervous, but Ethan nodded and muttered hello.

"Do we know you?" the Kira suddenly asked.

"No, I don't think so." Aisha said.

"You sure? I feel like I know you." she said, "Your name's Aisha."

The Aisha stared at the girl, "Yes, that's right. How did you know?"

"Your outfits yellow. I like yellow." Kira said, "I made up a song about yellow. Want to hear?" She opened her mouth to start singing, but the teacher stopped her, "I think these three need to be on their way. I'm sorry, no one's seen these children." she said to the teens, handing back the photos.

"Right, thanks for your time, ma'am." Adam said, his eyes never leaving the kid. The three walked off slowly.

"That was too weird." Rocky said.

~~MMPR~~

Tommy and Raquel climbed tree's and rocks. For the first time since they left the command center, life was good. In fact, the two couldn't remember feeling so free before.

"I'm the leader!" Tommy yelled.

"Fine," Raquel said, "but I'm next!"

"Duh, there's only two of us." Tommy said, "Just try and keep up!"

He scampered up a tree, as quickly as a monkey. Raquel was right on his heals. The two went deeper and deeper into the forest.

~~MMPR~~

Trini and Billy looked around Briarwood.

"At least this place is smaller than the others." Trini said.

Billy however just stood there a moment, "Observe." he said trying to point discretely.

The two stood there staring at three small toddlers playing in a park. Two girls, one obviously older than the other, and a boy, not playing together really, but more of beside one another. That wasn't what interested the two though.

"I think, they have some sort of aura." Trini muttered turning to Billy, "Whoa! You too, you..."

Billy's eyes grew wide, "Intriguing." he stared at some other people, "Why you glow yellow just like that little boy."

"And that girl glows blue and so do you!" Trini said, "And the other girl is pink. What could it mean?"

"I-I do not know." Billy said clicking on his communicator, "Zordon, we have encountered a strange anomalie."

He related the information to their leader, but it was met with silence. Finally Zordon spoke, "I fear I might have kept some knowledge from you. Do not be alarmed. Those children, they posses great potential, but for now they are safe. Stronger magic is in the woods. You should continue your search there. I will inform you all on the anomolie when you return."

Billy and Trini exchanged looks, finally Trini responded, "Alright Zordon, if you say so."

~~MMPR~~

"Tommy, it's getting dark." Raquel said looking at the sky, "I think we better head back."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, Finster will get worried."

They stood together bobbing their heads up and down.

"So, um, lead the way." Raquel said.

"Me, it's your turn to be the leader." Tommy said.

"Yeah, but I don't know where the camper is." Raquel said, the anxiety in her voice mounting.

"I thought you were keeping track of where we were." Tommy cried.

"I thought you were!" Raquel yelled.

"Why would I know?" Tommy asked.

"Because," Raquel muttered, "you're the oldest. You're in charge."

"W-we're lost." Tommy stuttered.

"No, no, wait, let me think." Raquel said looking around frantically, "That way!" Raquel pointed.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked.

"I'm the leader. I'm sure." Raquel said.

Tommy sighed, "OK, OK, let's go."

But as they walked and wound their way through the woods, it got darker and scarier.

"Finster!" Tommy yelled.

"Finster!" Raquel screamed, "We're lost!"

"Help! Finster! Where are you?" Tommy hollered.

"I want to go home!" Raquel burst into tears.

"Hey, hey, Raquel don't cry." Tommy said.

"I can't help it." Raquel cried, "It's dark, and its getting cold, and we're lost and I'm tired and I want to go home!"

"I'm sure we'll find the camper." Tommy said.

"I want to go home." Raquel shivered.

"Maybe we ought to just sit here and let Finster find us." Tommy said pulling the hood of his sweat shirt up. "Man, I really miss those Power Rangers," he muttered. He pulled out his amulet. It was a bit warmer than the rest of him. He held it in his hands. "I think we made a mistake. We should have run."

Raquel just sobbed.

"I'm afraid. What if Finster doesn't find us? What if the scary Zedd guy finds us?" Raquel asked.

"Then he'll have Tommy Oliver to deal with." Tommy growled, "I'll keep you safe."

"Twinkle Toes, you're afraid of the big dog down the street. Oddly enough I don't have too much faith in that." Raquel giggled nervously, "But I guess if we stick together nothing bad can happen, right?"


End file.
